


Poison and Wine

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: Rickyl - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Adorable Judith, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Daryl, Boys In Love, Daryl Dixon-Nanny, Daryl plays guitar, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fords dine and dash, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Merle Being an Asshole, Older Man/Younger Man, POV Daryl, Past Character Death, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Protective Daryl, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Sad Carl Grimes, Slow Burn Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, abusive language, no zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 85,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick loses Lori to a terrible cancer and seeks help in every direction, only to unexpectedly fall in love with another person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/gifts), [Starfire_Wildheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/gifts).



> See notes at bottom! :D

Rain poured down at the gloomy cemetery. Rick sat there motionless, trying to accept what was happening. That today was the day he laid his wife of 12 years to rest, the mother of his two children. Desperation shone over his face as he was brought back to reality by Judith screaming at the top of her lungs and Carl sobbing uncontrollably next to him. He tried to reach over and console his 8 year old, but couldn’t due to Judith and rocking her. After a moment, he sighed glancing out of his right eye and that’s when he saw his best friend reaching his long muscular arm around his son and let him bawl. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to deal with two children, the house payment, the car payment. Not having a baby sitter for his daughter, school for Carl. The grocery shopping. He was lost and all he knew was that he had to be there for his children, even though no one was there for him. And within that moment, the preacher began to speak the words that Rick picked out.

“I would take nothing away from the grief you feel today. I would not say to you that everything is all right. Because it’s not and you know it. You hurt. And we know you will hurt for a long time. God made us so that we can have relationships with one another and when that relationship is lost, we feel pain. You have a lost a loved one- and it hurts. Yet, I would like to speak a word of comfort today. It comes from John 14:1-6, where it says, “Let not your heart be troubled; believe in God, believe in also me. In my father’s house are many dwelling places; if it were not so, I would have told you; for I go to prepare a place for you, I will come again, and receive you to myself; that where I am there you may be also. And you know the way I am going. Thomas said to him, “Lord, we do not know where you are going, how do we know the way?” And then Jesus said to him, “I am the way, the truth and the life; no one comes to the father but through me.” And with that, I must profess that you know your way such as this sweet woman who is being laid to rest today. We have all lost someone and we’re all hurting. Rick, Carl and Judith, I am so sorry for the loss that you all are grieving.” Hershel spoke with love and wisdom from the bottom of his heart as he closed his bible. 

Rick nodded lightly still lost in thought of his last days with his wife. How can he live without the woman who kept the house their home. The woman who gave him two beautiful children. The woman who made sure that food was warm waiting on him every time he got off work whether it was early or late. The unexpected times of being a police officer made him weary on even subjecting Lori to that life, but that’s what she wanted because she loved him. It was clear that she did, up til the day that God took her from her family. Of course, he knew that their marriage was failing and they tried their damnest to put it back together. They went to counseling, talked and fought it out with make up sex hoping that’d help as well, and well, that’s where Judith happened. Thank god. But as the months progressed with being pregnant with their daughter, that’s when their whole lives changed. 

They walked into the office and sat down presumptuously awaiting for their turn to see their doctor. She was irritated by everything. Rick remembers that day more than anything. He tried and tried to get off early to the point that Shane had even offered to work over 12 hours for him to be there for her, but she refused to let him off work as that was their only income. But he told Sheriff Jones that he was sick and had to go home, knowing that the lie would come back and bite him in the ass later, but he sped to the doctors office, lights and all. He remembers throwing the car in park not even rolling the windows up and or grabbing the keys and rushing in through the front doors, seeing Lori sitting there flipping through the magazine pages, knowing that she wasn’t really reading them. He then went to sit next to her. 

“Rick? What’re you.. You’re not supposed to be off until-”

“Shh, it’s okay. Told Morgan that I had to go home ‘cause I was sick. It’s okay, Lor. I’m here.” He faintly smiled brushing the light chocolate strand of hair from her face.

“Rick..” She whispered.

“Hey, we may not be working as far as the marriage front, but you were and are my best friend and I do love you.. And you’re carrying my baby. I will do everything in my power to be and do what I need for you and our kids..” He whispered, pressing his head to her forehead.

“Thank you.” Is all she could mutter out, forcing the tears back and then the nurse had called their names.

 

“Mrs. Grimes?”

“Here.. My.. My-” She stuttered.

“I’m Rick, her husband.” He smiled softly at Lori as he place his palm in the middle of her back.

“Nice to meet you. This way.”

~~~~~

“We’re gon’ go to room 5. Down the hall and to your left.” She politely smiled as she followed them in the directions previously given.

They walked in slowly as the nurse closed the door.

“Doctor. Stookey will be in here in just a short moment.” 

“Oh? Haven’t met him yet.” Lori faintly smiled looking at Rick who calmly stood against the wall. 

“He just transferred here from South Carolina, I believe. He’s a dorky kinda funny. Think you’ll both like him.” 

“Thank you.” Rick nodded in his southern drawl as the nurse began to take Lori’s vital signs and then the doctor came in. 

“Hi. My name is Dr. Bob Stookey. You must me Lori and Rick Grimes?” 

“We are. Nice to meet you. So, what’re you planning on doing for this visit?” Rick asked, obviously curious.

“Well, we had gotten a call from Lori about some vaginal pain and some discomfort. That’s why she has scheduled this visit because I wanted to check on her and the baby.” Dr. Stookey explained.

Rick sucked on his bottom lip as this was the first time he head of the pain and was irritated that of course his _wife_ didn’t tell him about it. He then nodded, sitting down next to Lori as he held her hand assuring her that everything was okay while the doctor began the exam. 

After what felt like hours, Dr. Stookey eventually pulled the cover over her, took his gloves off and began writing in her chart not sure on how to even explain his findings. 

“Dr?” Lori spoke with fear in her chest.

“Hmm?” He hummed before turning around, clipping the pen on his jacket.

“What’s wrong with me?” She asked looking at him.

“Uhm, well-” He started then looked at Rick who was now beginning to panic in his seat while looking back at the Doctor. 

“What is wrong with her or the baby, please.” Rick pressed with his lips in a firm line.

“I strongly believe that it’s not just a yeast infection or UTI like we had suggested on the phone..” He started once again, looking back at the Alpha male who obviously made him shake in his boots.

“Please.. Don’t make me ask again..” Rick grumbled as he rubbed Lori’s head while taking his fingers through her hair trying to calm her.

“I strongly believe that after my findings.. That what I have saw which again, I have not had it confirmed by our lab..”

“Jesus fucking christ!” Rick lowly hollered from deep down in his stomach.

“I’m sorry. I just.. You two are obviously very excited about this baby and to give such horrendous news.. Kills me to do so..” he sighed, taking his eyes off Rick and back on his actual patient.

“Please.” She whimpered, squeezing Rick’s hand.

“From what I have saw in the specimen that I took from your uterus.. It looks like abnormal cells which is caused by cancer..”

“Huh?” Rick asked making sure he heard the dr right.

“It looks like your wife may have cervical cancer, but I will not know until the following day or so.” 

“You think? You think my _wife_ MIGHT have cancer and what if she don’t?!” Rick was now screaming, making Lori jolt in fear at the loud voice as she finally sat up, tears falling down her white cheeks.

“Again, Rick-”

“No, it’s Mr. Grimes, or Sheriff’s Deputy.” Rick countered angrily.

“I.. I will know more by tomorrow and will either give you a call if you’d life or have you come in.” 

“Phone call. It’ll be just me. He has to work, right?” She whispered then looked at the tall man standing beside the bed with sweat from the Georgia heat.

“Hm?” He rumbled in his throat.

“Thank you.” Is all she said before he left and began to get dressed.

“Lor… I’m sorry-” He said dropping his head and instantly felt her touch on his stubbled cheek.

“Let’s go home.” She vaguely smiled and grabbed her purse.

~~~~

Snapping back to present time, Rick was being pulled by Carl on his shirt while Judith was somehow now in Shane’s arms asleep and the cemetery had now only had a few people left who lowly spoke to one another to their vehicles.

“Hey kiddo.” Rick whispered looking at Shane.

“Daddy?” Carl mumbled as he wiped his eyes once more, breaking his fathers heart without knowing it.

“Yes?” Rick answered as they began to walk back to the car.

“Can we.. Never mind.” 

Rick stopped as he unlocked the car from afar to allow Shane to put his sleeping daughter in her car seat and squatted down to his sons level.

“Talk to me, son.” Rick whispered with a hand on the kids’ shoulder.

“Can we.. Still come see mom?” He asked scared of his question.

“Of course.” Rick sighed, thanking God that it was an easy question and hugged his child tightly, not even caring at how tight that it was.

Carl smiled through his tears once again climbing into the car next to his sister leaving Shane and Rick alone.

“Brother..” Shane muttered out pulling the other man tightly into his arms.

“Shane..” Rick finally broke feeling nothing but tears fall down his cheeks. Like the damn breaking and a town flooding.

“Hey, it’s okay. No need to be strong for anyone. You’re entitled to grieve and cry.. Throw shit.. Break shit.. Curse that bastard for losing her.. You’re entitled..” 

“It wasn’t.. .God didn’t do this.. I think.. That it was.. Fate.. Destiny.. Whatever the hell it is. My wi-” He stopped, “Lori.. She was a wonderful woman, wife and mother. There’s nothing better than being with someone that gives you all of that for 12 years..” Rick whispered, wiping his tears.

“I know. Shit- Rick, I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to..” Shane sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

“No, I know. Hey it’s okay. No worries. I should probably get them home though.. Even though, it’s the last place I want to be.” 

“So don’t go back. Take a week.” Shane sighed once again.

“What’s a week going to change, Shane? When we still get back… The house will still have her in it.. Might as well face the elephant in the room.. Plus, I need to start cleaning up and be proactive on getting me a nanny for them.” He whispered, motioning his head towards the car. 

“Please let me know if you need _anything_.. I don’t care if it’s in the middle of the night.. Or hell, sex for that matter.” Shane slightly smiled hearing a snort come Rick’s mouth.

“I’ll try not to disturb you in that time frame.” He chuckled, hugging his best friend once more then broke away, heading towards the car.

“I love you, brother.” Shane said as he looked at the other man.

“Love you..” Rick whispered getting in the car, starting it and pulled out of the cemetery. 

Stopping by McDonalds on the way home, allowing Carl to eat and help Judith eat, they both were passed out as they reached the house. Rick picked Judith up and took her into the house and down the hall to her bedroom, lying her in her crib closing the door. He then went out and picked up Carl, carrying him in as he slowly followed suit to his room right next to Judith’s and laid him in his own bed, kissing his temple before heading out to the living room.  
He sat where Lori used to sleep in the bed she wanted in the living room that way she didn’t disturb Rick at night. He laid back against the couch, roughly rubbing his hands through his hair and sighed, holding back tears until he had caught a glimpse of their first family photo without the kids. The moment they both fell in love with one another and that’s when he lost it. How hard is this going to be? Is it going to be like losing a grandparent? Will he ever find love again? He deserved that.. Even though he knew as she did as well that he would _always_ love her. Will he ever get out of this state?  
After composing himself he then knew exactly what Lori wanted him to do. To get his shit together. Get the family back on track. To never let the kids forget her and him. He could still feel her as if she was right there, hell, maybe she was. It was possible. He shook his head from the thoughts and then began to look for a nanny to help him out when he went back to work. That’s when he clicked on the second file.. 

__  
Daryl W. Dixon.  
26.  
Great with children.  
Lives on own.  
Interested in full time/part time.  
Works on cars in spare time.  
Flexible schedules.  
Better than any woman nanny out there.  
Respectful.  
Reliable.  
Does housework as well.  
Makes sure food is done for all meals.  
Puts kids to bed. .

By the time Rick had barely got through the entire profile of the younger man, obviously describing himself in detail, he had already contacted him for not only him to meet this mystery guy, but for his children as well. He smiled, satisfied that he may be able to get his family back to reality, knowing it’d be a struggle, but he then realized he may have clicked to soon on this guy for the looks of him in the profile. _uhh ohm_.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl meets with Mags, his best friend from college, and talk about his past. Forcing him to deal with the demons he's kept inside. 
> 
> See notes at the end! :)

Time kept ticking along in the lonesome bar on the outskirts of King County. One moment it was 5 in the evening and the next it was 7. The younger man approached the bar that had only a few people sitting at it drinking on their pussy drinks that was being ordered. He still didn’t understand why he came to the same damn bar that his late father came too and his older brother. The name _Dixon_ didn’t give anyone something nice to say, even though he was the only one who never ended up in prison, but due to association he was _guilty_. 

“Evenin’, what can I get ya?” The bartended asked.

“Malt whiskey.” The younger man sighed pulling out the letter from his pocket. 

“Hey, ain’t you ‘hat Dixon boy? The one related to Will and uhh Merle?”

“Whats’ it to ya?” 

“Just curious, I’m sorry.” The bartender spoke while raising his hands in a surrender motion.

Scoffing, Daryl had taken a gulp at the freshly made drink looking the envelope over once more.

 _Merle Dixon._  
Jackson Correctional Facility  
Jackson, Georgia 17059 .

He inhaled deeply and gulped the rest of the drink down, nodding for another while opening the letter.  
_Hey little brother. I know that I have’t rote a lett’r to you lately. Things suck here at this new facility. These people are just assholes. ‘ts like they know not to bend for good ‘ole Merle. But, ehh, ‘ts okay. Enough ‘bout me. I was hopin’ that maybe you could’s put money on m’ account so I didn’t have to send these stupid letters out t’ya. I also ai’t seen you in a while either. I miss you little brother. Wish I wasn’t fuckin’ up all tha time.. I could be there fer you-”_. 

Daryl sat there, folding the letter up without reading the rest of it. Of course he loved his older brother. He’s the only one that ever did right by him, but well, how much longer was he gonna let the man control his life just like his daddy? His daddy ruined his entire life until his passing, but it is what it is.. That’s what he always says. 

“Merle?” A familiar voice spoke lightly with a gentle touch to the shoulder.

“Mhm.” He hummed while sipping on his now second drink that was brought to him.

“What’d he say this time?” She asked.

“Ain’t important.” Daryl mumbled looking at the woman sitting next to him. 

“Is too.” She pressed while ordering herself a dirty martini.

“Mags.” Daryl muttered eyeing her.

“It is and you know that it is.”

“It ai’t!” He raised his voice sitting the now empty glass on the table.  
“Okay..” She pressed her lips in a firm line knowing that there wasn’t a point in fighting with her best friend and knew that letting him brew would get him to talk. The man was a awkward creature..

“He.. He misses me. Wa’ts money sent to him so he cans’ call me. Stopped reading ‘fore you got here. Ain’t no point in finishing it. He stopped talkin’ to me and well, he’s in prison. Ain’t much point..” Daryl sighed looking at the woman next to him with her dark black dress with matching heels, sipping on her martini. 

“Why does he want to talk to you now? Hadn’t it been almost like a year..” She whispered. 

“You’s can say it..” 

“Why say it if you know what I’m talking about.” She slightly smiled.

“Jus’ cause you got’s a degree in psychology, ain’t mean you can use it on me.” He mumbled, rolling his eyes while ordering yet another one.

“I think ‘hat maybe you called me here so you can talk about what you’re still dealing with.. Cause I think that not only am I your best friend but I can give you the advice for free without you forking money you ain’t got to go see someone.. Plus, how is the job thing going?”

“One ‘hing ata time, girl.” He smirked.

“What one you want to start with first?” 

“God, Mags. If you’s ai’t getting paid fer this then whys you pressing me?” 

“Cause, it’s been damn near a year and we still ain’t talked about it..” 

“How’s yer daddy?” He asked, hoping to change the subject.

“He uh.. Well, he’s.. Drinkin’ again. But, promises to stop. Says that the sermon he did yesterday spiked a trigger for him..” 

“How’s ‘hat?” He asked, sipping on her new martini that she didn’t touch yet.

Smiling at her dorky best friend, pushing the drink to him, “Says that it brought him back to when we lost mama and seeing the guy and two kids made him think back to him and of course Beth and I..” 

“Well, tha’s kinda understandable though..” 

“Mhm. Your turn.” She smiled ordering her another one with some French fries and ranch.

“Part time at the shop while trying to find me a job being a nanny. Y’know since I got both degrees and love doing both..” 

“Well, how’s the nanny part goin’?”

“Dunno. Ain’t checked the app yet..” He sighed while finishing off her martini, “Shit tastes like shit, girl. You need the hard stuff.” 

Chuckling, she rolled her eyes, then took his phone and looked for him. “Got someone that’s interested in ya. But we also need to talk about Merle and your daddy.” 

“What’s there to talk about, Mags? Merle is in prison for the umpteenth time for drugs and shit.. Daddy died..” 

“I know all of that, Dar. I’m talking about the events. You need to talk about them..” 

Daryl sat there, ordering him 100% proof of tequila and sipped on it letting it burn down his chest, closing his eyes remembering as if it happened yesterday.

~~~

A year ago, he stumbled into his trailer home that he had purchased out right. Not even noticing that the door had been fucked with. Of course if he would have checked and seen the scratches of keys and then knowing that if anyone could break into his house, it’d be his daddy. Daryl always broke into peoples homes.. Using a credit card or something to jiggle inbetween the dead bolt to unlock it to allow him entrance to the house.. Those were his favorite houses when he was younger, cause they were so much easier to him.  
He went into the living room, turning the lights on and that’s when it hit him. Everything was everywhere and his daddy was sitting in the chair he received from his late granddaddy. His daddy sat there with his rifle cocked and loaded, waiting for him. His daddy was a crazy sonuvabitch. He always beating on him, letting people sexually abuse him from the time he was 13 to the time he was damn near 18 when he left with nothing but his shoes and the clothes on his back in the middle of the night. That night, he knew he had to go. Not even caring where, just away. And that’s when he started a whole new life without anyone knowing him. Going to college, working his ass off at the shop and meeting Maggie..  
“Daddy?” Daryl muttered looking fearfully at the rifle lying in his father’s lap. This time, knowing that his father was there to off him.. Once and for all. 

“Daryl William Dixon..”

“I refuse to go by that.” Daryl scoffed, slamming his front door.

“Ain’t heard from ya.” Will stood up, staring his youngest son down.

“What’re you doing here?” Daryl asked, putting the mail on the table by the door.

“Well, son, ‘ts been damn near 7 years since you left me and Merle. Thought I’d come check on ya.” Will lied.

“Then why’s you got ‘hat damn gun in ma house?” 

“’Cause I take it ‘verywhere.” 

“Mhm.” Daryl hummed, trying to grab the gun in the closet as he acted like he was looking for heavier jacket, “What’s ya need? Money for food? Gas?”

“You left me and yer brudder.. I’m here ‘cause we need you back’s home son.”

“Not goin’ home, old man. I’s got me a new life and a job..”

“A new life huh?”

“I’s sure ‘hats what I just said.” Daryl countered obviously knowing he’d regret that later.

“And a job?” 

“Yep.”

“Working on cars?”

“Some.”

“So’s how’s that paying you to live in this nice thing?”

“Helps. Got’s me another job.” 

“Doing what?”

“None-ya” Daryl muttered through his gritted teeth.

“Boy, is you getting smart with me!?” Will raised his voice.. “Probably ai’t smart to be getting an attitude with the guy with a loaded gun.” 

“What’re you gon’ do? Shoot me?” Daryl scoffed, shaking his head. “How much you been drinkin’ old man? Probably not ‘nough to get pulled ov’r. Where’s Merle?”

“I’d kill ya if I could. You’re a disgrace. Thinkin’ you’s better than us? You’s a Dixon, boy. Bad blood flowin’ through them veins..” 

“Mhm..” He hummed, “Yer right, daddy..” He sighed, pulling the gun up, raising it to his fathers level. “You think you’s gon’ kill me.. Well, there’s two ways this is gon’ go, pops.” 

“Oh really? What’s them ways, boy?”

“You leave and never come back.. Or, I shoot you right here.. Right now.. Right’s in-between them eyes and claim self defense..”

“Hm.” His father growled from deep in his chest, “Boy I ‘oughtta-”

“Will, you may be the man who got my mother pregnant.. But you ai’t a father. A father do’t do what you did to me ‘nd Merle. A father do’t let someone molest their children while drinkin’ in the other room… So, you’s best decide yer fate rig’t now.. I ai’t fuckin’ with you no more..” 

“Boy, who’s you think you is!?” Will hollered, facing him more than before with the shot gun barely aiming at him. 

Daryl shook his head knowing that that was his fathers decision. He raised his Colt .45 right towards his father who began to growl in rage towards his son. He raised his shot gun right back at Daryl, not saying a word.

“This how this is gon’ be, old man?” Daryl asked with 1 finger on the trigger, just waiting.

“You’re gonna have to kill me ‘fore I ever let you go, son.” 

“This is how we’re gon’ do it? I shoot you, you shoot me? We shoot one another at the same time? ‘Cause I sure ai’t letting you kill me, unless you beat me to death.. Ai’t got nothing to live fer no more. You took ‘vrything from me. So, again, you decide. ‘Cause, it takes longer to get a shot off with a shot gun then it does with my Colt.” Daryl raised an eye-brow not the least scared of his father anymore.

“At least I’d die tryin’..” 

“You are a sick sunuvabitch..” Daryl muttered, noticing the shot gun raising up to his father’s shoulder. 

In that moment, Daryl shot two rounds in his father’s shoulder, leaving him wounded on the living room floor. Hearing nothing but screams of agony escaping the older man’s mouth.

“Sounds like it hurts..” Daryl sighed, walking towards the injured man, sitting down on the ottoman. 

“You fuckin’ bastard, it does!” Will screamed out in pain, avoiding his sons smug look. 

“Hm. Well, I warned ya.” 

Will growled even angrier and picked the shot gun up, getting a shot off but not hitting Daryl, forcing Daryl’s hand to shoot him once more. Leaving his father lifeless on the floor. 

~~~~

Daryl shook his head at the touch of Maggie and looked at her.

“Hey..” She whispered.

“Hm?” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

“It was.” 

“Daryl, it wasn’t. He forced you. He forced your hand by taking that chance to try to kill you. You defended yourself.”

“’cept…”

“Except, what?” She sighed, nodding for a shot of tequila. 

“Merle.. He took the blame for ‘t.” 

“He covered for his brother.” She sighed, rubbing his back.

“He covered for me? Ha! ‘hats funny, Mags.”

“Are you telling me that he ain’t?” She furrowed her eye-brows.

“I’s saying.. More ‘han likely, he had a warrant and instead of me taking the blame for killing him.. Merle did the time for both. And now, there ai’t no way he’s getting out.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

Daryl scoffed and took the shot then pulled the letter out for her to read, nodding for yet another. He knew he was already spent, but fuck it all to hell. He hadn’t had a need to not drink his pain and regrets away. 

“Wow.” Is all she said.

“Yep.” 

“Did you read all of it?”

“Nah.” Daryl admitted, looking around the bar as he finally focused on her. 

“He’s.. He..”

“What?”

“He got his sentence reduced.”

“How?”

“Doesn’t say.”

“Maybe you should put that money in his account and get to talk to him, huh?”

“How’s can I talk to my older brother that covered for me.. Taking the blame when I’m out here living life? Ai’t fair. He didn’t even give me the chance.”

“Dar, that’s what family does for one another.” She faintly smiled, trying to reassure him even though all he muffled out was a _‘yeah right’_. “And, I think you need to get in touch with this person that wants you to be his nanny. Might actually find yourself a male friend..” She smiled, winking his way.

“What’s you trying to say? I need to get laid?” He chuckled, finally chugging down his last shot cutting himself off.

“Mhm.” 

“If he’s got kids.. He’s got a wife. If he’s gots’a wife, he’s off the market. Use yer brain, Mags. Sheesh!” He said, smacking his own head.

“Alright, you’re fairly drunk. Let’s get you a cab and get ya home.”

“Why can’t you take me home?”

“Cause, I unfortunately have a date tonight, love.” 

“Fine..” He growled and stood up, arm around her neck trying to walk out the bar with her.

~~~~~

Reaching his house after the can dropped him off, he stumbled to the door, finally unlocking it. He was sure he walked but he may have crawled himself inside, not even sure if he shut and locked the door behind him. Fuck it is all he could say, crawling into the bed fully clothed. He pulled his phone out, checking the APP suggested by Maggie. At least that much he remembered.  
He pulled his profile up with his shitty picture that she had taken at their local college and then seen the inbox light up. He had an unread message. Clicking on it, all he could do was smile.. Smiling at the fact he finally got a shot doing what he wanted to do. Smiling at the man in the other picture; Maybe.. Just maybe, things could look up for him. He then clicked on the message, reading it thoroughly.. Probably not even retaining one bit of it. 

__

_Dear Mr. Dixon,_

_My name is Rick Grimes. Sheriff’s Deputy of King County. I was very transpired by your qualifications on your resume or profile rather. I would definitely love to meet you and for my children to meet you as well and hope that maybe this could be the perfect match for them. Please either send me back a message or give me a call at 655-229-1589 if you’d also be interested in fulfilling the task. Thank you again,_

_Rick Grimes_. 

And with that, Daryl drunkenly wrote the number down with the name and instantly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Chapter 2 is officially up! :) 
> 
> Again, this is definitely not truly my story that I'm telling. It's Rick and Daryl's story, BUT most importantly, it is Ms. noonesangel_noonesbitch 's story that I am telling! 
> 
> All kudos and comments go to her! She is the one with the amazing story that wanted to be told! :) 
> 
> But, kudos and comments are most definitely welcome! :)


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Rick and Carl lean on one another the day after burying Lori. Shane comes over unexpectedly to help. Carol comes over to watch Judith for the night so he could get things in order.. And then.. Rick admits his deep secret that he only shared with his late granddaddy. 3.

The following morning, Rick groaned at the sun beaming through his cracked blinds that he forgot to close the night prior. He swung his legs to the side of the bed, running his hands through his now tangled, curly hair. Cracking his knuckles he stood up and leaned as far back as he could to pop his back, waiting for Lori to yell at him. Then he faintly smiled at the memory, then put on his basketball shorts on not even knowing if they were clean or dirty. Then grabbed a t-shirt from the closet that was hanging up, and of course it was the last fucking clean shirt he owned. 

_If I’m out of clean clothes then kids’ must be too. This single parent thing isn’t what it’s all cracked up to be._.

He rolled his eyes and then opened his door, heading a few feet down to wake Carl up. 

“Carl?” Rick softly spoke, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“unnuhh..” Carl whined out from under the covers.

“Son, we gotta get up. You have to go back to school today..” Rick soothed. 

“Are you going back to work today?” Carl grunted as he turned, still keeping his face covered.

“No, but-”

“Then I’m not going back to school.” Carl countered.

“Carl.. You don’t have a say. Your sister is going to Carol’s for the day… I have thangs to do today. Please don’t fight with me.” Rick mumbled. 

“This sucks, dad. We buried mom yesterday and now the next day I have to go back to school? How is that fair?” Carl whined once more, finally looking at his father.

“Believe, me, It’s not fair.. But.. You can’t miss anymore school. Plus, mom wouldn’t want you to not go to school just ‘cause she’s gone.” Rick sighed, rubbing his sons’ full head of hair. 

“I miss her. I wanted to wake up, head into the living room and see her laying in that bed with a huge smile.. To be able to kiss her and hug her.. Then see her when I get home from school. Have her help me with my homework even though her health made he so tired..” Carl sighed, trying not to cry.

“I know, I know.” Rick said, finally realizing that reality is hitting today harder than it did yesterday. He scooped Carl into a tight hug trying to keep himself together as well. “Let’s get dressed and we’ll take it day by day, son.” 

“You miss her too, dad?”

“I do.” 

Satisfied with the answer, Carl climbed out of bed and his father’s hold and grabbed a pair of jeans and one of the shirts that Lori loved on him. He smelled it, trying to search for the smell of his mother, realizing that it was faintly there. He then combed his hair and looked at his dad who watched him from the bed.

“Brush your teeth and put some deodorant on.. Then we’ll have breakfast.” 

“Okay..” He grumbled then went into the bathroom. 

Rick shook his head then went to the room next to Carl’s seeing a sleeping Judith. He stood there relishing the sight of his baby girl still sleeping soundly. Thanking God that he had just a few more years that he didn’t have to explain to her why her mother wasn’t there and then a sound startled him making him jump. 

“Mornin’.” Shane said peeking over Rick’s shoulder as he was wanting to see what his best friend was staring at.

“How the-”

“Keys, brother. You gave them to me..” 

“Oh, yeah. That’s right.” Rick sighed trying to remember giving Shane the keys and looking blankly at him.

“2 years ago. After the.. After-”

“After we found out about her sickness. I remember.” Rick sighed, shutting Judith’s door then walking towards the kitchen. 

“Coffee’s on the table. Best in town. Figured you’d need-” He stopped as he watched Rick chug down a obvious warm beer, “Nevermind.” 

“Thanks.” 

“What’re you doing here, Uncle Shane?”

“Came to take you to school. Then help yer daddy.” Shane smiled, looking at Rick nodding back to the obvious delirious man standing against the counter as if it was the only thing holding him up right.

“In the squad car!?” Carl smiled from ear to ear.

“In the squad car, little man.” Shane smirked then leant down to Carl’s ear whispering, “If we go now.. We can get McDonalds and keep it our secret..” 

Carl lit up like it was Christmas morning with the living room full with presents. He instantly jumped up, grabbing his backpack, lunch box and hugged his father tightly. He grabbed the keys from Shane’s hand and ran outside.

“What did ya’ say to him?”

“What every uncle says to make him the favorite adult..” Shane smirked.

“You mean, you promised him free food..” Rick softly chuckled.

“Drink up, brother..” Shane smiled softly glancing at the fresh coffee then headed out front to fulfill his promise to Carl.

~~~~~~

 

Rick faintly smiled watching Shane pull out of his driveway with his son and then turned on his heels and walked down the hall to watch Judith sleep but immediately seen her sitting in the crib rubbing her drowsy eyes. She was obviously still sleepy but they all had a rough night. 

“Good morning, baby girl.” Rick cooed at the 2 year old. 

“Da.” Is all she whined out. 

“Are you wet?” He asked, even though he knew she couldn’t answer that. He had been failing on the potty training when Lori got real sick towards the end. 

He laid her down on the changing table and took her diaper off, cleaning her up and then put the new diaper on. He then took her nightgown off and picked her chunky butt up and walked to the closet looking for something decent enough for her to wear in the Autumn weather. After a few moments of going through the clothes more than twice he settled on a black leggins that Lori ordered from online and then with a white shirt with a zebra on it. He particularly fond of the outfit, only because he hated Zebras, but of course, Lori always countered what he said and got the damn shirt anyways. Thank god that he never got around to decorating his daughter’s room all in Zebra. That’s how much he hated it. After grabbing the clothes he put her down on the floor as he got on his knees and began to dress her while she fought him. _Typical woman_ , he then smiled at how much she looked like him.

“Daddy’s little princess aren’t you?” He smiled picking her up and took her into the kitchen putting her in her high chair. “What’s on the menu for today, sweetheart?” He asked, to himself.

He fiddled in the pantry finally finding her favorite meal. Banana Oatmeal, and thankfully the banana’s hadn’t gone bad in the last few days. He opened the package, pouring it into the bowl and reached into the fridge grabbing the _Special Milk_ that Lori ‘ _swore_ ‘ was better for the kids then regulare pasteurized milk; he then poured the required amount and mixed it quickly and took another swig of the warm beer and began to heat the oatmeal up. He turned against the counter smiling at his daughter who just sat there quietly waiting.. Perfectly. She was perfection in his eyes. And then the microwave beeped alerting him that her food was done. He turned back around and grabbed the bowl, knowing better, and damn near dropped the bowl on the floor.

“Son of a bit-” He howled in pain and looked at his little girl, “Sorry, baby, daddy hurt himself.” 

He lowered his eyes and began to cut the bananas placing them in the oatmeal, stirring it up, then placed it in the fridge to cool down some. A few moments of finishing the beer and heating the coffee back up, he sipped on it, then grabbed her food, placing it in front of her while he sat next to her concentrating on the coffee, and then the back door opened.

“Hello?” He hollered, not even moving a muscle to check who it was.

“Where’re you at!?” She hollered.

“Kitchen.” He hollered back, knowing who it was.

A few seconds later, Rick stood up pulling the older lady into his arms hugging her as if she was just another family member.

“How’re you doing?” She asked, glancing at the toddler who was scarfing down her oatmeal.

“Eh..” Is all he managed now gulping at the coffee that he kept close to him. This was typical of him. To avoid talking about what was bothering him, which cause so many issues with his marriage with his late wife.

“Rick.” She whispered, rubbing Judith’s blonde hair.

“Carol.” He countered watching his youngest eat.

“Okay.” She whispered then grabbed the diaper bag, “Where is all her things?”

“Clothes are all dirty. Dishes aren’t done.. Planned on doing all that today, actually.. Which is why I called you to get her.” 

“Give me some of her clothes and I’ll do them while you do you and Carl’s..” She smiled, lovingly.

“What would I do without you?” 

“Couldn’t tell you. Is her diapers and wipes still in her bedroom?”

“Mhm.” He hummed as he took the last gulp of the coffee watching Carol head off into the hallway towards Judith’s room, “Is daddy’s little girl done?”

“Da..” She giggled happily.

“Alright..” He smiled kissing her forehead and grabbed her out of the high chair letting her roam around the house.

A few moments later, Carol returned with the diaper bag and a laundry basket of Judith’s clothes. “So, I’ll do the laundry and I’ll go shopping for you too. She needs things and it’ll take a load off of you.”

“Carol, you don’t have to do that. I’m in the middle of hiring a nanny.. And until then, Shane and I were going to clean up the house and pack up Lori’s things and put it in storage. I’m just waiting for him to get back from taking Carl to school.”

“I know that, but I wan’ to.” 

“I guess there’s no use in fighting you on it?” He softly chuckled.

“Nope.” She laughed back and hugged him tightly, “If you need anything, dear, please don’t hesitate on calling me or Tobin.. You have more people than you think.. This whole town is behind you..” 

“Thank you.” He smiled then picked Judith up, kissing her with all of his love and teared up, looking at Carol. 

“It’ll get easier in time, Rick. I promise you that. When Ed died.. I thought I’d never get past it.. Especially Sophie.. Her daddy may have been a B-A-S-T-A-R-D, but that was my husband and father of my child.. I’m just saying that he deserved to die, but a part of my heart was lost.. Until I met Tobin and I honestly.. Thank God every single day for him. It get’s easier.”

“Thank you. It means a lot to me that you’re so willing to help-” He stopped looking down at Judith cuddling up to her father, breaking his heart even more.

Carol reached out rubbing his arm, “I’m not sure if you believe in God, Rick, but it doesn’t hurt to pray to him. You don’t have to be strong for everyone. You guys were married for 12 years. Half of your life, sweetie, and.. You need time to grieve.. And just cause you clear her stuff out, doesn’t mean that she’s not here. You gave her… her last dying wish. To be surrounded by family and love.. Her children and her husband.. That’s what she wanted in the end.. And that’s what she got.. She’s always gon’ be here with you.”

Rick cleared his throat, then looked at her, “Thank you. I’ll be doing a lot of crying today.” 

Carol sweetly smiled at him then grabbed Judith from his arms and allowed him to walk her out to the vehicle. 

“If she-”

“She will be perfectly fine. If anything happens I’ll call you.”

Rick nodded then seen Shane pull into the driveway, “Thank you again.”

“My pleasure.” She smiled then buckled the toddler into her car-seat and then started the car making sure no-one was behind the vehicle then left.

“Hey brother.” 

“Yep.”

“So-”

“Yep..”

Shane nodded and wrapped his arm around his Rick’s shoulders as they went inside closing the front door.

~~~*~~~

Rick stood in the middle of the living room just looking around. Everything in there reminded him of Lori. The hospice bed. The hospice supplies. The laundry basket. The side table. The smell of the sheets. The scuff marks on the wood floors where the paramedics came. The lines from the dirty wheels from the gurney that the funeral home picked her up in. The bedside table of left over drinks that was hers. The whole living room just spun in circles, like a carousel. Round and round it went. Memories playing right behind his eyes. 12 years of memories. Good and bad.. This was it. Lori was truly gone. Lori… was six feet under the ground and never coming back. She wasn’t going to be there for pictures of Carl’s prom or wedding. Not even Judith. She wasn’t going to be there for anything anymore. No holidays… Nothing. She was.. _Gone_. He felt his chest tightening up and all he could do was holding his hand over his heart.

“Rick!?” Shane softly yelled.

“I’m.. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fuckin’ breathin’.. Don’t tell me you’re alright..”

“I just.. All this is overwhelming. I’m okay.” He softly said as he looked in Shane’s eyes from below. 

Shane stood up and sat him down on the couch as he went and got him a cold glass of water.

“Are you sure you wan’ do this today, brother?”

“Shane, I _need_ to. I can’t stand looking at this shit anymore. Carl can’t even look at it.. How can we even live anymore with all of this just sitting here!” Rick yelled just throwing his hand all around the living room.

“Okay. We’ll take it step by step then.” Shane agreed to please him. 

After finishing his water, he slowly grabbed a box and began putting her lotions, soaps in that box as Shane began to add the rest of the hospice supplies to it. He then grabbed another box solely for her personal belongings. He grabbed the blankets and pictures and placed them all carefully in the box. Her pillows and things that belonged to her own family in it as well in case Carl or Judith wanted them later in life. He then took the mattress off the bed and slid it into the hallway, allowing more room and then looked at Shane.

“Take it your ready to move that?”

“Yep.” Rick sighed, looking at his now semi-uncluttered living room.

“Where to?”

“Garage. Til they come to get it.” 

“10-4, Brother.” Shane softly said and then managed to get the damn bed into the garage after 20 minutes of working it through the tight quarters.

“How the hell did y’all get this in here!?”

“I ain’t ever sure, brother.”

As they walked back into the living room, Rick looked at the couch for a good 5 minutes then heard Shane’s voice popping up behind him.

“Wanna move that too?”

“How’d you expect-”

“Your looks give ya’ away.” Shane smiled, nudging him gently, “How is that nanny thing coming?”

“Ehh.” He shrugged then reached for an abandoned beer bottle.

“What’s that mean?”

“Means, I found someone I’m interested in and ain’t heard nothing back..”

“Anyone I know?” He smirked.

“No, Shane. No one you may or may not have fucked.” Rick slightly smiled back as he tossed the beer bottle in the trash can. 

“Well, show me.” Shane pressed.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Rick pulled his phone out. He pulled the app up and clicked on the profile.

“Your wantin’ a guy to watch my niece and nephew?” Shane genuinely asked.

“Why not?”

“No reason. Just ain’t really ever seen a man be a nanny.. ‘specially if he’s got a degree as a mechanic as well.” 

“You telling me I shouldn’t?”

“I didn’t say that. Jus’ saying that.. He is good lookin’ though.” Shane smiled, pointing it out obviously trying to get a reaction.

“Didn’t notice.” Rick simply spoke and let Shane keep on looking as he kept rummaging through Lori’s belongings.

“Mhm. Sure you didn’t. Don’t forget I know your deep dark secret, Mr. Grimes.”

“What?” Rick dropped a picture and looked at Shane who had a huge smirk on his face.

“Ya heard me. And you talk in your sleep.” 

“What secret?” Rick asked, scared shitless.

“You know what secret. One that you never told Lor. One that you confided in your granddaddy about. And in me, when we were drunk at the academy..” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Shane.” Rick played back and bent down to the broken glass.

“Don’t drop the soap.” Shane joked and then went to Rick’s inbox, “Looks like he’s interested too.” 

“Huh.. What.. What do ya mean?” 

“Rick, stop playing dumb with me, okay.”

Rick growled in annoyance of his best friend and just looked at him. Hands on his hips, legs bowlegged.

“What do you wan’ hear?”

“The truth..”

“Fine! I’m bi. Okay. There ya’ go. Happy now?” Rick was now shouting and threw the picture frame against the wall. 

“He messaged back.” Shane finally said.

“What did he say?” Rick looked from the wall and back at his best friend.

Shane smiled and handed him his phone back so he could read the message for himself and then walked to the wall so he could start cleaning up Rick’s mess. 

_This was going to be a long long day for the both of them.. And it’s only 10 in the morning_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I have found some extra time for me to write this chapter. Thank god! I hate not ever having time to write. 
> 
> -I am SO invested in this because well, it's so.. amazing. Thank thank thank you, Ms. Noonesangel_Noonesbitch for asking me to write this for you. I am trying my hardest to make this perfect for you and your readers and whomever else ships Rickyl <3 :)
> 
> -Kudos and comments are always welcomed. Thank you for the kudos and comments that have already been left on the last 2 chapters! 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think. :)
> 
> Thank you, thank you all! 
> 
> I love you all!


	4. IIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Daryl finally hears Rick's voice, making him act like a teenage girl in highschool, calling Maggie! :) AND then he recieves a disturbing phone call from the last person he'd ever thought he'd hear from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- FYI: The chapters are alterating from Rick and Daryls' POV! The first chapter is Rick, the second, Daryl and so on! Chapter 5 will be Ricks POV! Let me know if I need to address this in further chapters to let y'all know!

Waking up the following morning, Daryl grunted in nothing but pain. He definitely had a fuckin’ hangover. He rolled over looking at his phone for the time. 

_Fuckin’ 730 in the morning. Who the fuck wakes up ‘hat early.._.

He sighed heavily and unplugged the phone and went into the kitchen, messaging Maggie.

[D]: How was yer date?

After a few minutes his phone pinged.

[M]: Went well. Thanks for askin. His name’s Glenn. Kinda cute. Asian. Sweet. How did your evening go?

Rolling his eyes, Daryl replied while pressing a cold washcloth to his forehead.

[D]: Went GREAT. Fucked the hell out’a some guy. How you expect it went? I gots a damn hangover. Plus, messaged that guy back. 

Maggie replied rather quickly. 

[M]: I’m comin’ over. We can talk about it. I got a cure for the hangover too, Dar.

[D]: Do what ya do. I’s be here. 

[M]: Be there in 10. 

Daryl laid there relishing the peace and quiet and closed his eyes. He remembers messaging Rick Grimes back. What kinda name was that? He barely remembers anything about the man, ’cept he has 2 kids. After a few moments of trying to remember what the hell happened the night prior he eventually made it to his feet and stumbled into the kitchen. He then pulled the coffee out of the fridge and made him one strong fuckin’ pot of coffee and he sat there at the table. He knew Maggie wouldn’t be there in 10 minutes so he had time. He hated coffee, but that was his go to after drinking heavily.. And he always occupied the bathroom the day after… shitting his brains out. Coffee ruined him. Whiskey ruined him more unfortunately. Prices he’s paid his whole life.   
Scoffing he pulled a cigarette out and lit it as he waited for the coffee to make and rubbed his temples. What happened that made him get this bad.. It’s been so long since he’s gotten this wasted, like college long. Damn Maggie. Always getting what she wanted. He wouldn’t doubt it if she got him drunk so he could tell her all his secrets. She probably threw the drinks out.. He scoffed and flicked his ashes in the ashtray in front of him and looked up seeing the coffee pot slowly filling. He pulled his phone back out of his pocket and messaged Maggie again.

[D]: Showering. Doors’ open. 

Rather quickly, she replied.

[M]: Alright. Pickin’ up some breakfast for you. You’ll need it with your coffee and after you shit.. :P 

[D] Shut up.

[M]: Love you, Dar.

He rolled his eyes putting his cigarette out, not even caring that he wasted half a cigarette. He stumbled to the bathroom and started the shower and began to strip. He let the water warm up a little bit and he slowly got in and let the luke warm hit his skin. He stood there for what felt like an eternity until he managed to get himself to wash his shaggy hair and body. Feeling accomplished he got out and wrapped his towel around his hips then went into his bedroom. He walked to his closet pulling out a pair of black cargo pants with a black t-shirt then walked into the living room. He grabbed his cut from the hanger and slid it on then went into the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee right as Maggie walked inside.

“Morning, baby cakes.” She smiled pulling him into a hug.

“Mhm.” He muttered out and sipped on his coffee. 

“So, the guy? Whatcha say!?” She smiled.

“Mags..”

“Tell me.. Or I’m gonna get in your pants and take it.” She giggled.

“You ain’ my type, girl.” He chuckled, then winced at the pain.

“Tell me.” She smiled and got some Tylenol out for him.

He handed her the phone and then took the medicine with his coffee and she began to read it aloud.

“Mr. Grimes,   
Thank ya fer yer message. I am more than interested in getting to meet ya and yer little ones. Any time and place would be okay. Give me a holler at 998-557-5224. I’m available anytime. 

Thank you,   
Daryl W. Dixon.”

After she finished she looked at him handing his phone back to him.

“So?” He asked, still drinking his coffee. 

“It’s good. I think you’ll be getting a call anytime.”

“I ain’ so sure abo’ that.” 

“Why not?”

“’Cause ther’s bet’r people on ‘hat damn site..”

“True..” She sighed and patted his wrist before getting up to get her a cup of coffee and fill his up as well.

“Hey now!” He lightly kicked her.

“I was gon’ say that they’re not as qualified as you, though.” She smiled.

“Ni’e save.” He smirked then drank on his coffee some more.

“So, what’re your plans today?”

“Workin’ on tha bike, when I sober up some.” 

“Okay.” She smiled. 

“How’s yer daddy?”

“Better. Tried reaching out to him, but ya’ know. Some people just don’t believe in God.”

“Nah. They do. Some of ‘em just don’t like to admit it.” He simply spoke as he stood up more easily.

“You mean you?” 

“There ya’ go ‘gain. Usin’ yer damn degree to prick me..” He shook his head and put the cup in the sink.

“No. No pricking, Prick. Just, analyzing. It isn’t hard. You give it away all yourself.” She smiled.

“If there was a God.. Then where was he m’ whole childhood when I’s cry out fer help? Ta help me with m’ daddy? Ta help me with bein’ raped ‘nd.. ‘nd abused?”

Maggie sat there listening to her best friend vent as she nodded, not technically agreeing but just listening, “God doesn’t show up in the flesh, Dar. He shows up, sure. You just don’t notice it. He gives you blessings. Unexplained blessings.” 

“Pfft. Yeah. Then what wer’ my blessings?” He scoffed as he stood behind the kitchen chair lighting a cigarette.

“You’re still here. Right in front of me. Living your life. You have two degrees, Dar. Two. Not many people from Georgia let alone where we’re from are able to even afford college let alone be able to graduate college with _two_ degrees. You’re alive when you could have been dead at a young age. God saved you. He watched out for you.”

“He allowed my daddy to rape and abuse me. Let ‘im have people rape me. Then I killed him. Tell me ‘hat ‘hats okay with God.” Daryl challenged inhaling a deep breath of nicotine.

“Dar, I.. I ca-”

“’xactly.” Is all he said.

“No. No you don’t get to do that, Dixon.” She stood up.

“Do what?”

“You know what. Make this my fault..”

“Pfft. Girl, you.. You.. You ain’ noth’n like me!” He was now irritated.

“You need to calm down.. I’m not here to fight with you. It’s obvious that you have regrets in your life. It’s shown all over you. You killed your daddy to save yourself. You didn’t kill him just to kill him. You did that to make sure you stayed alive.. God knows that. God knows that it was self defense, Dar. It’s done. You can’t go back and change it, kid. Your daddy chose the bed to lie in when he was doing what he was doing to you when you were just a child! I think maybe you need to get your priorties straight, because you have a good life right now and you.. You need to realize that you have a family. You have people that love and care about you.” She hollered over him, showing a side of herself that he hadn’t seen.

“I.. I’s sorry.” He whispered backing away. 

“It’s fine.” She muttered and grabbed the Tylenol placing it on the kitchen table, “Take it as prescribed, Dar. I have a few things to take care of. I love you.” She whispered, slightly hugging him then started towards the door. 

“Mags?” He mumbled keeping his back to the door.

“Yeah, Dar?” She said stopping at the screen door.

“I.. I’s..”

“I know. We’re okay. Call me later about this Rick guy. Curious on how it’ll turn out.”

“I will.” 

“Love you.” 

“Same here..” He muttered then turned to watch her leave. 

~~~*~~~

About a hour later he had been outside already shirtless working under his bike sweat pooling all around him. The sun was beaming down on him and damn near all of the alcohol had been baked out of him. He had his music blaring, not a care in the world that the neighbors hated his music. Normally listening to Metallica, he was now blaring his favorite music. AC/DC. Singing as loud as he can to _Highway To Hell_ he was sure that the cops was gonna be called, but still, not a care in the fuckin’ world. That was until, his phone rang. He got up, pausing the damn song, then answered the phone.

_  
“Dixon?”_

_“Who?” He asked._

_“Rick Grimes?”_

_“Ohh! Rick Grimes. Sorry, I have a short memory. Uh, I didn’t expect a phone call this soon. Thoughts you was gon’ be looking for other applicants.”_

_“Oh, yea. Sure. Let me get a pen.”_

_“Okay, yep. I’m ready.”_

_“1533 N Kingston Avenue; King County, Georgia”_

_“Yes sir. I gots it.”_

_“Thank you. Get in touch tomorrow.”  
_

After hanging up he immediately called Maggie to tell her about the interaction with the mysterious guy.

“Hello?” She answered sweetly

“Mags! Mags!” Daryl exclaimed then lit another cigarette.

“Yes, Dar?”

“He called!” 

“Who called?”

“The guy with the two children!”

“Rick called you!?” She squealed.

“Yes! Rick! I.. I don’t even know how I feel..” He chuckled, then inhaled the nicotine.

“Try.” She giggled.

“I.. I’s happy. I get to actually use my-”

“Your smarts.” She finished his sentence not even caring if it was what he was going to say.

“Uh, sure. Anyways, I gets to be with children.. What I went to night school for! I gets to get out’a the heat from the shop. I can finally st’p being referred to by _‘One Of Them Dixon Boys’_.”

“And I bet something too, Dar.”

“What’s that?”

“Sure ya’ wan’ know?” She giggled in the phone.

“Kin’a scared.” He said lowly as he flipped the cigarette in the yard, looking at Merle’s bike that was now pretty much his own. 

“Stop lookin’ at your bike.” She said.

“What the- Are you stalking me?” He said as his lips curled into a smile.

“Nope. Just know you ‘nough to know that you stare at the bike when ya don’t wanna hear what someone has to say.”

“Then say it, Mags. I’m not looking at Lucille.” 

“Pfft. I can’t believe that you named the bike that.”

“Maggie Jolene..” 

“You.. Ass!” She snickered, “Alright. I was just gonna say that Rick’s gonna fall in love with you.. And you’ll finally have that family you’ve always dreamed ‘bout.”

Daryl scoffed and looked back at his bike, “Hmm. Doubt it.”

“Daryl William.” She countered then sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” He softly spoke putting the phone on speaker and began to climb under the lifted motorcycle.

“Calling ya by your middle name.”

“Can’t change it. It was someth’n I was born with. Someth’n ya can’t change. ‘Cept when ya kill yer own daddy, finally ya can say that I never grew up with a daddy.”

“Well, you’re a cute little squirrel. And you technically grow up with a daddy anyways. You and Merle raised yourself. Especially when you both went out and he abandoned you-”

“He went to look for firewood and I ventured off.” He corrected.

“And you got poison oak on your ass.” She began to snicker.

“’hat shit fuckin’ sucked.” He chuckled at the memory. 

“And who took care of that for you?”

Daryl looked down at his phone and silently nodded. Knowing that Maggie always took his silence for her to be right. 

“Exactly. You’re a good lookin’ man. Even though your hair is too long it gives you this edge to yourself that mesmerizes the girls-”

“Ain’t interested into girls.” He spoke up as he began to tinker more on the bike. 

“I know that you don’t play for that team, Dar. I’m just saying that if you can swoon the girls you can most definitely swoon the men.. Especially that man.” She smiled through the phone and he felt it all the way to the pit of his stomach.

“He is kin’a cute.” Daryl softly laughed.

“Mhm. _Kinda_.. You mean that he’s really damn hot with the brown curly hair with the grey hair poking through. The fact that he’s got two kiddos. The fact that I know you’re smiling at the thought of being in love with _that_.

“Shut up.” He laughed.

“When are you meeting him?”

“’Morrow.” 

“What time?”

“Gon’ call him when I get off work from the shop.”

“Yay! So you can meet him in the evening for dinner. Take the kids out to a park or something and play around with him and get to know him as well. It’s perfect!” She exclaimed.

“Ya know someth’n Mags?”

“Hmm?” She asked.

“I can manage a date for myself.. And figure out things out too.” He said gulping at his water bottle.

“Mhm. Sure. Well, ya know where I’m at and all of that information if ya need me.” She giggled.

“I’ll call ya tomorrow.” He growled in knowing that she was right.

“Love you, Dar.”

“Love you too, Mags.” He shook his head then hung up, tossing his phone on the cloth swing that was used for his tools.

He finished his cigarette then turned the music back up then started working on the bike once again. He worked on it for what felt like hours until his phone rang once again. He rumbled deep in his throat as he climbed back out from underneath the bike again and walked to the swing, picking his phone up and answered it. 

“You have received a message from the Jackson County Correctional Facility. If you don’t know anyone from the facility, please disregard. If you do know someone that’s trying to reach you, please remain on the line.”

Daryl instantly felt his stomach fall to his knees but stayed on the line until it clicked over and that’s when he freaked out.

“Hey, lil’ brother. Miss me?” Merle snickered into the phone.

“Me..Me..-”

“It’s yer ole’ pal, Merle.” He said, bluntly, no laughing. “Long time no talk.. Ready to talk to me now?” 

Daryl sat down on the occupied swing not even caring that he was sitting on his tools. He stared at the ground and kept quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- I still gift this to my new friend Noonesangel_noonesbitch! :)
> 
> Fairly happy with how this is turning out! :D
> 
> -*- Comments and Kudos are always welcome and should still be gifted to the wonderful noonesangel_noonesbitch! :P   
> ^--^ She is the one that gave me the idea and I've kinda just taken it on the run.. *Puts head in shame* ~[Yea, I just used to REO Speedwagon song in a sentence.. Smh. 21 and am using 80's music as a metaphor!!]~
> 
> ~~> ** If I haven't lost any readers, thank you thank you for your reads and comments and kudos you all have been leaving me! If anything makes me keep writing, it's that! And obviously feeling involved in the story as well. BUT, literaly, THANK YOU so MUCH for the support and everything you guys have been doing for me! Especially my wonderful friends from the RWG. I wouldn't be the writer I am today if I had never been invited to the group! Wonderful ladies and gents in there that help and give advice.. Which is amazing since I'm wanting to enhance my writing and always dreamt of being a author! **


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Rick spend their 'brotherly' time wisely as they clean the house up and have a very good talk as Shane begins to open up about the past, trying to give pointers to Rick on helping Carl...
> 
> Carl comes home from school and has a terrible day... Dad and Uncle Shane to the rescue!!!! :)
> 
> Ohh, did I mention that Rick talks to Daryl? Oh yeah, Rickyl! :D

~*~  
Rick’s POV

 

Rick grabbed the phone and read the message that was sent early this morning. He read and re-read it until all the words became a jumble of letters.

“So..” Shane smiled as he dropped the broken frame in the trash.

“He’s interested.” Rick simply said not making a big deal of it.

“Well, you gon’ call him?” 

“No..” 

“Why not? If you both are interested and want him to watch my niece and nephew.. Then, well, I think you ought to call him.” 

“In a little while.” Rick sighed putting the phone in his back pocket… _Bad fuckin’ mistake_. 

Shane idly stood by for just a moment and then grabbed Rick’s phone from his back pocket. Instantly, Rick turned around red in the face then began to reach for his phone from Shane but he just backed away. 

“Give it back!” 

“This ain’t kindergarten! I can’t give you your cookies and milk back after they’re gone!” Shane chuckled then gunned for the front door, opening it and ran down the porch steps.

“What the hell are you doin!?” Rick asked chasing after him. Clearly, he was out of shape compared to the speed Shane had on him. 

“Not being a pussy!” Shane laughed then climbed on top of Rick’s granddaddy’s truck that was sitting in the driveway instantly calling the number that Daryl had messaged him. 

“Shane Thomas!” Rick screamed climbing in the back of the truck and then that’s when he heard the phone ringing as it was on speaker. “I fuckin’ hate you.”

“You’re welcome, brother.” Shane smirked then handed him the phone.

_“Dixon?” Daryl said picking the phone up._

_“Uhh, hi. This is Rick Grimes..” Rick softly spoke, terrified._

_“Who?” Daryl roughly asked, inhaling his cigarette._

_“Rick.. Grimes.” Rick said once again, feeling his stomach fall to his knees._

_“Rick Grimes.” Daryl said more gentle._

_“Yeah, Rick Grimes.”_

_“Ohh! Rick Grimes. Sorry, I have a short memory. Uh, I didn’t expect a phone call this soon. Thoughts you was gon’ be looking for other applicants.”_

_“I did, but none of them seemed to be more.. In depth about themselves or more qualified.. I want the best for my children.. If you’re still interested.” Rick sighed then realized the long pause on the phone, “I assume that you are so if you want my address you can uhh come meet me and my kids..”_

_“Oh, yea. Sure. Let me get a pen.”_

_“Are you ready?” Rick asked after a few seconds._

_“Okay, yep. I’m ready.”_

_“Okay, it’s 1533 N Kingston Avenue; King County, Georgia”_

_“1533 N Kingston Avenue; King County, Georgia” Daryl parroted to make sure he had it correct._

_“Looks like ya got it.”_

_“Yes sir. I gots it.”_

_“Well, I’ll look forward to meeting you, Mr. Dixon.”_

_“Thank you. Get in touch tomorrow.”_

_“Tomorrow.” Rick smiled then ended the call and got off the truck, accepting the beer Shane brought out to him.  
_.

“So?” Shane smiled as they walked towards the house.

“Meeting tomorrow. Gonna meet the kids.” Rick said and clinked the bottles together.

“You’re welcome.” Shane said knowing he was being a smartass.

“Mhm.” Rick hummed then chugged at the beer, noticing that Shane was looking at him, “What?”

“Just wondering how long it’s been since I have seen you this… Happy.” 

“Not even sure.” Rick faintly smiled then started thinking about Lori, “I miss her, Shane. We may have not been able to fix our marriage but I loved her and cared about her. She was an amazing woman and an amazing mother.. She was a good wife too. Nothing much I’d change in the last 12 years.” 

“I know brother. No one should have to go through this.” 

Rick inhaled deeply and just looked out towards the woods. Shaking his head pressing his lips in a firm line. 

“What can I do?” 

“Get me another one. Gotta do laundry and dishes.”

“10-4. What one do you wan’ do?” 

“Neither.” Rick chuckled softly then stood up. “Carl’s gonna be home in a few hours..” 

“I’ll do the dishes and we can tag team the laundry. Sound fair?” 

“I reckon it does.” 

They headed in the house and Rick began to gather all the laundry that was lying around everywhere while Shane started on the dishes. They kept to themselves as they were in thought of their tasks. They had been fairly productive since Shane had gotten back from dropping Carl off. They had packed everything of Lori’s leaving just a few items out for Carl and Judith, well to put in her room, and cleared the entire living room out. It was bare. The only thing left was the side tables, lamps and play pen that was now placed to the right wall that was by Judith’s room. The TV was still hooked up but of course, with no couch ain’t no reason for it to even be all hooked up.   
Rick walked behind Shane bumping into his butt as he was entering the laundry room, Shane was standing in the entry way leaning against the door frame.

“What?” Rick genuinely asked as he started the water and began to put the soap and then the laundry in. 

“Just.. I wish you the best, brother. I want nothing but the best for you. And I am happy when you’re happy. I know that I ain’t all mushy but.. You’re my brother and-”

“Do you want a hug, Shane?” Rick faintly smiled as he closed the lid on the washer and began to sort the clothes.

“Shut up, man.” Shane rolled his eyes and began to put the darks in their own basket. 

“Want help with the dishes?” Rick asked, “I can’t really do much til this load is ready to dry.” 

“Sure.” Shane smiled, turning on his heels and they stood side by side like they used to in detention. Damn, them were the days. 

Shane kept to himself and began to wash the dishes while Rick rinsed, putting them in the strainer. They kept repeating the process until they reached the last dish, and Shane looked at Rick intently.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He softly asked, handing him the dish. 

“Just.. Kinda can’t wait to get back to work and start coming home to nice clean home. Smelling like a pumpkin patch and meals. God. Meals that I don’t have to cook. To know that my children are taken care of.” 

“Hmm.” Shane hummed then began to drain the soapy water. He rinsed his hands and then dried them off as he watched Rick. 

“There’s no rush to be back at work, brother.” 

“You gonna pay my bills?” Rick joked as he put the dish in the strainer and rinsed his own hands and dried them. He looked around the kitchen admiring the nice clean view.

“I’m saying.. That you need to-”

“Shane.” Rick said with his warning voice.

“What?”

“I know what I need to do and vice versa. I am a grown man with a house and two kids.. And a dead wife. I have to step up more now than I ever had. I know what I’m doing…”

Shane raised an eyebrow and just looked at his best friend.

“Okay, maybe. I think I know what I am doing..”

“I think that maybe you and Carl need to go to family counseling and work through this together.”

Rick paused in mid step towards the laundry room and looked back at Shane, “And why’s that?”

“You’ve got a broken boy and ain’t got’a clue on how to fix it.” Shane softly spoke.

“He just lost his mother for Christ sake, Shane! What do you expect from an 8 year old!?”

“Rick, just hear me out, okay? Please.”

Choking back his anger he stared at Shane not knowing what to say, except to give him to look to continue speaking.. Even though, he knew he might make sure Shane ended up on the floor. Which wouldn’t be their first fight.. 

“I am just saying that he is a lot like you, Rick.. But he’s a lot like Lori. He needs to talk. He needs to know that there’s someone there, no matter what. He needs to talk.. He needs to.. Vent. And I can be that person but what happens when I can’t pick the phone up or head straight here when he or you need me?” He paused watching Rick bounce back and forth on his feet, “I remember how you were specifically when you lost Papaw Ray..”

Rick stood there still listening as his fists kept tightening until his knuckles were completely white.

“When you lost him.. Rick, you shut down. You lost a piece of yourself all those years ago.. And Carl’s gon’ lose a piece of himself as well if you don’t attempt to grieve with him and let him grieve with you, rather.”

“Shane..” Rick sighed heavily, releasing his balled up fists. 

“Rick, listen to me..”

“I have been listening to you, Shane. What do you want me to do!? He will come to me when he wants to and I will be right here! I can’t force my son to grieve. He’s gon’ grieve in his own way. Some days are going to be harder than most but we will make it through this because we’re a family and our family love is what’s kept us together!”

“Rick, I am not Lori! I know that you love them kids. I know that you love Lori.. I know that you are doing your best.. But your 8 year old is going to grow up with a broken heart and soul.. Missing his mother for the rest of his life and he’s going to wonder what’s wrong with him when he can’t talk about things.. Or wanting to please everyone when he shouldn’t have to please anyone but himself.. But he’ll please who he can to fill that void!” 

Rick stopped and watched Shane break down and all he could do is stand there.

“Shane.” Rick gently spoke.

“Just don’t.” Shane sighed as he heard the washer go off, “Clothes need switched over.” 

“Don’t go no where. I want to finish this..” 

“It’s finished. Let’s get this done.. Okay?” 

“Mhm.” Rick hummed and then went to switch the laundry to the dryer, and started the load of darks. He then walked out to the front porch finding Shane smoking on a cigar and sipping on a ice cold beer, “Shane.”

“Damn, Rick.” Shane sighed and turned to face him.

“I think that you need to tell me what you were talking about in there.”

“Ain’t it obvious I was talking to you about Carl?”

“I know that his name was mentioned but I actually think it’s something entirely different.”

“Man, you don’t know what you talking ‘bout. You’re always spitting shit up outta that mouth thinking you actually know shit.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I think that you were covering for yourself by talking about Carl. And be as it may, you’re right about my kid.. But you weren’t just talking about him were you?”

“Shrink away, brother.” 

“Or we could talk about this like the adults we are.”

“If you know everything and me then say it, Shrink Grimes.”

“Ain’t gotta be like that.” 

“Well, you know everything.. Ever thought that maybe other people know more than you about certain things.”

“Then talk to me.. And don’t use my children to abstain what you’re really talkin’ about.”

“And the winner goes to, Rick Grimes!” Shane lightly hollered and began to fake cheer.

“Anyone ever tell you that you are a damn smart ass!” Rick growled in annoyance.

“Every day of my life, brother.” Shane gently smiled and then went back to being serious. “I know what I’m talking about, Rick. Please don’t dismiss what I am saying. That’s all I’m asking of you.”

“Who are you trying to please Shane? I’d truly like to know.”

“Everyone, Rick. Never thought at the age of 31 that I would still be in this same place that I was my whole adolescent life..”

“Who’s everyone?” Rick pressed, sipping on Shane’s beer.

“You. Lori. Carl and Judith. My parents.. Everyone..”

“You ain’t got nothing to prove.. You are an amazing man that has a heart of gold under your shell. You put yourself through college and the academy while working a full time job… You’re an amazing officer, Shane. Best I’ve ever seen.”

Shane scoffed, stealing his beer back, “You must be as blind as I thought.”

“Not blind. 20/20. Not my fault that I ain’t following what you’re talking about.”

“I joined the academy because I wanted to be you. I wanted to be better. I wanted you to see me as your equal-”

“Equal? Shane, you are my equal. You’re my best friend and have been since middle school. You are my equal even when we’re working. So, that’s a load of bullshit.”

“It’s not, Rick.”

“How not?”

“When we was in school and all through high school, I may have been the douche bag that everyone either hated or wanted to be.. I was always the kid that was friends with _Grimes, Future Sheriff of King County_.. And I always shrugged it off and yet look at where we are, Rick..” Shane stopped and shook his head.

“Uhmm?” Is all Rick could mutter out, stealing a gulp of Shane’s beer.

“God, do I have to spell it out for you!? I am and always have and always will be your shadow.. Shadow Grimes. You are in the running for Sherriff! Sheriff Jones is retiring here in 6 months. Everyone recommended you. Wasn’t supposed to tell you cause they wanted to throw you a party first.. And I’ll still be Deputy Walsh standing in the shadow of the new Sheriff..” Shane rolled his eyes, tipping his ball cap towards Rick. 

“So you’re telling me that you are.. What? Jealous of me?”

“The exact opposite.” Shane grunted and tossed the empty beer bottle in the trash can. 

“So, I’m still not following.” 

“How did you ever fucking graduate, Rick? I’m telling you that you’re getting a promotion.. and you’re just shrugging it off. I tell you a deep dark secret of mine for damn near a decade-”

“So who are you trying to please? Me..? Why.”

“Cause I want you and everyone to be proud of me. I wanted you all to look back and say that even though I was a douche bag I… I did something with myself and my life.. And that I lived a great love with the people who loved me.” 

“I love you, Shane. Never thought less of you. Never thought you weren’t worth anything less than what you deserve. You deserve everything that you’ve gave yourself. You don’t need to prove anything to me, Shane. I ain’t ever leaving you and I know you sure as hell ain’t gon’ give up being _Shadow Grimes_ til the day we die.”

“Holding hands when the sun’s setting?” Shane finally cracked a joke, relieving the tension. 

“When the sun’s setting over the ocean in Jamaica.” Rick joked back and then saw Carl coming up the drive way from school. 

“We goin’ to get you a new couch tonight?” Shane muttered.

“Absolutely.” Rick smirked then Carl stomped up the steps.

“Everything okay, little man?”

“Just peachy, Uncle Shane.”

Rick and Shane looked at one another as he stormed in the house leaving the two of them alone.

“Think he is being called Shadow Grimes now?” Shane chuckled.

“God, I hope not.” Rick laughed then they went inside.

After a few moments, Rick went into Carl’s room as he was sprawled all out on his bed.

“It’s just me.” Rick alerted Carl who hid under his pillow.

“What happened at school?”

“People.” Carl muffledly growled under the pillow. 

“Care to explain?”

“Everyone was just talking to me about mom. What were gonna do now that she’s dead. How it is with being with one parent. Dad, it sucks! I don’t ever want to go back!” Carl screamed with tears falling down his cheek.

Rick wiped his tears and hugged him, “Tomorrow will be better. Plus, tomorrow, I have a surprise for you.”

“What?”

“I have a surprise for you and sissy.” Rick smiled kissing Carl’s forehead.

“Tell me!” Carl exclaimed.

“If I tell you, it won’t be a secret now would it.”

“Uncle Shane!”

“Right here..” Shane smiled as he stood in the doorway.

“What’s the surprise that dad has for me and sis?”

“Oh, I have _noo_ idea, little man. He don’t tell me shi…crap.” He smiled emphasizing on ‘no’. 

“Liar.” Carl challenged.

“Now, is that any way to talk to the favorite Uncle who bought you breakfast and took you in the squad car letting you play with the lights and sirens?” Shane smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

Carl rolled his eyes and looked at his father who was internally breaking down but smiling on the outside.

“What’s for dinner?” Carl asked.

“Dunno. Uncle Shane, what would you like for dinner?”

“Well, we got’ get the couch.. So pizza?”

“Yeah, Dad! Pizza!”

“What kind y’all want?”

Simultaneously they both answered, “Hawaiian.” and then smiled at one another.

“You’ve corrupted my child, Shane. Pineapples do not go on pizza.” Rick laughed and got up as they all walked to the kitchen. 

“Do too!” Shane laughed then had Carl help him with the laundry.

Rick softly smiled as he began to admire Shane and Carl’s relationship and then called Pizza Hut and ordered one large pepperoni pizza, a large Hawaiian pizza with breadsticks and a 2-Liter of Diet Coke.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Daryl breaks down on not only Merle but Maggie as well... and let's out his frustrations of his life but sexual frustrations out in the shower. And when he goes to bed.. A unwelcome ghost begins to haunt him.. and he's forced to call the one person who's always been there :)

Daryl sat there feeling his heart beating like crazy with Merle still on the line.

“Daryleena!” Merle sing songed through the phone.

“What do ya want, Merle?” Daryl finally spoke.

“Well, I wanted to talk to my baby brother. I wanted to share the good news with my kin.” Merle sighed. 

“How did you even get money to call me?” Daryl asked as he lit another cigarette leaning back in the swing. 

“Some nice lady that apparently knows of us..” 

“Hm. Ain’t specific.” Daryl scoffed as he inhaled the nicotine into his lungs.

“Said she knew you from school.” Merle lowly spoke as if he was hiding something from him.

“Hm.” Daryl hummed as he popped open a semi warm beer. 

“ _‘Hm’_ what?” Merle asked. 

“Nuth’n.”

“You know her?” 

“Can’t know no one if I ain’t being told anything about this mystery woman.. That so generously gave you money so you could annoy tha fuck out’a me.” 

“I think it was Margaret or sumthin’ like that. Daddy’s a local preacher-”

“Son of a bitch..” Daryl growled angrily and he heard Merle start talking loudly.

“What?” Merle asked, simply.

“The reason I ain’t put money on yer card or anything like that is ‘cause I clearly don’ want to talk to you, Merle.” Daryl grumbled.

“I’m getting out in’a few weeks.. Need’a place to stay for my probation..” Merle muttered out clearly knowing that the conversation wasn’t going as planned.

“Good-bye Merle.” Daryl scoffed then hung up. He stood up and started pacing until he calmed down just enough to call Maggie.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Seriously?” Daryl instantly howled through the phone.

“What?” She asked sweetly.

“When were you gon’ tell me ‘hat you put money in Merle’s account so’s he could call me!?” He hollered lowly through the phone.

“Dar, he wasn’t supposed to tell you. I’m sorry.”

“You should’a fuckin’ asked me ‘fore you went and did it!” 

“I did it for you..” She sighed regretfully.

“Well, I didn’t want or ask for it, Maggie!”

“I went to see him..”

“Figured.” He muttered.

“And he seems like he’s changed. He’s in prison for you, Daryl.”

“We’s been through this. Whether it was fer me or not, He was gon’ be in there ‘cause he had a warrant fer his arrest. But leave it to the perty shrink to guilt trip people.” He angrily spat through the phone not aware of what he was saying.

“You should go see him, Dar.” 

“I don’t wan to. If I wanted to, I’ds have seen him all last year, but did I? Nope.”

“He’s getting out in a few weeks.”

“I know.”

“And he-”

“Needs a place to crash per his probation.. Ain’t ever gon’ motherfuckin’ happen.” 

“Hm.” She sighed.

“What..?”

“Nothing, Dar.”

“Speak.” He grumbled as he chugged the beer til it was empty and he threw it in the yard.

“Just thinking that you’re being a hypocrite right now. And because I am your best friend, I’m gon’ tell you how it is… and you’re gon’ listen.” 

“Ha! Shrink Greene has jokes.” He sarcastically growled.

“For the one that feels regret for allowing his older brother take the blame for you after you did what you had to, you sure don’t seem all that remorseful, Dar..” 

“It ain’t got’a damn thing to do about feeling or being remorseful for what he did. He chose to do that! I didn’t force him to take blame!” 

“Then what’s it gotta do with?” She growled back in annoyance. 

“I don’t want him ‘round me or anything ‘cause I finally have turned my life around! You know ‘hat! And not to mention even when he’s on probation, he’s still gon’ be doing drugs, and eventually selling ‘nd hiding it in my fuckin’ house… and guess who’d go to jail because of his stupid junkie ass!?”

“You really think that he’s not changed..?”

Daryl sighed, lighting another cigarette and smoked it for a few minutes before answering. 

“No, I don’ think he’s changed one bit, Maggie. Wan’ know why?”

“I do.”

“’Cause people sneak shit up into them prisons and even though it may not be what he uses.. He’s gon’ use anything he can get ‘hem hands on because he is a junkie and no better than our daddy!” He yelled and flipped off the neighbors who were walking their dog.

“And what if he got clean?” She asked in all seriousness.

“Please, don’ joke like ‘hat.”

“I’m not joking.”

“Look, truth is.. I’s had a dead beat daddy and a dead beat brother. Can’t get much simpler.” 

“Okay.. So, have you figured out what you’re gonna wear to meet with Rick and his children?” 

“Mm, thought about a black button up shirt with my cut and some jeans. Figured I could impress ‘em with Lucille.” He softly laughed feeling the anger slowly leave him.

“I think that’s a good choice. Hope you also plan on making it known that you own another vehicle.”

“Mhm.” He agreed.

“Y’know so he knows that you’re reliable in the transportation part.” 

“I plan on it.” Daryl sighed and looked at his 2005 Chevy Truck that needed a new tire, radiator and muffler. Guess that’s what happens when you let your junkie brother borrow your shit. 

“Alright, I have to go. I love you, and I’m sorry.”

“’ts okay and I love ya too. And, how’re things with the Chinaman?”

“He’s Korean, Dar.” She softly chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” He laughed.

“Things are good. He’s sweet and makes me laugh. Daddy loves him..” 

“Then I guess ‘hats all ‘hat matters. Whodever thought ‘hat the country girl and a Korean would be in so love?” He laughed, jokingly.

“Ha-ha-ha.” She sarcastically laughed, “He just walked in so we’re gon’ have dinner.”

“When am I gon’ meet him? I have to approve too, y’know.” Daryl smiled through the phone then headed inside as the sun was setting.

“As soon as I get to meet Rick.” She challenged laughing. 

“Touche..”

“Talk to you tomorrow.” She finally said.

“Al’ight.”

After hanging up he hung his cut up then stripped out of his shirt, unbuttoning his pants. He then washed his hands and began to prep his Ramen noodles. He grabbed himself a bottle of water and then sat at the table until his dinner was ready. After a few moments he began to nurse the steaming hot noodles until they were all gone and drank the remaining noodles.   
As he put the dishes in the sink he turned all the lights off, heading into the bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes and grabbed a clean towel and went into the bathroom. He turned the water on hot and allowed it to start steaming the bathroom up and got in. He stood under the scalding water and put his head back in the water and shook his hair like a wet dog and then began to wash his hair. Not a lot went through his head until tonight.. Except the night he killed his daddy. But tonight, Merle was on his mind.. And then Rick was occupying the other half of his mind. The man who obviously looked like he didn’t have to try hard to be attractive. The man probably held himself like nothing bothered him. Laid back. The man who’s lips were so plump in his pictures that seemed he’d be a good kisser, hell, probably even a good cock sucker too. And that’s when Daryl bit his lip.   
He sighed, knowing that he didn’t even know the other man.. But damn him for being so fuckin’ hot in his picture on the sight. Damn him for this moment of him soaked in the shower, hard as a rock. Damn him for being straight and having children. Damn him for.. For being on his mind. Damn him.. And then he moaned out pressing his left hand on the wall of the shower while the other occupied his entire hardened length. He stroked long hard pumps and pleasantly moaned out, knees shaking every time he let his finger graze over his slit. His sensitive part. Loved that part.. Except when he had to do it himself. Damn that man. He groaned out as he began to pick up speed, still pumping his member as his eyes rolled in the back of his mind. Damn that man. Growling he began to thrust into his hand while working simultaneously on pumping. Gripping harder then letting up until the burning sensation crept up in the pit of his stomach. Damn that man.

“Fuck!” He grunted and kept driving his rough calloused hand on his cock. He squeezed his eyes completely shut knowing that he wasn’t going to last long. He kept thinking of Rick. Rick. Rick.. And Rick.. 

“Rick!” He rasped out hitting his hand on the wall as he shot his load all over the back wall. 

He stood there breathless allowing the now warm water to run down his scarred back. Damn that man. It had been so long since he last had sex. No emotions. Just sex. Dripping hot… sex. Two rough hands rubbing both cocks. Sloppy heated kisses. Fingering one another. Damn that man. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he grabbed his washcloth and poured his soap on it and quickly washed himself off. He hated quick showers but having to wake up with a hangover, deal with that girl.. _Yeah, Maggie.. That girl.._ And then Merle.. Then Rick.. _Oh, Rick_ , and having to do it all by himself.. He was spent. After making sure he was clean everywhere, he rinsed his body off then his hair once more and turned the water off.   
He pulled the curtain back and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist. As he stepped out of the shower, he walked to the closet in the bathroom, grabbing him a couple q-tips and cleaned his ears out, then took the end of the large towel, drying his armpits and putting his favorite deodorant on. He looked at himself in the mirror, scoffing at the image of the man he was looking at. He rolled his eyes like a angry teenager and began to walk out of the bathroom, turning the light off. As he entered the bedroom he grabbed himself a pair of clean boxers from the top drawer, then shut it rather quickly. Of course because that’s where he kept his spare gun. Had to cause of daddy. He took the towel off that was hanging low on his hips and tossed it in the bathroom and slid the clean boxers on then climbed into bed. 

_Tomorrow. Rick.. Tomorrow. Hope nothing ruins that. Tomorrow._.

Rather quickly his eyes grew heavier with each word being said in his head and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. A deep sleep. Been so long since he’s fallen asleep that easily. 

\----------------------

__

_“Daryl. Son. Wake up. Daryl.” He said, grumpily._

_“Dad? What’re you doin’ here? You’re dead. We cremated you..” Daryl mumbled, clearly still asleep._

_“I said wake up!” He yelled._

_Daryl immediately jumped up in his bed, shaking. That voice. That tone. That.. Man. Fuckin’ bastard. He looked around for a shadow. He looked around for the man with a belt. The man with his shot gun. The man with a knife. The man.. The man who terrified him the most. He searched and searched in the pitch dark night as if he was a cat and able to see past it all. Failing and his heart beat speeding up, he turned the light on and looked around. Nothing._

_‘He’s not here. He’s in your head, he said to himself. He’s gone. You killed him. You’re a murderer. You killed your daddy..’_

_Sighing heavily, he turned the light back off and nuzzled his head back into his fluffy pillow, closing his eyes and drifted back to sleep._

_“You no good sonuvabitch. I never wanted you. Your mama made me raise you when you let her die in ‘hat house! You left her! Because your ‘friends’ meant more to you, and guess what, they ditched you! You ain’t ever gon’ amount to nothing. Wish you woulda’ died in ‘hat fire with ‘hat whore of a woman!” He was now screaming, shaking Daryl out of his peaceful sleep._

_Trembling in his bed, he reached for his phone and called the only one who knew how to help… ‘That girl.’_

_‘Tomorrow, yeah right. Ain’t sleepin’ tonight. Might as well cancel.’_

__


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl meet for the first time! :)
> 
> This is a lil bit longer than the others but please, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'We got real love, Not infatuation. Real love, Our hearts' celebration. I love you. Real love, Not an imitation. Real love. You're my destination. Baby, you and me, We got everything we need'
> 
> ^--^ Okay, definitely been listening to "Real Love" by Dolly Parton & Kenny Rodgers for the past 2 weeks and well, I dunno, been wanting to write to this song and so I did :)
> 
> ~*~ This chapter took me damn near 2 weeks to finish. I stared at it, tried to finish.. Stared some more. Selected all the text hit the delete button, then hit undo button and finally finished it while I managed to have the burst of energy! :)
> 
> -*-*-*- AGAIN, this is all for my new friend, noonesangel_noonesbitch. :) 
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always welcome.. Thoughts, Constructional criticism is welcome too!
> 
> Thank you guys so much and I'm so sorry for not updating, but I've been reading a lot of fics to make up for it.. lol :)

Rick’s POV

The following morning, Rick tossed and turned trying to go back to sleep but that definitely wasn’t going to happen today. The damn doorbell kept ringing and he growled in annoyance. He instantly got up and pulling on his pajama bottoms that he managed to kick off last night, then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He walked down the creaky hallway floor to the front door, opening it obviously not even caring who’d it be. 

“Daddy!” Judith squealed in Carol’s arms.

“Princess.” He forced a smile, looking at Carol then down at his watch, “7, Carol? Really?” He sighed, taking the wide awake little girl.

“She was awake and wanted to come home.” Carol half smiled and then held the door open while she carried the clean clothes and diaper bag in. 

“How’d she do?” He asked over his shoulder putting the little girl on the floor to play with her blocks.

“Very well. Slept like a rock. Take it she got that from you?” 

“I don’t even know where she got that from. She kept us both up every night..” He smiled then helped with the bags that Carol still had in her hands. “I can’t thank you enough for helping out yesterday and even doing her laundry..”

“It was my pleasure. Love my little god baby. She was a angel. I also got those supplies as mentioned yesterday.”

“Carol, what would I do without you!?” He smirked, pulling her into a tight hug then heard the hallway creaking. He turned around and Carl was rubbing his own eyes.

“Dad.. It’s 7 in the morning.. On a weekend.” He growled low in his throat.

“Car!” Judith squealed crawling over to her big brother.

“You’re the reason why bubby is up this early?” He faintly smiled picking her up.

Judith began to giggle in his arms as he was tickling her then he looked at Rick, pain in his eyes with a smile on his face.

“Dad? Want me to feed her or anything?”

“She’s already been fed, kiddo.” Carol smiled then looked at Rick, “Hey.. If there’s anything you need, please don’t hesitate to call me..” She whispered placing her hand softly on his arm. 

“Thank you.” He smiled back then walked her to the door, letting her out. 

He closed the front door after she had already started her car and then went into the kitchen making an extra strong pot of coffee then Carl walked in with Judith right on his tail.

“Dad?”

“Mhm.” Rick hummed without even looking at his kids.

“If my sister is waking us up this early, can I have some coffee too?” He asked.

“Uhh, no?” Rick said turning on his heels as he grabbed the cereal and two bowls for him and Carl. “Get the milk, please?”

“Sure.. How am I gon’ stay up all day for our surprise?”

“You’re too young to have coffee, Carl. It’ll stunt your growth..” He lied, obviously, but smiled at the memory of his granddaddy always saying that to him. 

“Fine.” Carl sighed grabbing the orange juice as well and put them both on the table, reaching for a glass from above the counter. 

Rick picked Judith up, putting her in his lap while he let Carl pour them both their cereal and milk and they made eye contact. Carl smiled, knowing exactly what the plead in his eyes were for. Same look he gave Lori. He got up and grabbed his dad’s police coffee cup, a spoon and the sugar. He began to make the coffee exactly at how Lori used to make it and brought it over to his dad who was bouncing Judith on his lap. 

“Thank you.” Rick muttered taking a sip, then smiled at Carl.

“What?” Carl asked with his mouth full of Captain Crunch.

“Tastes just like how your mom used to make it for me..” Rick smiled lovingly then grimaced in pain from Judith pulling his beard. 

“Watched her all the time.. Pretty much an expert..” Carl smiled back then busted into a full blown laugh at Judith.

“Baby, stop..” Rick pleaded and barely opened his right eye to look at the giggling little girl who pulled even harder making him grunt and in the background, Carl was still laughing. 

“Sissy!” Carl laughed out reaching for her.

“She’ll pull your hair too..” Rick sighed happily and watched as Judith did exactly what he said, making Rick stifle a low laugh.

“Ow!” Carl hollered out with his head to left.. Judith clearly still laughing. 

“Judith..” Rick lowly spoke in his warning tone.

“Dad! She’s not letting up..” Carl sighed 

“Judith Celia..” Rick scolded and then Judith let go of Carl’s hair.

“Geez, thanks dad. It’s about time.” 

“Oh come on. You got to laugh at me.. Thought I could be able to laugh too.” Rick smiled lovingly at his son as he sipped more on his coffee. “Say, princess, what’re your thoughts on going to the park?”

“Park!” Judith squealed looking at Carl who was making faces at her.

“The park? That’s the big surprise?” 

“No.. I’ll tell you, but I think you’d rather be surprised.” 

“Whatever, dad.” Carl smiled and put Judith on the floor so he could finish eating. “What time are we going?” 

“Have to find out from a friend, then I’ll let you know. Might be able to sneak a nap in..” Rick smiled like a kid in the candy store.

“A nap?”

“A nap..” He smiled and watched Judith crawl all over the kitchen. 

“Now?” Carl smiled, “Even though naps are for babies, I deserve this ‘cause she had to come home so early.”

“As soon as you put your bowl in the sink then you can go take a nap.” Rick smiled as he took a last bite of his own cereal and the last drink of his coffee, then right behind Carl they both put their bowls in the sink.

“I’m taking a shower.” Carl softly spoke then walked down the hallway to his bathroom. 

Rick nodded then heard the bathroom door close and picked Judith up off the floor, “Let’s go lay down, princess.”

“Da!” She squealed and began to giggle as they went into his room and he put her in the playpen that he bought extra, handing her the blanket that was Lori’s and crawled into bed himself. 

Within 15 minutes, Carl got out of the shower and then Rick looked down and saw Judith sleeping and then dozed off to sleep himself, completely dead to world. A few hours later, Carl had come in and crawled into bed with a sleeping Rick, staring at him until Rick had squinted his eyes open.

“Carl?” He questioned then looked at Judith who was playing with her blanket.

“Yeah?” 

“What’re you..”

“Been up for a while. Didn’t want to take Judy out with me and have you freaking out so I brought some toys in for her and thought I’d lay with you.” Carl softly smiled and then frowned.

“Hey, it’s okay. Not a big deal. I.. I’m glad that you.. Uh.. Wait, why’re you frowning?” He then rubbed his eyes looking more clearly at Carl.

“Nothin. I’m.. I.. I’m fine.” Carl scoffed then laid on his back.

“Carl, I don’t want you to clam up to me. I am here for you to talk to..” Rick whispered, running his hand through Carls’ semi-long hair.

“I.. I realized that the last time I laid in bed with you.. Was when Mom was still alive.. And this used to be her spot.. No one’s laid here since-”

“Hey, it’s okay. You are more than welcome to lay in here with me.. Including your sister.” Rick smiled, reassuring Carl. 

Carl stayed quiet and then looked at Rick, “So… Dad?”

“Mhmm.” Rick hummed as he was now laying on his back.

“You meant it when you told me that I could talk to you about Mom any time.. Even if it’s late at night?” 

“Any time, kid.” 

Nodding, Carl smiled then sat up in the bed. “What time are we supposed to be ready for this surprise?”

Rick grabbed his phone from the side table and looked at his phone.

_[Daryl]: ‘530 okay?_.

“530.” Rick answered Carl looking at his phone, “Which means we ought’ get up and get ready.”

“What time is it?” Carl asked then watched Judith pull herself up in the playpen.

“445.” Rick groaned, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Come on!” Carl exclaimed and jumped off the bed.

“Alright, Alright, Alright…” Rick sighed and got up off the bed, walked over to get Judith out of the play pen.   
Rick groaned in pain from lifting the couch the other night then took Judith down the hall to her room to change her diaper. After doing so, he grabbed the diaper bag and handed it to Carl as he walked back towards the kitchen. He grabbed a water and a couple juice boxes for the kids then locked the front door as they headed towards the car. 

“Dad? Can I bring my soccer ball?” Carl asked as they reached the car.

“Sure.” Rick smiled as he put Judith in her car seat and kissed her cheek.

After Carl ran to the porch and grabbed the ball he ran back to the car, getting in the backseat. 

“Seatbelt?” Rick asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

“It’s on.” Carl sighed as he looked at his sister who smiles more than the two of them together. 

“Alright.” Is all Rick said and then began to head to the park. 

The park wasn’t that far from them. 15 minutes tops but with traffic, it took 25 minutes.. Lori always hated when Rick drove, he was such a careful driver.. But of course, she wasn’t any better after Judith was born.

_“Rick! Slow down! Be careful! You’re turning the corner to hard.. The light was red! God. You’re a cop, you’re not setting a good example.”_

‘Yeah, that’s was his wife..’   
As they turned in the parking lot and parked, Rick texted Daryl.

_  
[R:] I’m parked in the lower side of the park. Grounds’ more level and the kids’ like to play with their toys._

_Within seconds, Daryl texted back._

_[D:] Alright. Sounds’ good. I’ll be pulling up here in about 20. What’re you driving?_

_Rick smiled then let Carl out to play while he followed shortly after and grabbed Judith out of her car seat letting her run towards Carl. He then replied, feeling butterflies in his stomach._

_‘20 minutes.. Well, 18 minutes now..’ he thought. ‘Shit’_

_[R:] I’m in a black Chevy Traverse. Can’t miss it. Only car here. Plus, kids are also playing with a soccer ball.._

_He waited then sent another text._

_[R:] Well, Carl’s playing with the ball, Judith is trying to eat the grass..  
_

Daryl didn’t text back, but Rick didn’t think twice about it and went to play with the kids. He wasn’t even paying to see if Daryl had happened to pull up but when he looked up after spinning Judith in his arms, that’s when he saw the other man, trotting across the field of grass, head down, with so much swagger that he felt his stomach fall to his feet. He put Judith down and allowed the other man to approach and they looked at one another.

“Hi.” Rick smiled as they met eyes for the first time.

“H..hi.” Daryl stuttered, looking at Rick’s bright blue eyes.

“Rick, Rick Grimes. That’s Carl, and this is Judith..” Rick smirked as Judith hid behind Rick’s left leg. 

“Daryl.. Dixon.” Daryl sighed as he reached his hand out to properly introduce himself.

Rick reached out, grasping firmly on the other man’s hand and shook it. They met eyes once more, smiling at one another.

“This is our surprise?” Carl asked, catching Rick off guard.

“Yep. This is your nanny. He’s going to be helping out when I’m back at work. This is Daryl.” Rick mentioned. 

“Hi buddy.” Daryl forced a smile.

“Hi.” Carl sighed then looked at Rick, “Nice surprise dad..”

“Want ice cream?” Daryl whispered as he was still kneeling to Carl’s level. 

Carl’s eyes grew as big as Texas and looked at Rick for approval. 

“Where to then, Mr. Dixon?” Rick smiled, shaking his head picking Judith up in his arms.

“Only the best place in town..” Daryl grinned as he turned on his heels and they proceeded to their vehicles.

“You drive-” 

“Trucks’ getting worked on.” Daryl spoke as he reached the motorcycle.

“Dad!” Carl exclaimed.

“Yeah?” Rick asked.

“He drives a motorcycle!?” 

“He does doesn’t he?” Rick smiled at Carl and then at Daryl.

“Can I ride with him?” 

“Uhh.. Well..”

“I didn’t bring a extra helmet this time. Next time, I promise I’ll bring the other one.” Daryl answered for Rick who made it pretty obvious that he was skeptical.

“Oh.. Okay.”

“I promise, buddy. Plus, it’s all up to your daddy.” Daryl softly smiled and looked in Rick’s direction. 

“Dad! Please.. I want to ride the next time..”

“We’ll see, okay?” Rick smiled and nodded to Daryl who was now straddling his bike and then buckled Judith in her car seat. 

“Okay.” Carl sighed then got behind him in the car.

“Follow me?” Daryl asked as he watched Rick close Judith’s door.

“Sure. You know the best place in town, Right?” Rick smirked obviously flirting. He was always bad at that.

“’hat I do.” Daryl scoffed into a light chuckle as he let his bike rumble to life underneath him.

In that moment, Rick wasn’t sure if the wind got knocked out of him, and if so.. How in the hell did his cock grow three sizes in a second? He knew right then in that particular moment, that seeing the older man straddling the bike was the most hottest thing he’s ever seen. He also knew that he had to get behind that man and let it come alive underneath them both.. 

He smiled gently shaking the thoughts out of his head and walked around to his side of the car and climbed in slowly, starting in. Watching Daryl ride off towards the exit, hair flying in the wind, he began to follow. 

_‘Well, I certainly made the right decision.’_ he thought and smiled as he pulled out onto the street right behind Daryl.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -'But ain’t nobody give a fuck when ain’t nobody give a fuck, now they got they hand out asking me to give it up and everytime they ask me for something they say “now you know that i ain’t never asked you for nothin'-
> 
> ^-- Love this song, it's very great to listen to. "Stoicville" by T-pain.
> 
> ~*~ So, hopefully you like this chapter. It's a lot of Maggie & Daryl. Sometimes in life, you need your best friend to help you deal with shit you been through. Life just ain't always candy-canes and sunshine.. Truth right there. This is Daryl's POV after his nightmare of his daddy & his POV on meeting Rick for the first time! :)

Daryl’s POV

Daryl fumbled for his cell phone in the pitch dark until he finally grabbed it and called Maggie not even caring what time it was. It rang… and rang… and rang… and rang until she finally picked up.

“Dar?” She sleepily answered.

“I need you.” Is all he said trying to get his voice to stop shaking.

“What.. Are you okay?” She asked becoming more awake.

“He’s here..” He fearfully muttered. 

“Who’s there, Dar…?”

“My.. My.. Daddy….” He heavily cried out feeling like he was being kicked in the chest. 

“Turn your light on. I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?” 

“Oh..h.. Oka..y” He stuttered as he turned the lights on, “They’re on. Please hurry, Mags.” 

“On my way now.” She soothingly said through the phone. 

“Mags..” He whimpered. 

“I’m on my way, Dar.”

\------

Hastily walking back and forth through his house, sipping on a warm beer, and holding his gun in his hand he heard a car door shut. He then put the gun in the front of his pants and unlocked the door for Maggie and stepped back letting her in, then instantly locking the front door, peaking out. 

“Dar?” She whispered as she took her jacket off. 

“Ya?” Is all he said as he slowly turned around to face her.

“Why do you have your gun out?” 

“’Cause.. He’s here..” Daryl whispered looking behind him and the closet door.

“Daryl..”

“Maggie, please don’t patronize me! I saw him. I heard him. I felt him!” He lowly hollered deep down from his chest.

“I believe you, but Dar. He’s dead. You had him cremated.” She whispered once again approaching him. “Give it to me.”

“No. I need to protect me and you. Oh hell. I brought you here.. Putting you in danger. Mags, I’s sorry. You got’ go.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair and then pulled the gun out and hastily began to check the house for signs of break-ins.

“I’m not leaving. You were having a nightmare.” She sighed as she followed through the house with him. 

“I’m not hallucinating!” He lashed out slamming the hallway bathroom door behind him. 

“I didn’t say you were.” She simply said as she followed him back to his bedroom. 

He stalled and stared into the lit room, covers all over the floor and the top drawer open from grabbing his gun. 

“Dar.” She whispered behind him. 

“Yeah.”

“C’mon. Let’s go back to bed. You got a big day tomorrow.” 

“Cancelling it.” He sighed as he walked into the bedroom, putting the gun back in his top drawer. 

“What?” She pried looking at the back of his head.

“I ain’t getting no sleep tonight. ‘ts already after 2 in the morning and I just.. Don’t feel like it now.” He scoffed as he pulled his t-shirt off, closing the closet door and turned to look at Maggie. 

“Dar, you’ve been lookin’ forward to this.. You need to go. It’ll be good for ya. Plus, I think that with Merle callin’ you.. It may have been the cause of tonight..”

“Whatcha mean?” He whispered as he crawled in the bed, patting the other side for her to join him, just like they did in college.   
She climbed in the bed within seconds of Daryl patting the bed and he instantly pulled her in his arms, not even caring how it looked.

“Y’know, if Glenn were to come in and see you, he would be getting the wrong idea..” He softly chuckled. 

“No, don’t think so.” She whispered as she leaned over turning her light out.

“And why’s that?”

“Cause he knows you’re gay and that I’m like your sister.” She sighed heavily as her head hit the pillow.

“I see. Well, ‘hats good.”

“You’re goin’ tomorrow and I’m gonna help you pick something nice to wear.” She mumbled.

“Are you going to sleep?” He nudged her shoulder with his head.

“Yes, and you are too. Goodnight, Dar. Love you.”

“Yes M’am. Love you too.” He scoffed smiling to himself and reached over to his bedside table turning his own light off and then nuzzled into his comfortable spot, instantly passing out.

 

The following morning, he woke up realizing what had happened the night prior. He grunted as he stood up from the bed, thankful that he loved sleeping in his pants no matter what kind, and very thankful that Maggie most likely didn’t feel his hardened member on her back. Not like anything would have happened. He dragged his hands through his dark shaggy hair and stalked into the kitchen. Maggie wasn’t in there but there was a pot of coffee on. He grabbed himself a cup and then a cigarette, heading out to the front porch. 

“Mornin’.” He muttered, sipping on his coffee.

“Good morning, Dar.” She squinted in the sun. 

“Move ov’r.” He smirked and sat down next to her on the top step.

“So, I was thinking..” 

“Oh good lord.” He smiled teasing her. 

“On what you’re wearing tonight.” She finished her sentence rolling her eyes.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mhm.” She hummed and looked towards the small wooded area surrounding his house.

“And what’s that?” He asked, lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag off of it.

“Your black jeans and your black long sleeve shirt.” She answered. 

“And why that outfit?” He asked, taking another long drag, flicking the ashes.

“Cause, you only really own 2 pair of black jeans and your muscles are more defined in that black shirt.” She smiled.

“’his ain’t a date, Mags.” He scoffed into a small chuckle.

“No?” She mischievously smiled towards him.

“’ts not..” He smiled back, flicking the spent cigarette off the porch.

“You’re meeting the man who you’re attracted to. First impressions are always the best.” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

“So, don’t be an asshole.” She joked, nudging his arm, “Go shower so I can dress you.” 

“Yes, M’am.” He snorted and went back inside.

~*~

After his shower, Maggie sat on his bed waiting patiently. He walked into the room and looked at her, rolling her eyes. 

“Got them right here, mister.” She smiled.

“You act more like my Ma then my best friend.” He scoffed happily.

“Sometimes, _you_ need me to be more of your mother influence than your best friend.. You don’t have to admit it, but I know you Daryl William Dixon.”

“Huh.. ‘hat you do.” He sucked up and grabbed his clothes, heading back towards the bathroom.

“I’ll be waiting.” She said loudly as he closed the door.

He didn’t respond and finished drying off in the bathroom. He grabbed his black boxers, pulling them on and then the jeans, pulling them on as well and fastened them rather quickly. 

_‘Well, ‘hat much is done.’_ he thought.

He grabbed his brand new deodorant he recently bought and put it on. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on carefully making sure that he didn’t get the deodorant on the outside. He stood in front of the mirror looking at himself, then heard Maggie hollering. 

“Lemme see!” 

“Alright! Gimme a second!” He hollered back through the door. 

He shook his head and then opened the door standing there in front of her with his head down. 

“Cute!” She squealed and jumped towards him into a hug.

“Thanks?” He questioningly asked as he hugged her.

“He’s not gonna’ know how to act when he sees you.. You’d turn all the straight ones gay!” She giggled.

“Wow. Okay.” He chuckled deep in his stomach. 

“Well, it’s true..” She smirked and turned to head to the living room. 

“So, what now?” He asked, sitting on the couch pulling his socks on and boots.

“Well, I don’t know. What do you want to do?” 

“Hell if I know. Ain’t even told him what time we’re meeting.” He sighed and clicked the radio on. And she grabbed his phone from the table.

“He’s already asked you what time, Dar. He’s a impatient man ain’t he?” She teased.

“Lemme see ‘t.” He said, taking the phone from her.

_[R:] It’s Rick.. Grimes. What time are you wanting to meet?_

_[D:] 530 okay?_

_[R:] Sure. See you then._.

Daryl laid the phone on the couch and looked at Maggie and smiled.

“Yes?” She smiled sweetly.

“Just thinking about a night a while ago.. ‘t a bar we went to.”

“What about it?” She asked, furrowing her brows.

“I owe you a dance, don’t I?” He winked and then stood up, holding his hand out to her.

“Really? Thought you were cashing this in when we went out drinking again.”

“Well, ‘hat was ‘fore you replaced me with yer new beau.” He teased, motioning for her to get up, “Plus, I kinda like this song.”

“I don’t know this song.” She rolled her eyes, standing up, “And I didn’t replace you. Who was here at 2 in the morning for your ass?”

“Alright, Alright. Yer right. And it’s You Walked In.. An old buddy of mine was addicted to this group.” 

Smiling, she allowed Daryl to grab her hand, placing his other on her waist and winked at her. “Told you I owed you, never been a liar.” 

“You promised.” She smirked and they then began to dance to the beat. 

“I promised.” He laughed. 

~*~

After a few hours of spending time with Maggie, Daryl had said bye to her because she had a dinner date with her dad and sister. He checked his phone and he sighed.

_‘This is happening..’_ he thought to himself as he pulled his cut from the hook by the door, the keys to _Lucille_ , and his smokes. He locked the door and started the bike, heading towards the park where he and Rick agreed to. As he arrived at a stop light, he got a text from Rick.

_[R:] I’m parked in the lower side of the park. Grounds’ more level and the kids’ like to play with their toys._

_He smiled and replied back quickly._

_[D:] Alright. Sounds’ good. I’ll be pulling up in about 20. What’re you driving?_

_He was thankful that an ambulance had pulled out stopping traffic as he read the next text._

_[R:] I’m in a black Chevy Traverse. Can’t miss it. Only car here. Plus, kids’ are also playing with a soccer ball.._

_Then another text came in._

_[R:] Well, Carl’s playing with the ball, Judith is trying to eat the grass.._

Daryl chuckled to himself and continued to head towards the park, arriving earlier than expected. As he got off the bike, he smoothed his hair a bit, putting his hands in his pocket and began to approach the other man. 

“Hi.” Rick smiled as they met eyes for the first time.

“H..hi.” Daryl stuttered, looking at Rick’s bright blue eyes.

“Rick, Rick Grimes. That’s Carl, and this is Judith..” Rick smirked as Judith hid behind Rick’s left leg. 

“Daryl.. Dixon.” Daryl sighed as he reached his hand out to properly introduce himself and looked at the little girl who hid but kept peeking around to see him. 

Rick reached out, grasping firmly on the other man’s hand and shook it. They met eyes once more, smiling at one another.

“This is our surprise?” Carl asked, talking to Rick but staring at Daryl. 

“Yep. This is your nanny. He’s going to be helping out when I’m back at work. This is Daryl.” Rick mentioned. 

“Hi buddy.” Daryl forced a smile and bent down to Carl’s level. 

“Hi.” Carl sighed then looked at Rick, “Nice surprise dad..”

“Want ice cream?” Daryl whispered as he was still kneeling to Carl’s level knowing that ice cream was the key to every child’s heart. 

Carl’s eyes grew as big as Texas and looked at Rick for approval. 

“Where to then, Mr. Dixon?” Rick smiled, shaking his head picking Judith up in his arms.

“Only the best place in town..” Daryl grinned as he turned on his heels and they proceeded to their vehicles.

“You drive-” 

“Trucks’ getting worked on.” Daryl spoke as he reached the motorcycle.

“Dad!” Carl exclaimed.

“Yeah?” Rick asked.

“He drives a motorcycle!?” 

“He does doesn’t he?” Rick smiled at Carl and then at Daryl.

“Can I ride with him?” 

“Uhh.. Well..”

“I didn’t bring a extra helmet this time. Next time, I promise I’ll bring the other one.” Daryl answered for Rick who made it pretty obvious that he was skeptical.

“Oh.. Okay.”

“I promise, buddy. Plus, it’s all up to your daddy.” Daryl softly smiled and looked in Rick’s direction. 

“Dad! Please.. I want to ride the next time..”   
Daryl stopped listening to the conversation straddled his bike, allowing it to rumble to life underneath him. 

“Follow me?” Daryl asked as he watched Rick close Judith’s door.

“Sure. You know the best place in town, Right?” Rick smirked obviously flirting, which caused Daryl to smile towards the other man. Of course he was going to play it casual.. 

“’hat I do.” Daryl scoffed into a light chuckle 

He smiled to himself as he allowed Rick time to get in the car and start it. As soon as Rick had his seat belt on, he revved the engine and sped off to the stop sign. Waiting for the younger man to creep up behind him. He shook his head smiling like an idiot, praising above to God, if there was one, and to Maggie who was going to hear about this night as soon as he got home for making him come and dressing him.   
He grasped on the fact that he was eventually going to get that man on the back of his bike and take him on a ride, letting the vibrations flow through them both. He already knew he was going to be in love with this man rather quickly. Which of course terrified him at the same time.. Cause well, what happens if Rick doesn’t feel the same way.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '..I thought I saw the devil, this morning. Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue with the warning, to help me see myself clearer. I never meant to start a fire, I never meant to make you bleed. I'll be a better man today. I'll be good, I'll be good. And I'll love the world like I should. Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good for all the time that I never could..'
> 
> -I'll Be Good ~ Jaymes Young. 
> 
> ~*~*~ Rick and Daryl talk about stuff and thangs.. Daryl is interested in helping Carl.. He's interested in helping Rick as well. He even opened up a part of his past to the young man because, well, it's Rick.. and he knows he can use it to help Carl :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think. I miss the comments! I love reading them! 
> 
> You guys inspire me so much that I fall in love all over again with all the people in the RWG! :) 
> 
> Seriously though, let me know what y'all think. I've been working on this chapter for 6 hours.. going on 7 now.. and I'm seriously hoping this one is pretty much worth it.
> 
> All kudos and comments are welcome! :)

Rick’s POV

Following Daryl towards this unknown ice cream place he suggested, he looked back at Carl and Judith who both were keeping quiet. 

“Are you okay, Carl?” Rick softly asked.

“Yes. Just thinking..” He mumbled looking out the window.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He half smiled.

“Nothing important.” 

“Mhm. Okay.” Rick sighed as he knew his son was still dealing with Lori’s passing. Shane was right, his son was broken and he didn’t have a clue on how to fix it.

“Are we there yet?” Carl asked, changing the subject.

“I have no idea.”

“Okay.” Carl softly said and closed his eyes. 

Rick never took his eyes off of Carl except to glance at the road. He felt himself break a little more every time he saw his son like this. Quiet. Not his normal bubbly self. Broken. Glancing back at Carl, that’s when his heart fell to his knees and not in a good way. He reached into the glove box grabbing a McDonald’s napkin that Shane had stuffed in there and handed it back to Carl. 

“Dad, I’m okay.”

“Want to look up in the mirror at me and tell me that you’re okay?” Rick challenged still holding the napkin towards his son.

Carl looked up in the mirror at Rick and sighed, taking the napkin. He then wiped his tears hiding them from Judith who kept staring at him. 

“Carl.” Rick said, then watched Daryl pulled into a parking lot. 

“We’re here, aren’t we?” Carl intercepted and looked out the windshield. 

“Mhm.” Rick sighed in defeat. How did his open hearted, loving, bubbly son go to the shut down, broken-hearted kid that felt like he couldn’t talk to him. 

Rick turned the car off and heavily sighed into a light cough and opened his door, watching Carl get out quickly and walk towards the front of the vehicle. Rick then walked to the other side and unbuckled Judith, carrying her up to the building meeting Daryl who was waiting for the family. 

“So, what’s this place?”

“An burger joint with the best burgers and ice cream like ever.” Daryl scoffed in disbelief that Rick hadn’t heard of it.

“What’s the name? I assume we’re still in King County?” Rick questioned, switching Judith to his other hip. 

“Ford’s Dine and Dash.” 

Rick squinted and looked at the other man as he stood there.   
“We’s ‘bout a mile outside of King County.. Diner’s brand new.. Been in business fer like a year or so. Owner jus’ got back from the war.. Couldn’ go back to them crazy people so he and his wife, Rosita, settled down and opened this..” Daryl sighed as he motioned towards the building.

“Oh, I see. Well, shall we then?” Rick faintly smiled as he wrapped an arm around Carl who hid his tears. 

As they went inside, they were greeted by a bouncy waiter with curly black hair. 

“Good evening! My name is Karen, I’ll be your waitress.” She smiled so big that Daryl could have sworn her face would have stuck that way. 

“Alright.” Is all Daryl muttered, chewing on the skin of his thum. 

“Booth or table?” She asked sweetly.

“Booth” Rick and Daryl simultaneously answered and looked at one another smiling. 

“Right this way.” 

As she took them to their booth, Rick grabbed a high-chair for Judith and let Carl scoot in the booth first before taking his seat, leaving Daryl to sit on the other side of the table. 

“What can I get you guys?” She asked.

“Are you hungry?” Rick asked Carl which in return he just got a shrug.

“Can we have a moment?” Daryl piped up looking at the broken child and back at their waitress.

“Sure thing.”

Daryl handed Rick and Carl the other menus and smiled softly at the younger man, clearly showing in his face that he was drowning. 

“Did ya find something ya like, kid?” Daryl softly spoke, making eye contact with the young boy.

“I think I’d like a vanilla shake, chicken fingers and fries.” 

“Sounds good, actually. Think I’s might have the same thing..” Daryl smiled.

“But, you’re not a kid.” Carl bluntly spoke. 

“Well, on the inside I am..” Daryl chuckled looking at Rick who glanced at Carl who was now beginning to smile. 

“What do you think sissy would want?” Rick asked. 

“I don’t know.. Maybe the macaroni and cheese ‘cause she likes that.” 

“What ‘bout you?” Daryl softly spoke, looking at the other man.

“Thought about a burger deluxe and some fries..”

“No dessert?” Daryl smiled patting his own _beer gut_ and began to chuckle at the fact Rick began to laugh lightly as well and then the waitress came back. 

“Figure out what y’all would like?” She smiled, flirting it seemed like at Rick who caught on but diverted his eyes to his ring which he has yet to take off. 

“She’ll take the Mac and Cheese with a kid sprite, I’ll take the burger deluxe, no pickle though. And a diet coke. And my son will take the kids chicken fingers, fries and a vanilla shake.” He simply said as he then handed her the menus and looked to Daryl.

“What about you, sweetheart?” She smiled. 

“Same as the boy.” He simply said and began to chew on his thumb.

“The kids meal, sir?” She gently spoke. 

“Do I look like I want the kids’ meal? Ain’ there a age limit to ‘hat anyways?” He sarcastically asked, scoffing to himself.

She forced a smile and grabbed his menu then walked away leaving the men and kids alone. 

“So..” Daryl spoke, forcing a smile.

“Do you always speak your mind?” Rick bluntly asked, not caring since this was going to be the who potentially was going to be caring for his children.

“Is ‘hat gon’ cause me to not get the job?” He countered back, eyeing the other man, daring him to truthfully answer but kept his tone in check due to his kids sitting right there. 

“Pretty sure I didn’t say that, Mr. Dixon.” Rick said, changing his own tone. 

“Don’t call me ‘hat. ‘hat was my daddy. M’ name is Daryl..” He softly said, glancing towards the kitchen. 

“Okay, _Daryl_ , do you always speak your mind?” 

“I say the truth. I don’t sugar coat nothing..” 

Rick smiled gently towards the other man and then looked at the offended waitress as she brought their drinks and food.

“If there’s anything else, please just let me know.”

“Thank you.” Rick answered, and started to help Judith. 

“Want any ketchup?” Daryl asked. 

“Please. But when you’re done. No hurry.” 

“I’s done with it. Want any kid?” Daryl smiled sweetly. 

“Yes, please.” He smiled and grabbed it from Daryl who handed it to him.

As they all began to start eating, they made small talk about Daryl’s work history as well as Daryl getting to know more about Carl and Judith. But yet, neither Carl or Rick brought up Lori. 

“Dad?” Carl muttered as he finished his food.

“Hmm?” Rick hummed as he had leaned back in the booth full.

“Can I go play at that arcade they have in the front?” 

“Sure.” Rick smiled nodding his head and let him out of the booth.

“Here, kid.” Daryl smiled, handing him a few dollars and watched as he ran to the front.

“You didn’t have to do that..” Rick said, holding a now sleeping Judith in his arms. 

“Least I could do. Ain’t got a problem with it.”

“He likes you. It’s clear about that. I haven’t seen him that talkative let alone smile as much as tonight. So thank you.”

“’ts no problem. I like him too. Can I ask a question though?” 

“Sure.” He lightly spoke not wanting to wake Judith up.

“Why was he cryin’ ‘fore we got here? He is a strong kid, I can see ‘hat but he looked like the damns were gon’ collapse..” Daryl whispered. 

“Oh.. That..” Rick sighed, shaking his head, “We’ve just been going through a lot here lately.”

“I’m a good listener. Kinda had to learn from my best friend. She is a fancy shmancy listener..” Daryl scoffed into a light chuckle.

“She’s a therapist?” Rick smiled, trying to understand.

“Well, she’s a psychologist or something..” 

“Ahh. Lemme guess, she was the first one to use her _skills_ on ya?” Rick chuckled.

“How’d ya’ know?” 

“My best friend is the exact way except he’s a cop like me.. But anyways..”

“Hey man, if you don’t want t’ talk ‘bout it.. ‘ts okay.” 

“No, it’s okay. I myself am still trying to figure things out..” Rick sighed and watched Carl playing, “I lost my wife of 12 years to cervical cancer. Found out when she was pregnant with Judith. They diagnosed her at a very late stage.. I don’t recall the stage but there was nothing they could do except to make her comfortable. She.. Was a trooper. She helped Carl with homework and did her best with Judith as much as she could until she got real bad. She lost so much weight that I still have nightmares. She was more bones than anything towards the end. But, our marriage had been over prior to the finding of the cancer and then we found out she was pregnant and of course I wasn’t going to leave and she was my first love.. My best friend and the mother of my children..” Rick sighed, shaking his head.

“Wow. Rick, I am so unbelievably sorry about that. No one should ever have to go through something like that.. And now you have no help with the kids and… God, I shouldn’t have brought ‘hat up. I am so heartless.” Daryl whispered, leaning towards the table.

“No, it’s really okay. I have only talked to Shane, my best friend, about this. My son.. He’s broken and I really have not a clue on how to fix the situation and or how to help him. I’ve offered for him to talk and he just… won’t. And, he doesn’t want to go to school anymore.. Doesn’t want me to go back to work.. I am literally so swamped that for the first time.. I need someone to tell me what to do..” Rick grunted as he switched Judith to his other arm.

“What did Shane say?” Daryl asked, ordering another diet coke for Rick and a water for himself.

“Pretty much that I need to get us both in counseling and he needs someone to confide in.. He offered but made a good point on what happens when he can’t be there in the moment that Carl needs him..” 

“Hm. Well-”

“What?” Rick asked.

“Was just gon’ say ‘hat I know what he’s goin’ through.”

“You do?” 

“Mhm. Lost my ma when I was around Carl’s age,” He started, shaking his head, “Lit a cigarette.. Fell asleep and caught the house on fire. I was out playin’ with my _friends_ and she died in the fire..” He sighed, using quotations on the word ‘friends’ and looked towards Carl who was into the hunting game. “Is he big on hunting?”

“Never been..” Rick answered with pain showing on his face from not only Lori but after what Daryl had told him.

“Hm. Looks like he’d be a good shot.” He smiled, angling himself in the booth to watch him a bit better.

“You hunt?” Rick intriguingly asked, raising an eye brow. 

“I do.” Was all Daryl said back biting his thumb once again.

“Shot gun?”

“Cross bow.. Camo, Stryker Strykezone 380 crossbow..” Daryl corrected and smiled smugly at his accomplishment of having that bow. 

“Oh wow. I guess I now can picture you being the cross bow kinda guy.. “ Rick smirked and looked towards Carl and back at the other man.

“I got some guns too. Assume you’s know ‘hat from my background check..” 

“I did.” 

“I got 2. One’s a Smith & Wesson SD9 VE Handgun, and the other is a Glock 43 ProGlo Handgun..”

“Wow. Very impressive.” Rick chuckled, “I have quite a few in my safe. Part of being a cop and coming from a line of policemen.. My granddaddy left me all of his guns in his will.” 

“Mine are for protection..” Daryl muttered and glanced back towards Carl who was coming to the men.

“Out’a money?” Daryl asked, changing the subject.

“Yes..” Carl pouted and looked at his dad.

“He just gave you money, son. Plus, we gotta get home here soon.” He sighed, truthfully not wanting to leave the conversation he was enjoying with Daryl. 

“Okay.. Thank you, Daryl.. For taking us here and giving me money to play the game.” Carl smiled and instantly hugged Daryl who was then held tightly onto by Daryl. 

“’t was my pleasure, kid.” 

Rick smiled at the exchange and stood up with Judith still sound asleep. He had Carl pull his wallet out of his back pocket and looked at Daryl.

“Nah, I have it this time.” Daryl gently smiled and nodded to Carl to put the wallet back in Rick’s pocket.

“Daryl, really, you don’t have to do that.. I’m willin-”

“I’s got it. Really. Not a big deal.” He smirked and began walking to the front and paid, leaving their waitress a tip on the bill. 

He then held the door for Rick and Carl and stood on the side where Rick buckled Judith in. As Rick finished buckling her in he closed the door, and turned to Daryl. 

“So, when can you start?”

“When do ya need me?” Daryl asked back.

“I guess you also answer a question with a question..”

“I guess you’re a psychologist now, too?” Daryl smirked as he rolled his eyes.

“Monday okay with you?” Rick laughed, running his hands through his curly hair.

“Sure.”

“Is 7 too early? I’m gonna need to have Carl at school by 8..”

“Nah, ‘ts perfect. I’ll be there.” Daryl nodded.

“Alright..” Rick smiled, then walked around to the car. Before getting in, he stopped as Daryl was getting on his bike, “Hey Daryl?”

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you.” 

“Not sure for what, but you’re welcome.” Daryl chuckled lightly.

“Once you talk to your friend, I’m sure you’ll know.” Rick countered and then got in the car. 

After buckling up he started the car, nodding to Daryl who’s bike was already started and pulled out of the parking lot to head home. 

About a half hour later, as both kids were passed out, they finally reached home. He woke Carl up enough to guide him into the house as he carried Judith in. As he helped them both get ready for bed, Rick then got himself in bed, skipping his shower. He checked his phone and had a few texts from Shane.

_[S:] How did it go, brother?_

_[S:] Rick? Seriously.. I want to know. Call me._

_[S:] Alright, well, I am heading to bed.. Call me tomorrow and let me know. I love you brother._

_Making Rick laugh to himself, he then replied to him._

_[R:] Couldn’t have gone better. Call ya tomorrow to fill you in.. Or swing by.. Sure kids would like to see you. Plus, I need help with the yard work.. Love you too, brother._

__

After plugging his phone in, he turned the lamp off and began to drift off to sleep with nothing but a smile on his face.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's first day as being a Nanny for Rick isn't what he expected... especially not when two kids are hellions :)

The following morning, Daryl woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed. He sprung out of bed like a wild sunflower as he got dressed in his last pair of clean jeans and denim button up shirt. He made him a pot of coffee as he poured it in his to go cup as he grabbed his extra phone charger and keys then headed off towards the address previously given to him by Rick. 

It was still dark outside when Daryl arrived at Rick’s house. As he parked his truck on the side of the street, he grabbed his cup of coffee and headed towards the front door. He stood there not knowing whether to ring the door bell that early in the morning or to knock. All of a sudden a big crashing noise came from the other side of the door with giggling and screaming. 

He sighed, already feeling like he was walking into hell and opened the door. As he walked in he closed the door right behind him and that’s where he saw it. The two very nice lamps were on the floor, glass on the floor from the lightbulbs. Carl poured his cereal all over the counter, missing his bowl. Then went the milk. All over the counter and floor. Catching Carl’s eye he walked into the kitchen. 

“Where’s yer daddy?”

“Dunno. Probably with Judy.” carl sighed as he began to eat his cereal.

“Hm. ‘nd where is she?”

“Dunno.” 

Daryl groaned, rubbing his temples as he walked back into the living room, examining the damage until he saw Rick with his white shirt on, uniform shirt unbuttoned, and clearly a mess.

“Oh, god. Daryl. I am so sorry that you have to see the house like this.” rick muttered letting Judith down.

“I wouldn’ let her down, just yet.” he simply said as he picked the toddler up.

“What-Why?” 

“Glass is on the floor, from the lamps being knocked over.”

“Damnit!” rick growled, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m so sorry.”

“‘ts cool. You always let little man pour his own food?”

“Actually, no. Told him to wait for me. Just had to get her dressed... Do I even want to walk into that room?” rick asked as he gently laughed looking at the house which was clearly a wreck.

“Uhhm. Do you need anything out of there?” daryl gently smiled as he bounced the toddler in his arms.

“Coffee... and... my paperwork.. Oh god. Whatever mess he made.. please tell me that the paperwork is not ruined..”

Daryl smirked gently as he turned around grabbing the coffee cup he brought himself. 

“Here, coffee is taken care of.. and.. the paperwork, where is it?”

“By the microwave and thanks..” 

“Paperwork is fine, Mr. Grimes.” daryl smiled as he handed Judith back to her father and went to grab the paperwork for him.

“I refuse to go by _Mr. Grimes_ , it’s Rick, and thank you so much. I feel terrible leaving you to this helluva mess.”

“It’s fine. I got ‘t..” 

“Thank you, again.” rick gently smiled and grabbed his jacket that was hanging by the door but then stopped by realizing he was still carrying Judith.

“I need the kid. ‘nd are you goin’ ta’ work like ‘hat?” daryl grinned in amusement as he pointed to his uniform that was wrinkled and undone. 

Rick chuckled lightly as he gave Judith back to Daryl and fixed his uniform. He went ahead and slid his jacket on along with the gun belt.

“Carl!?” he hollered as he assembled himself.

“Coming..” carl yelled back as he came into the living room.

“I want you to finish breakfast, get your bookbag together, and be ready to be out of the door when Daryl says.”

“Oh, okay.”

“What?”

“Thought Uncle Shane would take me in the car again.”

“Not today, son. Please don’t give him any more issues..”

“Dad, I haven’t..”

“Look, if you need help.. just.. ask okay?” daryl piped up as Judith was still half asleep, clinging onto him. 

“Okay.. Do I have time for video games?”

Instantly, Rick looked right at Daryl for a response to Carl’s question. Daryl sighed, looking back at Rick. This was his test. Here and now. This is how he’d know if he got the job or not.. Right here, this moment. 

“Alright, here’s the deal. Let’s get ya’ ready fer school, ‘nd if we got time before the bus, then you can play on it a little bit. If not, when you get home, we will do yer homework, correctly then you can play on it for a little while while I make dinner for us..”

“That sounds reasonable, right Carl?”

“Yeah. Go to work, dad. I love you.”

“I love you too, son. Have a good day at school..”

“Have a good day at work.” carl sighed as he walked down to his room to get dressed for school.

“That was very good. Seems like you’ll have no issues.” rick smiled as he kissed Judith and backed away. 

Daryl scoffed and shook his head, “You don’ say ‘ts quiet in a emergency room.. Why? Because trauma’s come strollin’ right in..”

“Are you referring my house to an emergency room?” rick smirked not realizing that he was wasting time staring at the gorgeous man in front of him, “And that my children are traumas?”

“No, not at all. ‘m saying ‘hat ya’ don’ say what ya’ said and jinx me..” daryl countered with a soft smile.

“You’ll do fine. You got my number and if there’s any issues, just text or call. I could give you Shane’s number.. in case you need anything.”

“Hmm,” daryl hummed, “If you feel like ‘hats necessary..”

“I don’t.. but if it makes you feel-”

“Yer late. I’s got ‘t. Giddy on up..” daryl smiled and opened the front door.

“Thank you.”

“Stop sayin’ ‘hat. Go.” 

“Yessir..” rick laughed and headed out into the invigorating cold air that would take your breath away. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Daryl got Carl off to school right after getting dressed and began to clean up the mess that was made. He started with the glass in the living room as Judith played in the playpen. He then replaced the lightbulbs and moved onto the kitchen as it was time for lunch. He put Judith in her highchair while he preheated the oven and cleaned up the mess Carl left for him. Of course he wouldn’t help. But he wiped all the milk up and used the handy swifter that was in the pantry closet and swept up the cereal. Damn kids, he thought, but smiled anyways at the youngin’ in the high chair who was happy as a child could be. 

After cleaning up the mess, he made a few chicken nuggets, cooked carrots and green beans. He cut the chicken nuggets up with some scissors and sat beside her as she ate her lunch and drank her milk. He could have sworn she was the cutest baby he’d ever laid eyes on, especially every time she fed him her vegetables. She was a smart one, that’s for sure. He ate a few vegetables for her and left the rest for her until she started throwing the food on the floor. 

“Listen here, lil one. I jus’ cleaned ‘his floor. Ain’ no reason to be dirtyin’ it up again. God knows when it was last cleaned..” he softly spoke as he lifted her out of the high chair and put her in the jumper that hung from the doorframe while he cleaned the dishes. 

After a while, he was tossing Judith in the air to try to tire her out some and every time she giggled it brought the biggest smile to his face, until that one time. That one time.. he held onto her after the toss and she threw up all over his shirt. 

“Awh, come on, lil one. I don’ have another shirt.” he blew air out of his lips letting them rumble, making her giggle, “I guess... I can just wash it along with all y’alls clothes, can’ I?” 

He laughed as she kept giggling and he put her in the play pen and took his shirt off. He went down the hallway to Rick’s room, grabbing the clothes hamper and all of his clothes. He then moved from room to room, stopping in Judith’s room and grabbed her some new clothes and then walked back into the living room. He picked her up and laid her on the floor and changed her diaper. As he went to tighten the tabs she began to move away, testing him obviously. He kept pulling her back to him by her chunky legs which made her babble into a laugh while making him frustrated enough to plead with her.

“Come on, lil asskicker, please. I jus’ need ya’ to let me put ‘his thing on so’s I can wash our clothes..” he pleaded as he got her to lie still long enough to put the diaper on correctly. 

Sighing, he quickly put her black shirt on and the instantly snatched her legs before she could test him even more and slid her black and white cheetah pants on. As he stood up, he picked her up and carried her on his hip while kicking the laundry basket towards the laundry room. With the cutest damn 2 year old on his hip, he managed to get a load of laundry started and then closed the door. Every single time he put her down, she started to fuss and wanted nothing but him. He wasn’t able to do anything without her. He hadn’t smoked all day and had been playing maid all day as well. They had their routine down fairly quickly though. Start laundry, dry, fold, start, dry, fold- on repeat. All in the middle of making sure she was cleaned and taken care of. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours passed with doing nothing but laundry and he had heard Carl come through the door.

“Daryl?” he hollered out, tossing his book bag on the couch.

“In here. I need your help!” daryl hollered out.

“Where?!”

“In here!”

“Ugh. Marco!” he screamed.

“Polo!” daryl hollered out over the washer.

Carl reached him and opened the door and stared at him.

“Where’s your shirt?” he half smiled as he was struggling to fold the laundry and hold his sister.

“Yer sister threw up all ov’r m’.” 

“So, whatcha need me for?”

“Take her. I need to go outside real quick..” 

“Alright.”

“‘nd also, your book bag don’ go on the couch. ‘nd when I get back in, we’re doin’ homework..”

“Alright. Give her here.”

Daryl scoffed and handed Judith to Carl who walked out of the laundry room with Daryl in tow. 

“I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, Daryl.” carl muttered, sitting on the couch watching Spongebob with her who was clearly content.

As Daryl walked out to his truck, he grabbed him a cigarette and felt his phone vibrating.

“Dixon.” 

“It’s Rick.”

“Oh, hi.”

“How has everything been?” 

“Fine. Been busy. How’s work?”

“Busy. Was calling to let ya’ know to go ahead and have dinner without me, I’ll eat when I get home..”

“What time are you thinkin’ bout gettin’ home?”

“Not sure, hopefully no later than 630.. Got’a date tonight?”

“No. Was just curious.. Get back to work. I’ll call to update you for dinner.”

“Alright. Oh and Daryl?”

“Yes, Rick?”

“Thank you..”

“Mhm.” he hummed as he hung the phone up and put his cigarette out on his truck, then tossed the butt in the bed as he then hurried back inside.

“Was that dad?”

“Mhm.”

“What’d he want.”

“Oh, nothin’.. Just called to say he wouldn’t be home for another few hours.”

“Oh...” carl sighed disappointedly and handed Judith back to Daryl.

“So, let’s get your homework done and then you can play on the game while I cook dinner..”

“Alright.”

Daryl sat Judith on his lap as he began to help Carl with his math homework. Daryl particularly hated math, but it came with the job. 

“Okay, little man.. Read number 3 for me, alright?”

“Lucy went to the store. She bought 12 packs of cookies and 16 packs of noodles. How many packs of groceries did she end up buying?” carl read aloud and looked at Daryl trying not to laugh. 

“What?”

“That’s a lot of cookies and noodles for one person..” he laughed which made Daryl snort into a low chuckle.

“Yeah, well, thank goodness it’s just a math problem, right? So, tell me what we do first.”

“Uhm. Well, I think you add 12 and 16, right?”

“Gimme the pencil.” daryl smiled and took the pencil from Carl, “So, it’s always easier if you put the biggest number on top because well, that’s how I was taught.” 

“Okay?” carl smiled as he watched Daryl’s write the numbers in chicken scratch. 

“So, when you add 16 to 12 you get what? I wanna see how you do.”

Carl raised his hands up and held up 6 fingers and added to more. 

“6 plus 2 is 8..”

“So, put 8 under the line there,” daryl nodded at the younger version of Rick, “and now what do ya’ do?”

Carl raised 1 finger and added another and smiled.

“2.”

“‘nd where do ya’ put it at?”

“Next to the 8..”

“In front or behind?” daryl asked as he put Judith in her high chair and began to boil water.

“Uhhhmm, in front?” carl asked.

“Mhm.” daryl hummed as he grabbed some macaroni to boil, “Plus that problem was way to early. But after you show your work, make sure you write that you write, _She bought 28 packages at the grocery store_ ”

“I got it. I did some of these in class today, so I only have one more. Can you help me?”

“Of course.. Read it out to me, little man.”

“It says, ‘Mrs. Sheridan has 11 cats. How many more cats does Mrs. Sheridan  
need to have 43 cats?’”

“So, what do you think that you do first?”

“I don’t know, Daryl..”

“What did we do in the last problem?”

“Uhhm. Put the bigger number on top!?”

“Mhm.” daryl hummed as he put the fish sticks in the oven, “‘nd then what?”

“And the lower one on bottom?”

“Mhm, but on this one, do you add or subtract?”

“Uhhm..” carl sighed and caught Daryl’s attention. 

Daryl softly smiled and walked over to Carl and sat down next to him. 

“So, we’ve already decided that 43 goes on top and 11 goes?”

“On bottom..”

“‘nd we know ‘hat she doesn’ have 43 cats, right?”

“I guess?”

“Look back at the question.. How many cats does she have?” daryl grunted as he raised up and began to make a soft vegetable.

“She has 11 cats.” carl said as he turned around. 

“So, actually there’s 2 ways we can do ‘his problem. We can add from 11 to 43, or-”

“We can subtract?” carl asked as he watched Daryl continue making the macaroni and cheese.

“Got it. So, now ‘hat we got the problem set up, talk me through it..”

“Uhh, okay.. 3 minus 1 is 2.., right?”

“I dunno, you tell me.”

Carl held up 3 fingers and then took down 1 and showed Daryl, smiling. 

“Right. So, write that down, little man.”

“Done..”

“Now what do we do?”

“Well, 4 is bigger than 1..”

“Mhm, how many is ‘hat?”

Carl held up 4 fingers once more and took away 1 and looked at Daryl once again.

“3.”

“Mhm. So, how many cats will she need to have to reach 43?”

“32..” he smiled and tossed the pencil on the table and tried to run out of the kitchen before Daryl hollered for him. 

“Nuu-uhhh, little man!”

“What?”

“How would ya’ write ‘hat?”

“Mrs. Sheridan would need 32 more cats to make 43..”

“Ehh, ‘hat’ll do, little man. Put yer homework in your blue folder and back in yer backpack ‘nd help me set the table. After dinner ya’ can play the game for a little bit before bed. Sound fair?”

“Yeah..” 

 

__________________________________________________

 

After dinner, Daryl had changed Judith into her pajamas along with her diaper and had let her play on the floor in the kitchen while he cleaned the kitchen up. It didn’t take him long as he cleaned the messes up along the way and by the time he was done, he turned the lights off and retired to the living room with the kids.

“Can we watch a movie?” carl asked as he plopped down on the love seat. 

“Sure, what movie?” daryl asked as he watched Judith grab her blanket and climbed on top of the couch. 

“Binkiee!” judith squealed as she shoved the yellow silky towards Daryl. 

“Binkie, huh?” daryl smiled and looked at Carl who was sitting there like he seen a ghost, “Carl?”

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong?”

“That was mom’s blanket” carl whispered as he looked away from Judith and back towards the movie selection, “So, we have uhm.. Jurrasic World.. Do you think that’s too scary for Judy?”

“I have some things that are sentimental of my mom’s too, little man. I understand.. What about ‘Finding Nemo’ ?”

“You have things that are your moms too?”

“Mhm.”

“Like what?”

“I have her eyes.. I bet you have your momma’s eyes, too, little man.”

“Do you have a picture?”

“I think I have one, but it’s in a box somewhere.. Wanna’ know how I bet ‘bout ya’ having yer momma’s eyes?”

“I guess.” carl sighed as he got up and put Finding Nemo in. 

“‘hat picture of you, yer daddy ‘nd yer momma..” daryl smiled as he nodded his head to the picture on the mantel.

“Oh.. That was on my birthday.”

“Well, you got yer momma’s eyes and smile.. ‘hat’s somethin’ ‘hat can’t ever be taken away..” 

“Do you like having your mom’s eyes?”

“Better ‘han my having my daddy’s..” daryl sighed as he began to remember the night of the shooting.

“What happened to your mom?”

“Another story for another time, okay little man?”

“You mean when I’m old enough to understand?”

“Somethin’ like that.. Let’s watch ‘his movie ‘fore yer daddy gets home, okay?”

“Mhm.” carl softly smiled and laid back on the couch covering up with his Cheetah blanket as they began to watch the movie.

______________________

 

When the movie had ended, Carl was sound asleep on the love-seat and Judith had curled up on Daryl with her binkie, and they had all fallen asleep. They slept like that for hours and Daryl didn’t even budge when Rick walked in. He shifted and grunted as Rick carefully took Judith and put her in her crib. And then Carl was next, but when Rick picked Carl up in his arms he grunted like he was picking up a elephant making Daryl wake up.

“Shit. I fell asleep..”

“It’s okay. Kids ate and are asleep. It’s all good. House looks good too..” rick smiled and eyed the shirtless man still leaning on the couch, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah. I was waiting for the laundry to get done and fell asleep with little one on my chest..”

“Take it your shirt is in the laundry too?”

“Mhm.” daryl hummed in a groan as he got off the couch. 

“Have a good shift?”

“It was alright. Little one threw up on my shirt after lunch.. ‘nd I’s just been runnin’ round like crazy. Little man got his homework done..”

“Oh that’s great. I’m sorry about that. By the way, I got you this.” rick smirked as he grabbed the coffee from the side table and handed it to Daryl.

“Paying it back already?” daryl teased.

“More like paying it forward..” rick softly chuckled at the other man as they stared at one another for a few moments.

“Same time?”

“Same time, Daryl. Thank you again..”

“Ain’ no problem..” daryl smiled and walked towards the door, closing it slowly behind him.


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl have some flirtatious moments.. Judith is sick.. Daryl gets worn out.. Rick saves the day.. lmao. Jk. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet baby Jesus, Mary & Joseph. I have been working on this chapter for a week now, and FINALLY have had time to finish it! :) 
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always welcome ! :) Keeps me going guys! 
> 
> I also wanna thank my amazing friend, beta & co writer for Cold Destiny for beta-ing this for me! And taking the time to help me with this.

The following morning, the sun barely was just setting right at the time his alarm had went off. As he sat himself on the side of the bed, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He grunted in the realization that being a single parent had exhausted him more than when Lori was confined to her bed. Even after the night prior and the kids were asleep because Daryl worn them out, he had to carry them both to their beds, tuck them in, and make sure not to make a sudden noise to wake them. And even after locking the door behind Daryl he had a hell of a time trying to unwind. He hadn't showered and just laid in bed all while the silence bounced off the walls. He prayed to get some sort of sleep... but, even if he did he couldn’t tell. 

He took his hand through his matted curls as he turned the bedside light on with his other hand. As he got up and walked straight into the bathroom, he instantly turned the hot water on and undressed. After a few moments, he stepped into the torrid shower and moaned. He felt like he was in a sauna being able to relax for once since his life took a shit. But the one thing he couldn’t get off his mind is what he saw lastnight. The scars that graced Daryl's back spread across his broad shoulders. From the nape of his neck to his waist, the thickened skin lay darker next to the unharmed flesh. It was disturbing to Rick that someone would be the cause of those marks, and oh how he wanted to reach out and run his finger tenderly over each one. But as the shampoo surged down his face and right into his eyes, he growled in pain. 

He knew that only knowing the other man for a short time that the scars were none of his business but being a man of the law it had him intrigued of not only the man’s past, but because he was just that type of man who cared. The type of man who openly gave a shit about people that he barely knew. And of course, he knew it always came back to bite him in his ass. He started counting all the people who he cared about and their situations that bit him in the ass more than once. _Jessie- started an emotional affair with because of Pete; Lori, Andrea and Amy- using Amy as a CI and causing her death and so many more that he forced himself not to remember_ 

Sighing, he turned the water off and fished outside of the shower curtain for his towel knowing that eventually Carl would be barging in with no care in the world. _Kids_. As he grabbed his towel he wrapped it around his waist and headed right back into the bedroom. He walked right past the singing alarm clock and right to his dresser grabbing him a clean pair of boxers, socks and a white t-shirt then tossed them on the bed. He turned to his left and went to the closet to find his last uniform hanging there and grabbed it as he tossed it on the bed as well. As he dried himself off, he finally put his undergarments on as quickly as he could as the second alarm went off for Carl. He pulled his tan pants as he jumped into the bathroom, grabbing his deodorant and put it on as quickly as he could then heard Carl coming in his room. 

“Dad!” Carl hollered.

“Yeah?” Rick sighed as he walked back into the bedroom with his pants still unbuttoned.

“Heard something.” 

“What exactly did ya’ hear?” he asked as he slid his white shirt on and tucked it nicely as he could in his pants.

“Somethin’ hitting my window, I think.”

“Well, son, it’s windy so it’s probably just a tree branch, plus... you need to get ready for school.”

“Thought that was Daryl’s job now...”

“It is but I bet he’d be happy to not have to dress you like yesterday- and I’ll check it out after I get my shoes on and the coffee started.”

“Don’t worry about the coffee Dad.”

“Why’s that.”

“Already making it,” Carl smiled as he crawled onto Rick’s big bed sitting there watching his father pull his uniform on. 

“Huh. How ‘bout that. Did ya’ google how to make coffee?” Rick teased as he smiled while buttoning his shirt then tucking everything into his pants, buttoning those as well. 

“Daryl put the coffee and water in there and told me just to press the button.”

“Well, ain’t that just nice of him...” Rick smiled sweetly as he sat next to Carl so he could put his socks and shoes on. 

“I thought so- Hey dad?”

“Hmm?” Rick hummed as he finished tying his boots.

“Aren’t you ever worried about...” Carl sighed as he looked at the pillow that his mother used to sleep on.

“Worried about what, son?”

“The job... Y’know. What happens if- if you...”

“Hey, now... Son, it’s one; way too early for that kinda talk and two, I got Uncle Shane watching my back and I have his. Ain’t no one getting hurt on the job... ‘Cause then we gotta fill out paperwork about it.”

“But it could happen, Dad.”

Rick sighed as he sat up straight and looked at Carl who just looked right back at him. 

“It could happen... Not saying it wouldn’t _ever_ happen, but.... it could.. But like I said, your Uncle Shane and I... we look out for each other.”

“What happens if it does happen and you die? Mom’s already gone and we don’t have another parent to pick the slack back up...”

Rick intently listened while trying to figure the words out for his reply until the doorbell rang and he couldn’t have been happier that Daryl finally showed up. 

“We’ll talk more about this later okay?” Rick smiled and pulled Carl into a long hug and kissed the top of his head. He wasn’t entirely too happy that his son had struck that conversation up at almost seven thirty in the morning, but he knew it was bound to happen.

______________________________________________

 

Rick headed towards the front door with Carl following right behind him, which caused him to smile. As he opened the door, Daryl was standing there in a black hoodie soak and wet. 

“Good morning-”

“Uh-huh. ‘ts freezing out here. Swear ‘ts turning from fall straight to winter.” Daryl grunted as he stood on the porch, “Ya’ gonna let m’ in, Rick?” 

Rick stood there unknowingly staring at Daryl. He could’ve sworn that he hadn’t seen anyone look the way that Daryl was looking. Black cargo pants, black boots that weren’t tied and a soakened sweatshirt. And not to mention his hair fell down in his face like a shaggy dog, dripping water. Without realizing it, Carl pushed around him. 

“Come on, Daryl. Dad’s not fully awake yet.”

“Thank ya’ lil man. Did ya’ turn the coffee on?”

“Mhm.” Carl smiled and closed the door while Rick was shaking his head, dull embarrassed now. 

“Go get dressed for school, little man. Okay?” Daryl gently smiled back until Carl didn’t move. 

“I can’t...” 

“Why not?” Daryl asked as he watched Rick head down the hallway but then coming back with a white towel. 

“I think someone or something is outside of my window. I woke up to something hitting it. I’m scared-” Carl stopped talking as Daryl smiled. 

“Be right back.” Daryl nodded to the youngster and headed right back into the pouring rain. 

“Wh-? Dad?”

“Hm?”

“Thought you was gonna check it out..”

“Well, apparently, he beat me to it.” Rick smiled and rubbed Carl’s head as they both went into the kitchen, “Wanna get me the milk and sugar?”

“Sure,” Carl whispered as he grabbed the milk and a spoon, “We don’t have any sugar, Dad.”

“Do too. ‘ts ontop of the fridge,” Daryl said as he walked to the laundry room with his sweatshirt in his hands. 

“Why’s it up there?” Rick asked as he grabbed it. 

“‘Cause it eliminates the messes.” Daryl smirked as he walked back into the kitchen and began to dry his hair with a towel. 

“Well, that makes sense... Don’t want another mess like yesterday.” 

“I particularly don’t. And nothing is out there, lil man. Just a tree limb hitting your window. So, go get dressed and I’ll make breakfast.”

“Promise that no one is getting in?”

“I wouldn’ let nothin’ happen to you. Plus, yer Daddy is still here.” Daryl smiled. 

Rick cleared his throat as he continued to mix his coffee in his to go cup. He bit his lip hoping that Daryl couldn’t see his uneasiness- not uneasiness persay, but the fact that a grown man referred him to _daddy_; of course, he didn’t call him ‘Daddy’.

“I have some extra pants in my dresser that you can wear and a t-shirt til yours dry.”

“Thanks. You best be going. Don’t wanna make you late.”

“Waiting on Shane. He’s actually taking Carl to school. My kid loves to ride in the squad car-”

“Sirens’a blasting all the way there?” Daryl smirked as he took the towel into the laundry room. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way..”

They stood there smiling at one another as Shane walked into the kitchen to the both of them with awkward silence bouncing off the walls. 

“Mornin...” Shane smiled as he sat at the table looking at the two men, “I take it you’re Daryl?”

“Mmm. Pleasure to meet ya’.” Daryl nodded and headed to entry of the kitchen hoping that Carl walked out soon.

“I’m-”

“Shane, Yeah, I gathered with the uniform and all.”

“He’s Carl’s unofficial uncle. He’s got a key to the house as well.. Just wanted to let ya’ know in case he ever just drops by and walks in.”

“Good ta know.. I’ll be right back,” Daryl sighed as he put on his fake smile and headed down the hallway out of earshot. 

_______________________

 

Rick stood against the counter looking at Shane who sipped on his cup of coffee.

“So, that’s the _man_?” 

“Daryl.” rick smiled as he softly spoke. 

“The one who’s watching-”

“Yes, Shane. The one who’s watching Judy and Carl.”

“How’s it been? Any flirting goin’ on? Any-”

“No, none of that. He’s actually very good with the kids. He’s very patient and he’s a sweetheart even though he’s-”

“He’s what?” Shane sighed as he looked down the hallway towards Daryl.

“I’m not sure to be honest...” 

“Uh-huh. Y’know it’s not like I’m going to run and tell him what you say-”

“Ya mean like ya’ did with Lor?”

“Exactly.” Shane laughed as he brought the cup up to his lips causing Rick to laugh as well. 

“I just... need to get to know him a little bit more... Saw some things the other night.”

“What kinda’ things?” Shane apprehensively asked as he sat the cup back down on the table.

“No no, Shane. Nothin’ like that.”

“If it ain’ what I’m thinking then spill it. I ain’ got all day for you to look for the right words.. Eventually I’m gonna have to take lil man to school right?”

“Yeah I know.” Rick whispered as he poured more coffee into his cup. 

“Rick-”

“I feel awkward talking about the man that’s standing in my house.”

“Then don’t. We can talk about it later.. But, I know that you won’t talk about it later.” shane smiled as he drank the rest of his coffee then heard Carl’s delightful scream. 

“Uncle Shane!”

“Lil’ man! It’s about time!” Shane chuckled and pulled Carl into a tight hug, “You ready?”

“Duh!” carl squealed and grabbed his backpack and stood in the living room. 

“Guess I need to uh, get going. See ya’ at work?” Shane smiled raising one eye brow in the way that Rick knew exactly what he meant. 

“Yes. Make sure nothing fatty off the menu, Shane!” Rick hollered from the kitchen and turned around to Daryl holding his sound asleep daughter.

“He taking lil man out to for breakfast too?”

“Yeah, apparently so. I’m sorry. Is she okay?”

“No problem. I guess I need a new nickname for him. Lil man is already taken, and she’s a little warm today with a runny nose, but other than that she’s been changed and comfortable.”

“Sport? And honestly, I think she gets the cuddling thing from her mom. She was always like that when she was sick... If ya’ want me to stay home, I can.”

“Part of the job, ain’t it? Take care of the kiddos even if they’re sick? and no on Sport. What about, _Munchkin_?”

“That it is, but if you’re not comfortable with being here alone with a sick toddler than it is more than fine. I don’t mind staying home...”

“How bad can she be? She’s just a little itty bitty girl.” daryl smiled lovingly as he kissed her blonde hair, looking up right when he saw Rick standing there rubbing her back. 

Rick stood there admiring the other man holding his daughter. He admired the sight of him being so loving to his daughter. He admired the man who cared so much about his children. He couldn’t help but having the thought that he could get used to the man being in his life for the rest of his life. He knew that he would have to get to know him some more and to know that the other man would want the same thing. He knew that he was more than enthralled at everything the man was in front of him. 

“Go. Get. I got it.” Daryl said as he caught Rick off guard. 

“If you need anythang-”

“You’ll get a call.. I promise.” Daryl smirked and walked Rick to the front door with Judith still in his arms. 

“Anythang, Daryl. I mean it..”

“I have it under control, Mr. Grimes. I promise you 'hat.”

Rick nodded and kissed his sleeping daughter. He grabbed the umbrella and his jacket along with the car keys and headed out of the door leaving Daryl alone with his sick daughter. 

 

___________________________

 

Arriving at the police station he noticed Shane had gotten there only moments before him with a blueberry muffin for him. 

“Hey, what did Carl have for breakfast?”

“Hashbrown and a egg mcmuffin.” 

“Better than nothing I suppose...”Rick smiled as they walked inside the station and straight into the locker room to put their belongings in them. 

“So, ya’ gonna tell me what you saw the other night?” Shane asked as he gulped at his coffee. 

“Nothing...” Rick half smiled grabbing the keys from Shane’s hand and walked towards the front checking his box for messages. 

Rolling his eyes he scurried down the front steps towards the car and jumped in the driving seat. 

“Rick?”

“Hm?” he hummed looking out the window as rain pelted down on the car. 

“What’s got you so... not you?”

“Nothing.. I’m fine...” he sighed and sniffed his nose, “I think Judith is getting sick.. and has got me possibly sick.”  
.  
“Sure you’re fine.” Shane scoffed began to play with his 22 necklace. 

Rick sat quietly as he bounced his left knee up and down shaking the whole car. 

“Brother...” Shane growled in annoyance.

“What...”

“Yer shaking my damn car. Just talk to me. I already know yer deep dark secret. Ain’ nothing that can shock me.” Shane sighed as he watched Rick shift in the drivers seat. 

“Not a word to anyone, okay?”

“Evidently, Rick.”

“That’s a mighty big word for you...” Rick teased, trying to change the subject. 

“Mhm,” Shane hummed and took a sip of Rick’s coffee. 

“Seriously? You have yours.” Rick smirked and knew exactly what Shane was doing.

“I’ll stop drinking yer coffee if you tell me.”

“Or ya could just stop drinking it because it’s not yours..”

“What fun would that be?” shane laughed, “Seriously, what’s goin’ on with you?” 

“I... got home late last night and the kids were sound asleep on the couch with him-" Rick sighed heavily and turned to look at Shane seriously.

“Thought this wasn’t-”

“Shut up and listen if you really want to know, okay...”

Shane put his hands up and turned his head to look more at Rick.

“They were asleep. Carl was on the loveseat and Judith... was asleep on Daryl. He was shirtless. When I woke him up he said she threw up and he had to wash his clothes.”

“Okay and the problem exactly is what?”

“When I took the kids to their beds, I had flirted with him and brought him a coffee home as he gave me his before work..”

Shane awkwardly sat quiet and waited for Rick to continue telling him.

“Anyways, he was shirtless and when he turned to head to get his t-shirt.. there were scars that started from his neck down to his lower back..” 

“What did they look like?” 

“Uhm. Intentional?” Rick had guessed. 

“Dixon, right?” shane asked and began to bite his nail. 

“What?”

“Last name is _Dixon_ right?”

“Oh, yeah. What’s that matter..”

“Oh Rick...” Shane whispered and shook his head. 

 

_______________________________________

 

Rick stepped out of the squad car while Shane ran into the nearest burger joint to get their lunch and began to dial Daryl’s number. It rang not once, not just twice, but three times before he finally answered.

“Dixon,” Daryl grumbled as he held the screaming toddler in his arms.

“It’s Rick. Was calling to check up on Judith...” he muttered as he kicked the broken rocks.

“Oh, we’re doin’ jus’ fine-” Daryl lied right when Judith began to scream bloody murder right in the phone. 

“Sure sounds like it... I’ll be there in just a few-” 

“Rick, I promise we are fine. She’s just... kicking my ass right now.”

“Has she eaten anything today?” 

“Yes ‘nd no..”

“What did she have?” 

“She had a ‘lil bit of yogurt then threw that up as soon as it went down..”

“She drinking anything? I don’t want her getting dehydrated...”

“Won’t drink nothin’ either.”

“And you won’t let me come home, either.” Rick chuckled in defeat, “Here’s the deal. Get her in the car seat and take her to the doctor. I’ll be waiting there.” 

“Rick...”

“Daryl, please. If she’s not wanting to drink and is throwing her food up, she needs to be seen.”

“I know that. I do have a degree to work with children... I was just curious about Carl.”

“I’ll have Shane get him...”

“Alright, I’ll be there in about 15.”

“I’ll call ahead for an appointment.”

“‘lright.”

“Thank you, Daryl.”

“Mhm.” Daryl hummed and hung the phone up.

 

Whoever the hell told him that watching a sick toddler was easy, clearly lied to him. 

 

_______________________________________

 

Shane walked to the car right as Rick hung up the phone call from making an appointment for Judith and got in the car, watching as Rick followed.

“What’s goin’ on brother?” 

“Judith, she’s sick. I need ya’ to take me to the doctor’s office...”

“We’re not done with tour, what am I supposed to tell Sheriff?”

“My kid is sick, Shane. Please...”

“Alright...” Shane muttered as he turned the car around. He began to drive the winding country road right back into town as the fall leaves slowly fluttered their ascent to the ground around the car.

 

__________________________________________

 

“I need you to pick Carl up from school, please...”

“Got it. Let me know what’s goin’ on with squirt.”

“Thank you,” Rick sighed as he got out of the warm squad car and ran into the doctors office seeing Daryl rocking his still crying daughter.

Rick took his hat off and walked over to the seat that the carseat occupied and put it on the floor and looked at the spent man holding his daughter.

“How long have you been waiting?” 

“Not long... Maybe ‘bout 10 minutes.”

“Not too bad then. Hand her here, I’ll give you a break.” Rick gently smiled and grabbed the toddler who saw him and cried even harder. 

“Hmm. Sure thing. Have at it...” Daryl chuckled as he got up and began to walk around. 

Making Rick laugh to himself, he got up as well, “Thought if I was with her it’d calm her down. Have you ever been so sick that all you’ve wanted was your mom?” 

“Wouldn’ know. 'member, lost ’er at a young age,” Daryl sighed as he popped his back.

“Well, did ya’ want your daddy?” he whispered as he bounced Judith in his arms.

“Nah, not really. Ain’ ever really had that kinda life. But, I know what ‘ts like to want someone.” Daryl scoffed and sat back down, watching the Sheriff’s Deputy bounce the adorable girl in his muscular arms. 

Rick glanced at the other man who took his seat and then ran his fingers through Judith’s blonde hair. 

“Judith Grimes?” the nurse calmly spoke.

Daryl instantly stood up as Rick turned around right into his broad chest and looked right at one another.

“Judith Grimes? Guardian of Judith Grimes?” she spoke once more. 

Daryl shyly stepped to the right and Rick stepped to the right. He stepped to the left and they danced around one another for a couple seconds, faintly smiling at each other.

“Sorry.” Daryl spoke as he finally stood still and let Rick past him. 

“Here, Sorry. Uhm, I also need to make sure that if I am at work then this man can bring my kids here and be aware of the medical history...”

“Okay, would you like him to come back today?” she smiled. 

Rick looked out at the lobby as Daryl was sitting in the chair making sure all of Judith’s things were out of the way. 

“No, he’s pretty... worn out today.” Rick amusingly smiled as they went back towards the room. 

 

______________________________________________

 

After the appointment, Rick walked out with Judith sound asleep in his arms one hand clenched to his tan t-shirt and her other hand on his short beard. He walked over to Daryl who’s hair covered his eyes and was softly snoring. He stood there smirking and tilted his head to the side and stuffed his uniform shirt more in his back pocket before kneeing the sleeping man’s boot off his leg. He watched him jerk up and clear the hair out of his face with a shy smile.

“Nice nap?” Rick chuckled and tilted his head to the other side.

Daryl grunted into a soft chuckle and stood up looking at the other man and the shirt in his back pocket, “What happened?”

“She threw up on me as soon as I switched her position.”

Daryl snickered and grabbed the diaper bag allowing Rick access to the car seat and he then opened the door for him and walked him to the truck opening the back door as well for him. He walked around to the drivers side and waited for the officer to get in, then headed back to Rick’s house. 

“Shane getting Carl?”

“Mhm.”

Daryl fell quiet and laughed a little more.

“What’s funny?”

“She’s thrown up on so much today... Thankfully the last time was on on you. What’s wrong with her anyways?”

“They said the flu.” Rick frowned and looked behind him at the carseat and jerked forward as Daryl shifted gears, “Glad ya’ know how to drive a stick shift..”

“Yer telling me that you don’ know how to?” Daryl laughed as he pulled on the long road leading to the house.

“Nope. Was never taught.”

“Guess, eventually, maybe I should teach you-” he smiled and rolled his eyes at his failed attempt at flirting, “Just in case y’know if Carl gets a manual vehicle you can teach him..”

“I’d like to learn, but that’s a good idea too. Also, I’m pretty sure Carl would rather you teach him than me.”

“No problem teaching anyone. And why? Yer his Daddy.”

“‘Cause apparently, Daryl Dixon is the best thing that’s ever happened to him.. All I’ve heard this morning was about you...” Rick smiled and rubbed his neck.

“I like him too. He’s just like you- Well, what I’ve got to know of you.”

“In other words, I’m taking that as a compliment.” Rick teased and waited as Daryl turned the truck off, “I was thinking about just ordering pizza tonight. You’re more than welcome just to stay the night. Carl would love it.” 

“We’ll see,” Daryl coyly smiled as he grabbed the diaper bag and Rick grabbed Judith. He hastily walked to the front door, unlocking it for Rick and followed right behind him.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has a heart to heart with Carl while Rick overhears more of the conversation revealing more about Daryl than intended. Daryl also has a eyefucking war with Rick without realizing it. :)

Rick ordered his and Carl’s normal pepperoni pizza but had to double it as Daryl was spending the evening with them. He had it set for delivery from the local pizza place. As they both went inside Rick carried the sleeping toddler in, laying her down in the play pen. Daryl followed Rick’s lead until Rick’s cell phone rang from the diaper bag.

 

“Phone’s ringin’..” daryl sighed as he watched the tall man straighten up. 

 

“Answer it. I don’t want her waking up just yet..” rick said as if he’s always said to the other man.

 

Daryl stood there unresponsive as he looked at Rick, “It’s Shane. Not too comfortable answering to him..”

 

“Could be about Carl..” rick whispered as he walked towards Daryl and the phone laying in the palm of his hand and picked it up. “Hey brother.”

 

Daryl stood there with his arms crossed, looking at the family pictures that were hanging all around the house. He was then unaware of Rick who was watching his every move with a smile on his face.

 

“Alright. I will see you in a few. Thank you for taking the time to help Carl with his homework.” rick said, hanging the phone up and shoved it in his back pocket. He walked up behind Daryl, “That was our last family picture-”

 

“God, you scared ‘e. ‘hat yer wife?” he softly asked clearing his throat.

 

“Mhm. Lori. That picture right there was a couple years ago. Before we almost called it quits on our marriage which led to the making of my daughter..” he faintly smiled and looked at Daryl for a reaction, which all he got was a grunt. 

 

“Was this before-” daryl sighed and then the front door closed, catching them both from their look at one another.

 

“Daryl?” carl asked as he threw his backpack on the couch.

 

“Kid..” daryl smiled, wrapping the youngin up in a hug, “Did ya’ have a good day at school?”

 

“Ehh, it was okay. Mrs. White gave us _so_ much homework.." 

"Good thing you got it done then huh.." 

"Yeah, what're yall looking at?" 

"I was looking at the family pictures.." 

"What's the point? Not a family anymore.." 

Rick cleared his throat and looked at Daryl. 

"I got some dishes to do before the pizza gets here. Help me?" 

Carl shrugged and stood there. 

"I'll go change and let yall be.." Rick smiled and went down the hall to change. 

Daryl took the dishes out and began filling the sink with hot soapy water all while pulling stool for Carl. 

"Rinse for me?" 

"Sure.." 

Daryl faintly smiled at he boy then looked away, "what you said in there.." 

"What bout it?" 

"I know how you feel but-" 

"She's gone and she's never coming back.." 

Daryl stood there defeated with the kids and gazed out of he window with his thoughts invading his brain 

_He was running. Running in the woods with his older brother with not a care in the world. He was free from his father until dark hit. He was free for just a little bit. He was never really free, not until he murdered Will Dixon, but that day he was free and spent the day with Merle. He was just a kid. He thought his brother was the shit, always bringing things back for him after long periods of times, especially souvenirs._

 

“Daryl?” carl whispered as he shook Daryl’s shoulder.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I lost you for a moment..”

“Y’know what, put your backpack where it goes, and then you can play the game until dinner..” daryl faintly smiled, holding back his tears.  
“Thought you wanted to talk?”

 

“‘nother time, kid. Go on..” 

 

“Alright..”

 

~*~

 

Daryl went on doing the dishes and when he was elbows deep in the soapy water, the doorbell rang. He was in the process of drying his hands and walking out of the kitchen when the tall man was strutting towards the front door. He slowly walked into the living room bypassing Carl who did what was asked and playing his game. 

 

“Good evening.” rick spoke not even minding himself being shirtless.

 

“Evenin’ sir..” the man’s voice spoke and Daryl sighed, realizing who it was on the other side of the door.

 

“How much do I owe you?”

 

“25.95, sir.”

 

Daryl sighed and walked behind Rick with forty dollars in his hand and handed it to the other man.

 

“Thank you, your change is-”

 

“Keep it.” daryl grunted and smiled looking at Rick out of the side of his eye.

 

“Thank you! Hey, I know you from somewhere..” 

 

“Probably jus’ a familiar face, man..”

 

“No, I’ve seen you.. Gosh, where have I seen you..” glenn smiled as he just stared at Daryl.

 

“Not sure, man.” daryl lowly spoke realizing the eye fucking from Rick as he was being stared at. 

 

“I know!-”

 

“Then where?” daryl challenged.

 

“Maggie! Yeah, yeah. She showed me a picture of you two when y’all were at college..”

 

“Maggie?” rick chimed with a hitch in his voice as he got a glance back from Daryl.

 

“Went to school together. Friends. This here, is her boyfriend; Glenn..” 

 

“Wow, small world. Well, any friend of Daryl’s is a friend of mine.”

 

“First time I met ‘im. Been meaning to get to know him all ‘fore it got too serious..” daryl sighed, rolling his eyes at the Korean kid.

 

“Uhm, here’s your pizza’s.. Your change is 10.05..” glenn smiled holding the money to him.

 

“Told ‘a to keep it. Tell Maggs I said hi.” daryl smiled and shut the door as Rick carried in the pizza.

 

“Carl, wash your hands. Food is here.”

 

“Okay..” carl grumbled and turned the game off and went down the hall.

 

Following Rick into the kitchen, he grabbed some paper plates and some cups out of the cabinet and stood still. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the scar on Rick was right in front of him, but not only that he watched intently as the other man’s muscles rippled under his smooth skin. Without realizing it, Rick was already standing away from the pizza catching onto Daryl’s fiery eyes that were drilling into him. They stood there looking at one another until the moment ceased with a crying Judith from the living room.

 

Rick cleared his throat, a half-smile stepping gingerly across his face, "Have to attend to Judith.. Help yourself.." he motioned towards the pizza. 

 

“Anything I can help with?” daryl whispered as he attempted to keep Rick in the moment. 

 

“Just, help Carl I guess. Once I tend to her, I’ll put the movie on and we can all watch it.. That is if you still want to..” 

 

“Ain’ got nowhere to be.”

 

“Good.” rick smirked and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving Daryl alone in the kitchen. 

 

 

~*~

 

Daryl stood there helpless with his head buried in his large, calloused hands. He kept grumbling into them. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. How was he supposed to sit on that couch with the other man watching a movie. How was he supposed to watch him eat and his perfect jaw going in circles as he chewed up his food. How could he look at the man shirtless with a noticeable scar and not ask what happened. How could he be in the same room without jumping this man’s bones. But the thoughts ceased as soon as the floor creaked, and he peeked through his hands at the young kid staring at him with that _he’s weird look_. 

 

“Are you alright, Daryl?”

 

“I’m okay, kid.”

 

“You don’t seem like you’re okay..” 

 

“I am.. By the way, I want to have ‘hat talk..”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Better time than any..” 

 

Carl annoyingly sighed and put the plate back down, sitting on the stool and looked right at Daryl.

 

“You know I lost my ma right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I need you to listen to me..”

 

“I am listening to you, Daryl.”

 

“You lost your ma, you are entitled to be mad and most definitely allowed to hurt..”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Don’t talk.. Listen, okay?” daryl sighed looking at Carl to make sure he understood.

 

“I lost my ma, you know that. I am damn near 30 years old ‘nd it still hurts me. More days ‘han others. I wish I had family pictures when I was younger.. But I don’t.. Do ya know why?”

 

"No," Carl shook his head, "you never told me what happened..."

 

"Well, it ain't simple. For starters, my old man was a miserable son of a b-, er, he was not a kind man. And my ma, bless her heart, she made some poor choices. My pa didn't give two craps about family, and my ma was usually too far into a liquor bottle to care. I didn't have two parents that cared about me... I didn't even get one. Yer lucky to have had a mom AND a dad that love you with all their heart and soul. ‘nd I know some photos of me and my family did exist, but... those are all gone now. Ma passed in a house fire, whole place burned. We lost everything. So while you cain't quite look at them photos on the wall, just think 'bout how you'd feel if they didn't exist at all anymore. You got yer dad, and your sister, happy memories, and photos to look back on. I ain't got none of that..." daryl grunted as he lowered himself to Carl’s level motioning towards the living room as he talked about the pictures.

 

Carl sat there looking right at Daryl and barely spoke. It was like he couldn’t breathe.

 

“So, you’re a lot like me then?” he finally spoke while he inhaled shakily.

 

“In a sense.. I jus’ want you to know that.. Even though yer ma is gone.. She’s still here… and you’re a lot better off than some.. It’ll get easier, but it’ll take time.. And when you miss her.. You are the fortunate one..” daryl sighed and stood up, “Now, get some food, kid.”

 

He turned facing the sink looking out of the window, holding his breath. He couldn’t cry in front of the kid.. Least of all him. The only thing he couldn’t control was the tears streaming down his cheeks that were glistening from the moon. He felt the tears fall like a waterfall and when the floor creaked once again, he quickly wiped his tears and turned around.

 

“If you need a moment-” rick sighed looking at the other man with red eyes.

 

“Moment fer what?” 

 

“Heard you tell Carl about your mom.. He’s been asking me to take the pictures down but haven’t had a chance to sit him down and talk to him..”

 

“I didn’ use my ma and my pity story to make you or anyone feel bad fer me..” daryl snapped at the shirtless man.

 

“Didn’t say that. I am mainly saying thanks.”

 

“I didn’t do anything..”

 

“You handled that better than I ever could.. I have a broken boy and the first clue on how to fix it..” rick admitted as he stood against the counter.

 

“Jus’ cause I lost my ma- wait, what all did you hear?” daryl asked with butterflies in his stomach, threatening to make him barf all over the handsome man. 

 

“Get some food before it’s not good anymore..” rick faintly smiled and grabbed himself a beer, “Help yourself to them too.” and he walked out of the room, leaving him in there all alone.

 

Daryl stood there wondering what the fuck just happened. How the fuck did the man waltz in there like a prince on a white fucking horse with words to hypnotize him and then waltz right back out with a essence that made everything so different. He growled in annoyance knowing that he was going to have a hard time sitting during a movie in the dark with a child on the other couch and a sick child in the other room- but not only those factors with a shirtless man on a loveseat, not much room on those things.


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick confides in Daryl about his scar, which leads to stuff and thangs :D

Rick and Carl had their plates on the table, drinks by them and the lights turned off. Approaching the room, Daryl smiled and sat next to the shirtless man whom pressed play on the remote.

 

“What’re we watching?” daryl asked as he opened the beer. 

 

“Carl chose Jurassic World..” rick answered as he turned his attention towards the tv.

 

“Which one?” 

 

“Original, the best one there is.” rick chuckled and began to eat his pizza.

 

Daryl was the first one that finished his plate of food but was too interested in the movie that he left the plate on the coffee table all while the other two did the same. He leaned back to get comfortable on the couch accidently brushing his shoulder on Rick’s. Not even talking or moving, he breathed heavily at the touch. He stared at the tv not even paying attention except to see if Rick pulled away, but he didn’t and when he didn’t, he put a hand on his stomach as if that was going to calm the butterflies. He breathlessly looked over at Rick who was already looking at him and he just received a grin, which made him all giddy like a teenage girl. 

 

Turning their attention back to the movie, Rick’s attention was pulled to Carl who was tossing and turning on the couch. He sat there watching his son, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing until the soft sound of snoring came from him. 

 

“I think he passed out.. What a shame. We were getting to the good part” rick tsked and slowly got off the couch. 

 

“He could jus’ sleep out here, ya know. Ain’ no reason for you throwing yer back out..”

 

“Couch is uncomfortable as hell.. Ain’t a reason why he can’t sleep in his bed either.” rick softly smiled. 

 

Rick grunted as he lifted Carl then looked at Daryl not daring to breathe. He walked down the hall with his son is his arms making the whole wooden floor creak underneath him.

 

~*~  
Daryl sat there for what seemed like forever. After a few minutes he took his beer into the kitchen and grabbed two new ones for him and Rick. Making himself back into the living room he started turning the lights on by the couch and worked himself to the tv to turn the movie on until the floor creaked against. 

 

“He’s out cold, and Judith she’s still running a temperature but not as bad as earlier.” rick mumbled as he leaned against the wall. 

 

“‘hats good. I probably ought to get going..” daryl grunted in response. 

 

“Ya’ could stay and at least finish the movie..” 

 

“I could..” daryl sighed as he backed away from the tv and walked back towards the couch opening the new beer. 

 

“Let me get me a beer real quick-”

 

“Got ya’ one.” daryl cut him off holding an unopened bottle of beer for him.

 

“Oh, thank you.” rick said as he walked to the couch and sat next to the shaggy haired man, reaching for the beer. 

 

They both sat there sipping on their beers as Rick played the movie again. Rick kept glancing at the other man but didn’t realize he was missing Daryl’s glances when he wasn’t looking. That was until, Rick cleared his throat and situated himself on the couch, looking at Daryl who was in the middle of sipping on his beer. 

 

“Ya’ alright?” daryl asked looking right into Rick’s eyes.

 

“Oh yeah. I’m fine. Just needed to get more comfortable.. That’s all.” 

 

“Hmm.” daryl hummed and turned his attention back to the movie.

 

“Are you alright?” rick asked looking back at Daryl who turned his head, looking at the officer once more.

 

“Me? Why wouldn’t I be?” daryl smiled gently and sipped on his beer once again. 

 

“Saw you looking at me scar earlier.”

 

Daryl sat there quiet, gazing into the officers arctic blue eyes then cleared his throat looking back towards the movie.

 

“You know, it’s okay to ask me what happened. I don’t mind..” rick softly spoke still looking at Daryl’s features. 

 

“None of my business..”

 

“That is true, but you want to know, right?” rick smiled scoffing into a soft chuckle. 

 

“Not gon’ ask what happened because we barely know one ‘nother ‘nd it’s none of my business, Mr. Grimes.”

 

Rick sat there squinting his eyes at the alpha male with nothing but a smile. 

 

“Rick-”

 

“What?” daryl muttered turning his head back towards the other man. 

 

“Told you to call me Rick, I don’t really like to be called Mr. Grimes.. Mr. Grimes was my father.”

“Sorry. Look, are we gon’ finish this or just sit here and bullshit?”

 

“Well, what’s wrong with just talking?”

 

“Ain’ nothin to talk about..”

 

“Sure there is, Daryl..”

 

“Like what?” daryl challenged as he engaged into staring at Rick.

 

“Well, my scar for one..” 

 

“That’s up to you if ya’ want to open up ‘bout it.”

 

“I was on the job-”

 

Daryl sat there sipping his beer toning the movie out and looked at Rick who was now gulping his beer.

“I was on the job-”

 

“Ya’ said ‘hat” 

Rick sighed heavily and closed his eyes, “I remember as if it were yesterday. Shane and I were talking about Lori and my relationship when we were about to call it quits. She and I.. we were very distant and just didn’t even talk. We lived amongst one another and got along for Carl, but as far as what a marriage entails, it wasn’t there-”

 

“Rick, you really don’t have to go into detail about this..”

 

“Sure I do.” rick whispered as he turned the side lamp on.

 

“Why? What does it solve..?”

 

“Doesn’t solve anything because there’s nothing left unsolved. I loved my wife, we had two beautiful children, and she was my best-friend.. But-”

 

“But what?” 

 

“I got shot. Shane and I responded to a call and we only suspected two white males in a car and when we had attempted to get them to put the guns down, they didn’t and so we had to open fire with them. When we thought we were done, I had turned to tell Shane not to tell Lori about the shoot out because she was always worried something was going to happen-”

 

Daryl still sat there with his beer in-between his legs still looking at Rick as he followed what he was being told.

 

“We were laughing about what Lori would have said and done, and then all of a sudden a third suspect exited the car and before the task force was able to get him to stop he had already popped off rounds-”

 

“And one round hit you..”

 

Rick cocked his head to the side in agreement and sighed. “He shot me twice. One in my vest and the other right there..”

 

Daryl sighed and raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “Then what happened?”

 

“Well, Sheriff and Leon put him down and Shane was hovering over me screaming at me actually and was putting pressure on my wound and told me to stay with him.. He screamed in for an ambulance..” rick stopped and waited to make sure that he was still listening, “I passed out from blood loss. All I really remember was being put in the back of the ambulance and Shane beside me..”

 

“Oh m’ god. That couldn’t have been easy for Carl or your wife..” daryl whispered. 

 

“I was told that I had surgery and lost more blood but obviously they saved my life-” rick chuckled, rolling his eyes, “But I was in a coma for over a month I believe. As I started waking up I guess they were visions of being visited previously by Shane.. I don’t ever really remember Lori or Carl being there, but I assume with it being the recovery wing that Carl wasn’t able to come back and I don’t even know if he knew or understood what was going on. I don’t know. I was gone mentally for so long that it was all a blur-”

 

“You said you remember though-”

 

“I remember the events leading up to being shot, but everything after, it’s gone. So, that’s what my scar is from.. Went out with a bang.” he laughed and stood up, “Want another one?”

 

“Sure.” daryl answered as he stood up to follow him in the kitchen. 

 

As they both walked into the kitchen, Daryl leaned against the counter waiting for his beer. Within seconds they were standing there looking at one another as if they were the only ones in the world. Butterflies filling Rick’s stomach. 

 

“So, I wanted to bring that up because I wanted to ask you something..”

 

“‘nd what exactly is ‘hat?” he asked as he twisted the top off of the beer bottle.

 

“I saw the scars-” rick stopped as soon as their eyes broke away from one another and he walked towards the fridge.

 

Daryl grunted out a annoying sound as he watched the older man get a cold piece of pizza out of the fridge.

 

“What ‘bout ‘hem?” 

 

“I just wanted to say that if you wanted to ever talk.. I am always here to listen..” rick smiled gently and walked out of the kitchen, straight into the living room, with Daryl on his heels without realizing.

 

“Ya’ can’ just walk out like ‘hat, Rick.”

 

“Like what?” he smiled sweetly and sat on the couch.

 

“Ya’ can’ just say what you said ‘nd walk out like ‘hat..” daryl repeated himself and narrowed his eyes in on Rick’s. 

 

“How many beers do you have to consume before you tell me what happened to you?” rick smirked as he locked his eyes right back on Daryl’s sky blue eyes.

 

“Ya’ can’ change my past, Officer Grimes.”

 

“That I can’t, but.. I’d like to know what happened to you. No one should have to walk around with what you had to endure; And as I may not be able to help what you went through, I think it’d be effective for you to talk about it. Just because I am a officer of the law, doesn’t mean that I run with every ounce of information,” rick sighed and glanced away then back at Daryl before continuing, “I just want to get to know you better and now that the kids aren’t up to ruin every adult talk, I just thought it’d be a good moment to-”

 

“You’re right. It’s not supposed to help me, Rick. I have Maggie for that. I just don’t see the point in opening the door I closed many years ago..”

 

“If you don’t want to talk to me about it or tell me what happened-” rick stopped and turned the tv and movie off and looked back at Daryl.

 

“I told you I was workin’ through it, Rick. I don’ need another psychiatrist or therapist to sit across from me ‘nd judge me ‘nd tell me ‘hat it’s okay to feel what I feel and feel justified for what happened. I don’ need ‘hat.”

 

“Maggie is your Psychiatrist?” rick asked narrowing his eyes.

 

“What ‘bout it?”

 

“Nothin’ just wondering how she can give you the best care if she’s your friend-”

 

“She does jus’ fine, Grimes. I have ‘his handled.”

 

“If you say so-”

 

“What’s ‘hat supposed to mean?”

 

“It wasn’t supposed to mean anything bad-”

 

“1..2..3..4..5-”

 

“What’re you doing?” rick asked half smiling.

 

“Counting to ten so I don’t kick yer ass..” daryl growled out as he rolled his eyes at Rick. 

 

“Does it work?”

 

“Haven’t kicked yer ass yet have I?” daryl scoffed and turned his head as he smiled.

 

“That you haven’t. I appreciate that.

 

Daryl grunted in response and let the smile fade away. He sighed heavily and turned his head looking at the dark curly haired man, “M’ daddy was abusive in every way you can imagine. He beat me with multiple things, mostly anything he could get ahold of right then and there. He beat my brother, Merle as well, but Merle has been in and out of prison for drugs and shit. When Merle was grown, they both were doing drugs and never really fed me or paid electric or anything. We never had food-”

 

“Oh my gosh, Daryl. I am so-” rick began to talk until Daryl put his hand up to make him shut up.

“You wanted to know, so I’s telling you,” he sighed and closed his eyes, “We never had food. It was very rare that I ever had a hot meal. Normally I went to bed with no food in my belly. Dropped out of school rather quickly because kids always made fun of me due to stinking. I can’t even remember now when the last time I showered when I was a child. But I was embarrassed. At one point, I ran away with m’ crossbow and was in the woods for damn near a week if not longer. I never felt more free than that week out there all by myself-” he stopped and began to laugh softly to himself. 

 

Rick puzzledly looked at him not understand why he was laughing.

 

“When I was out there, of course I ate squirrel and anything I could kill.. ‘nd I eventually had to take a shit.. ‘nd of course there ain’ no toilet paper in the woods.. So when I did shit, at one point I grabbed what I could to wipe my ass.. ‘nd ended up with wiping with poison oak without realizing it..” he stopped and laughed more until he and Rick were both laughing. 

 

“How.. did.. You-”

 

“Take care of it?” daryl chuckled to himself.

 

“That is what I’m asking..” rick smiled as he sipped more on his beer.

 

“I don’t even really remember to be honest. After I finally found my way home, my own father didn’t even know I was gone that long. I waltzed right in the back door ‘nd into the kitchen to make me a sandwich..”

 

“Daryl..” rick muttered as he was now more focused on Daryl then he’d ever been.

 

Shaking his head he looked towards the wall of family pictures, “Daddy was always drinking ‘nd doing drugs; at one point he had all his buddies over ‘nd ‘hat night, I was sleeping soundly in my room with the door closed.. He ‘nd his friends came in in the middle of th’ night-” He stopped and looked back at Rick whose eyes were watering, “one by one basically had their, uhh, time with me. No matter how many pleas came from my crying voice for anyone to help me even calling for my brother.. Help never came.”

 

They sat there and looked at one another until Rick finally looked away and tears fell down his cheeks.

 

“‘nd last year.. M’ daddy broke into my house ‘nd I didn’ even realize the lights in my house was off. I just walked right in ‘nd the bastar was sitting there in one of my chairs with a loaded shotgun. He threatened me ‘nd tried to get in my head. I told ‘im to leave ‘nd not to come back, but he kept thinking ‘hat he could control me. We yelled back ‘nd forth until I had no choice other than to get my gun outta my closet-”

 

“Then what happened..” rick croaked out as he sat sideways on the couch putting his beer to his lips. 

 

“He assumed I wasn’t gonna shoot him ‘nd stood up. I shot ‘im in his leg.. ‘nd long story short, we fought; leavin’ me with the upper hand. Cops were called ‘nd my big brother Merle took the fall for me ‘nd he was nowhere around, but because his rap sheet, they believed him ‘nd locked him up. He claimed self defense ‘nd bullshit his way to a lesser charge; ‘nd he jus’ got outta prison..”

 

Daryl gulped down the rest of his beer and placed it on the coffee table, looking at Rick while sitting sideways in-front of him. 

 

“So, now ya’ know the deep dark secret of _Daryl Dixon_..”

 

“And ya’ know mine..” rick smiled and finished off his beer. “I am very sorry that you had to go through that. No one should ever have to.”

 

“Yer right, No one should have to live what I went through, but unfortunately there are kids out there that are living through ‘hat.”

 

Daryl sat there gazing into Rick’s eyes as they both softly smiled at one another. Rick cleared his throat and noticed Daryl standing up attempting to grab the beer bottles and grasped his hand.

 

“No, man. I can get it..” he whispered and removed his hand from Daryl’s.

 

“‘m already up. It ain’ a bother!” he smiled down at the tipsy officer.

 

Rick laughed as he placed his arms on his knees and looked at Daryl from below, “Just leave it, man; it's alright. You ain't gotta take care of me."

“Maybe I wanna..” darl muttered out with the beer bottles in his hands.

 

Rick cleared his throat and pushed himself up from his knees, standing in front of Daryl. He smiled and stepped closer in Daryl’s space, “Why,” and pulls back far enough to look at the other man. 

 

Daryl softly laughed looking at Rick and shrugged feeling his cheeks heat up under his skin, “"Like yer family, like you..."

 

Rick woozly smirked and leaned even closer into him with nothing but the smell coming from his mouth with a mixture of stale donuts and coffee off of his body, “Hmm. I like you too,” and with a big smile on his face he stepped away grabbing the beer bottles from Daryl’s limp grasp on them and slowly creaked his way into the kitchen. He threw the bottles in the trash can and turning around, he bumped right into Daryl’s muscled chest, making him jump back away from Daryl. 

 

“Shit man, I’m sorry.” daryl mumbled and stepped further away.

 

“No, you’re good. You’re as silent as a ghost..” rick smiled and moved closer.

 

Daryl was backed up all the way to the counter while Rick stood right in front of him, inches away from his face. He inhaled deeply closing his eyes, butterflies filling his stomach. When he let his breath out, it rattled his whole chest, he opened his eyes and Rick’s plump lips were right there in front of his. The only thing that he felt was the butterflies rippling all over his stomach and the pressure of Rick leaning more into him. He grunted felt his hardened member grow against the seam of his jeans with every heated breath against his face from the taller man. 

 

He stood there limp against the counter knowing it was the only thing keeping him upright. His legs began to turn into jello as his heart hammer against his ribcage violently. He knew that all he wanted to do was fondle the pretty man and palm him over his jeans, but the signals from his brain wasn’t delivering the messages to his hands. The only signal he received was the ones to his member that was growing way past the size he was accustomed to. He angled his face more upwards to meet Rick’s lips as he grabbed ahold of his curly hair, Rick moved in even closer to kiss the other man’s lips. 

 

“She’s awake..” rick breathlessly whispered still standing inches from Daryl’s lips.

 

“It’s okay. I have to get going anyways.” he grunted out as he leaned away from the counter, “Thank you for the pizza and the beer”

 

“You could stay.. Shouldn’t take me long to check on her. She’s probably just wet..” rick sighed as stepped a little ways back but kept looking at Daryl.

 

“I could, but I have things to take care of this weekend. Thank you again. See you monday morning?” daryl muttered as he cleared his throat heading towards the front door. 

 

“Oh, sure. Yeah. Monday..” rick bit his inner cheek in disappointment and followed him to the door.

 

“Goodnight, Mr. Grimes.”

 

“Rick..” he mumbled as he watched the younger guy walk out in the rainy weather.


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Daryl ends up home and consumes some liquor and passes out. He reverts back to the past until something wakes him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✢✢✢ WARNING ✢✢✢
> 
> -Abusive Language is in this chapter. Proceed with caution. Words that are used was because I had to get into the mind of a very hateful, abusive, racist, biased man and it killed me to watch this! So, please, try to understand! :) 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> I love feedback as well!

Reaching his truck, Daryl climbed in shivering from the rainy weather. He turned the key over allowing the engine to rev and slowly drove away from the street. The road wound through out the country as he headed out towards his house. That’s where he wanted to be after the night he endured. It wasn’t such a bad night overall but he knew that he’d be getting sympathy looks from Rick from now on. 

 

He pulled into the small park of trailer homes and slowly pulled into his driveway, sighing heavily. He put his truck in park and sat there reliving the last few moments that he spent with Rick. The smell of his body, the smell of beer from his mouth. The full lips almost touching his, his legs weak and butterflies filling his stomach. He was utterly screwed. 

 

As the stormy weather picked up, he ran as fast as he could to the awning and fumbled with his keys until he managed to get the door unlocked. As he walked in he hung his jacket up on the clothes hook and grabbed his gun from the closet as he did every night since his daddy but more often since Merle was now out of prison. Each room he entered, the light turned on first and checked every where his older brother would try to hide. He did that for damn near a whole hour until he cleared the entire house back to the front door, locking it. 

 

He sighed as he stripped out of his t-shirt and tossed it down the hallway without a care in the world. He was worn out. He hadn’t worked on a car in so long that he was pleading for his truck to break down or to be called in for extra hours, but he pushed the thought out of his mind because he loved what he was doing. He loved Judith and Carl so much already, without even realizing that he’d been the nanny for a whole whoppin’ two weeks. He grabbed the Bourbon from the top shelf and untwisted the top, tossing it to the side as well while walking towards the broke down couch. 

 

He plopped down with the bottle and kicked his shoes off then his socks. He looked around the pitiful house and rolled his eyes. He knew he’d never live in something like the Grimes, but he was proud of his accomplishment and that he actually had a home to call his own. Even though no-one knew what happened to his daddy in his house, he knew. He always knew. The bleach spot was covered with a big rug and he had to cover it up somehow. Even thought about replacing the carpet but realized the wood would have blood on it too and there ain’t no way to get that out.

 

He rolled his eyes and took a big gulp of the amber liquid grunting as it burned all the way down his chest and setting his stomach on fire. He shook his head at the bitter taste but kept on chugging it until he passed out after more than half of his bottle of the same type of bourbon, that his Momma drank, that laid on the floor beside the couch. He grunted as phlegm dribbled down his throat and began to snore. 

 

 

✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢

 

_He was back in his house before it went up in flames and the tree sat right in front of the window. There were no ornaments but their parents managed to afford a tree topper. His dad was working long hours, or that’s what he always said, while his mother was not only drunk but was baking cookies for Santa. That was the only time that his mother ever participated in holidays. He and Merle were running around the house playing G.I Joes while their mother was chugging the eggnog and bourbon. They ran like banshee indians, screaming and hollering and tackling one another. Throwing pillows like they were grenades. They laughed and laughed and then Merle changed the game on him as he always did._

 

_”Merle! I ain’ playin’ no G.I Joes with lava on th’ floor!”_

 

_”Why not, lil’ brother? ‘t makes ‘t more fun ‘nd challenging!”_

 

_“‘Cause tha’ ain’ how G.I Joe went ‘nd ya’ know ‘hat! Ya’ jus’ wanna be in control!”_

 

_”The older brother is always the boss..”_

 

_Daryl lunged right onto Merle from the top of the couch knocking Merle onto the floor and put him in a headlock while making his brother tap out. While they were wrestling and having fun they stopped suddenly as the front door almost flew off the hinges making them jump up from the floor. They stood there looking at one another and the door slammed so hard that it shook their mobile home almost off the cement blocks._

 

_Their father was standing there right in the doorway scowling at both of them. Merle knew exactly what was going to happen. He stood there staring straight ahead at the wall. He kept hitting Daryl’s little hand to try to get him to stand still, to at least make whatever Will was going to bring to them. But, Daryl was too hyper to even try to keep still. He couldn’t stop laughing at the game they were playing before the arrival of their father._

 

_Will walked right past them and into the kitchen leaving them both in the living room. Merle stood there without daring to move a muscle. He knew that Daddy had a bad day and when Daddy has bad days it’s a bad day for everyone. But Daryl, being younger and not knowing no better, he went on playing with their G.I Joe dolls and skipping around the house pretending they were in a helicopter. But that expeditiously came to a halt when Will pounded his work boots through the house._

 

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing you bastard!?”_

 

_Daryl sat there with the toys still in his hand looking right in the eye of his broken down father that towered over him. He reeked of liquor and cigarettes with a hint of eggnog._

 

_“I asked you a question boy! You best answer me!”_

 

_“Daddy, we was just playin’, ‘hats all we was doin’.” Merle muttered looking down at his little brother and back up at their father, but while making eye contact, he knew he’d regret it._

 

_“Nobody asked your ugly ass, stand up straight and shut up and do not speak to me unless spoken to!”_

 

_Daryl scooted back as far as he could away from Will while he was yelling at Merle and when he looked up the tall hateful man was towering over him._

 

_“Get up, you faggot” will glowered above him with spit flying out of his mouth._

 

_Daryl instantly stood up with pleading eyes to Merle who stood there with apologetic eyes with tears forming in them. Daryl started crying and looking for his brother and pleading that his mother would walk through and see what was about to happen._

 

_What did I do, daddy?” daryl croaked as the grip on his arm began to cut the circulation off._

 

_“Don’ act like ya’ don’ know what ya’ did” will screamed, throwing him in front of him while knocking Merle out of the way, “You get yer ass outside. I don’ wan’ look at yer ugly face. Ain’ nothin’ ya’ can do to stop me or save your faggot brother.”_

 

_Merle sighed and looked at his father. He clenched his mouth until he looked at Daryl, “He ain’ no faggot. He’s my baby brudder. And I’s do ‘verythang I can to keep-” Within a second, he was knocked on the floor with blood filling his lip. He knew that it was a mistake but he also knew that he had to do something. Daryl was just a kid. He didn’t do anything wrong. But the thoughts ceased when the kicking to his sides and head were too much to bare. He began to drift in and out of consciousness._

 

_Daryl stood in-front of Will more than terrified until he saw his mom walk into the living room with her cup of Eggnog and Bourbon_

 

_“What is this? Will, what did you do to your son?” she frowned and looked at Daryl who was shaking and had his head down._

 

_“Ain’ do nothin’ his ass didn’ deserve.”_

 

_“Don’ hurt my boy, William. Please. No more!_

 

_“‘nd who do you think you are tellin’ me what to do, you stupid drunk ass whore! Caroline, Ain’ nothing you can say or do to save this faggot kid. Gotta’ teach ‘he boy a lesson ‘bout what ain’ good for ‘im.”_

 

_William Ray, he is not a fag! He don’ even know what that is! He’s jus’ a boy!”_

 

_Get yer ass back in ‘hat kitchen ‘nd do somethin’ useful! Ain’ helping yer cause standin’ round here!”_

 

_“Please don’ talk to yer son like that!” caroline pleaded with tears in her eyes looking at the child whose back was backed against the wall trying to get as far away from his father._

 

_Will began laughing at the remark from his wife and pointed at Daryl, “He ain’ my son! Dixon’s don’ breed faggots! This is yer doin! Coddling his ass and making him a pussy! What’s next, barbies and baby dolls! He’s gon’ grow up and fall in love with a man ‘nd then what? What’re ya’ gon’ do when he can’ give you no granbabies!? Huh?”_

 

_“If the result is you being a grandfather to my grandchildren than ‘m glad that he chooses what he wants!”_

 

_“Yeah, yeah. You can’ even stay sober for than 5 minutes while pouring you a glass of fuckin’ bourbon! Get your hideous face out of my sight.” will screamed and watched as she walked back into the kitchen and maliciously grinned down at his youngest boy. “Ain’ nobody saving yer ass from me”_

 

_Daryl stood there lifeless as the wickedly grinned man kept getting closer. He closed his eyes hearing everything around him- the floor creaking, the metal clinking as his father was undoing his belt, the whooshing sound from the belt being ripped out of the belt loops. He cried even more hysterically and opened his eyes to endure the wrath of his psychotic father._

 

 

✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢

 

Daryl rubbed his eyes as he woke to rain pelting down on his home and the thunder hammering all around him. He sat up on the couch and looked at his phone, revealing that it was now Saturday morning with five unread text messages from Maggie and Rick. He shook his head and tossed the phone back on the table and took the picture of his mom from the side table and stared long and hard at it while tears fell down his face. 

 

He knew that she would never have won _Mother Of The Year Award_ but he also knew that even though she was a drunk, she tried to protect him. He knew that she loved him and Merle, but he also knew that she lost the will to fight when he witnessed her getting beat for trying to protect him one night. His life wasn’t candy cane and roses and he had to grow up a lot faster than the other kids his age, but that’s what made him stick out. He missed his mom, more than he missed his dead dog he had, but that was his momma. The one that gave life to him, even if it was a shitty one. 

 

He put the picture back on the table and grabbed the bottle of bourbon as he got up to make some coffee. He grabbed his pack of smokes from the kitchen table and lit one as he waited for the alarm to ding that the coffee was done. He walked back into the living room grabbing his phone and then headed back into the kitchen as he plopped down in the chair and opened the texts. With the dream in thought he read Maggie’s texts first.

 

_[M:] Dar, I’m worried about you. Please call me._

 

_[M:] Dar, Glenn said you was at Rick’s house when he delivered the pizza.. I need to know that you’re okay._

 

_[M:] Dar, your ‘appointment’ was at 8 this morning and it is now 9. Please call me and let me know that you’re okay._

 

He huffed out a breath of wasted nicotine as he began typing away. 

 

_[D:] Maggs, I’s fine. Was at Ricks. Came home after checkin’ on the girl. Passed out after some bourbon. Sorry for missing the appointment. Maybe some other time._

 

Satisfied with his reply, he sent it and then went to read the remaining two unread text messages.

 

_[R:] I’m not sure how this is supposed to go. But, I didn’t hear anything from you when you got home and I’m sorry to be forward, but please let me know that you made it because of the storm._

 

_[R:] Also, I don’t want to make things weird with what happened. I meant what I said about everything which hopefully you can decode that, but I don’t want to make it weird since you have to see me again and be at my house. Again, please let me know that you made it home okay. Don’t wan’ to but a missing persons report out._

 

Daryl rolled his eyes while putting his cigarette out. He got up and grabbed his coffee cup from the sink and poured himself a cup and leaned against the counter. He relished the hot dark liquid in his cup and gazed where the lifeless body of his father laid not too long ago. He closed his eyes not wanting to think about it but then Rick popped in his mind. Rick Grimes. The officer with arctic blue eyes that could hypnotize you into murdering someone. The plump lips that makes you want to suck them like they were a lollipop. 

 

He walked to the table grabbing his phone and clicked on the messages from Rick as he smiled like a idiot. 

 

_[D:] Nothin’s weird. Got home late and fell asleep._

 

He sat there gulping down his coffee and waited for a response and then heard his phone chime. 

 

_[R:] That’s good. I meant what I said last night, even if I was under the influence._

 

Daryl smirked at the response and shook his head. He liked the man, but the man was a officer in their small town. The man was a father to two kids. The man was married to the southern belle that everyone loved, according to a few people at the Piggly Wiggly he went to not too long ago. The man was a leader and people followed him. He sighed heavily at the gut feeling knowing that he wouldn’t dare to be caught screwing a man.

 

_[D:] No harm, no foul. Didn’ change nothin’. Ain’ upset. May need t’ clear this up at another time._

 

_[R:] Clear what up? I meant what I said about liking you. It’s something we need to talk more in depth bout, but I am getting a different vibe._

 

_[D:] We’ll talk maybe on Monday. Got stuff t’ do this weekend. Same time on Monday morning?_

 

Daryl sighed lowly and lit another cigarette. He hated that he was giving the other man the cold shoulder but he also knew the risks. He knew that he’d end up getting hurt and would eventually have to quit being his kids’ nanny if anything were to get too complicated. He knew that Rick was also sympathizing him. He hated that which is why he rarely tells anyone about his past.

 

_[R:] Yeah, Yeah. Same time. Kids’ will be picked up by Carol so we’ll be able to really talk without them interrupting. Wish you a happy weekend. Thank you._

 

Daryl re-read the message a couple times over and realized that they’d be alone Monday. He gasped and began choking on the nicotine down in his lungs and re-read the message once more. He then began to think back on what could have happened lastnight if Judith didn’t wake up. He shook his head and smiled softly. He gets to have an adult conversation with the man on Monday, and butterflies began to fill his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★~★
> 
> Y'all, 
> 
> This was such a HARD chapter to write. It broke my heart while writing it. I couldn't imagine being a kid that actually had to deal with an abusive family member and I wish no one ever would have to 3. 
> 
> I am so sorry if this was too explicit and hurtful!


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Rick awkwardly gets tested on what kind of man he is going to be when he could get down to the bottom of Daryl and his past. What does he chose? Find out! :D

It was Sunday. Rick couldn't stop thinking about Friday - Friday with Daryl. _Still_. Especially the story about his scars, the way he'd sounded, the way Rick had felt when hearing how he'd gotten them littered across his body. But he forced himself to clean up the house as he waited for Shane to arrive with their Chinese food. He had the time, at least, because Shane _had_ to go out of King County to get worth 'worth eating', as he'd put it. Naturally. 

 

Carl was in the living room working on his book report, making a mess in there while gluing paper to the cereal box and cutting paper. He dreaded having to go in there to clean after him, but he also knew that the project had to be done before Monday. Of course, he also knew that if Lori was alive she’d be helping him but he wasn’t good at that kind of stuff, which made him miss her even more. Judith was asleep in the play pen that stayed in the living room but Rick had moved it closer towards the kitchen so he could hear her if she woke. Even though he loved his kids more than anything in the world, he was counting the hours that Carol was coming to get them so he and Shane could watch the football game. 

 

Starting a load of laundry he heard the front door open and he walked into the kitchen looking to see who it was- knowing it could be only two people, Carol or Shane- and smiled at the sight of Carol and Sophia. Closing the door he walked more into the kitchen and hugged Sophia first and then Carol. 

 

“Where’s Carl?” sophia whispered, looking at Rick sweetly.

 

“In the living room. Supposed to be working on his school project-” rick answered as he then watched the younger girl skip into the living room leaving both adults in the kitchen.

 

“Carol, how’re you?” 

 

“Good. How’re you?” she answered and fixed her purse.

 

“I’m okay. Just, waiting for Shane.. I swear for him being a cop he drives as slow as his grandmother.” 

 

Carol stood there lightly chuckling to herself as she peeked around the corner and back at Rick, “How are they?”

 

“Carl is… well, I’m not sure. He still seems angry and upset, but Daryl seems to be helping him with those feelings.”

 

“Daryl?” carol asked as she raised an eye-brow.

 

“He’s the nanny I hired. I thought I told you that.” rick sighed as he fiddled with the towel and looked back at Carol who was reading him like an open book.

 

“No, no you didn’t Rick. But, as long as he is good to them kids and is a good influence than there’s nothing wrong with it. Lori would want the best for her family.” 

 

“I know. I miss her so much. So much that it hurts to breath and to get out of bed sometimes. But I know that she’s no longer in pain and having to wait for her death sentence. I try to be strong for our kids but sometimes I just want someone to-” he stopped and tossed the towel over the dishes in the drying rack. 

 

“I know. When I lost.. Someone very close to me; I had to be strong for everyone else and no one was there to be strong for me. But, Rick, you have more people there for you then you could imagine. Have you been to church lately? Talked to Pastor Greene?” 

 

“No, I haven’t. I haven’t had the chance to or-”

 

“Sometimes, Rick, just taking 15 minutes to talk to God or our Pastor Greene could help. Just a thought.” she smiled lovingly, “I miss her too. She was my best friend. There’s days I just want to pick my phone up and call her..”

 

Rick stood there silently as he pressed his lips together while she was talking about God and Hershel. He wasn’t a godly man but wasn’t a atheist either but he did have some sort of blame for the man who was supposed to love all of his children. So, it was hard for him to even try to believe in a God that allows hurt to happen. 

 

“Let me get them for you. Judith still has a low-grade fever but she’s a lot better than she was on Friday.” he gently smiled as he walked towards the play-pen picking her up. 

 

“She’ll be fine. I promise.” she smiled back and grabbed the diaper bag along with Carl’s, “Carl, Sophia, come on. It’s time to go.”

 

Immediately, Carl was saying bye to Rick with his project in hand and his back pack. Then he and Sophia were out of the house and playing outside while Carol was cradling the sleeping toddler in her arms and he followed her to the car. 

 

“Carl, be good. Eat your food-”

 

“And brush my teeth. I know dad. I love you. Have fun with Shane watching the game.” 

 

“Thanks buddy. Also, no fighting Carol when she says it’s time for bed. You have school tomorrow. Help her if she needs it.”

 

“I will, dad.” he smiled and high fived his father as he went back to playing some game he and Sophia made up.

 

Rick walked around the car opening the door so Carol could put Judith in the car seat. While she was strapping her in, Shane began to pull up in the grass smiling at Rick, knowing that it irritated him parking in the grass.

 

“If there’s any problems, please just give me a call and I’ll handle it.” rick sighed as he hugged Carol tightly, “And thank you. It means a lot.”

 

“They’ll listen. I’m Aunt Carol, remember. And I’ve missed them, so it’s not issue. Now, have fun and enjoy the game.”

 

“Alright.” he smiled kissed her temple and opened her door for her so she could get in. 

 

He rolled his eyes at Shane who was walking up to him while he was waving at everyone in the car. He then turned on his heels and headed into the house.

 

“Got food, brother.” shane smirked with a shit eating grin.

 

“I see that.” rick scoffed into a soft chuckle as he held the door open for the taller man.

 

Walking into the kitchen, Rick grabbed two bottles of beer for them and placed them on the table as Shane placed the bag of food on the table.

 

“Best chinese food ever, brother.” 

 

“Better be if you had to drive across country for this shit.” he laughed, pulling his container of food out with a fork and beer then headed into the living room as Shane followed right behind him. 

 

“Ya ready for the game? Supposed to be a great one!” shane smirked as he sat right next to Rick who was cracking his beer open.

 

“I got 50 on Dallas,” rick smiled as he took a gulp of his beer. 

 

“100 on the Patriots.”

 

“That’s a steep bet you’re putting on there, brother. You might as well just gimme your money now and make it ten times easier to rub it in your face.”

 

“Alright, man. We’ll see. Now shut your cake hole’ It’s coming on.” 

 

Rick sat there grinning knowing that he was going to win that money from Shane. Now, would he take it. No, but it was like a poker game. He was always trying to punk Shane out into winning against him at something. 

 

They sat there devouring their dinner and beers as the game started. They began to elbow each other when either one of their teams were getting ahead. 

 

“They’re winning, Rick. Gimme me my 50!”

 

“Wait, wait. Watch. They’re gonna trap them! Watch, Watch!” rick jumped up, beer in hand smirking down at Shane who gave him the bird.

 

“This ain’t over yet, Grimes.” he grunted as he folded his arms over his chest like a toddler who doesn’t get their way. 

 

Rick stood there and relished the play and as the cowboys were running to get a touchdown, he screamed and looked down at Shane, “Well, would you look at that.” 

 

“Shut up. We’re still have another quarter after half-time.” shane smirked then got up with his empty beer bottle, “Want another one while I’m heading in there.”

 

“Mmm,” rick hummed while he thought, “Sure. Might as well add that onto your bettin’ money.”

 

Shane merrily scoffed and brought back two new beers, sitting down as he handed one to Rick. For the remaining half-time, they sat there and bulshitted back and forth until the game had come back on. 

 

“Make sure that you’re ready to be handing me that 50 dollar bet plus to get your ass kicked.”

 

“Oh, Shaney-boy..” rick tsked as he looked at his best friend who was intently watching the game as if his eyes could control the game.

 

“What, I’m concentrating.” 

 

“Mhm. I know exactly what you’re concentrating on..” rick chuckled and elbowed in his side. 

 

Shane pressed his lips together as he put a hand on his knee, turning his full attention to Rick with his normal smug look on his face.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. I know that you’re looking at _my_ cheerleaders.”

 

“Oh? They’re your cheerleaders, now?” 

 

“They cheer for my team, so naturally, yes..” rick laughed rolling his eyes. 

 

“Like you don’t think they’re hot and attractive. They got nice booties on them too.” 

 

Rick raised his eye-brow and turned his head back towards the tv, keeping himself quiet. The game kept going, plays tackles and time outs. He was looking at the tv, but not watching the game- at the very least, Daryl was creeping in his mind. Sure, he found the women attractive but for one, they were half his age. And two, he couldn’t get Daryl out of his mind. The man was something fierce, he did things to him. Made him feel things that he hadn’t felt in a long while. He sat there seeping into his own abyss reliving that night- confessing to liking the other man; trembling in front of him; the hitch in every breath; the want and need to kiss him and have the man’s arms and legs wrapped around him-.

 

Not paying attention, the game had ended and Shane was listening to the commentary. His beer was warm just like the burning sensation in his stomach that appeared every time Daryl was on his mind. 

 

Shane turned the TV off which brought RIck out of his day dreaming of friday. He sighed and took all the trash into the kitchen, grabbing two more beers for him and Shane. He sat down next to Shane who was rummaging through his duffel bag. 

 

“What’re you looking for?” rick asked as he sat Shane’s unopened bottle on the coffee table.

 

“I have something for you..” is all Shane muttered, “And thank you for that.” 

 

“Okay. And you’re welcome..” rick narrowed his eyes and gulped at his new beer.

 

After a while, Shane took out a yellow manila folder so thick that papers were sticking out all aray and he placed it on his right thigh, leaning forward to get his beer. As he opened it, he tossed the top back on the table and gulped down more than Rick who was looking at him. 

 

“What’s that?” rick asked as he stared at the folder.

 

“Let’s just say.. I did my own investigation..”

 

“On who?” rick asked as he stopped from taking another drink.

 

“Daryl. I know you wanted me to trust your gut instinct, brother.. But I know you too. I know that you look for the best in everyone and I know that-” shane stopped and took his hand through his hair before continuing, “I know how you get when ya like someone.. And that judgement goes out of the window..”

 

Rick sat quietly as he kept looking at the overstuffed file. He read the name, _Daryl William Dixon_. He swallowed the lump that laid thickly in his throat making him feel like he couldn’t breathe.

 

“Wh.. What’s in that file, Shane?” rick asked quietly as he ran his fingers over the worn, dog-eared edges of the folder. He was tempted to open it and immediately dig in, but something inside him said to wait. That this information was not meant for his eyes just yet. As it was only one side of a long story that was yet to be shared with him, and he owed to Daryl to hear his side first, free of the bias of an outsider looking in.

 

“Everything that you _could_ know about the man.. And I mean everything. Daryl hasn’t done anything bad himself but the things that happened to him in his past are devastating. I read through it myself and I - It takes a lot for me to feel for people, but.. Look.. I just want you to be sure of what you’re getting yourself into so I’m going to leave the file with you. You decided if you want to read it or hear it from him.” 

 

“Is.. Is it that bad?” rick asked staring longer at the file.

 

“Look at me?” shane whispered as he waited for Rick’s eyes to meet his, “"The things in there should be discussed in the right time.. not when the other person is filling in the blanks already knowing what happened.. It’s ain’t something that I’d want someone to know and when I felt comfortable to talk about it… I just wouldn’t want someone to think that they know what happened when really, they don’t.. It should come from the source.. Not from pieces of papers over the years..” shane sighed as he then looked away, “The decision is yours, but I’m being the voice in your head and on your shoulder that you need right now. Okay?” shane said as he placed the file on the coffee table then kicked his feet up on the coffee table. 

 

Rick sat there watching Shane’s every move. He wanted to look in that file. He wanted to know _everything_ but he also knew what it took for Daryl to give him the information he did on Friday about his scars. He knew that being the kind of man he was, he couldn’t do it. 

 

“So, now that that’s out of the way, want to watch a movie or something?” shane whispered leaning his bed against the plush fabric, “And y’know, these couches are uncomfortable as shit..”

 

“Well, we have to be at work at 8 and Daryl is coming over because he’s got to get Carl off the bus and well, I need him to do things throughout the day before then.. Plus, Carol’s dropping Judy back off in the morning.”

 

“We can start a movie and when we start getting tired, just turn it off.” shane smiled as he swung his legs around, laying them on Rick’s lap. 

 

“Shane, your feet stink. Worse than in the academy..” rick joked as he pushed Shane’s feet off his lap.

 

“You’re the one who made our room stink! Not me!” shane laughed as he got up to throw his beer away. 

 

Rick began laughing until he began to remember meeting Lori on campus. Leaving Shane and their new buddies to go talk to her. He remembered the jeans and red dressy shirt. Her long sinious brunette hair that fell in place. Her brown eyes. He couldn’t ever forget her eyes. Her eyes were a hickory as rich as the earth’s soil; stained with the colour of hot chocolate on a cold, winter night that wraps around you like a blanket; engulfs you in its warmth and makes you feel at home. He missed those eyes. He knew the moment he introduced himself that he was going to marry her. But then, it all faded away right when Shane began to walk in. 

 

“You fall asleep on me?” shane muttered as he sat down with a bottle of water and a piece of cheese.

 

“No. Just thinkin’..” 

 

“About what?” shane grunted with his mouth full of cheese.

 

“Lor.. The first day we met.. Her eyes.. Y’know. Things that’ll always be in the back of my mind..”

 

Shane lightly chuckled as he shook his head. He tried his damnest to refrain himself from what he was thinking and so he stared straight without looking at Rick who would beat it out of him.

 

“I’ll be right back.” rick sighed as he stood up with his beer and walked down the hall. He was gone for a little while, but only to bring back Carl’s pillows and his blanket. He laid them at the end of the couch as Shane was yawning, “Here. I think I’m going to hit the bed. I’m pretty wiped out.”

 

“Alright. I think I might have to use the bathroom.. So, I don’t want to keep you up.” shane laughed nervously knowing that Rick was going to tease him.

 

“Just don’t clog the toilet this time..” rick laughed and hit the wall as Shane walked by nudging him into it.

 

Rick stood there to make sure the bathroom door closed and locked as he sipped on his beer some more. After only a second he walked to the coffee table and grabbed the frayed file that laid in the same place. He put the file under his left arm like he did with the newspaper with his beer in his left then walked down to his bedroom. He closed the door and laid the file on his bed. He stood there gulping the beer staring at it as if it were going to move or open up and reveal everything. 

 

He began to pace back and forth while trying to make his mind up about what he was going to do. He leaned against the dresser defeatedly and closed his eyes. He knew he couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t. The only thing he knew what to do is to file it safely. He grabbed it after finishing the beer and placed it among the other things that he wanted to be kept safe, including the divorce papers of he and Lori. 

 

After closing the chest door and locking it then closing the closet door, he turned to his bed as he took his t-shirt off then his jeans letting them fall to floor. He stepped out of them and climbed so fast into his bed that he stubbed his toe on the toy that Judith left by his bed. He growled in annoyance but covered himself up like he was hibernating in the winter and turned the light off, falling asleep rather quickly.


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✭ Daryl stars his day earlier than usual at Rick's.. Stuff & Thangs ensue <3 :)

Monday morning came rather quickly for Daryl. Way too quickly. His alarm went off which rang loudly in his ear from his bedside table and he snoozed it. Five-thirty was too early for anyone to be up. Five thirty-five rang and he really knew he had to get up to be at Rick’s at six. Why six if the kids weren’t going to be there? He’d been asking himself that since the text on Saturday. 

He moaned like a child who didn’t get their way when he swung his legs to the side of the bed. He took his fingers through his hair allowing his fingertips to scratch his bed head and groaned like a old man when he stood up. He stood up twisting his back moaning as it popped. He walked to his dresser grabbing his favorite white t-shirt with gray splashed in it. He was having a conversation with Rick and he wanted to look his best. He slid the shirt on and walked to the closet and grabbed his blue jeans with the small hole in the knee. He slipped in one leg at a time then jumped in them until he was able to fasten them. He loved the way that they hung loosely on his hips. 

 

After getting himself dressed, he put some socks on and his black leather Aston Grey boots that Maggie bought for him one year for his birthday. He was not one for getting dressed up but Maggie normally picked out all of his clothes. But the last thing to add to his outfit was the black leather jacket that went with the boots. He grabbed the jacket that he barely ever wore and put it on then did the little things - brushing his teeth, face and hair - and walked to the kitchen grabbing his pack of cigarettes and keys. 

 

✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢✢

 

It was still dark out when he pulled into Rick’s driveway. He flicked the cigarette out in the road after he got out of the truck. He locked and began to make his way to the front door. He took a hand through his hair and knocked on the door, shivering while waiting for Rick to answer the door. He sighed as he saw his own breath in the pitch dark sky until finally the front door opened.

 

“Mornin’..” daryl muttered out with his lip trembling in the moonlight.

 

“Come in. It’s cold as hell out there..” rick sighed and moved aside letting Daryl through. 

 

“Apparently not to you..” daryl softly chuckled at the shirtless man who closed the door.

 

“Oh. My tan undershirt is drying.. Need that for work, or Sheriff will be all over my ass. Make yourself at home..” rick smiled and walked into the kitchen realizing Daryl was following him, leaving his jacket on, “Can I get you some coffee?”

 

“I can get it if you need to go get your shirt out of the dryer and all of that.” daryl faintly smiled back, hoping that Rick wouldn’t take him up on that offer.

 

“Actually, I do have to run to my bedroom real quick. Something I came up that I needed to add in on talking to you about..” rick sighed as he looked at the man who was more than gorgeous sitting across the table.

 

“Oh? Okay then..” daryl muttered as he watched Rick exit the kitchen and he grabbed him a cup from the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down and waited.

 

After a few moments, Rick emerged back into the kitchen with the worn file in his hand and he sat it on the table by Daryl who looked up from his coffee cup at the file and then at Rick who stood there looking right into his eyes.

 

“What is ‘hat?” daryl asked sitting the cup to the side.

 

“That.. is your file..” rick cleared his throat as he turned around grabbing him his own cup of coffee.

 

“Yeah, I know ‘hat. Why do _you_ have it?” daryl skeptically asked.

 

“Was given to me last night, Daryl. I didn’t look in it. Couldn’t. It isn’t my place to look at what is in there. Whatever is in there, I know it’s not you..” rick sighed and turned back towards the table.

 

“Why would you have it? You did a background check or were supposed to, Rick. If you did, then you wouldn’t need this shit…” daryl raised his voice as he shoved the file off the table with papers going all over the floor.

 

Rick swallowed what was in his mouth and he bent down sighing as he began to pick the papers up, Daryl reaching around him in his chair picking some up too. 

 

“Daryl, please. Whatever is in there is not relevant to the care of my children. I couldn’t imagine anyone else doing what you’re doing. And I hope in time that you will be able to come forward with whatever is haunting you.. But, if not.. I understand and I value your privacy.” rick sighed as he stood up with most of the papers in the file all array and pointed at the mess while talking to Daryl.

 

Daryl grunted and put the remaining papers in the file while watching the taller man disappear in the laundry room. He looked at some of the papers with reports of his past as a child and heard the floor creak. He looked up seeing Rick leaning against the wall with his shirt tucked into his work pants with a gentle smile. He sighed and closed the file. 

 

“Fireplace work?” daryl asked stuffing most of the papers in the worn out file.

 

“Mhm.” rick hummed turning around to a drawer.

 

Daryl sat there watching Rick rummage through a drawer and turned back around to him.

 

“Catch-” rick tenderly smiled tossing a box to Daryl.

 

Daryl caught the box of matches and looked back at Rick who was pulling on his work shirt without buttoning it. 

 

“Woods already in there. Should light right up..” rick softly spoke as he approached Daryl putting his hand on the file, “I know that whatever you’re running from must be.. Well, I don’t know.. But I do know that whatever you’re running from will catch up eventually. Do what you may with this file.. But you’ll never be free of whatever the issue may be until you release yourself from it..” 

 

Daryl sat there quietly reeling every word that Rick said to him. He knew what was in the file. He knew that his whole childhood was in there. He knew that everything in there described a man who was supposed to be broken in every way a man should be. He knew what was in there, wasn’t him.

 

“Y’all got copies at the station don’ ya.”

 

Rick straightened up sipping on his coffee still, “Mhm.”

 

“So, ain’ a point in burnin’ em..” 

“Is that what you want to do? Burn them?” rick whispered as he leaned back against the fridge. 

 

Daryl sat there eyeing the man. He swallowed thickly feeling his adam apple move up and down. The taller man was leaning so sexy against the fridge with his legs crossed, work shirt unbuttoned. Oh how he wanted to go back to Friday night.

 

“Truth is, Rick, even if I burn ‘em. You and whoever wants ‘em can get their eyes on ‘em.” daryl sighed, pushing the file away from him and stood up. “If that is all, I’d rather get to work and do what I need to do here..”

 

“That is true, Daryl. Me, Shane, hell some idiot off the street could get them in all honesty. But, if _you_ want to burn them as a whatever they call it, then please, by all means.. Go ahead..”

 

Daryl scoffed and picked the file up. He closed his eyes at the weight. Each piece of paper was his past. Each piece of paper was a scar on his back. Every single piece of paper that laid in the file, was everything he went through. He exhaled deeply as his whole chest shook on the inside. As he opened his eyes, Rick didn’t move a muscle. He was in the same spot right before he closed his eyes. 

 

“Take it..” daryl mumbled as he looked at the ground, making sure not to look at Rick. 

 

“Is that what you want, Daryl? I want to know what you want..” rick whispered as he pushed himself off the fridge to stand right in front of him. 

 

Daryl continued to look down at his feet. How was he supposed to tell the charming man in front of him that he wanted to devour him. To suck on anything worth sucking on. How could he tell Rick that he wanted to slide his work shirt off revealing his thick muscles. That he wanted to slide his freshly clean t-shirt out of his buttoned pants and over his head. That he wanted to kiss him while fisting his hands in his hair. But the thoughts quickly ceased at the Rick’s breath right in his face. 

 

“Rick..” daryl muttered staring a hole right into Rick’s chest. 

 

“Hmm..?” rick hummed.

 

Daryl stood there still while he felt Rick’s fingertip push his hair away. He inhaled deeply at the touch and the neediness. He hated people touching him but at this moment, he was more than fine with wanting Rick to take him. He felt Rick’s finger lift his chin up and their lips were barely centimeters away. He began to feel the butterflies slush all in his stomach. 

 

It only took seconds before the moment ended. Daryl damn near fell at the sound of a car door shut and he stumbled backwards from Rick. He stared at Rick who still had the file in his hand and he closed his eyes. As they stared at one another, Rick sighed as the front door opened and Carol walked around the corner. 

 

“Good morning, Carol.” rick smiled as he kissed her cheek and took Judith. 

 

“Hm, good morning.” carol gently smiled making a kissing noise, “You must be Daryl?”

 

“Yes, ma’am” daryl smiled putting his hand out.

 

“Oh, how sweet. I’m not married though.” carol sweetly rolled her eyes. 

 

“Oh.. I thought ya’ were.. Yer wearin’-”

 

“Yeah, I haven’t had the chance to tell my daughter..” she sighed and looked at Rick who pressed his lips together. 

 

“I am so sorry.” daryl whispered as he watched Rick kiss Judith’s head. 

 

“Let me take ‘hat..” daryl muttered at Rick for the file. 

 

“Actually, let me trade you. I gotta get going here in a moment.” he smiled at Daryl. 

 

Daryl walked towards Rick with his hand already on the back of Judith who was sound asleep. They gently exchanged and touched one another’s hands and he felt electricity flow through their fingers. They looked at one another and he backed away with Judith tightly in his arms. 

 

“Well, I should probably get going. Gotta get back to packing..” carol piped up, eyeing Rick. 

 

“Thank you again. When you need help moving, don’t hesitate to ask.. Shane would _love_ to help..” 

 

“I’ll give y’all a call. Nice to meet you, Daryl. Good to put a name to the face.” she winked and let herself out, leaving the two of them alone.

 

They stood there all alone until Daryl cleared his throat. 

 

“Uhm. So-” daryl muttered lowly as he put Judith in the playpen in the living room.

 

“Yeah?” rick whispered with a huge smile on his face.

 

“See you at.. Uh-” daryl said until he got caught off by Rick’s bright eyes.

 

“Come here?” rick whispered as he headed into the kitchen allowing them space away from Judith. 

 

Daryl followed Rick into the kitchen, standing behind him as Rick was looking outside watching Carol leave the driveway.

 

“What is the big deal?” daryl asked as he was only a couple steps away. 

 

He stood there without moving and then Rick turned around right in his face. He was stuck between Rick and the kitchen table. There was no way to get out, that is _if_ he wanted to get away. His eyes were closed and the only thing he could make out was the smell of coffee of Rick’s breath. He kept his hands down by his sides and he gasped at the touch of Rick’s right hand on the side of his face.  
Their foreheads were pressed against one another, breathing one another in. This is it, he thought. He was sure he was going to die of a heart-attack. Within just a second, Daryl felt the warm flesh on his own lips and hands in his hair pulling his head back just a little further. He sighed in the kiss and allowed access to his mouth, and he hitched in his breathing. The soft texture of Rick’s tongue massaging his, until he decided to fight back for dominance making Rick groan out like a wild animal, causing him to step back. They stood there looking at one another. Saying everything with their eyes.

 

“I, uh, gotta get going. Gonna be late, and Sheriff doesn’t like that.” rick whispered, smiling with pleasure.

 

“Yeah, yeah. ‘hats fine. Dinner will be ready for you..” daryl muttered hiding his own content smile and watched Rick button his shirt and lazily stuff it in his pants.

 

“I’ll let you know later about what time I’ll be home. Depends if Shane is going to actually work today..” 

 

“Alright..” daryl raised his eye-brow walking towards the front door, trying to get Rick out of the house so he could call Maggie.

 

“Goodbye, Daryl. Call or-”

 

“I will if I need anything. Have a good day..” 

 

“I will.” rick smirked and headed towards the patrol car. 

 

Daryl stood there leaning against the front door relishing that kiss. He’d never been kissed like that before, especially by someone like Rick. He inhaled deeply and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, instantly dialing Maggie’s cell phone number.


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Daryl has one on one time with Judith & helps Carl with a project, meanwhile trying to keep his emotions in check about the Officer <3 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So, I have been updating this a lot recently.. But I want to know if anyone is still reading and enjoying this.. 
> 
> \-- If so, please let me know! I do enjoy writing this story and I do it for the readers and I love to hear feedback and would love to know if I should continue this or not.

Judith finally woke up about a half hour after Rick left for work. Daryl got her out of her crib and sat on the floor with her, crawling after her as she was on the go. She was babbling happily and drooling all over the carpet. When she reached the toy box with him right behind her, he grabbed the blocks out. She smacked her hands together while reaching forward for the blocks. He handed her one and he began building the blocks up watching as she would tear them down smiling at the laughter filling the house. 

 

They played with blocks until she got bored with that and crawled over to her _Baby Einstein Musical Table_. He crawled his way over behind her as she pulled herself up. He sat there making sure she didn’t fall as she banged on the buttons making music play. He sat there for just a few minutes as she quickly got bored with it and he chuckled. 

 

ღღღღღღღღ

 

After a while Judith finally wore herself out and Daryl finally laid her down in her room for her afternoon nap.He was worn out himself But he got the living room picked back up like it was before Rick left. He Quietly into the kitchen grabbing himself a water and starting some of the leftover laundry that Rick didn’t get to.

 

He washed, dried, folded and put the clothes away. He did that like a song on repeat until Judith woke up Which happened to be the same time Carl came home. The boy tossed his backpack down by the door and went right into the kitchen. 

 

“Can I have a snack, Daryl?”

 

“Mhm. Grab you a bag of chips..” he said as he put Judith in her playpen. 

 

“Also.. I need help with something..” 

 

“‘nd what’s ‘hat?” Daryl asked as he grabbed a pot from the bottom cabinet. 

 

“I have a science project. I have to show the class and my teacher about electric current. And dad’s never really home to help me so that’s why-”

 

“‘ts no problem, kid. What kinda electric current were ya thinkin’ bout showing ‘em?” he asked as he began to open the cans of chili beans, tomato juice and the can of diced tomatoes. 

 

“I brought my science book home.. It’s in the book.Dad took me last week to get all the stuff for it but..” 

 

“Go get the book me ‘nd I’ll look at it while I cook dinner..” daryl smiled and began to fry the hamburger. 

 

A little while later, Carl came back with his book with the page marked and sat it on the table. Daryl added the finished meat to the chili and mixed it all together, then left it simmer. He walked to the table turning the book to him.

 

“Alright. So.. We need four lemons, four pennies, four zinc nails, a bunch of alligator clips and an led light. Can ya get the lemons out for me?” Daryl asked as he rummaged around in the cabinet where Carl said the other supplies were. 

 

“Got them..” Carl said as he sat the lemons on the table, waiting as Daryl walked over to him placing all the other items on the table as well. 

 

“Alright. So, first we need to roll the lemons like this.” He picks one up and carefully squeezes it and rolls it in his hands until it’s soft. Carl does the same and smiles when his lemon gets soft like Daryl’s. Once all four lemons are done Daryl reaches into the drawer and grabs a paring knife. “Now we need to make a slit in each lemon like this.” He makes the cuts because he doesn’t want to risk Carl cutting himself. “You take a penny and slip them into the slits I’ve made while I stir the chilli,” he said mussin’ Carl’s hair. 

 

Carl smiled when Daryl came back to the table. “Now what?”

 

Now you take one of these nails and push it into the lemon just across from the penny like this.” He pushed the nail in about halfway. “Now you do the other three.”

 

Carl grabbed a lemon and pushed a nail in. “Daryl how do you know how to do all this stuff?”

 

“It’s in the book kid,” he chuckled. “Plus I like to tinker with things. Now take this,” he handed Carl a set of alligator clips. “Clip the red one on this penny and the black one on the nail in another lemon.” He watched Carl work until all the pieces were connected except two clips. “ You studied how this works so before we clip the light I want you to tell me what’s going to happen,” he said before stepping to the stove and stirring the chili again so it doesn’t stick.

 

“The copper in the penny and the zinc in the nail cause electricity to build in the juice in the lemon,” Carl explained. 

 

“Why is the juice important?” Daryl asked. 

 

Carl thought for a moment. “Because it’s acid! The acid reacts with the two different metals and makes an electric current,” he said excitedly! 

 

“Ok, now clip both of these onto the wires on the LED light,” Daryl told him. 

 

Carl sat there amazed as the LED lit up bright green. He couldn’t believe Daryl did for him. Neither of them heard the front door open or Rick walk in. . Carl looked up at Daryl with his shit eating grin making Daryl sit back a little further, suspicious.

 

“What’s the smile about, kid?” daryl asked, smiling himself. 

 

“Just wondering something..” 

 

“‘nd what may ‘hat be?” daryl asked hunting for a clue in Carl’s baby blue eyes. 

 

“Well, was actually curious if this would like electrocute someone or like put a jolt in them..” he said smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Carl.. Don’t you even think ‘bout it..” daryl said as he backed away.

 

Carl began to laugh hard as he went and stuck Daryl on his hand, making Daryl scream. He laughed without realizing Daryl was over exaggerate his scream. They both fell to the floor laughing. Tears began to fall down Carl’s cheeks as he gasped for air. Rick cleared his throat and made his presence known as he walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Everything okay in here?” Rick asked with Judith on his hip smiling up at him.

 

Daryl cleared his throat as he tried to stop laughing without success as he helped Carl up off of him before getting up himself, “Yeah, yeah. Everything is more than fine.. Just havin’ a lil science class in here..”

 

“Hmm. Well, please don’t let me keep you from teaching, Mr. Dixon” Rick smirked shamefully flirting.

 

Daryl slowly stopped laughing and looked at Rick who kissed Judith’s forehead before placing her in her high chair. When Rick turned around back to him and smiled at Daryl. 

 

“Smells good. What’s for dinner?” rick asked, breaking the silence between the two of them.

 

“Uh.. Chili..” Daryl whispered as he turned around avoiding the elephant in the room that was squeezing them two together.

 

“Ah. Sound’s good.” 

 

“Mhm. I should get goin’..” daryl muttered as he diverted his eyes away reaching for his keys. 

 

“Daryl?” Carl whispered.

 

Daryl looked down to Carl's level giving him his full attention, "Yeah, kid?"

 

"Don't go just yet. We have to show dad what we did for my project.”

 

Daryl looked at Carl and then up at Rick fully aware that he had watched the experiment and all he received was a grin from Rick. 

“Alright, we’ll show him after dinner,” he said but then was cut off by Carl who hugged him excitedly, “But, dishes have to be done too.” 

 

“I’ll help you with dishes,” Rick spoke up as he moved to grab some bowls from the upper cabinet.

 

“See! Dad will help do the dishes and then we can show him my project,” Carl bounced, excitedly.

 

“Alright. Go on.” Daryl chuckled as he grabbed cups from the other cabinet.

 

He moved around Rick who was dishing out the food and got into the fridge grabbing the gallon of sweet tea. He poured Rick, Carl and himself a glass of tea and gave Judith her diluted apple juice in her favorite sippy cup. Rick brought Carl’s bowl over with the bag of cheese and crackers then went back to get his. Daryl followed right behind sitting across from Carl and Judith who sat between him and Rick. 

 

As Carl and Rick began eating and Rick put some food down for Judith, Daryl began to add Peanut Butter to his chili along with crackers and cheese. Looking up he saw Carl staring at him with his tongue sticking out. “You’re adding peanut butter!?” 

 

“Mhm. ‘ts good. Makes ‘t taste better. I like peanut butter on lots’a things.” Daryl smiled as he mixed everything in his bowl together. 

 

“That’s,” he paused searching for the right word, “disgusting, Daryl. I can’t even imagine peanut butter in my chili..” Rick spoke up eyeing Carl who watched the other man intently.

 

“I like peanut butter on my waffles, pancakes, biscuits, toast.. Basically everything.. Don’t knock it til you’ve tried it there you two,” Daryl smiled. 

 

“I am not putting peanut butter in my chili..” Carl grimaced and ate some crackers after dipping it in the bowl.

 

The two men locked eyes and Daryl smiled pushing his bowl to the side initiating Rick to try it. 

 

“That’s like.. I don’t know. Ketchup doesn’t go on eggs.. And peanut butter doesn’t go on chili..” Rick said eyeing Daryl who covered his mouth to hide that he was smiling.

 

“No, no. Ketchup goes on eggs.. What it don’ go on is Macaroni and Cheese.. ‘nd chips-” 

 

“You put ketchup on your eggs too?” Carl asked as he slowly ate some more. 

 

“Yeah? Ya’ll don’?” Daryl countered as he then took a bite of his chili and peanut butter. 

 

“We don’t.. Mom used to, if she didn’t burn them..” Carl laughed then stopped realizing that he was talking about Lori. He slouched down in his seat and looked at Rick, who nodded. 

 

“Lori cooked. Sometimes it was good. Sometimes, she’d burn things. She couldn’t cook pancakes to save her life, or eggs. Sometimes Carol would even cook a meal and bring it over before me and Carl got home and of course, Lori took the props for it. But then always, halfway through dinner she would tell us Carol did it. So basically, everytime something tasted good and whatnot, we knew Carol made it.” Rick smiled over at Carl who looked more eased with the situation and then looked back at Daryl. 

 

“Well, why didn’ you ever cook?” Daryl asked Rick before shoving a spoon full of chili in his mouth.

 

“Was always working late and still am to this day, unfortunately. I feel like I’m missing out on everything. The projects, the homework, the dinners. Judith is already trying to walk.” Rick sighed and took his own bite of dinner.

 

“You never cooked on the weekends?”

 

“Sometimes. Mostly Fridays were our pizza nights and we all laid in the living room watching movies until this rascal fell asleep. I usually carried Lori into our bedroom until she insisted that we get a bed so I wouldn’t throw my back out. Then on Saturdays we normally had pot luck dinners or I would whip something up-”

 

“Hot dogs, hamburgers and mac and cheese is what he’d make. He grills really good.” Carl smiled as he took a drink of his tea. 

 

“And Sundays?” 

 

“Sometimes we went over to my parents for dinner or Lori’s parents. We tried to have Sunday dinners with each family..” 

 

“Well, that’s somethin’ ‘hat you’ll always remember. Good memories..” 

 

Daryl looked at Rick who nodded in agreement as they looked at Carl who went back to eating. 

 

“Let me try it,” Rick muttered and nodded towards the bowl of chili.

 

Daryl pushed the bowl of Chili towards Rick watching his every move and expression. After a few seconds, he started smiling at the other man who finally swallowed the bite.

 

“So? What’s the verdict?” Daryl asked as he accepted the bowl and spoon back. 

 

“It’s different but it’s good. Carl, you ought to try it,” Rick smirked as he took a drink of tea. 

 

“Mnm..” Carl turned his face up in disgust.

“You don’ know what yer missin’ kid.” 

 

“Sure I do. You ruined a good dinner with peanut butter..” Carl laughed and showed Rick his bowl, “Did I eat enough to get a snack, dad?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Go’n.” Rick answered and finished his last bite. 

 

ღღღღღღღღ

 

Daryl was gathering up the crackers and cheese to throw them away, Rick was moving around him to scrape the food from the bowls into the garbage disposal. 

 

“Do you want to wash or rinse?” Rick asked as he put the remaining chili in a container to save it. 

 

“Guess I can wash.” Daryl answered as he moved around Rick. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Daryl silently laughed to himself as he put the rubber stopper in the sink. He turned the hot water on and grabbed the soap and poured some into the sink. He placed his large cracked hand in the sink rubbing it to make the water more soapy. 

 

“So, was Judith good today?” Rick asked as he watched Daryl begin putting the dishes in the sink, leaving out the pot and frying pan. 

 

“She was good. We played with blocks and whatever other toys are in there. She crawled her way to that Einstein thing in there. She pulled herself up with me behind her..” Daryl said with a smile on his face as he began washing the utensils first. 

 

“She’s already pulling herself up?” Rick quietly asked as he rinsed the spoon Daryl had just washed.

 

“Mhm.” 

 

“She’s getting so big,” Rick muttered as he watched Daryl begin washing the bowls. 

 

Daryl didn’t say anything. He kept quiet and kept washing. He placed each bowl into the other part of the sink but was caught off guard as Rick’s hand touched his in the warm soapy water. Within seconds, Daryl was looking up at the taller man with curly hair and pink plump lips. His breath caught in his throat as he realized Rick was moving closer to him. He closed his eyes as his lip trembled while butterflies filled his stomach. But, that quickly evaded when he was sprayed from the side sprayer. He inhaled deeply and stepped back looking at Rick who was grinning from ear to ear as if he had just won the lottery.

 

“What the-” Daryl spoke as he was soaked from his hair down to his shirt. 

 

“You were getting panicky.. I had to,” he defended, playfully.”

 

“I bet you did..” Daryl said as he took his hand through his hair, smiling. 

 

“I got a shirt for you if you want to change. I somehow got some clean shirts.. Santa must have came early..” Rick joked as he turned back to the sink finishing the dishes.

 

“I knew something was off about you.. Believin’ in Santa ‘nd shit,” Daryl muttered rolling his eyes. 

 

“I believe in the Easter Bunny too,” Rick turned his head and smirked as he put the dishes in the drying rack. 

 

“I bet ya’ even believe in the Tooth Fairy.” Daryl sighed as he slid the t-shirt over his head and headed into the laundry room. 

 

“No, no. Not the tooth fairy, just Leprechauns.” 

 

After a few seconds, Daryl emerged from the laundry room wearing Rick’s black t-shirt that formed to his muscles and fit with each part of his body. 

 

“Well then,” Rick muttered standing there looking at Daryl as he leaned against the counter. 

 

“Shut up.” Daryl sighed.

 

“Okay.” Rick smiled and moved himself away from the counter and stood in front of Daryl, occupying his space. 

 

Daryl stood there allowing Rick to think that he was going to kiss him and then he opened his mouth, “Carl!?” and smiled moving past Rick, leaving him there speechless.

 

A few seconds later Carl was in the kitchen with his arms crossed. 

 

“Let’s show ‘im yer project,” Daryl said smiling bringing out the supplies once again. 

 

Respectfully, Rick nodded and sat at the table watching Carl explain his project. He couldn’t help but smile at Carl who was thrilled that Daryl was the one who taught him. And in that moment, Rick knew that he made the right decision.


	18. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Rick and Shane have a heart to heart and talk about Daryl :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I had gotten a lot of responses that people are still reading this, so that's amazing! :) I shall continue with this story! <3
> 
> Thank you guys!

The next morning, Rick’s alarm went off right next to his ear. He grunted reaching over and turned it off. After a second he swung his legs to the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. He had the day off but still couldn’t sleep in. He had to get Carl ready and off to school and then get Judith ready to go to Carol’s, who had been kind enough to offer to keep her so he could really have a free day. 

 

He got up and grabbed a pair of his basketball shorts and his gray t-shirt and slid them on as fast as he could. After he was dressed he grabbed a pair of his black socks and put them on then headed down the hall. He walked into Carl’s room and made his way to the bed. 

 

“Carl, hey son. Wake up. It’s time to get ready for school,” Rick whispered. 

 

“No,” Carl sighed as he rolled over towards the wall to avoid Rick. 

 

“You have to show your project off that Daryl helped with,” Rick whispered with a smile spreading on his face. 

 

“I don’t want to go to school. I’m tired,” Carl whined as he then covered his face up with the covers.

 

“Don’t make me get Shane to come wake you up.” Rick taunted as he pulled the covers down off of Carl’s face. 

 

“Shane’s not here,” Carl muttered and covered his face back up. 

 

Rick sighed and got off the bed. He grabbed Carl’s Toy Story comforter and yanked it off the small child and watched as Carl tried reaching for it. 

 

“Dad!” Carl hollered and laughed as he leaped off the bed and into his dad’s arms. 

 

“What do you want to wear today?” Rick asked as he let Carl down on the floor.

 

“Sweats?” Carl asked as he grabbed his white t-shirt as he still had his dinosaur pajama bottoms on. 

 

“Alright. You have the red ones, blue ones or the-” 

 

“Blue ones.” Carl said as he went to get a pair of socks while his dad grabbed his sweats from the closet. 

 

“Alright, put them on along with your shoes. Brush your teeth and then I’ll have breakfast ready for you.” 

Rick left the room and went right into Judith’s nursery. She was laying there wide awake, babbling to herself staring up at the baby einstein mobile. 

 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he cooed and rubbed her light blonde hair. 

 

“Da” she babbled while smiling up at him. 

 

“Yeah.” he smiled lovingly then went and grabbed her clothes from her dresser. 

 

He grabbed her white onesie then the polka dotted fuzzy winter onesie. It was his favorite that he picked out when he and Lori went shopping. He laid the clothes on the side of her crib and picked her up in his arms. 

 

“Who’s little girl are you?” he cooed as he laid her on the changing table and began to change her diaper. 

 

“Dad?” Carl hollered from the doorway. 

 

“Getting her dressed and then I’ll be in there. Are your socks and shoes on?” Rick asked as he finished buttoning her first onesie then started dressing her in the heavier one. 

 

“Yes.” He sighed, “I guess I’ll get my bowl and cereal out.”

 

“Okay, thank you. I’ll be right there, I promise.” Rick said as he continued to try to keep Judith still long enough to get her feet in the other onesie.

 

“Wish Daryl was here.” he muttered as he walked away from Judith’s open door. 

 

As Rick finally got Judith ready he picked her up and walked towards the kitchen. He heard a loud crash and walked in to see the jug of milk and some bowls from the cabinet on the floor. 

 

“What happened?” Rick asked as he put Judith in her high chair.

 

“I was trying to get my cereal so you didn’t have to rush. Daryl always has Judith up and ready in time to get my food ready before I get downstairs.” 

 

“Just try to be more careful okay?” Rick sighed as he grabbed some dirty towels from the laundry room. 

 

“Okay. I’m sorry, dad. I know you’re still trying to get used to this.” Carl sighed as he bent down to help Rick soak some of the milk up.

 

“Yeah, I’m still trying to get the handle on this whole thing. But, I know Daryl’s better than me at this.” Rick said as he grabbed another towel to get the remaining milk, “Can you get the bowls for me? I’ll make you some poptarts in just a minute.” 

 

“I saved some milk after it dropped. I think you need it for Judith’s oatmeal, right?”Carl asked as he picked the bowls up and put them in the sink. 

Rick looked up at Carl who looked more than pitiful from the aftermath and dropped his head. “We have more out in the garage fridge, it’s okay. Pick your poptarts out and I’ll make them for you.” 

 

Carl nodded and went to the pantry grabbing his blueberry poptarts and brought them to Rick who was putting the soaked towels in the basket. After he pushed the basket away he grabbed the poptarts and put them in the toaster.

 

“I need you to do something for me,” Rick sighed as he grabbed a paper plate, spoon and bowl. 

 

“Sure, dad.” 

 

“I need you to get me Judy’s oatmeal while I go get the milk. Oh and get the butter so I can put it on your poptarts.” 

 

“Yeah, dad.” 

 

After a while, Rick had both kids fed and Carl’s project supplies in his backpack. He had Judith’s diaper bag ready for Carol and watched patiently as Carl got on the bus. About a half hour later, Carol picked Judith up leaving Rick all alone. He began picking up the house and doing laundry.

 

Shane was coming by to spend the day as they both had the day off together. He knew he had a lot of things to do on his day off and he knew one thing that was going to get done- Talk about Daryl. 

 

~*~

 

He went to his room and grabbed his black sweats, tennis shoes and his police academy sweatshirt. He went into the kitchen and looked at his neglected cup of coffee was on the counter. Sighing, he bent down and slid his shoes on tieing them right after. As he got up he grabbed the coffee and heated it up right when Shane walked in. 

 

“Mornin’,” Rick greeted and pushed the clothes basket back into the laundry room.

 

“Mmm. Mornin’. What are ya’ doing?” Shane asked as he sat down where Rick was sitting.

 

“Carl had a accident this morning. I forgot to put the basket back in the laundry room.”

 

“Damn kids,” Shane shook his head smiling.

 

“I remember you doing a lot of things you weren’t supposed to,” Rick joked as he walked back into the kitchen.

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” Shane laughed.

 

“Mhm.” Rick hummed. 

 

“So, what do ya’ got planned for us today?” Shane asked following Rick towards the back door.

 

“Yard work, brother. Gotta get all these leaves up before winter.” 

 

“Ahh. Okay. Well let’s get to it.” Shane said and closed the door behind them. 

 

~*~

 

Rick handed Shane the spare rake and they both began raking the leaves into separate piles making small talk about the kids and work. Shane stopped and watched Rick go through the repetitive motions for a moment. 

 

Rick asked as he stopped raking as soon as he realized Shane was staring at him. “What?” 

 

“Nothin’.” 

 

“You’re staring, Shane. What’s up?” he asked. He stood relaxed, his weight on one foot, both hands folded on top of the end of the rake as it stood upright, his hips canted outward to the outside of his foot.

 

“Somethin’ is off about you,” Shane said then knelt down and began to use his arm to shove leaves into the big black trash bag. 

 

Even though the sun was out Rick knew it might not reveal any kindness or expose goodwill. Still, he knew Shane's brown eyes were trying to tell him something

 

“Something is _off_ about me?” Rick asked confused, cocking his head to the side. 

 

“I don’t know how to explain, Rick. Just-”

 

“Just say it, brother..”

 

“How are things going with you and Daryl?” Shane asked as he continued to rake more leaves in his pile. 

 

Rick stood there for just a moment and then walked over to hold the bag, “What do you mean?”

 

“Did you read the file?” 

 

“No.” Rick sighed and allowed Shane to rake the leaves into the bag.

 

“So, did he tell you what was in the file?” Shane asked. 

 

“No.” 

 

“No?” Shane asked helping Rick tie the bag.

 

“I put the file up where all my important papers go. The next morning Daryl showed up and I couldn’t hide it from him. Rick muttered and walked to get his now semi warm coffee and walked back to Shane. 

 

“Then what?” Shane asked watching Rick drink the coffee and he pulled his hat further down over his cold ears that were now numb. 

 

“He sat in the kitchen as I went to grab the file. I brought it back into the kitchen and placed it in front of him,” Rick stopped and handed the cup of coffee to Shane who took it greedily.

 

“And then?” 

 

“He got pissed that I had it, thanks to you.” 

 

“Hey! I didn’t tell you to show or tell him about it..”

 

“No, but it was the right thing to do. I told him that I didn’t read it and that I couldn’t. That whatever’s in it, isn’t the man that I hired to watch my children,” He said to Shane waiting for the signal to continue, “He asked why I had it and If I did a background check then I wouldn’t have needed to have the file and he shoved it off the counter.”

 

“So, he’s got anger issues over the file?” Shane asked raising his left eyebrow. 

 

“He doesn’t have anger issues. He had a right to be pissed, Shane. I didn’t ask you for that file. It is an invasion of his privacy.”

 

“But, I got it for you-”

 

“No, Shane. You got that file for yourself. You got that file so that you could turn around and say, _“I told you so”_ if it didn’t work out with him being the nanny. You got that file for you because you never wanted him to be the kids’ nanny to start with!” Rick lashed out more annoyed than before.

 

“I read that file, Rick. I read it.. More than once.” 

 

“And that was your choice as my choice was not to. And how are things between us? There’s isn’t really an _us_ , Shane.” 

 

“Then what is it?” Shane asked intrigued as he watched Rick’s eyes flutter and could swear his heart almost beat out of his chest.

 

“He wanted to burn the file.”

 

“And did he? Did you tell him that even if-”

 

“He burned them that they were just the copies and the originals are in the office?” Rick finished as they both went and sat on the back porch. 

 

“Well, yeah. That’s basically what I was gonna say, brother.” Shane chuckled. 

 

“Well, to answer that question, yes he knows. He asked and I told him. He handed me the file back.. And we had a moment, I guess.” 

 

“You guess you had a moment?” Shane asked, quickly turning his head to Rick and away from the squirrels that were playing in the yard. 

 

“Well, I kinda kissed him.” 

 

“You kinda kissed him?”

 

“Why’re you repeating everything I’m saying?” Rick scoffed in annoyance.

 

“Because I’m trying to figure out what actually happened.” 

 

“We kissed, Shane. He let me kiss him. And, then he helped Carl with this project for school. It was actually pretty cool and interesting.” Rick smiled as he looked past the treeline of his house. 

 

“Did you like it?” Shane asked smiling at Rick who was clearly trying to ignore him.

 

“As a matter of fact, I did. I feel things that I haven’t ever felt about anyone before and he does so well with the kids.” 

 

“So, you really like him then?” Shane asked. 

 

“I do.” Rick smiled and stood up. 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“Bathroom. I’ll be right back,” he said and walked inside the patio door.

 

“Rick! Your phone!” Shane hollered then realized Rick was already inside the house.

 

 

Shane picked up Rick’s phone and sat there debating on opening it. . He looked through his pictures, his text messages, emails but nothing was there between he and Daryl. Suddenly he smiled like a lightbulb went off and went back to the text messages. He opened a new one and then selected Daryl’s number and began writing a text to him. 

 

 _[R]: So, Friday, the kids are going to Shane’s and I’m free. I was wondering if you’d be interested in getting a drink with me or something._

 

After just a few seconds, Rick’s phone chimed and Shane looked at it smiling. 

 

_[D]: Yeah, that should be fine. Should I make sure that the kids’ are packed and everything for when Shane picks them up?_

 

He smiled and quickly typed back, _YES_ and put the phone back on the table before Rick came back out with a couple of cups of coffee.

 

“What’s funny?” Rick asked handing him the fresh cup. 

 

“Oh? Nothing,” Shane smirked and blew down in his cup trying to mask his smile.

 

“Shane?” Rick questioned and stared at him, waiting patiently.

 

“Fine! You have a date this Friday. You and Daryl are going out for drinks and you’re taking him to that one bar. Oh, and I’m taking the kids,” Shane laughed and winked mischievously. 

 

“What the hell, Shane?” Ricks scoffed then smiled. .

 

In that moment, Rick, realized that he was more than grateful to have Shane as his best friend. Shane knew that Rick would never have been able to ask the other man to go out, on a actual date.


	19. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick finally gets his date with the very mysterious, Daryl Dixon. To him, Daryl's not that mysterious, but has himself some flaws. Things are said, Things happen,- But, does it turn out good for them both? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Alright, Alright; 
> 
> HUGE SHOUT OUT to TWO main people in my life! My amazing beta and new friend who has helped me so much with these last few chapters and in my opinion made my writing better and has taught me a lot more than I have in the last 10 years of writing! The other person is my amazing best friend who is my cowriter on my other fic. I talk to both of these ladies on a daily basis and I'd be insane without them! They're the most two amazing people I have ever got a chance to meet. :) 
> 
> PUT, lemme put this out there, this story wouldn't be what it is if Noonesangel_Noonesbitch didn't give it to me to write. I am so happy that she has trusted me enough to write this for her, and I have so so SO much fun writing this, even though it's killing me with the slow burn, here! :P haha.
> 
> Comments make me more motivated. I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please don't hesitate! :) 
> 
> I love you all very much that has stuck with this story and my short hiatus from it! <3 
> 
> I know y'all can't kudos it more than once and I wish you could as I wish I could on some stories, but the comments are what keeps me going! <3 
> 
> Thank you all for everything! <3

Friday rolled around rather quickly. Rick had to work so Carol was able to watch Judith and get Carl off the bus. By the time Rick got home, he stumbled in over the kids’ bags that were packed to go to their _Uncle Shane’s_. Carl was sitting in his bean-bag chair playing his _Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare_ game he got for Easter. Of course since Daryl wasn’t there, he wasn’t playing his _Need For Speed_ game.

  
“Hey buddy. Did you get your homework done with Carol?” Rick asked as he began to unbutton his uniform.

  
“Yes, dad. We’re just waiting on Uncle Shane now.” Carl said without turning his head away from the game.

  
“Good. Where’s your sister?”

  
“Uhm?” he asked, distracted by the game. “With Carol I believe.”

  
“And where is Carol?” Rick, laughed as he stood behind the couch watching Carl play the game.

  
“She was in Judith’s room, changing her or rocking her. I don’t know, dad.”

  
“Okay.” Rick sighed and walked down the hall to Judith’s room, peeking in to see Carol rocking Judith to sleep.

  
He smiled when Carol looked up at him and winked. Taking the hint he snuck back out and went to his own room shutting the door. As soon as the door was closed he was out of his clothes at full speed heading to the shower. It didn’t take long for the water to heat up and he was quickly inside the shower. He let the hot water run down his back, to the front of his body and down over his scar. It still hurt sometimes, always making itself known.

  
He washed his body and then his hair as quick as he could all while thinking about his last encounter with Daryl in his kitchen. The battle of their tongues in one another’s mouths, the taste of coffee and cigarettes which was so distinctly Daryl. The way being near Daryl made his heart beat so hard against his chest. Even though the other man barely said much of anything, he liked him. He liked the way he looked and carried himself. He admired how Daryl was with the kids, loving, compassionate and kind as well as caring as he doted attention on them. He especially loved that Carl was taking a liking to Daryl and wanting Daryl there as much as he did. Rick knew being the sole provider for the family meant long hours at work and with Lori gone it had been hard for Carl to have someone he felt he could depend on. He found that with Daryl.

  
As the water pelted down on his skin he groaned cherishing how it felt on his sore muscles. Of course, he wouldn’t be so sore if Shane would have left him alone about working out, but no- Shane got him in the work out center and they spotted one another until it was time for them to be out on patrol. Of course their competitive natures didn’t help at all and before long it went from working out to seeing who could out lift who.

  
It wasn’t long until thoughts of Daryl invaded his mind again. He went from rubbing his sore muscles running his hand down his stomach and gripping on to his hard aching member that jutted out heavy and full from his body. He hissed at the touch of his own hand against the straining flesh. It had been so long since he’d done this, since he’d even been aroused. It had been since Lori was first diagnosed. Truth was she was never into much more than normal, missionary sex. It always seemed like she just wanted to get the deed done instead of being adventurous. He pushed those thoughts aside and focused on Daryl again imaging it was his hand that was stroking him in long, sure movements. It wasn’t long until he felt that tingle at the center of his body. It started to build and expand with each upward stroke until his orgasm suddenly ripped through him with such force that it made his knees weak and he had to lean against the tile wall of the shower.

  
Rick actually squeaked a high pitched shriek when Carl barged into his bathroom without a care in the world.

  
“Dad?” Carl said as the door hit the wall. The boy chuckled at the sound that came from the shower.

  
“Yeah, Carl?” Rick croaked out as he peaked his head outside the curtain.

  
“Uncle Shane is here, says he needs to talk to you or something.”

  
“Alright, I’ll be out in just a moment. Help him take y’alls stuff out to his car.”

  
“Okay.”

  
Rick sighed and scrubbed the cum off of himself with a sigh. That had been the best orgasm he’d had in ages and it had been ruined so suddenly. As he stepped out of the shower and started drying off his mind wandered again to Daryl and he realized that he wasn’t just fond of Daryl, he was utterly fucked. Things were more complex than he’d ever realized. He stepped up to the mirror and took a hand through his curly hair then walked into the bedroom where he’d laid his clothes out on the bed earlier.

  
As he slipped his clothes on one thing popped in his mind, _Shane Fuckin’ Walsh_. He put his socks and shoes on then walked downstairs to see Shane standing there behind Carl watching him play his game with Judith in his arms as Carol had left. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Judith from Shane putting her in the playpen as she was still asleep, then pushed Shane into the kitchen.

  
“What-” Shane said as he was quickly cut off.

“I loathe you, Shane Walsh. More than loathe. Is there even a better word for that!?”

  
“For what!? What did I do?” Shane asked smiling at the man who was wearing the clothes he picked out.

  
“Because of you, I am nervous out of my ass!” Rick quietly yelled throwing his hand in the air.

  
“Because of me!? I did you a favor-Actually, two favors. Got you the date and I’m watching the kids for you. In case y’know that nervous ass of yours needs-”

  
“Shut up! My kids are in there!” Rick squeaked out, feeling his throat closing on him.

  
“Judith is asleep.”

  
“Carl-”

  
“Is right here. Why’re you so nervous, dad? It’s just Daryl.” Carl said as he walked into the kitchen getting into the fridge, grabbing himself a juice box.

  
“What?” Rick asked wanting to see how much Carl heard.

  
“You’re going out with Daryl, right?”

  
“Uh-”

  
“They’re going to watch some game at the bar. Daryl’s favorite team.” Shane quickly said looking at Carl then back at Rick with the knowing eye.

  
“What team?” Carl asked being the normal nosy child.

  
“Not sure, to be honest. I’ll let you know tomorrow.” Rick said and rubbed his full head of hair.

  
“But why’re you nervous dad?”

  
Rick stood there rubbing the side of his temple as if a migraine headache was coming on. How was he supposed to answer that? Carl was still a child for cryin’ out loud!

  
“Well, son, I haven’t been out away from you or your sister even your Uncle Shane for a long time. So it’s going to be different when I go out with Daryl because I am so used to having you and Judith there.”

  
“Oh. Well, can we go! I wanna see the game too!” Carl smiled as if it were Christmas.

“No, not tonight. Where we’re going, no kids are allowed. Plus, you’re Uncle Shane has something planned for you two tonight.”

  
“You mean, we’re going to be watching some girly movie with Uncle Shane,” he rolled his eyes playfully.

  
“Hey now,” he growled teasingly at the boy and playfully shoved him. “I have something planned for both of you. But I can’t tell you because it’s a surprise. Now, run along and let me talk to your daddy.”

  
“I hate surprises.” Carl muttered as he turned on his heels and walked out of the kitchen.

  
“Don’t we all!” Shane hollered after him and looked Rick who rolled his eyes.

  
“I look like a idiot!”

  
“No you don’t. Really.” Shane said with his compelling grin. He stepped back and looked at Rick.

  
“Why this outfit?”

  
“Because you haven’t worn this outfit in a while. It brings out your eyes and well,” Shane wanted to say it made his ass look amazing but he thought better of it.  
“It’ll be worth it, trust me?” Shane said with the hint of a question.

  
“Why’re you doing this, brother?”

“Because, you deserve it. Now, you have my cologne in your room that I put on your dresser earlier. Shave down your face some and then you’ll be ready to go.”

  
“Anything else that you feel like doing to me?” Rick asked as he knocked him in his arm. Truth was he was really grateful for Shan’s help. It had been so long since he had tried to impress anyone that he really wasn’t sure he’d know how.

  
“Nothing. Gotta’ get going.” Shane smirked and walked out of the kitchen while Rick followed him, “Carl come on. Gotta get going,” and then he picked Judith up. She started stirring in his arms before he strapped her in her car seat.

  
“You know, Shane, you’re a natural at that. When’re you gonna settle down? Have kids?”

  
“Not sure.” he grunted as he lifted the car seat up and opened the front door letting Carl go out first.

  
“Hmm.” Rick hummed as he followed them outside. He opened the back door for Shane so he could strap the car seat in and then walking around to Carl’s side, “Be good for Uncle Shane.”

  
“I will dad. Have fun with Daryl.” Carl smiled as he high fived his dad then closed the door, buckling his seat belt.

  
Rick walked around the other side of the car and leaned in to kiss Judith goodbye then closed the door.

  
“Thank you.” Rick muttered as he stood in front of Shane.

  
“For what?”

  
“Doing this for me and taking the kids. I appreciate it very much.”

  
“No problem. Go on now.” Shane smiled and got into his car then drove off.

  
Rick stood there watching Shane drive off as if he was standing in a _Lifetime Movie_. After watching his best friend turn the corner with his children, he turned on his heels and went back inside to finish getting ready.

 

  
~@~

  
Daryl pulled into the parking lot of the local watering hole where he’d agreed to meet Rick for drinks. He turned off his bike then stood and took his helmet off running his hand through his hair to try to tame it after the ride. He didn’t know why he was so damn nervous, this was just Rick and he saw him almost everyday. He brushed his hand over his shirt one last time before heading inside.

  
The music was loud and the bar smelled like stale beer and too much cologne but everyone here was nice and he’d come to know the staff and liked them really well. It only took Daryl a minute to see Rick sitting at a table near the wall and headed toward him. As he passed by the bar he waved at the bartender, Tara. “Whiskey, neat,” he told her before sitting down at Rick’s table.

  
“Hey,” Rick said as Daryl sat down next to him.

  
“Hey,” Daryl nodded. “Kids doing ok?”

  
“Yeah, Shane took em both for the night.” He took a long drink of his beer.

  
Daryl looked up when Tara sat his drink down on the table. “Anything else for you boys?”

  
“I’ll have another beer,” Rick told her then he finished draining the one he already had. When she went back to the bar he noticed Daryl looking at him. “What?”

  
“Is something wrong? You seem nervous,” Daryl worried.  
“No, everything is fine.” Rick forced a smile as he watched Tara bring his beer back, “Thank you.”

  
“No problem.” Tara half smiled, raising her fist to fist bump him. Getting turned down inevitably.

  
Daryl cocked his head to the side, obviously mastering it from Rick, and raised an eye-brow. He knew better. He knew something was more than off with his boss.

  
“What?”

  
“Just talk to me man. Somethin’ is on that mind ‘a yers,” Daryl said, taking a drink.

  
Rick sat there watching Daryl intently. He sighed taking his own drink to his lips, sipping on it as well. Now or never. One shot. Those were the two words that were on his mind. Forget trying to find words to tell him what he wanted to. Everything vanished and he was lost. All the words that had been there, escaped with no way of retracing them.

  
“Rick?” Daryl muttered sitting his drink on the half broken coaster and eyeing the other man. Rick muttered something unintelligible causing Daryl lean in closer as if it would help, “ I can’t understand mumbling. Yer, just as bad as Carl when he gets mad ‘bout doin’ homework.”

  
“I said,-” Rick sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It somehow turned out to be his signature mark. He did it when he was stalling, became frustrated and was trying to find the words.

  
Daryl sat there letting Rick stew for just a little longer while motioning to Tara for another drink. He didn’t say anything to the other man who fiddled with his beer bottle while drinking more of it. They continued like that for a long while. Minutes felt like hours to Daryl, but he knew it must have been something important. So Daryl gave him the time he needed to work up the courage to say whatever it was.

  
Daryl looked up with the bartender approached the table. “Thanks, Tara. Can you bring another beer for my friend here. Seems like he may need it.”

  
“Sure.” she smiled and headed back towards the bar.

  
“Okay. I think that-” Rick started but hesitated again.

  
“Ready now?” Daryl half smiled while chewing on his bottom lip.

  
“Okay. Obviously things have happened.” Rick muttered and then took a gulp of his beer.

  
“Yeah? Things have happened. I-” Daryl stopped and looked around the bar but then was cut off by Rick.

  
“The way you make me feel and how good ya are with my kids, that’s what has made these unsaid things happen. And so I don’t have to spell it out for you-”

  
“Please don’ refer to me as bein’ stupid. I may be a redneck but I ain’t stupid. Got two degrees in two different specialties.”

  
“I wasn’t implying that you were.” Rick groaned and looked at Daryl who tapped the table with his fingers, “I am trying to get this out there without this whole bar finding out.”

  
“Then just say it.” Daryl sighed and took a drink of his own liquor.

  
“Fine. I like you,” he blurted out.

  
“Mhm,” Daryl hummed. He looked around the bar once more as if Rick hadn’t just made such a revelation. “So what? Figured ya’ did when ya’ hired me to be yer nanny.”

“No, Daryl. I mean,-” He paused to gather his thoughts and listened as the song changed from an upbeat song to a more slower one. Once he got his thoughts in order her tried again. “I like you more than being the guy who’s the nanny, and more than just a friend.” He glanced up at Daryl whose face turned a light shade of pink as he leaned back against the back of the chair and looked down at his half empty drink. “Daryl?”

  
He leaned forward again and took a deep breath. “Yer tellin’ me, that you uh,” he paused. “Let me process this, you,” he shook his head. “Nah. Ain’t happenin’.” Daryl huffed. He stood up pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and slammed some money on the table then stomped towards the front door.

 

  
~*~

  
Daryl was livid but he wasn’t exactly sure why. Well, sure he had an idea of why, but he really didn’t understand why he took it out on Rick. He liked Rick. He was a great person, a good father and a hard working man. He was a respectable southern gentleman that knew the <em> ‘golden rules’ </em> and treated him just like a normal person and not like most others did, like he was redneck trash. Sure he liked Rick more than just his working relationship allowed.. Why else would he let the other man to touch him let alone kiss him. He lit him a cigarette as he stood against the wall of the bar thinking.

  
Daryl wasn’t openly gay. He liked men and had always liked men but he never made it public knowledge or at least he thought he hadn’t. Rick figured it out so maybe he was more obvious than he realized. He really wasn’t mad that Rick had figured it out it’s just that Rick was his boss and he really like this job. It didn’t take him long to finish his cigarette and he was walking back into the bar right to their table where Rick was still sitting.

  
He stood there and Rick straightened up at the fact that he came back, “I didn’t think you were going to come back.”

  
“We need to talk.”

  
“Okay, sure.”

  
“Not here,” and started walking to the front door not a care in the world that he left Rick behind.

  
Rick stood up smoothing his shirt down and headed outside. He found Daryl standing by his bike. “Wanna get out of here and go somewhere we so we can talk.”

  
“I’ll drive.” Daryl offered.

  
“You got another helmet?” Rick asked as he stood in front of Daryl with his arms crossed.

  
Daryl shook his head, putting his helmet back on the bike, “Looks like you’re driving..”

  
“Come on, it’s cold out.” Rick muttered as he turned walking next to Daryl to his car.

  
~*~

  
In the car, Rick blasted the heat and watched Daryl blew into his hands to warm them, “I was thinking what if we go take a walk in the park or something.”

  
“It’s cold.” Daryl sighed as he rubbed his hands together in front of the blower.

  
“Where do you want to go to talk then?” Rick asked as he turned in his seat to face Daryl.

  
“What about right here?” Daryl asked as he finally began to warm up.

  
“We could go for a drive, instead of just sitting here,” Rick suggested.

  
Daryl grunted in response and watched as Rick pulled out of the bar parking lot.

  
~*~

  
Rick had drove out to the old abandoned park that had moved closer into town. As he pulled in and parked the car, he shut off the engine and turned to look at Daryl. The same feeling he had in the bar crept up in the pit of his stomach and right to his heart. He inhaled deeply and rested his arm behind the headrest of Daryl’s seat. “ I didn’t mean to upset you at the bar.”

  
Rick was cut off when Daryl’s firm lips pressed against his. He was shocked at first but quickly leaned into the kiss. He felt Daryl’s hands cupping his face as the smaller man deepened the kiss. Rick sighed happily and started to pull Daryl closer to him. He stopped instantly when he felt Daryl’s hands move to his chest and he was pushing him away to break the kiss. Both men rested their foreheads laid upon one another still panting, their breathing causing the windows to fog up.

  
“Sorry” Daryl apologized softly as he sat back in the passenger seat

  
“Don’t apologize,” Rick smiled as he sat back and turned the defrost on.

  
“We should probably talk.” It was Daryl’s turn to pause and think as he chew nervously at his thumb. He took a breath to speak a couple of times but instead closed his mouth and looked even more stressed.

  
“Take your time Daryl. We don’t have to be in a rush and I’m patient.” Rick gently smiled then rolled down the window.

  
“I know that you like me, and I like you too. But, I don’t think it’d be wise for us to I dunno’, act on these feelings.” Daryl sighed and looked out of the window.

  
“Why not? I know there’s more to it, Daryl.” Rick pressed.

  
“Yer my boss, Rick. If we get into this, somewhere down the road it’ll turn bad and then I’ll be out of a job. Not to mention I already love with the kids and have a good relationship with them and if it turns bad, then I won’t get to be around anymore.” Daryl said softly..

  
Rick thought about what Daryl said a moment before he responded. “I know how much you care about my kids Daryl and it speaks a lot about who you are that you’re worried that you will not be able to see them if something happens between us.” He turned so that he was looking Daryl in the eyes.“I want you to tell me that you don’t feel something more than friendship between us. If you really don’t feel the same for me then I will never bring it up again. We will continue as boss and nanny.”  
Daryl started chewing at his thumb again. “I- It’s not that I don’t want you, Rick. I just,” he paused again as his brow creased with worry.  
“Daryl?” Rick whispered and pulled the thumb away from Daryl’s mouth.

  
“What?” Daryl grunted and shifted his weight as he obviously couldn’t bite his finger to relieve the stress. He knew he needed to tell Rick what was wrong but he was afraid.

  
“Just talk to me, please? I really want to resolve this, whatever it is, between us.-” he paused and looked out the windshield at the White Tailed Doe crossing in front of his car, “I don’t want things to be awkward between us or the kids.”

  
“The kids, huh? Sure seems like you brought up yer feelings instead of the kids. Let’s just admit that the kids’ ain’t got no part in this.”

  
“What is _this_ , Daryl?” he sighed in frustration. Daryl seemed to be avoiding the conversation and Rick was starting to think it was a lost cause. “Are you going to talk to me or not?” he demanded, shaking his head in the pitch dark.

  
“We’re already fighting and about what?” Daryl scoffed and went back to biting his finger.  
  
“We’re not fighting, I just,-” Rick turned in his seat and hissed as his knee hit the steering wheel. “I said that I liked you got mad and walked out of the bar. You come back in and want to talk so we leave. We come here. Then you’re kissing me then push me away. If you don’t want to talk about this just tell me Daryl and I will take you back,” he sighed in frustration.

  
Daryl growled low in his chest in annoyance at Rick’s tone. How was he supposed to open up about what he’d been through in his past for god sake. It wasn’t something a Dixon did but he really liked Rick and he felt like he deserved an explanation.“I was with someone for a while, He snapped” He realized his voice was raised and sunk lower in the seat, “Sorry.”

  
Rick arched his eyebrow and looked at Daryl. He didn’t know what to say to him, so he sat back and closed his eyes allowing the other man to gather his thoughts.

  
“I was thinking on the best way to bring it up, Rick. Just bare with me?” Daryl asked and bit more of his finger.

  
“Take your time.” is all Rick muttered as he turned the heat up a little more.

  
After a only a few minutes, Daryl took a deep breath and finally spoke.. “I was with someone that I thought really loved me. I was so blinded by my emotions about him that I didn’t see what was really happening. I was humiliated and treated so bad that sometimes I thought I’d never see the light again. I reverted back to myself when I was with my daddy. I-” He paused and shook his head, “He wouldn’t let out. There was so many times that I begged him to just let go because he always said that he didn’t want me to be there if I didn’t want to be but it was all a mind game to him. Things were good at first and then it was like a switch went off in him,”

  
Rick sat there listening intently at everything that was being said and sighed, “What was his name?”

  
Daryl eyed him and kept his mouth shut tight. “I know you probably think that I’m some sort of pansy for not wanting to mention his name but it’s like if I do, I feel like he has some sort of sonic hearing and-” Daryl inhaled deeply. “There’s so much that you don’ know ‘bout me, Rick. Things that would probably make you fire me and not ever look at me the same way.”

  
“Daryl, I,” he paused, “that file was in my hands. I could have looked at it, and I didn’t because I trust you. I trust the man that you are and the man whom you are to my children. That man is the man that I see. Not the guy who you think you are or what this asshole made you think you are. I have been through hell myself and-”

  
“You ever kill someone?” Daryl cut him off and looked down at his lap.

  
“I have. Cop remember?”

  
“I mean, someone that, that was close to you?” he muttered and bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood.

  
“I haven’t.” Rick whispered and brought his hand from the back of Daryl’s head-rest.

  
“I shot my daddy, Rick. I shot him a year ago in my living room,” he paused and turned his head the other man.“Ya still feel the same way?” he huffed a humorless laugh.

  
“Daryl,-”

  
“See, now I’s jus’ a monster to you.”

  
“I didn’t say that! What am I supposed to say to that? I’m sure you have a good reason on why you did it.”

  
“He abused me in every way possible, Rick. I finally got away with nothing but the clothes on my back and my shoes . Finally put myself through school to become a mechanic just as I always wanted to be. I make good money to be honest and I have that job still.”

  
“I am so sorry, Daryl. You said you,-” he paused and realized that he was about to ask the man who made him feel alive about murder.

  
“I killed ‘im last year. He broke into m’ house with a gun and was tryin’ to get me to come back home. I refused and things got heated and I ended up getting my gun and warned him. He settled down but only to fool me and tried to shoot me himself and I shot him in the knee I believe and he still wouldn’t settle down and stop until I was forced to kill him. And, Merle-”

  
“Merle?”

  
“My brother, he showed up and took the fall for it and he’s just now getting out of prison. So feel free to take me in for confessing to murder.” Daryl sighed prodigiously and looked right into Rick’s eyes.

  
“You killed him in self-defense, Daryl.”

  
“Yeah, sure. I wanted him dead for years, Rick. And killing him, didn’t solve a damn thing. I have nightmares and he’s there. He’s there right in my life as if he never left. So tell me, was it really justified?”

  
Raindrops began to pelt down on the windshield and they both watched the fog billow around the car as if it were turning into a ghost city. Rick breathed in heavily and held it and then looked out the rear view mirror to avoid answering the other man.

  
“That’s exactly what I thought, Rick.” Daryl muttered and got out of the car.

  
“Daryl, come on. It’s starting to rain and we’re in the middle of nowhere! Please get back in the car,” Rick pleaded but the door was closed before he reached Daryl. He watched as Daryl started walking away.

  
He sat there for only a second before he found himself in the darkness and running after the other man who was already yard ahead of him. As his feet pounded the broken gravel, he was thanking not only God but Shane that he had been back to working out because within a few moments, he was creeping up closer to him. “Daryl?”

  
“Just let me be.” he growled low in his chest like a wolf.

  
“I can’t do that, Daryl.”

  
“I don’t want you out here. Get in yer car and go home, Grimes.”

  
“I can’t do that.” He repeated himself and started walking next to Daryl.

  
“I don’t want you here, Rick! Just go!” he was now raising his voice and shoved Rick away from him.

  
“Well, I am not going anywhere.”

  
“God! Just go and leave me alone!” he screamed then kept walking with his head down to hide from the hard rain that blew in their faces.

  
“If you got your degree to be a mechanic then why did you get yourself another degree in child development! You make more money being a mechanic! Just talk to me, Daryl!” Rick screamed back as he pulled Daryl’s arm to force him back to him, which didn’t turn out well for him. He found himself wrestling with Daryl who was swinging nonstop at him and realized they were both in a puddle of water. They laid there breathing heavily looking at the sky as the rain fell around them.,

  
Daryl was sitting up and gave Rick the evil eye. “I told you to let me be. That’s all I’ve asked for. You know more about me than Maggie does and I’ve known her for 8 years! Yer a cop! I murdered my father ‘nd let me brother take the blame in prison while I lived my life! I am not the man for you or this job! I’m done, Rick.” Daryl sighed and stood up as he started walking away.

  
“Is that really how you feel, Daryl? You murdered your father in self defense. It was going to be you or him. Seems to me that your brother had no issue taking the blame for it! You think you’re not the man for me or the job to take care of my kids?!” Rick hollered as he stood up slowly approaching Daryl.

  
“I know I ain’t.” he growled and shook his head.

  
“What if I told you that you don’t get that choice? That you don’t get to decide if you’re right for me or my kids?”

  
“I’d tell you that you can’t force me to stay and that you’re blind as a bat,” he mumbled feeling Rick approaching him.

  
“What if I told you that Carl loves you so much and wants you there all the time? What if I told you that Judith doesn’t eat for me unless it’s something you cooked for her? What if I told you that I don’t care that you murdered your daddy? I may be a cop but I know how to decide who is the good and bad guy, Daryl. I may be a cop, but I know what it’s like to murder someone that you don’t want to. I may have killed someone, but it was in self defense and in those moments it was either them or me. It was either dying or coming home to my children. You think I don’t know anything about you? But, I think you’re wanting me to tell you otherwise. To stop you from running away. I know exactly what kind of man that you are, Daryl. You are the man that I’ve kissed and that has made me feel more alive than I have in the past 12 years of my life. The man that standing right in front of me has made me happy, and, if you really don’t feel the same and truly want to quit then I can’t stop you but please, think about it before you make a decision..” Rick muttered as he was standing just a few steps behind Daryl.

  
Daryl scoffed and turned around facing Rick whose hair was falling down in his face from the rain which made him even cuter, in Daryl’s opinion. “This isn’t smart, Rick,” he whispered and looked down until Rick pulled his head up to meet his eyes.

  
“Never said it was smart, Daryl. Never said that any of this was smart, but I’m telling you that my feelings are real and true for you and that I like you more than the just as the kids’ nanny.  
“And what happens when your kids realize that their daddy is with another man?”

  
“That bridge hasn’t even began to be built.”

  
“Lots of idioms yer using tonight.” Daryl scoffed into a light smile and rolled his eyes.

  
“Look, it’s cold and windy and very wet.”

  
“‘hat happens when it rains, Rick.”

  
“Well, I’m cold.” Rick sighed as he pulled his jacket closer around him and looked back towards where the car was parked. 

  
Daryl sighed and motioned forward with an arm open allowing Rick to go first and they walked back to the car that was still running.

  
“Think you’d be up to coming back to the house to finish our conversation and get into warm clothes?” Rick asked as he turned the heat on high.

  
“What about my bike? Don’ feel comfortable leaving it at the bar.”

  
“If I drop you off to get it, you’re telling me you’ll still come out to the house to finish this talk?”

  
“That’s up for you to find out, I guess.” Daryl sighed as he rubbed his hands together for more warmth.

  
“Could just get in the morning,” Rick offered and looked at Daryl who looked back at him. “You got the keys?”

“Yeah.”

  
“Then in the morning we can come get it.”

  
“Fine.”

  
Rick nodded and put his seat belt on watching Daryl like he did with Carl. As he pulled out of the abandoned parking lot, he headed back towards town and realized that he was bringing Daryl back to his house. Daryl would be wearing his clothes which made his stomach do flips like a gymnast.


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated discussion, Rick and Daryl return to Rick's home. The conversation takes an interesting turn, and Rick learns even more about Daryl's tumultuous past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ``This chapter is a LOT shorter.. lol, but it leads to bigger and better things for chapters to come <3 ;)
> 
> I want to thank my amazing beta as usual & my fantabulous best friend for the support and love that she's been giving me for the past months. I couldnt have done any of this without them. 
> 
> & Thank you ALL for continuing to read this journey of our two boys! :D

They remained quiet on their drive to his house. Rick’s mind was doing circles and the butterflies picked up in the pit of his stomach. Daryl was coming home with him. He didn’t want the drive to end because the sound of Daryl breathing calmed him but made his stomach flutter even more with each turn making it closer to his house. 

 

He slowly pulled into the driveway reluctantly pulled to a complete stop. He dreaded having to get back out in the cold ass weather with rain beating down all around them. “Guess we should go inside,” it came out more of a question than a statement as he looked over at Daryl with his hair soaked and shaggy. All he got was a grunt in response. 

 

Rick shut the engine off and opened his door then bee-lined it to the house and unlocked the door. He turned to see Daryl just standing in the rain allowing it to fall on his face. He looked peaceful until a big earth shattering thunder hit and he jumped then slowly walked up the stairs. 

 

“Go ahead. Yer house.” Daryl muttered as he breathed out watching his breath turn into a fog in front of his face.

 

Rick silently sighed in defeat then walked into the house turning the lights on and then walked to the laundry room, “Follow me? I got some clean clothes you can change into.” 

“Alright,” Daryl growled and followed Rick and stood outside of the door as he waited for Rick to bring the clothes, “I’m soaked and getting the floor wet.” 

 

“It’s fine, here. I got you a towel and there’s a white police academy shirt I rarely wear anymore and some sweats.”

 

“These are always in the laundry.” Daryl said as he raised an eyebrow up at Rick who sighed and leaned against the door and raised his eyebrow back. 

 

“You’re right. I wear them a lot more than as I said, but I got some others. Go on, you’re gonna catch a cold or something. I’ll start a load of laundry with your clothes so they’re clean for tomorrow.” 

 

“Could just put them in the dryer. Wash ‘em when I get home,-”

 

“It’s fine.” Rick smiled and turned on his heels and went into the laundry room back to his clean basket. 

 

~*~

 

Rick had grabbed his other pair of plaid sweatpants, pair of boxers and his black t-shirt and began stripping. As he was completely naked, he dried himself off the best way he could and slid the boxers and sweats on realizing that his member was starting to harden and he rolled his eyes. He knew exactly why it was happening. Daryl was just down the hall in the bathroom, naked himself. That bathroom was next to Rick’s bedroom. The room with his king size bed and the house was quiet, thanks to Shane.. He pulled the shirt on and walked out of the laundry room and didn’t see Daryl but heard the other man still in the bathroom and all he could do was smile to himself. 

 

Before long, Rick was getting the best blankets out of the hall closet and then ran up to his room to grab his extra pillow and was downstairs in a flash. He was re-folding the blankets and placed the pillow on the love-seat until he heard the creaking floorboard. 

 

“Y’know, I coulda’ got them out later on.”

 

“Yeah, I know. But you’re a guest in my house,-”

 

“That also works here five days a week. I am just a regular guy, Rick. Ain’t nothing special about me.” 

 

Rick opened his mouth to say something but chose to stay silent instead. He just smiled and nodded even though he didn’t agree with Daryl about him not being special. He moved to the side and put his hand out motioning to the couch, “Shall we talk now?” 

 

“Guess,” Daryl grunted and walked to the couch. He sat down and closed his eyes to avoid the pressure. “Not sure what else there is to talk ‘bout.” 

 

“I could think of a few things to talk about.” Rick said as he walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Like what?” Daryl asked as he turned on the couch like a kid who's waiting for his punishment and watched as Rick walked back into the living room with two beers.

 

“Could uh, talk about what’s got your so scared of pursuing _this_.” 

“You mean, _this_?” Daryl asked as he took his finger back and forth between the two of them. 

 

“Yeah,” Rick answered then sat down next to Daryl who moved on the couch the correct way. He handed him a beer and watched as Daryl opened it. “Or we could talk about the other man who you refuse to call by name. Or why you are so afraid of _us_ happening.”

 

“I’m not afraid of anythin’,” Daryl protested, though in reality he was scared. He thought for just a moment and felt his head start swirling around. What was the worst that could happen if he did or didn’t tell Rick everything. He knew Rick was a good man and as scared as he was he believed Rick would never try to hurt him, but he’d been wrong about something like that before. 

 

Daryl took a deep breath feeling Rick’s eyes on him. He felt the pressure leaping into his throat as well as the voice of his daddy to not talk about it. But it wasn’t long before he was pouring everything out as well as his tears. “I’m not a good man, Rick. Told you that but you just don’t seem to believe me. I’m broken and used, worthless.”

 

“Daryl, I..”

 

“Let me finish, please. I told you about what I did to my old man. Yeah, he tried to kill me but I should have let him. It’s what I deserved. I brought shame to him and my brother, cause of Negan.”

 

“Negan?” 

 

“My ex. I thought he was the one. I fell hard and fast for him. In hindsight I know that it was because he paid attention to me and made me feel wanted for the first time in my life. It started out great for the first couple of weeks but then his true colors started showing through. He started making me do things that I didn’t want to do. He made me work for his biker gang, the saviours, and beat people up who wouldn’t pay them for protection. Of course, at first I refused and in return I’d get beaten in front of everyone.” He puffed a dreary laugh. “After a while he let the other guys start beating me up because he was tired of wasting his time on a ‘lost cause.’ When he finally felt like I had learned my lesson he cleaned me up and cared for me. I spent nights in his arms, safe from others who wanted to hurt me.” He was now whispering and then looked at Rick to make sure he was still listening.

 

“From then on if I didn’t do what I was told to do I would get a beating and then get thrown into the ‘hole’, no food, no water, no light, completely naked, until I learned my lesson. Afterword he’d clean me up and hold me through the sickness as my body adjusted again. He’d tell me every time how it was my fault it was happening to me. If I wasn’t so bad, if I wasn’t such a loser and a waste of space that he wouldn’t have to try and make me stronger. He wouldn’t have to try and beat some sense into me. Every punishment came with a lecture about what was wrong with me and how he was only trying to make me a man. I was afraid to try and leave because there were so many of the Saviours. I knew the second I left they would all come after me and just drag me back to him.”

 

Daryl tried to stop the tears that kept falling. “It was just like my old man used to do. He’d beat me because I was worthless. I never was the son he wanted, never good enough.”

 

Rick sat there processing everything that Daryl was telling him that he’d been through and yet the only thing he’d manage to feel was animosity towards the other man’s father and ex. He couldn’t wrap his head around the sick things that both of them put him through. Which made him realize that this is more than he’s ever heard from the younger man. “Daryl, you have to know that none of that was your fault. You were abused by both of them.” He reached out to wrap his arm around Daryl and sighed with sadness that the other man flinched at the contact. He didn’t stop and pulled Daryl more into his arms as he hugged him then left an innocent kiss on Daryl’s temple.

 

He held Daryl tight feeling his heartbeat against his side and softly spoke, “I can’t imagine what you have been through or the hell you have experienced in your life but I understand a little more about you now. What if we take this slow? I won’t pressure you to do anything you aren’t ready for if you agree to try?”

 

He didn’t get much of a response except for his normal grunt and felt Daryl’s tense body relax in his arms. He grabbed the closest blanket and covered them both up the best he could with his free arm. 

 

“Do you want to watch a movie or a show or something? Try to relax a little bit?” Rick asked as he had their heads leaning against one another. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Want to pick something out?” Rick asked again reaching up for the remote and leaned back pulling the covers up more. 

 

“Go ahead and pick somethin’. Ain’t that picky.” 

 

Rick sighed happily and turned the tv on and searched for _Forensic Files_ , as it was the only thing that calmed him. At night when the kids were both asleep he had caught himself binge watching the show. 

 

“Forensic Files?” Daryl asked as he nuzzled more into Rick’s heated body without realizing it, or maybe he did realize it but didn’t care. 

 

“Guilty pleasure.” Rick answered and smiled at the sight of Daryl working himself closer. 

 

“Got a lot of them guilty pleasures, huh?”

 

“Beer, pizza and Forensic Files are mainly the only ones.” He chuckled to himself and turned the volume up. 

 

“Beer is mine as well as hunting. Especially hunting.” 

 

Rick nodded and smiled against Daryl’s full head of hair. He took his chance as he started rubbing Daryl’s arm to warm him up. They sat there and Rick was concentrated on the show and evidence but then realized that the other man was snoring in his arms. He kissed the top of Daryl’s head and began to gently attempt to get out of Daryl’s grasp but when he moved just a muscle Daryl grabbed even tighter on him making him immobile. 

 

He slunk back into the couch and wrapped his arm more around Daryl. He closed his eyes obviously not realizing at how tired he was but was sound asleep within minutes with Daryl clutching onto him. It had been so long since he held someone let alone enjoyed the company of another person in his arms. He’d gotten so used to sleeping alone, but he could get really used to this.


	21. XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick get closer than ever when they wake up the night after their 'date'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't touched this in over 2 weeks nearly and JUST finished it, of course the last night of 2016. How amazing is that? :) ha. 
> 
> Beta'd by 2 of my friends and I can't wait to hear what y'all think about it. I know that it's slow burning, believe me, & it's killing me.. but I'm enjoying it as well as making sure y'all are enjoying it too. :) 
> 
> So, Kudos(if you haven't left any)/Comments are always welcome! It keeps me motivated getting comments!!
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with me on this journey <3

Daryl grunted himself awake and squinted at the sun beaming through the window, then glanced down at Rick who was laying on the inside of the couch sound asleep. He lifted Rick’s hand off of his shoulder that was holding him and then lifted his other arm that laid across his stomach and placed it on Rick’s thigh. He slowly sat up making sure not to wake Rick and he got himself to stand, and stumbled down the hallway to use the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, then took a comb through his hair and sighed. 

 

Not long afterwards, he snuck past Rick, who was still fast asleep, and right into the kitchen. He grabbed the eggs, milk, cheese and butter out of the fridge and then grabbed the bread. He reached down getting the pan out of the cabinet and then walked to the pantry grabbing the trash can. It didn’t take long to get breakfast going as he put the butter in the pan allowing it to melt and cracked the eggs into the pan. He then moved to put the bread in the toaster and then went back as he added the milk, cheese and salt into the pan and began scrambling the eggs and started the coffee. 

 

Soon after, the toast was done. He buttered it all while continuing to work on the eggs. He was so preoccupied with making breakfast that he didn’t hear Rick sneak into the kitchen and sit down at the counter. When he turned to put the toast on the counter he jumped looking at Rick with his aqua blue eyes and intangible bed head, and smiled. 

 

“Made some coffee, ya want some?” Daryl asked as he then turned back to tend to the eggs. 

 

“Yea, I’d like some. I think I got a kink in my neck,” Rick chuckled as he stood up and walked to the cabinet by Daryl with the coffee cups. 

 

“You were sleepin’ kinda odd when I woke up. Ya coulda’ just went to your bed,” Daryl mumbled, moving out of Rick’s way. 

 

“Could have, tried, but you were pretty content and literally whined every time I tried to move.” Rick teased, as he moved behind Daryl, who was still scrambling the eggs; and wrapped his arms around his waist. Rick realized that Daryl didn’t flinch at his touch which made him smile even more. “Ya know, if you’re not busy and wanted to stay we could hang out around here or something.” He smiled as he placed a tender kiss on Daryl’s neck. 

 

“I don’t remember doing that,” he blushed. “What I do know is that I gotta pick my bike up. Ain’t too keen on leavin’ it there where someone else might mess with it,” he sighed and pressed into Rick who was softly kissing his neck. 

 

“So, we go and get it and come back here,” Rick suggested as he backed away from Daryl. “ We can go as soon as we eat.” 

 

“It’s almost done, ” Daryl gently smiled as he added pepper to the eggs. “Could ya’ get the ketchup out?” 

 

“Oh right. You like ketchup on your eggs, such a weirdo.” Rick teased, and smirked as he walked to the fridge grabbing the bottle of ketchup and stopping to grab forks before he sat back down at the counter.

 

“That and I also like peanut butter in my chili,” he smirked as he placed a black potholder on the counter then the sat the pan on it. 

 

“That too,” Rick raised his eyebrow as the other man walked behind him to take his seat. 

 

“I ain’t ever gonna live that down, am I?” Daryl asked as he took a sip of his own coffee.

 

“Probably not. Carl hasn’t shut up about it since that night.” Rick laughed and nudged Daryl’s shoulder, playfully. 

 

“Kids that age normally don’t forget things like that.” 

 

“Apparently not.” Rick chuckled as he got a piece of toast and some eggs, then watched as Daryl followed right behind him.

 

____________________________

 

After they finished breakfast, Rick started cleaning the kitchen up. He realized that Daryl was standing next to him silently looking sort of lost. 

 

“You can go ahead and shower while I do the dishes if you want. It’s the least I can do since you made breakfast this morning.” Rick smiled and took Daryl’s hand in his, rubbing a thumb over the soft skin of Daryl’s hand. 

 

“I don’t mind helpin’ ya out though, if you want.” His heart fluttered at Rick’s gentle touch. 

 

Rick smiled at Daryl and moved closer, “I think you should go shower because the way your looking right now is, well, it’s gonna make me push you up against the wall and kiss the shit out of you.” 

 

Daryl kept quiet and swallowed the lump in his throat, allowing Rick’s eyes to captivate him even longer. He wanted to tell Rick that he would enjoy that, but he didn’t have the nerve yet. 

 

“Go on. You know where the towels are,” Rick smiled. “Plus I was going to call Shane to check on the kids.” Rick watched Daryl begin to walk out of the kitchen but turned back around. 

 

“Tell the kids I said hi.” 

 

“I will. And you can use my shower, since all that’s in the other one is kid stuff.” 

 

Daryl nodded and grunted as he turned on his heels and headed down to Rick’s bedroom. 

 

After Rick finished the dishes he moved on to separating the laundry and his phone rang in the side pocket of his sweats. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. It was Shane. 

 

“Hey brother. How’re the kids?” 

 

“They’ve been good. Took them mini golfing, and then treated Carl to McDonald’s, and fed Judith some of that baby food shit that you sent. That stuff should come with a warning, ‘caution babies will throw and spit much more than they swallow,’ he laughed. “I wore most of it to be honest.” 

 

“What was it? Peas or the Green beans?” Rick laughed as he walked out of the laundry room and took another drink of his now semi-warm coffee.

 

“Honestly, I think it was shit. Literal shit. It was gross even when I tasted it.” Shane chuckled into the phone. 

 

“Well, you do hate peas, so that explains why you didn’t like it.” 

 

“That I do,” he laughed. “Hey, by the way, how did last night go?” 

 

“In my opinion, I think it well. We fell asleep on the couch and he made breakfast this morning. Now, he’s in my shower.” 

 

“Oh really?” Shane’s voice had a teasing tone to it. “Anything happen last night?” 

 

“No, nothing happened. We talked and passed out. That’s all.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Shane muttered.

 

“Why? Were you hoping something would happen between him and I? Are you jealous, Shane?” Rick teased as he grabbed himself a clean towel and put it on the counter. 

 

Shane rolled his eyes, “Shut up jerk,” he laughed. “Bye.”

 

“Hey, tell the kids I love them and that Daryl says hi. Please?”

 

“Sure will.” Shane said and hung the phone up right when Daryl walked into the kitchen with his hair lazily combed which caught Rick by surprise.

 

“Feel better?” Rick asked, a smile pressing across his face.

 

“Eh, a bit. Ready to get my bike though. Sorta worried about her, so could we go soon?” Daryl said, more as a statement then a question. 

 

“Alright, Alright. I’m goin’!” Rick smirked then pecked Daryl’s cheek and walked out of the kitchen and down to his bathroom. 

 

____________________________

 

After they had both showered, they ventured out to get Daryl’s bike. It was really cold and spitting snow and Rick was worried about Daryl driving the motorcycle back in these conditions, but Daryl assured him that it would be fine. On the way back to Rick’s house, snow began to fall more profusely. The white flakes started sticking to the ground. Daryl was freezing, he could barely feel his feet let alone his hands and face. He could swear that his lips were turning blue. Still, as miserable as he was when he saw Rick’s house, all he could do was grin. 

 

Rick pulled into the driveway first and pushed the button on the garage door opener and hopped out of the truck just as Daryl pulled in next to him. 

 

“You can park your bike in the garage if you want.” 

 

“Alright,” he grunted, and turned the bike back on then drove it in the garage. 

 

Rick followed Daryl into the garage, waddling like a penguin as he tried not to slip on the quick forming ice. Once Daryl shut the bike off and and stood Rick closed the garage door. 

 

“Let's get inside where it’s warm,” he shivered, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet to try and keep warm. 

 

“Ya didn’t have to wait. Woulda found my way in,” Daryl said teasingly and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Well, I wanted to wait.” Rick smiled at Daryl who was now standing right in front of him. 

 

“You’re just worried I was gonna leave,” Daryl smirked and grabbed Rick’s hand, “And, it seriously just had to snow? Have you ever ridden on a bike in the winter?”

 

“Was not!,” Rick chuckled and intertwined their fingers. “And, no I haven’t. Never rode a bike in my life. Too dangerous. Plus, it’s winter. I am not too sure why anyone would ever ride a bike in the winter.” 

 

“Are too! And eventually, I’m taking you on a ride,” he smirked. “Yer missing out ya know? On the bike.” 

 

“Maybe I am,” Rick admitted nervously, but he couldn't hide the red glow that came over his face. “But I’m sure that I’m not missing out on much with the bike.” He looked at the other man and all he could do was smile seeing nothing but the peaceful look upon the his face.

 

“Oh, but you are missing out on things,” Daryl smirked at Rick who was gazing into his eyes. 

 

“I know what I’m missing out on right now.” Rick winked and moved closer to Daryl who chuckled lightly. 

 

“Nah, you’re missing out on the thrill. Wind in your hair, the grooves of the curvy roads, and the,-” Daryl went silent when Rick pushed him against the wall and put his hands on his hips. 

 

Suddenly Rick’s lips were on Daryl’s. Their moans both forming into a single sound as Rick pressed himself even closer causing their bodies to grind together. He ran his hands up Daryl’s body, slowly snaking them behind his back to deep the kiss even more. They kissed until they were both breathless. Rick pushed himself away slowly. “We should go inside. It’s freezing out here..” 

 

Daryl grunted in what Rick thought was an answer but the truth was, he was disappointed that Rick moved and he no longer had the weight of the other man against him. Daryl knew that they were supposed to be taking it slow but how could he with Rick being so captivating in every way. He was still scared and he knew that Rick was going through a tough time too. He’d lost Lori after 12 long years of being together and he was learning to be a single parent. Daryl had strong feelings for Rick, that he couldn't deny, even though he was still coming to terms with the aftereffects of his previous relationship and learning to trust again. Daryl couldn’t overlook the fact that if he was ever going to open up again, and learn to believe in someone, learn to listen to what his gut was telling him: that he was safe with Rick and that he could let his guard down around the man, he would never have a better person to learn with. 

 

They made their way into the house, took their coats off and hung them on the walnut coat rack. Rick walked around to the couch and sat down motioning for Daryl to join him.. They kept making glances at one another as Rick reached on the coffee table to grab the remote. The movie A Christmas Story was playing on the channel he left it on. 

 

“Like this movie,” Daryl said and glanced over at Rick who sat back further on the couch. 

 

“Mmm, me too. Can’t ever watch it cause, y’know, Carl thinks it’s boring.” Rick hummed and smiled as he rolled his eyes remembering Carl the previous year when the movie came on. 

 

“Hmm,” Daryl hummed as he slunk down into the couch to get comfortable. 

 

Rick smiled as he grabbed the blanket they covered up the previous night and pulled Daryl closer, placing it over their legs. He looked at the other man out of the corner of his eye and then back at the TV. They sat there watching the beginning of the movie in silence but soon their hands were intertwined and they were looking at one another.

 

Daryl smiled at the touch and pulled Rick against him. Daryl knew that Rick was allowing him to initiate every move, with Rick promising not to pressure him. They were still holding hands and now, their faces inches apart. Daryl chewed at his lip a moment before getting the courage to lean in and press his lips against Rick’s. Daryl tried to convey every ounce of his feelings for the other man and moaned as Rick’s hand made it’s way into Daryl’s hair gently deepening the kiss. 

 

“Mmm,” Rick moaned as Daryl turned slightly and leaned back pulling Rick down on top of him. After a moment Daryl smiled and broke the kiss. 

 

Rick gazed into Daryl’s bright, blue eyes, lips swollen and pink from their kiss and he couldn’t help but smile back. “What?” 

 

“Just looking, is all. Thinkin’,-” he paused and continued to look at Rick who was beginning to become confused. 

 

“Thinking about what, exactly?” Rick whispered and began leaving gentle kisses on Daryl’s forehead. 

 

“Thinkin’ that we was supposed to be going slow, but I can tell that others ain’t thinkin’ the same thing.” Daryl blushed as he felt his hardened member twitch against the weight of Rick laying on top of him, not realizing that Rick’s groin was lying right on top of him. 

 

“Could stop, all you gotta do is just tell me,” Rick murmured as their lips were barely apart. 

 

“I know that we should stop-,” he paused again losing his train of thought, “Fuck it. I get to stop you no matter what, right?” he asked and swallowed the huge lump in his throat.

 

“Of course. Anytime.” Rick enticingly said as his eyes sparkled. 

 

Daryl lightly groaned as if he was being hypnotized by the other man who was biting his lip above him. Daryl had been here before. The burning sensation in his lower abdomen. He remembered it taking control over him. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes then reopened them realizing that his legs were wrapped tightly around Rick. 

 

Rick moaned out as his face was buried in Daryl’s neck breathing heavily grinding against Daryl. It didn’t take long until Daryl began panting heavily and pulled Rick’s head to him and forcefully kissed him while shoving his tongue inside of Rick’s mouth. Rick moaned out as he starting sucking on Daryl’s tongue but then pulled away. He raised himself up off of Daryl looking down into his dark blue eyes that were screaming for more but then blinked. 

 

“What? Did I do somethin’ wrong?” Daryl asked as he cleared his throat.

 

“No, no you didn’t do anything wrong. Just,-” Rick inhaled deeply and sat on the other end of the couch. 

 

“What then? Do I stink like smoke or somethin’?” 

 

“It’s not you, Daryl. It’s me. Well, not really me per se. Look, we just broke through some ice and I have gotten to know you just a little better and the last thing we need is for more to happen than what we just did.” Rick sighed and looked at Daryl who fixed his shirt as he sat up as well. 

 

“Wasn’ really wanting to stop, though.”

 

“I promised you that we’d take it slow.” Rick countered and pleaded for his hardened member to go down in his head. 

 

“Yeah, and?” 

 

“And, for one my kids are coming home soon and the last thing Carl needs is to see me on top of you after losing his mom not that long ago. Last thing I need is to have to burden my eight year old with that. And, Shane is gonna be here too. And, the last thing you need is more things happening that confuse you or make you distance yourself.” 

 

“Okay.” Daryl muttered as the only thing he heard was about Carl. He knew he couldn’t be the one to ruin the little kids’ innocence. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Rick whispered as he grabbed Daryl’s sweaty hand that was laying on his right thigh.

 

“No problem. Kids gotta’ come first.” 

 

Rick bit his lip looking at Daryl waiting to see if he heard Shane’s car yet. When he heard nothing, he leaned over and kissed Daryl lightly on his lips then backed away. “By the way, even though you smell and taste like cigarettes, I like it.”

 

“Yeah, well, it’s a nasty habit.” Daryl mumbled as he leaned further back in the couch. 

 

“Well, yeah it is, but it’s kinda hot.” Rick smirked as he gazed at the other man wanting nothing but to jump Daryl’s bones.

 

Daryl scoffed as he shook his head and stood up and walked to the window by the back door. 

 

“Anything happening out there?” Rick asked from the couch admiring his view of the other man. 

 

“Eh, snowing. Was wondering if Carl liked to play in the snow or Judith.” 

 

“Are you trying to ask me if I would let my kids play in the snow when they get home?” Rick chuckled and approached Daryl from behind and wrapped his arms around him as they both watched the snow fall harder from the sky.

 

“Guess so. Oughtta’ stop holding me like that, they might be here soon.” Daryl muttered and leaned back into Rick’s arms as if he knew he belonged there for the rest of his life.   
Rick shook his head and let go of Daryl but stayed behind him until he heard Shane’s car and then the doors shutting. 

 

“Guess you got good timing.” Rick muttered and walked to the kitchen knowing that Shane would have them come in through the door of the laundry room. 

 

Daryl snickered and followed Rick into the kitchen and grabbed him a cup of coffee as Rick opened the door to the screen door. He took a seat at the counter and watched as Carl came in with his overnight bag, then Shane carrying Judith and her bag. He smiled at Carl who kicked his soaked shoes off in the laundry room and looked at Daryl. 

 

“Hi, Daryl.” Carl muttered as he walked past Daryl and down to his room shutting the door. 

 

Rick took Judith from Shane and put her in the play pen and walked back into the kitchen greeting Shane as he emerged from the laundry room. 

 

“Get ya’ anything?” Rick asked looking at Daryl who was sipping on his coffee in the uncomfortable situation between his love interest and the other man’s best friend. 

 

“Water if ya’ got one.” Shane smirked, eyeing Daryl out of the corner of his eyes. 

 

Daryl gulped the rest of his luke warm coffee then stood up, taking it to the sink and rinsed the cup out. He turned and looked at the two men who were looking at him. 

 

“It’s snowing, man. Ain’t a reason to be out in that weather.” Shane said and looked at Daryl who sighed in annoyance. He knew that if he and Rick were going to become a real thing that he’d have to let his guard down to Shane. 

 

“Ain’ leaving. Goin’ out to the garage and gonna work on his car. Somethin’ ain’t right with it. Heard somethin’ when we left earlier…” Daryl said but was talking more to Rick than to Shane who gave him a nod as if Daryl was asking for permission to leave the table after dinner. 

 

Daryl nodded in return pulling his sweatshirt over his head and grabbed the keys from Rick’s hand, then headed outside to the garage leaving Shane and Rick alone to talk.


	22. XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Rick and Shane talk about the night before all while Daryl is out in the garage avoiding Shane. As Rick and Shane talk, he realizes that things in life for him and his kids are getting real and that things with Daryl are becoming more real... at last, he comes to realize that he's actually a single parent and has to conquer things that makes it easier with two parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my best friend for taking time to read and tell me if it's good or if it's complete shit as well as betaing for me! 
> 
> I also want to thank another friend of mine that finished betating this for me at last minute as my beta is sick :( 
> 
> Comments are always welcome, which I encourage because I love getting to read what you guys think of the progress.. Kudos are also welcome if you have not left them.. I really wish we could leave more kudos on stories.. lol. 
> 
> But, thank you all for continuing this LONG and SEXUAL FRUSTRATING journey with our two boys! <3

Rick stood in front of the sink as Shane moved out of Daryl’s way, allowing him access to the garage door. After Daryl left the two men in the kitchen, Shane looked at Rick with a huge grin on his face causing Rick to blush. 

“What?” Rick muttered as he rolled his eyes and took a seat at the kitchen table.

“Nothing, Rick,” Shane smirked sitting next to Rick and turned his head as Carl entered the kitchen and nodded towards Carl. 

“Dad?” Carl asked as he stood there looking at the two men. 

“Yeah, son?” Rick said and turned in his seat giving Carl his full attention. 

“Where’d Daryl go?” 

“Out in the garage working on my car. Why?” Rick answered and took his hand through his beard.

“Thought he left is all. Wanted to show him something,” Carl said and looked at Shane who was shaking his head at Rick trying to hide his smile, “Uhm, well, can I go out there with him?” 

“No, he’s working on the car. Kids aren’t allowed to be around a vehicle that’s being worked on.” Shane chided in his authoritative voice. 

“Dad?” Carl asked again as he didn’t like Shane’s answer.

“Answer is no. He’s not going anywhere, I promise. Now go get your dirty clothes picked up and bring them into the laundry room.” 

“Okay,” Carl mumbled under his breath and walked out of the kitchen to do what he was told. 

“How’s it gonna be when you and Daryl get together and you say no and he goes and asks Daryl, man. I’m just saying, at that age,-”

 

“I’ll handle it when it comes to that.” Rick sighed and took a sip of his own cup of coffee. 

“So, how did it go? I know I already asked but there’s more that you haven’t told me.” Shane pressed and leaned against the wall rubbing his head.

“It went well. I don’t know what you want me to tell you,” Rick sighed and got up and filled his cup even more. 

“Did ya guys get it on?” Shane smirked raising his eyebrows making Rick chuckled humorlessly. 

“No, Shane, no we didn’t. We talked and fell asleep. Got up and ate breakfast then we showered,-” Rick muttered taking a seat next to Shane when he was cut off.

“Together?” Shane asked with a huge smile coming across his face.

“No, Shane. Not together. Why don’t you just come out and ask me the question?” 

“I just did!” Shane belly laughed looking out of the kitchen seeing Carl pushing his basket of clothes. “Might wanna not answer anything right now. Which brings me to another question, actually.”

Carl grunted out dramatically at pushing his clothes basket from his room to the laundry room and sighed, then walked to fridge grabbing himself a juice box. 

“Dad?”

“Yes, Carl?” 

“Since I brought my laundry can I play the Xbox?” 

“Yeah. That’s fine.” Rick answered and watched as Carl ran into the living room. 

“So? Wanna tell me what happened?”

“Like I was saying. We ate, took showers and then went to get his bike. We got home and I had him put it in the garage because of the snow. And then my sexual desire took over and I pushed him up against the wall and we made out. Went inside and started watching a movie. He initiated what happened next which was nothing but making out. Nothing more.” Rick said while adding sugar to his coffee. 

“Nothing else happened? Are you sure? I’m just asking because you haven’t looked this happy in a while.” Shane chuckled and stood up. 

“I’m telling you, nothing else happened. Why? Before you ask, it’s because I am not pressuring him into anything more than what he wants, no matter how bad I want it.” Rick grunted while standing up listening to his back crack. “And, let me say this, even if things were to progress, how do I even begin to explain it to my son? Judith is thankfully young enough not to ask questions but Carl? Carl is fragile, maybe even more fragile after Lori.” 

“Are you asking me, “How” or are you hypothetically asking me?” Shane countered as he stood up as well facing Rick who pressed on the bridge of his nose. 

“I don’t even know, to be honest.” 

“Well, even if it’s hypothetical, you only need to talk to him about it when it comes up. He loves Daryl, it’s very clear that he does. All he talked about was Daryl last night. You’re worried about something that may not even be an issue with him. At this point, Rick, he cares that Daryl is here and is going to be here. Yes, when he finds out that you two may become more of an item then yes, he’s gonna have questions. But right now, I don’t think he sees what is going on between you two. I bet you that he thinks that you and him are friends just like you and me, and hell, ain’t nothing happened between us. We’ve shared the bed together and he never brought it up. So, I think with all of this being new territory for you and being a single parent that you are psyching yourself out with fear of your kids. But listen, you deserve to be happy and when Carl starts asking questions then you know what you have to do.” 

“What I have to do? So you’re wanting me to get close to him and when my kid asks me about it, I leave him?!” Rick quietly yelled.

“No, that’s not what I meant, Rick. I meant, you’re gonna have to sit him down and explain it to him.”

“You mean the birds and the bee’s?” Rick whispered sighing heavily. 

“Mhm.” Shane smirked, “And I sure don’t wanna be here when you have that conversation.”

“This is when I need Lor,” he whispered while looking out of the kitchen sink, “She was always better at these situations.” 

“But now you have to be Lori in these conversations,” Shane spoke low and grabbed his keys from his front pocket. 

“I don’t want to be Lori,” Rick paused clearing his throat as tears began to form, “Knowing that she is actually gone and the hard parenting is coming in, I don’t want to weather the storm, Shane. I,-”

Shane sighed and pulled Rick into a hug allowing him to crumple in his arms feeling his best friend’s breath shake against him and he shook his head.

“Ya’know, if anyone were to ask, y’know that they’d all be thinkin’ we were together?” Shane joked knowing that it’d make Rick laugh.

Rick lightly chuckled and sniffled as he backed out of Shane’s arms. 

“Good. Cryin’ is over and I now have fulfilled my job as your best friend. I am now heading home because the roads are gonna suck ass. My car is already covered.” 

“That you have. Be careful and let me know when you’re home, please?” Rick cleared his throat as he walked to the front door behind Shane watching as he said bye to Judith and Carl. 

 

~*~

 

After Shane left, Rick checked on Judith who was still asleep sound in her playpen and Carl was still playing his video game. He turned and walked through the kitchen to the garage door. He smiled at the man who was more than halfway under the jacked up car and jeans were greasy and an all too familiar song was playing over the phone that laid next to Daryl on the cement floor. He stood there listening to, “Rock and Roll Ain’t Noise Pollution” as Daryl was singing out and tapping his foot against the floor. It was a sight to see as Daryl reached for whatever he was working on and his shirt slid up showing just enough skin to make Rick’s mouth water. 

But without Lori, raising two kids on his own and _looking_ at the nanny in ways he knows he shouldn't be. Rick knew he was dangerously close to hell. Not that he can consider his children and an attractive, wonderful man like Daryl being in _hell_. It was more that it hasn’t been so long since he buried Lori. It was being a single parent and raising _two_ children that reminded him of her every day. It's the grease-smeared man under his jacked-up car. He was quickly shaken from his unclean thoughts when Daryl began reaching for the torque wrench. Rick squatted as he grabbed the wrench and quietly chuckled watching the other man run his hand around for it until his hand grabbed the head of Rick’s boot. 

Daryl scooted from beneath the car and looked up at Rick who was smiling cutely down at him. 

“Lookin’ for this?” Rick smirked and shook the tool in his hand.

“Mhm.” Daryl hummed as he rested back on his hand looking right into Rick’s baby blue eyes.

“What happens if you don’t have the tool?” Rick flirted as he placed the tool in-between his legs using it for balance. 

“Then I can’t fix your car. It’s a viable variable that is needed for this equation.” Daryl chuckled at his own remark. 

“Well, someone went to school, ‘cause I don’t even know what you just said,” Rick whispered as he was now leaning closer. 

“Just gimme’ the tool, please? It’s cold ‘nd I’d like to get this part done.” Daryl pleaded with lust in his eyes. This was where he was pushed against the wall with Rick’s tongue down his throat, and how he wanted it again. 

“If you’re cold, then come inside and I’ll make a fresh pot of coffee and,-”

“And what?” Daryl muttered reaching for the tool and grunted forwards as Rick moved it out of reach. 

“Shower and play Carl’s video game with him because he’s been dying for you too,” Rick simpered realizing that Daryl was only inches away. 

Daryl’s breath hitched in his throat and laid back on the cold cement floor with his head barely under the car and felt Rick’s fingertips on his bare stomach with the cool metal laying on him. The different temperatures pooled in his lower belly and he looked up at Rick who smiled his boyish smile. 

“Asshole,” Daryl muttered grasping his hand on the tool while feeling Rick’s hand over his. 

“Come inside, Daryl,” Rick mumbled. 

“Why? Gotta get this fixed so you can go to work tomorrow.” 

“Cause I want you to.” 

“Can’t. Kids are in there.” Daryl sighed and closed his eyes feeling Rick’s finger over his bunny trail that was peeking out of his shirt. 

“Judith is asleep and like I said, Carl’s playing his video game which could be moved to his room so we can have the living room.” 

“Ain’ gonna do that to him. Ain’ right.” Daryl whispered and finally opened his eyes as he looked right into Rick’s eyes.

“Alright. Well, when you feel like you’re ready to come inside, I’ll have a towel and clothes for you. I’ll start dinner as well.” Rick sighed in defeat and got up from squatting down by Daryl. 

“Okay.” 

Rick sighed and looked back at Daryl who was working on the car again and pressed play on his phone. He faintly smiled and ran his fingers through his hair and walked inside. He was bothered and irritated. The night prior they made major headway and now it was like they went ten steps back. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the crockpot from the cabinet by the sink. He grabbed the roast that thawed in the fridge, placing it in the pot and added some water with mushroom seasoning. As he put the lid on he turned it on high and went into the living room and grabbed the controller.

“Whatcha playin’?” He asked as sat on the couch. 

“Need For Speed, Dad.” Carl sighed and looked at Rick who looked back at Carl. 

“Can I join ya?” 

“Where’s Daryl?” Carl asked as he turned on Rick’s controller.

“Workin’ on the car, still.” Rick sighed and watched Carl’s face turn up in disappointment. 

“Oh. Well, is he staying the night?” 

“Yes, as far as I know he is. It’s snowing pretty bad.” 

“Okay. Can I stay up later tonight since he’s staying?”

“We’ll see okay?” Rick softly smiled and rubbed Carl’s head. “Can ya tell me how to play.” 

“Uhm. Well, the right trigger in the back is the gas, and you steer with the stick on the left. And the left trigger is reverse. But in this one I’m playing, we are running from the cops.” 

“Well, sure in real life you never run from the cops.” Rick winked smiling at his son who chuckled lightly. 

~*~

About an hour and a half later, the garage door closed and Rick turned his head to see Daryl coming in quietly and then Carl was screaming at him. 

“Dad! Seriously! What are you doing! If you get caught by the cops, the game is over!” 

“Sorry!” Rick chuckled and turned his attention back to the game, “Clothes are on my bed and towels are in the bathroom along with a clean washcloth for you.”

“Alright, thanks,” Daryl muttered as he walked down the hallway quietly. 

“Yep,” Rick said and looked at Carl who was looking at him. “What?”

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, buddy. Why don’t you go get the table set up?”

“Okay.” 

Rick turned the game off and grabbed Judith from the playpen and changed her diaper knowing it’d wake her up and put her in pajamas and then brought her into the kitchen seeing Daryl standing at the crockpot with his gray plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt. He sighed heavily clearing his throat and put Judith in her seat. 

“Grab you a drink, Carl,” Rick said as he grabbed a new bottle of grape juice and walked to the cabinet grabbing a sippy cup. He poured half of the juice in and added water to the rest. “What do you want to drink, Daryl?”

“Dinner isn’t quite done yet. I need to talk to you about the car, it’s best if you’re out there so you know what I’m talking about.” Daryl spoke low and squinted his eyes at Rick. 

 

~*~

Rick followed Daryl out into the garage shutting the door behind him and watched as Daryl stood there looking at the car that was now on the ground. 

“So, what’s the deal with the car? Is it fixed?” Rick softly asked looking at Daryl’s muscular arms and broad back from behind.

“Yeah. It’s fixed.” Daryl muttered as he sighed heavily. 

“So, what’s uh,-” Rick cleared his throat and took his fingers through his hair, “What did you want to,-” But before he could finish his sentences once again, Daryl had him backed against the wall staring into his eyes. “Daryl?”

Daryl’s heartbeat was trouncing against his chest and never lost his gaze in Rick’s eyes. He sighed heavily and backed away realizing that he wasn’t cut out to take the step that he wanted. Of course, he always topped but to initiate the kiss wasn’t the man he grew into. He was the one that did the foreplay but before with Negan, it was never enjoyable. 

As he looked down he felt Rick’s calloused knuckle under his chin raising it up to meet his eyes and saw nothing but Rick gentle smile at him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t need to be sorry. But I have to ask; Is this why you didn’t want to come inside earlier?” 

“Guess,” Daryl mumbled and looked away from Rick. “After you went inside, I was thinkin’ about earlier today when you, well uh,-”

“Did this?” Rick smirked and quickly turned around pushing Daryl up against the wall with his leg in-between the other man’s feeling his crotch. “Is this what you were trying to do to me?” he whispered as his ear was next to Daryl’s smiling when he felt him shiver. 

Daryl didn’t say anything and turned his head back to look at Rick who was breathing just a little harder and felt his member grow just a few inches more as Rick put pressure against him. 

“Tell me, Daryl. Is _this_ what you wanted?” Rick smiled and gently nibbled on Daryl’s earlobe. 

“Rick,-” Daryl whispered breathlessly and laid his head back against the wall by the door.

“Tell me, Daryl.” 

“I.. I,-” Daryl muttered and pulled Rick into him crashing his thin, chapped lips against Rick’s moist plump lips feeling nothing but Rick moan against his lips. 

Rick grunted as he pushed himself closer into Daryl using his tongue to part the other man’s lips. Gaining access, Rick shoved his tongue into Daryl’s mouth savoring the taste of cigarettes and coffee that was still on his tongue. Daryl moaned in acceptance pulling Rick even closer into him and growled in heat like a cat as he deepened the kiss. He felt Rick’s hands go over his shirt and then to his arms pulling them up against the wall and placing them above his head and hold them there as their kiss became more heated and felt Rick’s thigh rubbing his thick hardened member making him shake into the moan. 

Rick broke the kiss and went down to Daryl’s neck as he began to lick and kiss at the same time hearing the pleasurable moan escape Daryl’s mouth. He let go of Daryl’s arms and felt his hand move it’s way to his curly hair making a sound his own body didn’t recognize. A few seconds later, he broke away from Daryl, both breathless and he looked at Daryl whose eyes were burning with lust. 

“Is that what you were wanting?” Rick whispered feeling his knees shake and placed his hand on the workbench. 

“I.. I,-” Daryl whispered and bit his lip, “I get why we had to stop. We are supposed to be going slow. Ain’ right to be doing this while the kids are in there.” 

“Oh, believe me, I didn’t want to stop. But, you’re right. Slow is what I promised and slow is what I shall give.” Rick smirked and felt his breathing regulate and walked to the other man who closed his eyes. “In all due time.” Rick whispered and kissed Daryl gently on the lips and opened the garage door, “Let’s eat dinner and then we can see what Carl wants to do.” 

“In all due time.” Daryl parroted in his head and walked in behind Rick who grabbed a beer for the both of them. 

~*~

As they finished dinner, Carl didn’t leave Daryl’s side. He wanted just him and Daryl to do the dishes which made Rick smile with love in his heart to see that Carl was this happy. Rick had taken Judith into the kids’ bathroom and began bathing her letting her play in the water long enough for the dishes to get done. As he got her out of the bath he quickly got her dried and baby lotion on her and Lori’s favorite pajamas that she always wanted on her. She swore that it kept Judith warm and content, but with a dying wife, Rick was giving her everything she wanted. 

As soon as she was dressed he turned the night light on and began rocking her and heard the floor creak from the hallway and he turned to see Daryl smiling from the doorway. 

“She’s almost asleep. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be out there with you two.” Rick whispered and smiled seeing Daryl nod and head back down the hallway. 

About a half hour later, Rick finally put Judith in her crib and walked out of her room closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hall to the living room, Carl was sitting next to Daryl on the ottoman playing Halo. He never understood the damn game but he sat behind them watching them play and couldn’t help himself but laugh just a little bit when Carl began pressing buttons on Daryl’s controller causing him to die. 

“Hey, now, that’s called cheating.” Daryl lightly laughed and nudged Carl’s shoulder.

“No, cheating is when I steal money from the bank in Monopoly.” Carl laughed and nudged Daryl back. 

“He does cheat in Monopoly. Or when we put the money in the jackpot, he takes the dice when you aren’t looking and puts it on the number to land on the jackpot slot.” Rick piped up and smiled at Carl who rolled his eyes.

“Dad, you’re not supposed to tell him that,” Carl said and turned his head back to the tv.

“You told him you steal money from the bank. Thought you were giving your secrets away.” Rick laughed, “And you got 15 minutes left and then it’s time for bed, squirt.” 

“Okay. Can Daryl tuck me in?” 

“If he wants to,” Rick said and winked at Daryl who turned his head to look at him. 

“Daryl?” 

“I’d love to,” Daryl muttered and went back to the game. 

 

Instead of fifteen minutes, it was at least thirty as Carl kept pleading to wait until he and Daryl beat the mission. Finally, Rick kicked them both off the game as if they were the same age and Daryl walked down to the bathroom making sure that Carl had brushed his teeth and then went to tuck him in bed. 

After a few minutes, Daryl emerged from the hallway and took a seat next to Rick on the couch watching _Forensic Files_ and sighed heavily.

“Everything okay? He give you trouble?” 

“Nah, just exhausted. That damn car o’yours is a bitch. Took me the entire day to get the one nut out before actually being able to fix it.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t make you, y’know. Ya’ could have stayed inside in the warmth and hung out with Shane and me.” 

“Yeah, about Shane. Don’t think he cares for me so much. But, it is what it is,-” Daryl muttered and stopped talking as Rick took his hand intertwining their fingers.

“Shane has nothing against you. He’s a dickhead but he’s standoffish because he’s making sure that me or the kids,-”

“I get it. I’d be the same way if I had someone in my life like him. I understand.” 

“If he ever does anything that concerns you and or says anything to you, tell me. I don’t put up with him being a dickhead to people I care about. But, he knows better, so it shouldn’t be an issue.” 

“Alright.” Daryl sighed and leaned his head back on the couch closing his eyes. 

Rick sat there allowing Daryl to sleep before turning off the tv. He got up and went to the closet grabbing the blankets and his pillow from his room and brought them back to Daryl. 

“Daryl, hey, lay down. I got a pillow for you.” 

Daryl grumbled in his sleep and allowed Rick to help lay him down on the couch and as soon as his head hit the pillow he started to lightly snore. Rick gently smiled and grabbed the blanket and covered Daryl and bent over leaving a soft kiss on Daryl’s temple. 

He turned the lamp off and headed to his room. He crawled into his bed without stripping and covered himself up. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was killing him to be going slow, but he promised. He was a man that honored what he says. He inhaled deeply and grabbed his other pillow and wrapped his arms around it wanting nothing but that pillow to be replaced by Daryl.


	23. XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets home only to have things brought to his attention causing him to really think on what was asked. He meets with Maggie only to have the same things brought up again.

A week had gone by and Daryl had been spending a lot more time at Rick’s home than not. Every night after putting the kids to bed it was just him and Rick alone leaving kisses and longing looks. He stayed most nights as Rick basically begged him to stay, but with it being the weekend he had decided to go home for the 72 hours alone. Except, being alone at his house wasn’t really being along. Merle had called him while Judith was sleeping and needed somewhere to stay so he could try to get a job, so going home meant dealing with an adult child. 

On his way home he stopped by McDonald’s grabbing him and Merle something cheap for them two. Rick was texting him, Maggie was texting him and Merle was texting him. He sighed realizing that Rick and him were getting serious, Merle just wanted the free food, and Maggie cared about him and was wanting to see him. 

As he pulled into the driveway he saw that the lights were on in the house and saw Merle’s figure walking around the house through the lit windows. He got out of the truck with the bag of food and headed inside. 

“Yeah, yeah. Look, my lil’ brother is home. Yeah, I’ll call you later.”

“Who was that?” Daryl asked as he brought their food into the kitchen. 

“Friend.” Merle said as he sat down at the table. 

“Do I know them?” 

“No, you don’t. What’re you? Dad now? Who died and made you king?” 

“Alright.” Daryl scoffed and grabbed his sandwich, taking it into his living room and collapsing in his lazy boy. “Let me just make myself clear, Merle. This is my house. You want to stay here? Then you tell me who you’re talking to and what your plans are. You don’t get this, ‘Well, I’m out of prison and I can do anything I want to. Because with that mindset, you’ll end right back inside those walls before you can blink. If you’re planning on going back to making a meth house and shit, then this ain’t the place for you. I am allowing you to stay here because you wanted a honest chance to change your life around and to get a nine to five job. But if you’re thinking about going back to your old ways, then grab your shit and go.’

“What are you talking about, Darylina? Ain’t nobody say nothing about a meth house.” 

“Ya’ heard me, Merle. And, to answer your question, I am not dad. Not turning into dad and I sure as hell ain’t king or whatever. This is my house and my expectations of my house have been made. Either deal with what I said or get out. Conversation is over, I’m going out.”

“To see your boyfriend?” Merle teased with his cocky grin. 

“No, actually. Been there all week. And who I date is none of your business.”

“Darylina, when are you going to stop giving me the cold shoulder?”

“What’re you even talking about, Merle? I ain’t giving you no cold shoulder. As I have said more than once, my house and my rules. If you cannot live up to them, then go. Ain’t nobody stopping you. There’s the door. Feel free to use it, but it’s a one way door. Ain’t no way you’re coming back.”

“That is what I’m talking about!,” Merle raised his voice, throwing his sandwich on the kitchen table and walked into the living room where Daryl was sitting, “Don’t tell me you forgot SO soon that you’re the one who killed our father, right here on this very floor! That’s the issue! You ain’t got the slightest clue on why you’re being such a assface to me! I went to prison for YOU! I didn’t kill the bastard, you did. I went to prison because you ain’t got a record for being a Dixon, and so I did that for you! Yes, I’ve been in and out of jail and prison for multiple things over the last 20 years. I know that. But, I didn’t have to go to prison for you but I did. I know I am the black sheep but ain’t it about time you stop being so hateful to me?” 

“I am not being hateful, Merle. This is my house and you are a guest.”

“Why did you never visit me while I was in there?”

“Busy.” Daryl sighed and took a gulp of his coke. “And no one made you go to prison for me Merle. You’re the one that showed up all on your own.”

“I showed up because,-”

“Because why?” Daryl asked, standing up and heading to his room grabbing a clean shirt. 

“Because Dad had said something that wasn’t quite right and I was checking on you. We both know how crazy he was and I owed it to you to make sure,-”

“What? To make sure he didn’t kill me like he tried all those years ago? What changed, Merle? Since when did you start caring if he was going to kill me or not?”

“I have cared my whole life about you, you stubborn bastard! As kids I tried to take the fall for everything so you didn’t get beat. I begged him to do it to me instead of you! But, he was a crazy sonuvabitch that didn’t care who he hurt in the process!”

Daryl stood there looking at his older brother who was leaning against the door frame. He stripped out of his shirt and grabbed his deodorant putting some on and grabbed his clean shirt and slid it on. 

“Where are ya’ going?” Merle asked once again watching as his younger brother stepped around him and headed back into the living room. 

“Out. Got plans.” Daryl muttered as he grabbed his vest and helmet. 

“With your boyfriend?” 

“Ain’ gay, Merle.” Daryl said lying through his teeth. 

“Oh okay.” Merle gently smirked as Daryl rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t know anything about me.” He scoffed and searched the kitchen table for his keys. 

“If I ever knew one thing about you, kid, it is that you are gay. Don’t care how you paint that picture and how many ways you deny it, truth is, is that you are.” 

“Got a problem with it?” Daryl growled as he reached on top of the fridge grabbing the keys. 

“Nope. Just saying that if you’re going out with your boyfriend, then I wanna hear about it later.”

“Well, I ain’t. Going out with someone else.”

“Guess you ain’t telling me who?” 

“Maggie.”

“The hot chick who bailed me out?! I didn’t know you was hitting that too.”

“Now, Merle. If you hadn’t ruined your brain at such a young age then you’d realize what ya’ just fuckin’ said. I am gay, now why would I be ‘hitting’ her too? Ain’t makin’ a lick’a sense there.” Daryl scoffed then headed out the front door and straddled his bike. Before turning it on he looked at Merle who was sipping on his McDonalds drink, “Don’t know what time I’ll be coming back. Don’t wait up, alright?” 

“Yeah. Be careful, Darylina.” 

“Yeah.” Daryl half-heartedly laughed and started his back, letting it rev beneath him. 

~*~

Daryl pulled into the bar that was always packed on Friday nights. Music thrumming loudly even through the closed doors and the strong smell of smoke. He turned the bike off and kicked the stand down so he could get off. He took his helmet off and placed it on his mirror and pocketed his keys and went inside. As he walked in, Tara greeted him with his normal bottled beer. 

“She’s already back there, Daryl.” Tara greeted and winked. 

“Her man here?” Daryl asked as he smiled affectionately at the girl. 

“Nope. Just her. Guess it’s business?” 

“Guess we’ll see.” Daryl smirked and fistbumped her and headed back to their table. 

As he reached the table, Maggie instantly stood up pulling Daryl into her. 

“It’s been too long, Dar.” She whispered as she hugged him tightly.

“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” 

“No need. Sit down with me.” 

“Alright.” Daryl whispered back and kissed her cheek then sat down across from her. 

“How have you been. Have you been taking your meds? I know with Merle being out,-”

“Yeah, no thanks to you by the way,” He said and paused as he looked at Maggie as she took a drink. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it to come out like that.”

“No, Dar. It’s fine. I am the one who got him out without asking you. So, I’m the one who is sorry. I figured that was the reason why you haven’t called me or anything.”

“Been busy, Maggs. That’s it. How’re things with you and Glenn?” He asked and gulped at his beer. 

“Things are good. He mentioned he saw you at a house that he delivered pizza to.”

“Ah, yeah. Rick’s house. We ordered pizza.”

“Well, I assumed so. How’re things going with that?” 

“They’re good.” Daryl faintly smiled and stood up.

“Plannin’ on leaving?” She asked and dropped her smile. 

“We’re going to go for a walk. Not comfortable being here.” 

“Alright.” She smiled sweetly and stood up placing money and a tip on the table. 

Daryl grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on and they headed to the door, walking outside away from the radiant environment. As they got outside, Daryl held his arm out as he always did in college when they took their evening stroll. He faintly smiled as her arm intertwined his and she laid her head on his shoulder. They walked with nothing but silence until finally she broke it. 

“So, are you gonna tell me how things are really going between you two?” She muttered and looked up at Daryl who kept his head straight.

“Told you they’re going good. Kids are warming up to me.”

“Rick too?”

“Are you asking as my friend or as my therapist.” Daryl countered with a wry smile.

“I am not your therapist. It is free with me.” Maggie smirked and continued walking with her arm wrapped in his. 

“Things are good. Too good, actually. Everything feels right but,-”

“Are things going too fast? It hasn’t really been that long since Negan.” She faintly said as if the man’s name was a curse on them both. 

“I mean, not really? We’ve kissed and touched each other just not below the belt. I’ve stayed the night all this week and nothing’s progressed any further. He’s letting me call the shots and taking it at my speed. I told him about, h-, uhm, Ne,-”

“Y’know it’s okay if you still can’t say his name. He messed you up, Daryl. He broke you down til you couldn’t find your way back.”

“I, yeah, anyways, I told Rick about him, and he understood. I told him everything, well, mostly. And it’s been three years since Ne-, goddamnit!” Daryl growled in frustration. “The man is nowhere near me and I’m acting like a little girl being abused by the person who’s supposed to love her. If that makes any sense.”

Maggie walked staying quiet knowing that Daryl was going to explode and say everything to her that was on his mind. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered as he laid his head against hers. “Ain’t like how our walks used to be, huh.” 

“Times change, Dar. Gotta keep rolling with the punches.”

“Guess so. It’s just, Merle’s at my house. Promised he had changed and wanted an honest chance to start over and get a regular nine to five job and I just, don’t believe him. Got home earlier with our food and he quickly got off the phone and denied my accusations of starting another meth lab. He’s not wanting to abide by my rules and expectations of my house and I don’t think he gets that my boyfriend is a cop. A damn cop. A Dixon is dating a cop.” Daryl arduously laughed and looked back in front of him. 

“Boyfriend. You’ve made it official!?” She squealed like a girl at a slumber party talking about her first kiss with her friends. 

“I guess so. Merle started calling him my boyfriend. Figured I’d roll with it.”

“I thought that he didn’t know you were gay?”

“Yeah, well, apparently he does.” Daryl scoffed. “But anyways, I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him. Rick’s a cop and if he knows anything about Merle’s past then it’ll ruin things with us. Not to mention, Merle had a major point tonight.”

“About what, Dar?” She asked, nuzzling into him as they were walking towards the exit of the park.

“How I hate him and I sure don’t try to not show it. Asked why I never visited him in prison. Why I am starting to act like our father.”

“Why do you hate him? And why’d you never visit him in prison? And I think that you’re nowhere near turning into your father.” She asked as Daryl stopped and turned to her, looking at her with a blank face.

“I, Maggs,-” He paused and looked down before looking back at her. 

“Just talk to me, Dar. Not like it’s going in a file for you or anything. I’m asking as your friend.” 

Daryl stood there shaking his head and closed his eyes. Wondering if maybe he should have just went back to Rick’s to spend the evening with him and the kids but he kept to his guns. Shane was coming over and he didn’t want to be there while he was there. That man made him totally uncomfortable. 

“Dar? Where did ya go just now?” Maggie asked as she brought his head up to hers. 

“Thinking is all.” Daryl whispered. 

“About what? Merle? Rick?” 

“Both.” He sighed and continued walking allowing her to wrap her arm in his again.

“Let’s talk about Rick then. I can see that this whole Merle thing is difficult for you still.” 

“It ain’t that difficult, it’s just bringing up the past. The past that was a bitch to live through.” 

Maggie kept walking and alongside Daryl until a faint voice called out for him. 

“Daryl!?” 

Daryl turned around and saw Rick walking with Judith in his arms and Carl running ahead of them, right into his arms. 

“Hey buddy, what’re you guys doing tonight?” Daryl asked as he eyed Rick who walked up to them. 

“Went out for dinner. Carl wanted to eat at an actual restaurant, so, I obliged. He hadn’t stopped talking about getting,-” Rick smiled at Carl who looked back at him. 

“Stopped talking about what?” Daryl asked as he looked back at Carl as he was knelt before him. 

“I got all A’s! And, I’m the highest reader in the district!” Carl busted out with a huge smile, “Aren’t you proud of me! It definitely had to do with that project! Thank you so much, Daryl!” He then wrapped his arms around Daryl’s neck and hugged him. 

“It was no problem, munchkin. Anytime. I had a lot of fun showing you what I know. I am so glad that it helped and I am very proud of you! That is a huge accomplishment!” Daryl said and smiled up at Rick but then noticed Rick looking at Maggie.

“Well, Daryl, it was nice seeing you, even though it’s only been a few hours. I’ll let ya get back to your evening and I’ll see you on Monday.” Rick faintly smiled and nodded towards Maggie. He allowed Carl to tell Daryl bye and then they left, leaving Daryl and Maggie alone on the sidewalk. 

“Y’know Daryl, you were kinda a dick.” Maggie said as they turned around and continued walking.

“Was not! How could you ever think that I was a dick?” Daryl smirked as he held his heart pretending to be hurt.

“You didn’t even say two words to the man, Daryl. He was, standoffish. He didn’t feel welcome. And, you didn’t even introduce me, Daryl.” Maggie muttered as they started walking back towards the bar. 

“I talked to him. And he left before I could have the chance to introduce you two.” 

“Because he didn’t feel welcome!” 

“Fine, I’ll introduce you two.” 

“Not tonight you won’t. Tonight, you’re going home and talking to your brother. And you’re gonna call Rick and tell him you’re sorry.” 

“We ain’t in high school, Maggie. If he can’t handle me being out with my best friend, then maybe I need to find another job.” 

“Oh my gosh, Daryl. That’s not what I am saying.” She sighed as she pulled her keys out, reaching her car and turned around. “Daryl, it’s been a great evening. I miss my best friend and I need you to keep me updated on things.” 

“I will. Now, tell Glenn I said hi.” Daryl said with a light smile and opened her car door.

“Gimme a hug.” She smirked and pulled Daryl into a hug and kissed his cheek, “Just listen to me, please?” 

“On what aspect?”

“Talking to your brother and calling Rick.” 

“Alright. I will.” 

“Okay. Goodnight, Dar. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Maggs.” 

~*~

Daryl pulled into the driveway, shutting the bike off and looked inside. The living room light was still on and he sighed. He promised Maggie that he’d talk to Merle but in reality he just wanted to go to sleep. He was pretty sure he ruined things with Rick because he was being a dick, but he also didn’t want Rick to find out he had to be in therapy. Sure, Rick knew he murdered his father and let his brother go to prison for it and he was still a free man. But telling someone you were in therapy makes other people look at you differently. 

He grunted as he pulled his helmet off and grabbed his house keys and pounded his steel toed boots up the front steps. As he unlocked the door, he walked in hanging both sets of keys up on the hooks along with his helmet. He sighed and walked around the recliner looking at his older brother intently to make sure he was still breathing, but as soon as Merle took a shallow breath with a deep snore following it, he sighed evenly. He wasn’t waking him up so he took the blanket from the couch and covered his big brother up. He turned the lights and tv off and headed to his room, shutting the door. As he stripped out of his clothes he climbed into his comfy bed and plugged his phone in, and went straight to his messages. 

_[Rick:] Sorry about tonight. I didn’t know you would have been out. I didn’t mean for Carl to ruin anything with you and her. So, I am sorry if we ruined your evening. Hope you had a good evening._

Daryl sighed as he laid his head back and reread the text over once again before replying.

_[Daryl:] No need to apologize. I was with Maggie. We made plans to get drinks and to catch up. Wasn’t serious or anything. I was happy to run into you guys and I am so proud of Carl. I’m sure Lori would be too. But, you didn’t ruin my evening. Seeing you was the highlight of the entire thing, even if I just saw you a few hours prior. Maybe, one night next week I could invite her over and you two could get to know one another. ?_

He pressed send and waited but never got anything in return. He laid the phone down on his bedside table and rolled over on his side falling asleep rather quickly.


	24. XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick sends the kids away for the weekend so he and Daryl can have alone time in which stuff and thangs happen :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos are always welcome. I know it's been a LONG time for a update for this, but I am trying guys. Real life got ahold of me and diminished my want to write, so bare with me on this chapter let alone for updating! 
> 
> Thank you, all for staying updated on this. <3

Monday turned into Tuesday and Tuesday turned into Friday rather quickly. Rick was getting off work at a decent time to be home for dinner with Daryl and the kids. Judith was already starting to speak more words than before, Carl was doing better in school. And Daryl, he was the perfect person in Rick’s life. 

 

At work, Rick was talking to Shane while driving around on parole. 

 

“So, what’re your plans for the weekend?” Rick asked as he took a sip of his pop. 

 

“Uhm, to be honest, nothing. I know which is odd for me, but for some reason, I ain’ got plans. What about you?” 

 

“Well, was wanting to take Daryl out for the weekend. Kinda have alone time with him. I, uh was thinking ordering the Monster Jam on pay-per-view.” 

 

“So, you’re asking me if I am able to keep the kids? I bet I know someone who’d love some alone time with Judy...” Shane smirked as he turned down the main road in town. 

 

“Carol.” They both chuckled at one another for saying her name at the same time. 

 

“Alright, I’ll give her a call. But, if she can’t, could you watch them? I mean Carl would rather be with you than Carol and Sophia. He has fun with you.” 

 

“Cause I feed ‘im junk food and we play xbox... Easy giving a nine year old attention than a toddler.” 

 

“For being Uncle Shane, sure seems like ya got a favorite.” Rick countered, smiling at him as Shane finally parked the patrol car. 

Shane rolled his eyes and followed out of the car after Rick, “Of course, I’d watch them both if Carol can’t watch Judy. Now, that’s just a stupid question.” 

 

Rick scoffed and pulled his phone out checking the text and smiled. 

 

“From your lover?” Shane cocked his eye-brow and shook his head, “Y’know, I never received a ‘thank you’ for making all  _ this _ happen.” 

 

“Ain’t nothing really happening.” 

 

“Mmm. Okay. Remember, I’ve known you for damn near my whole life.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, ya never let me forget it.” Rick smirked as he replied to Daryl, then called Carol. 

 

“Hello?” She answered while being on speaker phone. 

 

“Carol, hey, I was wondering what you were doing this weekend.” Rick asked as he kept eyeing the town beside Shane. 

 

“Uhm, nothing as of right now. Why? Everything okay?” 

 

“Oh, yeah. Everything is fine. I actually have plans that don’t include the kids. I know you haven’t seen Judy in a while and she really enjoys being with you. So,-” Rick was talking and then cut off by her. 

 

“I absolutely will watch her. No need to really ask, Rick.” 

 

“Thank you. I was just making sure you were free this weekend.” 

 

“What time do you want me to pick her up, dear?” 

 

“Actually, Shane will meet you with her this evening. He’s watching Carl. So we get off about five-thirty which by the time he gets Carl and Judith it’ll be about six. Is that still okay?”

 

“That’s fine, honey. I know that Sophia will be ecstatic.” 

 

“Thank you so much, Carol. It really does mean a lot to me.” 

 

“It’s no problem. Now, you be careful out there. People are crazy these days.” 

 

“Yes, m’am.” 

  
  


After they hung the phone up, he and Shane looked at one another. More like that Shane was smiling at him while thinking he knew what was going to happen.

 

“Come on, we got like a half hour left of shift.” 

 

“Come on what?” Shane asked watching Rick walk back to the car.

  
“Paperwork, brother.” 

 

“We can do that on Monday!” Shane grunted in defeat as he was heading back to the car while Rick was already inside.

 

** ____________________ **

 

Shane picked the kids up leaving Rick and Daryl alone, giving one last glimpse of a naughty smile in his eye. 

 

“So… Kids ain’t here. Guess I’ll be going on home.” Daryl muttered as he grabbed his jacket. 

 

“No, no. I sent them away til Sunday. I’m going to go grab a quick shower. How do you feel about Chinese food?” Rick asked as he was leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. 

 

“It’s okay for dead cats.” Daryl smirked as he hung his jacket back up. “But, ya need to hurry. I’s hungry, man.” 

 

“Alright, I’m going now…” Rick rolled his eyes but then stopped as he turned around again to look at Daryl, “So, is Chinese okay or no?” 

 

“We’ll see after yer shower.” Daryl muttered and went out of the living room. 

  
  


** ____________________ **

  
  


Rick went into his bathroom, grabbing his towel from the hook and then turned the hot water on. He started unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it to the side and then began to undo his pants. As he stepped out of his pants and boxers  he got into the shower.

He tipped his head further back into the hot water, letting it fall over his tightened muscled body. He grabbed his shampoo and washed his black curly hair as quickly as he could then grabbed the bar of soap and started washing his body until the soap fell in the bottom of the tub, causing him to laugh. 

 

As much as he wanted to have Daryl in the shower with him, he knew that dropping that soap would cause other things to happen. And it was way too soon for that. He rolled his eyes and continued washing his body and then let the heated water rinse off all the soap off and quickly turned the water off. He reached out to grab his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out on the plush mat and ran his fingers through his clean curly hair.  

 

He walked to the mirror and grabbed his comb making sure to smooth his knotted hair a bit better and then grabbed his deodorant hurrying to put it on, just in case he took too long. He walked out of the bathroom and straight back into his bedroom, right to the closet. He grabbed his dark washed denim jeans, tossing them on the bed along with his dark jean shirt. He took the towel off and walked over to his dresser, grabbing his boxers and socks. 

 

It didn’t take long as he quickly dressed and was out of his room approaching the kitchen. He grabbed his boots that were by the back door and slid them on and smiled as Daryl emerged into the kitchen. 

 

“Yeah. I need two orders of the general tso’s chicken with pork fried rice. Mhm. Yeah, white meat. 40 minutes? And you’ll deliver? Awesome. Thanks. Mhm.” Daryl said on the phone and turned around seeing Rick sitting at the kitchen table after putting his boots on. “Didn’ hear ya.”

 

“Snuck in. Y’know, in case you decided to leave...” Rick sighed as he leaned forward in the chair. 

 

“Ain’t got nowhere to go. So…”

 

“So ya broke down and ordered Chinese?” Rick amusingly smirked as he stood up right in front of Daryl who stuffed his cell phone in his back pocket.

 

“Yeah. You sounded like ya’ wanted it real bad.” 

 

“Well, ain’t had it in a while… But...”

 

“But what?” Daryl asked as he looked up at Rick with a small gleam in his eye. 

 

“We could have ordered something different...” 

 

“The only thing that delivers besides Chinese is pizza and I don’t know about you, but I am literally to the point of being grossed out by pizza.” 

 

Rick smirked as they were inches apart and their breathing already in sync. They were eye-level and looking right at one another. 

 

“So, what did ya’ want me to stay for?” Daryl broke their silence and look then watched as Rick reached behind him towards the fridge. As he tried to move out of the way, Rick followed him and was leaning his thigh in between Daryl’s. 

 

“What’re your thoughts on hanging out here eating Chinese with me and watching the Monster Jam?” He whispered in Daryl’s ear feeling the other man’s breath on his neck. 

 

Daryl sighed as he felt Rick’s touch on his sides and he moaned lightly. 

 

“I take that as a yes? Or if you have plans with Maggie or your brother then,-” Rick stopped as Daryl’s lips were pressed against his and his tongue down his throat. 

 

Rick sighed and grabbed Daryl by the back of his full head of hair. Their bodies inseparable as Rick’s hands were roaming Daryl’s tight muscled arms and down his sides. He was letting Daryl take control of him. Sure he initiated it, but the man in front of him was more enticing every time he saw him. 

 

As sighing became moaning and the touching became grasping, Rick began sucking lightly on Daryl’s neck causing them both to groan out in pleasure until Rick pulled away finally reaching into the fridge grabbing two bottles of beer. 

 

“Yeah?” Daryl breathlessly asked nodding towards the bottle. 

 

“Did ya not want me to stop? I mean, I told you we’d take our time... Pretty sure us screwing before the fourth date would be frowned upon...” Rick softly chuckled as he opened both bottles and handed one to Daryl.

 

“We do this all the time. One of us gets flustered and acts on it and then when it starts to become,-” Rick cut him off rather quickly as he his lips came crashing in against his with nothing but his tongue filling Daryl’s throat. He remained grinding against him as their tongues were fighting for dominance. 

 

Rick broke away to catch his breath and looked not only hesitant but seductively into Daryl’s eyes. “I’m letting you decide how far we go, but if that’s the case and you feel like going further than this… then let me know, because… it’s all up to you. Also, we have all night, unless you feel it’s a need to be heading on home…” Rick whispered as he gently grabbed the middle of Daryl’s back, pulling the other man into him knowing that it would cause his semi-hardened dick to grind against Rick’s leg.  

 

“Why am I the one deciding?” Daryl asked as he grabbed his beer from the counter and gulped at it. 

 

Rick sighed and backed away with his beer in his hand and looked at the other man who was leaning against the counter. He shook his head and gently smiled.

 

“You’re deciding because I’m not pressuring you into anything, Daryl. I’m taking this as fast or slow as you want. This is all about you. Of course, I’m sure we’d both like to go farther than we have, but this is new to you and with everything you’ve been through...” Rick said with a soft-hearted smile as he relived the night that Daryl told him everything that Negan put him through. 

 

“What I went through is the past. This is the present. You are the present and them kids are the present…” Daryl muttered as he scoffed and tipped the beer bottle back some more.

 

“And your brother?” Rick countered as he turned around from Daryl and got in the fridge once again, grabbing a couple more beers. 

 

“What about him?” Daryl grumbled and tossed his empty bottle in the trash, accepting the other beer.

 

“You say that what happened is in the past, but is it really? Merle is your family, I get that. I’ve been through hell with mine, but… Is he your past or your present?” 

 

“Are you asking me to choose between my kin and you? ‘Cause if so, it ain’,-”   
  
“Of course I am not asking you to choose, but I want to know.” 

 

“Just ‘cause you went through my personal file because yer a cop, ain’t mean that you know a damn thing about me or my family and life...” He scoffed and sat the full bottle of beer on the table and started walking out of the kitchen. 

 

“Daryl...” Rick called out and slowly began following him. 

 

“No. Just, stop. Obviously, this isn’t working out... So, just let it go. Find someone else for the job. Things are becoming too difficult. I was supposed to just be yer nanny and take care of them kids, and now… I don’t even know what I am. We don’t even know what we are.” Daryl said as he fished his keys out of his front pocket and change. 

 

“Daryl… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say anything that offended you. I just.. I want to know things about you. I don’t want anyone else to be my nanny. My kids adore you and want you here more than me half the time... And, I want you here...” Rick sighed as he stood in front of the door. “And if you truly feel like this,-” he stopped as he motioned between the two of them and leaned his head down. 

 

As a knock came across the door, he looked at Daryl who was staring at him. “Please, stay...” He turned and opened the door to a young kid with their food. 

 

“15.85.” He said. 

 

Rick nodded as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He grabbed a 20 and then the food. “Keep the change, kid.” 

 

“Thanks!” 

 

Daryl softly chuckled and stood there watching as Rick walked around the couch with his beer.

 

“Just stay and eat with me... And then if you feel like leaving, then that’s fine. No hard feelings, okay?” 

 

“Fine. Monster Truck Jam is on channel 8...”

 

Rick warm-heartedly smiled and moved the fluffy pillow that Carl begged him to keep that was Lori’s, and tossed it on the other couch. He pulled out both containers and the plastic condiments all while fumbling with the remote to turn on the live coverage of the Monster Jam. 

  
  


** ____________________ **

 

As they were down six bottles of beer with only two left in the fridge they both sat back and looked at one another while the Monster Jam was playing in the background. 

 

“So...” Daryl mumbled as he yawned. 

 

“What?” Rick whispered as he laced his fingers with Daryl’s. 

  
“Nothin’, just…” 

 

“Just what?” Rick gently smiled as leaned in closer to the other man. 

 

Daryl sighed and looked down at their interlocked hands and looked into Rick’s eyes a little more. Rick closed his eyes and began rubbing Daryl’s thumb with his finger. 

 

“I think...” Rick paused and smiled with a soft chuckle, “I think I could actually get used to this...” 

 

“Me too...” Daryl mumbled back and looked at Rick even more and smiled. 

 

“Y’know…” Rick whispered catching Daryl off guard.

 

“What?” 

 

“Y’know… Ya never told me if you were staying or not.” Rick intimately whispered. 

 

“I’m still here ain’ I?” Daryl countered as they were inches away on the couch. 

 

“That you are.” Rick affectionately smirked and within a instant, he was pulling at Daryl whose lips were crushing his. 

 

“Damn...” Daryl grunted as he shoved his tongue into Rick’s moist wanting mouth causing Rick to pull him even closer to him. 

 

It didn’t take Rick long as he had Daryl leaning over him tasting nothing but cigarettes and beer. He moaned into the kiss and pulled Daryl on top of him and grasped onto his hips. 

 

“Rick...” Daryl breathlessly moaned out and pulled onto Rick’s curly black hair. 

 

“Goddamn...” Rick growled low in his chest as he pushed Daryl off of him and pinned him to the couch. 

 

Daryl smirked as they made eye contact while he wrestled his arm free. He trailed his hand down Rick’s buttoned up denim shirt, down to his jeans until he was able to cup the other man’s hardened member. 

 

“Fuck...” Rick whispered and he thrusted his hips just a little more. 

  
  


As they began to start shoving their tongues in one another’s mouths and hands were roaming. Sighing out each other’s names and shirts being tugged on, they both realized that their jeans were unbuttoned and zippers were pulled down. Rick pulled back and looked at Daryl who sighed contently and smiled. 

 

“This what you been wanting?” Rick whispered as he left a soft kiss on Daryl’s neck. 

 

“Take yours off and I’ll take mine off.” Daryl chuckled as Rick’s prickly beard tickled him. 

 

“That what you want?” Rick asked again and nibbled gently on the other man’s earlobe. 

 

“Ain’ gonna say it if it weren’t what I wanted...” 

 

“Touche...” Rick winked and stood up, taking his jeans and boxers down leaving his erection to speak for itself. “Now, I think… It’s your turn...” 

 

“Gettin’ there.” Daryl countered as he stood up, pulling his clothes down himself. “So, now what..?” 

 

“What’re you wanting?” Rick seductively spoke and Daryl felt his member twitch. 

 

Daryl kept quiet and avoided eye contact as he also avoided Rick’s cock that was obviously throbbing from the sexual tension between them both. 

 

“Daryl...” Rick said again and pulled his head to look him in the eyes. It didn’t take long for a reaction as his hand firmly grabbed ahold of Daryl’s wanting erection. 

 

Daryl’s mouth dropped as he sighed out heavily, causing Rick to moan into the touch as he began pumping slowly on the over seven inch shaft. Rick bit his lip as he kept on pleasing the other man who stood in front of him. Head back, mouth open, and breathless sighs escaping into the room. 

 

Rick was content doing what he was doing for Daryl. More content than imagining it. He was actually doing it and enjoyed seeing Daryl on the receiving end that he leaned in, leaving a gentle kiss on the side of the other man’s lips. Daryl groaned out in pleasure as he firmly pulled Rick closer with his tongue fishing for the heated moist entrance of his mouth. 

 

What Rick wasn’t expecting was the unfamiliar rough hand on his cock that was already beginning to pump him firm and hastily. He moaned out in approval digging his other hand in Daryl’s hair and deepening their kiss. 

 

They realized they were in bliss, not a care in the world that the door was unlocked, the Monster Jam still playing in the background, or that they were most likely not going to talk about this until one of them really brought it up. Of course, Daryl had every intention to leave after dinner but he sure was glad that he didn’t. Rick was set on making sure that Daryl didn’t leave. Naturally, Rick would have let him if Daryl really wanted to, but he sure wasn’t going to let it go if it came to that. 

 

Their voices began to escalate along with the hardened breathing as they kept on thrusting into one another’s hand. Their kisses becoming one. No fighting for dominance, just romantic and feverish. Their free hands making sure that they were as close as they could get until Daryl began to shiver in front of Rick, with a low grunt in annoyance.

 

“I’m… gonna… come…” he groaned as he rested his head against Rick’s chest. 

 

“Go... I’m close... Just...Fuck...” Rick moaned out as he felt Daryl start to crash into him, riding out the orgasm. As Daryl finished leaving his load all over Rick, it didn’t take long for him to follow. 

 

They began to heave and search for air to fill their lungs and it caused them both to smile as they collapsed on the couch, eyes forward on the TV. 

 

“So... That’s… what that is... Huh?” Daryl stuttered, loving that he could finally hide behind his hair. 

 

“That’s what what is?” Rick chuckled in his chest as he took his shirt and began to wipe off Daryl’s load on his bunny trail. 

 

They looked at one another with their smiles gracing their appearance causing them each to bust out laughing .

 

“Wanna go shower?” Rick asked as he held onto his shirt. 

 

Daryl grunted and shrugged as they diverted their eyes back at the TV. 

 

“Ya can if ya want. I don’t mind.” Rick sighed and took his hand through his sweaty, matted hair. 

 

“Would it be too… soon to have you join me?” Daryl muttered so low that it was barely audible. 

 

“Honestly, after what we just did… Hell no.” Rick smirked at Daryl whose eyes were on his filled with fiery passion. 

 

Daryl sighed in relief and watched as Rick tossed the shirt to the side and held his hand out for Daryl. As Daryl finally got off the couch, he slowly followed behind Rick into the master room, closing the door behind them. 

 


	25. XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math of Rick and Daryl's heated weekend together.. leading into their next weekend with the kids.. They're not alone this time... but thangs are said, stuff is done, and their lives get more discerning! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, folks! 
> 
> Let me just say that ALL mistakes are mine. This was not beta'd. It's been worked on here and there since the last update. I was gonna be in bed a couple hours ago but just wanted to get this update out so I could at least say I'm updating with RL getting in the way.. But that aside... THANGS are heating up and getting just a bit more complex between our boys... err, men! <3 :) 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always welcome, it's what keeps me going! Makes me happy to see y'all are still reading and enjoying this. I know it's been a while that it's been updated and then I go through spurts of updating, but, y'all, Real Life IS CRAZY! lol. Just bear with me!? :) <3

A week went by after Rick and Daryl’s encounter and everything was slowly getting back to normal. Throughout the work week, Daryl was making sure Carl’s homework was correct all while caring for baby Judith, or as he loved to call her, _Little Ass-Kicker_. He was checking the mail regularly all while making sure dinner was done for Rick, house was picked up and laundry was caught up and even taking Judith with him to do the grocery shopping.

 

Coming to the conclusion, he was already living there and was already washing his clothes there and was spending more time at Rick’s than at his own house. Merle contacted him every once in a while to make sure that he was doing okay. Just to let him know when the bills were coming in and to even let Daryl know that he was doing okay and loving his new job. Even throughout the long days he and Rick kept in contact through texting.

 

Some days Rick was out doing his patrol with Shane while others he was in the office catching up on the paperwork that Shane always left for him. Even though, Rick was technically the senior officer between the two deputies, he never fussed about it. He loved being in the office more than out on patrol.  He was able to sit at his desk and be in touch with not only Daryl but to make sure everything was going smoothly with the kids. He couldn’t get his mind off their weekend together. The touching, kissing, the hot showers they had taken together.

 

Even when Rick got home, they all sat at the kitchen table. Carl told both of them about his day at school while both men listened intently until he got bored of talking about school. He normally asked to be excused from dinner and or hoping what he ate would be enough for a snack. Which normally resulted in Rick saying it was okay in which left he and Daryl alone.

 

Typically, after dinner Rick helped Daryl with the dishes or he even did the dishes allowing Daryl some time to himself on the front porch with a beer and a cigarette. Their routine was down well. One normally tackled one child while the other was with the other one. Even after the kids were in bed, they had their alone time which mostly consisted of sitting on the couch with their beers, Rick’s legs lying across Daryl’s and _Forensic Files_ playing in the background or sometimes Daryl’s show was on;   _Justified_ , which Rick was actually into but wouldn’t dream of admitting to it.

 

**__________**

 

“Daryl..” Rick whispered to the other man who was beginning to snore next to him.

 

“Mmmmm…” He mumbled and stirred as he started to try to get comfortable.

 

“Daryl…” Rick said a little more sternly and touched the other man’s cheek, “Wake up… .you’re passed out..”

 

“Mmmnmmm.” He groaned like a child and squinted his eyes shut.

 

“Are you trying to wish me away?” Rick softly chuckled and looked at Daryl who smiled just a little bit.

 

“Is it working?”

 

“I’m still here ain’t I?” Rick asked back as he leaned over blowing air into Daryl’s ear.

 

“Man, why’d you wake me up? I was sleeping good.” Daryl muttered.

 

“You need to go to bed and sleep..” Rick whispered as he began to take his legs off Daryl’s, but was stopped by his arms.

 

“You mean, I gotta sleep on the couch?” He asked as he took his hand up Rick’s leg causing the other man to gently chuckle.

 

“Well…” Rick sighed as he forced his legs off of Daryl but roughly pulled the other man on top of him.

 

“Well, what?”

 

Rick chuckled as Daryl’s head was laying on his shoulder and his heated breath was beating against his neck. “There is a bedroom in this house… Right down the hall, with a lock on the door..”

 

“With the kids right across the hall..”

 

“Are you turning a comfy bed down..”

 

“Well, no… But… I’ll have to be kicked out in the morning when or before you or Carl get up..”

 

“Who says?” Rick asked as he took his hands through Daryl’s soft hair.

 

“The fact that Carl has school tomorrow and you gotta work.. Trust me, you don’t want that confrontation with Carl about seeing another man sleeping in his father’s bed..”

 

“Alright.” Rick sighed and patted Daryl’s back so he could get up. “If by chance… y’know, change your mind or whatever..”

 

“Yeah, I know where you’ll be.. Just.. might be a bit, too soon..”

 

Rick dryly laughed, “Too soon? After the weekend we just had?”

 

Daryl got up and yawned as he went towards the hallway. He grabbed his blanket and pillow that always stays in the closet. Rick snuck up behind him leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek.

 

“Good night, Rick..”

 

“Mhmm” Rick hummed and walked past him and into his bedroom, gently closing the door behind him.

 

__________

 

The following morning, Rick woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs along with a strong pot of coffee. He rolled over and looked at the alarm reading the big red number, 07:35. He sighed as he swung his legs off to the side of the bed and stretched his back out. He stood up and looked over to the other side of the bed seeing as it was not disturbed and still made which made him frown, knowing that he would have loved to know that Daryl at least snuck in there, but it was obvious that he did not. Of course he didn’t because the kids were there.

 

After a few seconds of getting himself to pop and crack, he grabbed a pair of basketball shorts from his dresser and slipped them on and didn’t even bother with a shirt. He opened his door and walked out seeing Carl playing his game as he always did but as it was the weekend. He was still in his pajamas and under his fleece blanket as Judith in her play pen messing with one of her stuffed animals.

 

“Good morning, Carl.” Rick said as he stood in the living room.

 

“Morning, dad. Breakfast is in the kitchen. Judy and I already ate.”

 

“Oh ya did, did you? What did she have?”

 

“The normal…” Carl said as he growled at the video game as if it helped.

 

Rick rolled his eyes in amusement and walked into the kitchen. He stood in the entryway watching Daryl as he began to clean the dishes from Carl, Judith, and himself. Rick cleared his throat in amusement making sure Daryl turned around to look at him.

 

“Good mornin’.” Daryl muttered and gave Rick his half smile, “Yer breakfast is in the microwave..”

 

“Oh geez, thanks. I love lukewarm eggs..” Rick teased and walked up behind Daryl and placed his hand on the other man’s hip.

 

“Nu-uh. No..” Daryl sighed and moved to the side a bit to get away from the touch, but failed as he bumped into the side.

 

“You didn’t wake me for breakfast and you didn’t come in last night..” Rick whispered just a few inches from Daryl’s ear with his backside pressed into the other man.

 

“Came into wake you actually and you was sleeping.. Like snoring man. I thought you were calling for matin’ call or something.. Like the Chupacabra I saw last year..” Daryl boisterously laughed causing Rick to laugh deep in his chest.

 

“Wait, you’re saying you actually… saw a Chupacabra?!”

 

“I know what I saw and I saw tha’ damn thing! I swear it. And them eggs ain’ no lukewarm. Heat ‘em up and they’ll be jus’ fine!” Daryl scoffed still laughing.

 

“Bed was pretty empty last night though..” Rick sighed as he rubbed on Daryl’s side and then moved around to rub the man’s stomach.

 

“After you went to bed, I went to the bathroom and passed out on the couch. I also told you why I wasn’t gonna be comin’ in there cause the kids are here…”

 

“But you’re acting like we were gonna do thangs..” Rick sighed as he grabbed his normal coffee cup and filled it up. He then backed away from Daryl and started mixing his coffee like Lori used to make it for him before work.

 

“I didn’ say that, Rick.” Daryl turned and looked at him as Rick refused to look at Daryl.

 

“Didn’t have to, Daryl. It’s all how you’re saying and acting. I just wanted you to come in there so we could sleep or at least so I wasn’t cuddling a pillow. But what I don’t get,-” Rick immediately stopped talking as he heard Carl behind him.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Hmm?” Rick hummed and then looked at Daryl whose eyes were literally saying to him, <em> ‘See, and this is why I didn’t come in last night’ </em>.

 

“Is everything okay?” Carl asked as he walked around the both of them so he could look at them.

 

“Why wouldn’t it be, son?” Rick whispered, grabbing his breakfast from the microwave that was behind Daryl.

 

“You guys seem like y’all are arguing…”

 

“We ain’ arguin, kid. I promise you that. ‘nd even if we was, it has nothin’ to do with you or yer sister.” Daryl spoke up as he began drying the cups so he could put them up in the cabinet.

 

“You guys are arguing. I’m nine years old, okay. I’m not a kid. I know when people are arguing… Before mom died, they fought all the time and when I would come in they’d do this too. I’m not stupid…” Carl said with the smart-mouthed attitude he mastered from both of his parents.

 

“Lemme ask you this, kid.. Why would yer daddy and I be fighting like your momma and him? Why do you think that?” He asked, looking at Rick who sipped his coffee and then added salt to his eggs taking a bite.

 

Carl stood there thinking about the question and looked at both of them with the confused look in his eye but with the look of knowing exactly what to say.

 

“I… I.. I.. Don’t know..” Carl said resulting in acting like the innocent child.

 

“You ain’ gonna get in trouble for speaking or giving an answer that was asked to you…” Daryl said as he put the dish towel on his shoulder.

 

“Dad? You’re not going to..”

 

“He’s talking to you.. I do know that your momma and I used to fight a lot before she got sick and I know that we put you in that unintentionally, but Daryl is asking you a question and it seems to be important. I guess, with you being a nine year old and not being a child no longer, then this may need to be a conversation we need to have. You have a tendency to come in when adults are talking or arguing and put yourself in the conversation.. So, let me ask you this.. If two teachers were talking, would you interrupt them or stand there listening to their conversation?” Rick asked after taking a gulp of his coffee.

 

Carl stood there looking between the two of them not sure on which one to answer but put his head down instead.

 

“Carl?”

 

“No, I wouldn’t do that to a teacher or,-”

 

“Then, what makes a difference on you interrupting here at home whether it was your mother or Daryl.. Even Shane, or Carol?”

 

“There’s not, Dad. I’m sorry.”

 

“Thank you. Now, Daryl wants to talk to you.” Rick sighed and nodded to him to continue.

 

Daryl eyed Rick back as he was stuffing his face with his food and diverted his attention back to the child who was looking at him.

 

“So, Carl, why would your daddy and I be arguin’ like your momma and him did?”

 

“‘Cause, y’all are acting like,” he paused shook his head, “Like you two are… together..” he whispered especially on the last word, ‘together’.

 

Rick looked up and when he went to swallow he started choking on the piece of bacon that went down his throat.

 

“Dad!?” Carl said and went over to smack his dad’s back.

 

After a few coughs, Rick took a deep breath and looked at Carl and then Daryl with a small smile, “I’m all good. Thank you..”

 

“So, Carl..” Daryl sighed and rubbed his short haired goatee.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What was that you said?”

 

“Please don’t make me repeat it…” Carl pleaded and looked at Rick who had his chin resting in his palm.

 

“Even if we did hear what you said, what do you think about that?” Rick asked looking at his son with his head cocked to the side now.

 

Carl sighed heavily, “Well… Dad, it’s not something I would have thought ‘bout. Daryl’s awesome and I love having him. He’s great. He helps me with school and he lets me help with making food and laundry and overall, he’s the best thing that’s happened to us since mom… He knows exactly what Judy wants every time she cries and knows what cry means…”

 

“So, what does that mean?” Rick asked and took his hand through his curly hair.

 

“I guess it means that I’m okay with it.. And that I really wish I didn’t walk into this conversation…”

 

“So, that means he doesn’t have to sleep on that couch anymore?”

 

“He can sleep in my bed..” Carl smiled and Rick shook his head in disbelief.

 

“You’re only offering because the Xbox is in the living room. Nice try though. Go make sure your room is clean, laundry is picked up and in your basket so I can do it..” Rick laughed and ran his hand over Carl’s messy hair.

 

**__________**

 

Carl fell asleep laying on his bed while reading his new _Harry Potter_ book that he got from school and Judith was already asleep as it was her nap time. Rick was doing laundry as Daryl was out in the garage working on Rick’s car that he promised he’d work on which he hadn’t had time and it always resulted in Shane having to come pick Rick up for work in their squad car.

 

As Rick finished loading the washer, he started making his homemade hot chocolate which was actually his momma’s recipe but thankfully she gave it to him for Carl. He walked to the pantry grabbing the mini colorful marshmallows and put some in the cup. He poured himself a cup as well and went out into the garage.

 

“Daryl?” He called out and placed the cups on the bench table and walked out to the side of the garage. “Hey..”

 

“Hey.. How’s the car coming?” Rick asked with a small smile.

 

“Well, I unfortunately have to actually get up under the damn thing and my expensive jack is at home and I’m tryin’ to get ahold of Merle to see if he can bring it over since he’s crashing at my house.. Kids asleep?” Daryl asked while rolling his cigarette in-between his fingers.

 

"They're napping. Carl's in his room and Judith is passed out in the playpen. I did start a load of laundry and even had time to make my momma's famous hot chocolate, but the mini marshmallows are probably melted now..."

 

“Mini marshmallows? Is that what I just heard?” Daryl softly laughed as he took another hit off his cigarette.

 

“Shut up…” Rick laughed as he sat down beside Daryl.

 

“Just ‘cause I’m openly gay don’t mean ‘hat I be liking all things that some gays like, okay…”

 

“How are marshmallows gay!?” Rick was now laughing harder than before with tears in his eyes until he realized that Daryl was biting his lip and gazing into his arctic blue eyes.

 

“Were they neon marshmallows, Rick?” Daryl whispered with a small smile.

 

“No, they were white mini marshmallows.. Please tell me that you like marshmallows and you’re not one of them weird fella’s that don’t…” Rick teased as they were only inches apart from one another.

 

“They’re alright, I guess. I like ‘em on s'mores..”

 

“Hmm..” Rick hummed and sighed as their lips finally reached one another. He left a gentle kiss on Daryl’s plump moist lips that were begging for attention. “I’ve missed this and I’ve missed holding you at night..” He whispered as he their foreheads were resting against one another's.

 

“Missed holdin’ me? I think yer wrong on that..” Daryl muttered as he kept wanting to get closer to him.

 

“You’re right, we held each other throughout the night. But, to be honest, I don’t think Carl really understands what you were asking him this morning.”

 

“Oh, but he sure did understand.. I mean you weren’t that quiet when you tried getting a fight started… Simple things don’t have to turn into something terrible… If there’s one thing I’ve learned since Negan, it’d be that. No reason to be blowin’ things out of proportion over something that you can’t change, man. I’s told you that I wasn’t comfortable being in the room with you and take the risk of not waking up before him and having him find us like that. I let it go last night and you,-”

 

“Are we going to rehash what happened last night and or this mornin’, or are we going to sit here and pretend that we aren’t wanting one another?, I mean… Either way, it’d be nice to know…” Rick teased as he bit gently on Daryl’s lips.

 

“I’m just sayin’ that… Just ‘cause I didn’t sleep with ya’ last night don’t mean that I don’t like you or whatever… And obviously, it ain’ that soon after the weekend after what we did… Things just,-”

 

“Just have to happen in the right time..” Rick finished with a simple smile, “Oh and I’m actually happy for you right now, Daryl… I think not only are we making progress, but so are you..”

 

Daryl squinted his eyes in confusion and bit his lower lip.

 

“A few months ago when things first started and we had our first actual talk… You told me that you weren’t able to speak his name because you felt like he had a sonographic ear or whatever and could hear you say his name. That he could find you and take you from here and your new life.. Remember that?”

 

“Yeah? What about it?” Daryl asked as he looked head-on into the woods.

 

“You said his name just a few minutes ago like he never happened. Like things ended amicably..” Rick smirked as he took his hand gently up Daryl’s leg to his hip and eventually reaching his cheek pulling him to look into his eyes.

 

“I guess I ain’t so much afraid as I got me a cop to look out for me and his kids.. That he knows how to whoop someone’s ass if it’s needed…” Daryl smiled his snarky smile and leaned in giving Rick a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I’m always here through the good and the bad. I told you I care about ya, I like ya and my kids adore you. You’re every thang to them, Daryl.. No matter what. You’re loved…” Rick whispered and stood up from the bench.

 

“Where ya’ going?” Daryl asked as he stretched out.

 

“Well, I’m going inside because it’s cold.. My kids are asleep and my boyfriend…? Well, he’s working on a car. So, I’m going inside to take a quick shower and find something to do..” He flirtatiously winked at Daryl and turned on his heels.

 

Daryl stood up dumbfounded and lost. He waited until he heard the screen door in the garage close and then the actual door before pulling his phone out.  He went to his messages, clicked on his and Maggie’s previous messages and sighed.

 

_[Daryl]:_ Maggs! Oh my god! I don’t know whether to text you or to call but I have news and I don’t know how to take it… And since you’re my unofficial therapist, this is important! By the way, I love you!.

  
He bit his lip staring at his phone and lit another cigarette while waiting for her to text back. He eventually went inside, put the phone on the kitchen table and grabbed himself a beer before. He went into the living room only to see Rick sitting there playing Carl’s video game and took the seat next to him with a gentle smile.


	26. XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl deals with the after math of being called Rick's boyfriend.. He talks to Maggie about it all while planning a date with Rick to show some sort of commitment the best way he can..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! 
> 
> I already have Chapter 27 mapped out and I'm kinda excited about it because well, Daryl's coming out of his shell that Negan put him in and is finally realizing he can be himself with Rick! Ah. I'm kinda happy.. Oh, did I say there will be... some... sexy times in 27? No? Well, hmm. I said it now ! :) 
> 
> Kudos/Comments are welcome. <3 
> 
> & Thank you, thank you for staying tuned into this fic!

Daryl was sitting next to Rick on the couch as he was watching reruns of  _ Forensic Files,  _ as always when he was in control of the tv. His head was spinning, heart was racing and he didn’t know whether to pounce on the other man or to just spend their time together on the couch. He was going insane, there was more to them than their handjobs and showers. He was happy, for once, and their relationship didn’t start off with sex or lies... It was genuine and reciprocated. Then again, even in his own head, the word  _ ‘Relationship’  _ wasn’t real to him. It sounded weird to him let alone realizing that Rick called him his boyfriend. 

 

“Daryl?” Rick whispered, shaking Daryl out of his deep thoughts. 

 

“Hmm?” He hummed and shook his head, finally looking at Rick who was smiling. 

 

“Your phone went off.” 

 

“Oh. It might just be Dale wondering if I could pick up a shift or something at the shop.” 

 

“Speaking of which, you haven’t been picking up any shifts at the shop... Surely, staying at the house cooped up with two children isn’t your dream job…”

 

“I didn’t say that. Plus, ain’t really been a reason on to be picking up shifts there. Merle’s got his nine to five job and basically taking the shifts to get himself back on his feet…” 

 

“Hmm. About Merle, is he still stayin’ at your house?” 

 

“Mhm. Don’t see a problem with it since most my time is here, ya’ know?” 

 

“I suppose.” Rick smiled, laying his hand on Daryl’s knee feeling the other man jump underneath him. 

 

Daryl rolled his eyes and checked his phone. Thank god, it was just Maggie. 

  
  


_ [Maggie:] _ What’s going on? Did something bad happen? 

 

_ [Daryl:]  _ Can I call you? 

 

_ [Maggie:]  _ Sure, that’s fine.

 

Daryl cleared his throat and grabbed Rick’s hand with his calloused hands taking it off. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Alright.” Rick sighed as he leaned over and gently kissed the other man.

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  
  


He grabbed his jacket and cigarettes as he went out back. He clicked on Maggie’s number and lit his cigarette. 

 

“Okay, Dar.. What’s going on?” She asked while telling Glenn to quiet down. 

 

“He called me his boyfriend…” Daryl lowly said and laughed. 

 

“He what?” She asked. 

 

“He called me his boyfriend… Carl knows about us.” 

 

“How did his kid find out about you two?” She asked with her mouth full. 

 

“We were kinda in a quarrel about the night prior...” 

 

“What happened the night before?” 

 

“He wanted me to sneak in his room and sleep with him and then wake up before Carl woke up...” 

 

“And I take it you didn’t..?” 

 

“No, because I didn’t want to take the chance of oversleeping.” 

 

“So, he heard you two what... Arguing?” 

  
“It didn’t get that far but in other words, yea. Anyways, I was working on his car out in the garage and before he headed in, he called me his boyfriend... Which makes it… real right?” 

 

“I would say so. Isn’t that what you wanted though, Dar? To  _ finally  _ move on from Negan and his reins on you. And how he all but ruined you, and me having to see the man you used to be? I mean, I think in my own opinion as your friend that this thing with Rick is great. It’s a good start to a new life… I think that it takes a lot to be the person you’ve become and having to overcome your trials and tribulations, even as an adult. Plus, to me, it seems that those kids really love and adore you.” She sighed into the phone while telling Glenn that she’d be right back. 

 

“Am I interrupting?” He asked and took a gulp of his beer then lit another cigarette. 

 

“No you aren’t.”

 

“Oh, okay. Well, I guess the other thing also is that I’ve never really been in a relationship even prior to Negan and or afterwards. This is all new for me and to consider it to be a relationship with two kids...” 

 

“Are you talking yourself into this or out of it.. Are you wanting me to talk you into it or out of it..?” She asked. 

 

“Would there be a reason on why I would want to talk myself out of it?” 

 

“You seem to,-” Daryl was listening until the back door opened and he turned to see Rick standing there with his arms crossed with a smile. 

 

“Hang on a minute.” He said into the phone then put it on mute and turned to Rick. “What’s up?” 

 

“Seeing if you ran away is all.” Rick smiled, biting his bottom lip. 

 

“Why would I run away?” Daryl asked squinting his eyes. 

 

“Because I called you my boyfriend…” Rick said with a slight pause, “And you’ve been out here on the phone for a bit... Just kinda wanted to make sure that you were okay, is all...” 

 

“Everything is fine. Just talking to Maggie. I’ll be in in just a moment... Kids up still?” 

 

“Yes, I have Carl in the shower and Judith is being Judith...” 

 

“Ahh, okay... Give me a few?” 

 

“Sure...” Rick smiled genuinely and turned on his heels as he walked back inside. 

 

Daryl un-muted the phone, “Sorry. He came out here. I need you to tell me what to do or say. He’s already freaking out because I’ve not reciprocated the lovey-dovey name of calling him my boyfriend or whatever…” 

 

“I don’t know what it’d do to tell you what to do or say. You are the only one who knows how you feel about him and the situation. I told you my thoughts on what’s between you two and that’s more or less all I can say or do.”

 

Daryl growled in his chest turning it into a soft laugh, “You’re so not getting paid for this…”

 

“I never do...” She retaliated with her own giggle. 

 

“Hey, real quick...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What’s your daddy’s plans this weekend along with you and Glenn?”

 

“Uhm, Daddy and Beth are going on their trip before she goes to college. But Glenn and I didn’t have much planned, why?” 

 

“Your daddy still let me come muddin’?”

 

“I don’t see why not...”

 

“What would you say if I extend the invitation on a double date at your house in my truck and we can go muddin’... Think Glenn would be up for that?” 

 

“Well, I know I am... Always. Glenn I think would like that even though he seems to be a bit frightened of you...” 

 

“Frightened?” Daryl chuckled shaking his head. 

 

“That’s what I’ve gathered. But do you think Rick would be up for it? I mean what would he do with the kiddos?” 

 

“Well, I haven’t gotten that far yet.” 

 

“Just let me know, okay?” 

 

“I will. And thank you, Maggie. I love you and I miss you.” 

 

“I love and miss you too, Dar.” 

 

“I’ll let you know, I’ll try to talk to him tonight.” 

 

“Alright. I’m gonna jump off here. Glenn’s wanting to watch a movie tonight...” 

 

“Goodnight, Maggie.” 

 

“Love you.” 

 

“Love you too.” 

  
  


**__________**

  
  


Rick got Carl out of the shower, got his clothes out for him to get dressed and was making sure he brushed his teeth correctly then got him in bed. He was reading him some of his  _ Harry Potter  _ book and then stopped as Carl’s eyes were finally closed. Rick got up and moved the chair back to the desk and then turned the bedside lamp off but before he could get out of the room, Carl was talking. 

 

“Dad?” 

 

“Yes, son?” He answered. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” 

 

“Of course.” Rick said and had took a seat on his son’s bed. 

 

“So you and Daryl... You guys are… like you and mom were?” Carl asked searching for his father’s face in the dark room.

 

“Uhm, well... Kinda. We’re still... Figuring thangs out, kiddo. I know that it’s confusing and you must have a lot of questions...”

 

“Just a few…” Carl paused and yawned. “Like, do I have to call him dad?” 

 

“No, you call him what you want and are comfortable with.” 

 

“Is he going to be sleeping with you where mom used to?”

 

Rick sighed heavily and pressed the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes, “Well... Carl, how do you feel about that?”

 

“It’s hard to see you with anyone else but mom. Mom was... Well...”

 

“Mom?” Rick finished and patted Carl’s leg. 

 

“Yeah. I guess, you being with our nanny is odd. He’s a guy and mom’s only been gone for a few months…”

 

“Going on eight months…” Rick whispered, “But I want you to know somethang..”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Daryl is an amazing person and loves you and Judith as much as your mom did. He cares so much about you two that it warms my heart and that the fact I thought I’d never find that happiness again since your mom. I never stop thinking about her, Carl. She was.. Everything to me, even through the ups and downs. She was half of my life and she gave me two beautiful children that remind me of her every single day. Your mother… is always here with me and us…” 

 

“What do you think she would say if she was here…”

 

“I’d like to think that she’d say that she would want me happy and you.. To give Judy a future that was more than heartache and trouble. She’d want you to succeed in school and be the best that you could be and to show Judith the way in life when I would fail at things. She’d want us to be a family…” 

 

“Oh... So, then I guess he will be taking mom’s place?”

 

Rick sighed in defeat, “No-one will ever take your mother’s place, whether it’s Daryl or anyone else. No-one will ever ever replace her. Get some sleep, kiddo. It’s gettin’ late.” 

 

“Okay, I love you dad.” 

 

“I love you too, son.” 

 

“Good-night.” 

 

“Goodnight, Carl.”

 

Rick finally got out of Carl’s room and down the hallway to see Daryl tucking Judith in and smiled as he proceeded to the kitchen grabbing them beers and went to sit on the couch. It didn’t take long for Daryl to emerge out of Judith’s room and make his way next to Rick who held the open bottle to him. 

 

“Eventually, one of us is gonna’ have to go get more beer.” 

 

“Got two more cases in the garage. Courtesy of Shane...” 

 

“Ahh... So, how’d the talk go? I heard bits and pieces.” 

 

Rick let out a sigh, “I think he’s more confused than anything. Worried about losing memories of Lori, worried you are going to take her place. Worried that I’m gonna forget her… I mean, he is only a child so it’s got to be difficult for him...” 

 

“That’s understandable.” Daryl muttered and gulped at his beer. “Maybe, I need to give you all some space and start going home for the weekends again... Maybe that’ll help.”

 

Rick turned and looked at him with a blank stare, “Did you also hear me tell him that this is the happiest I’ve been in so long? That Lori would have wanted me to find happiness and live and make sure we, the family, all live...”

 

“I did not.” 

 

“Then you don’t have to worry about staying. I want you to be here and if I didn’t, then I’d tell you... Best believe that.” 

 

“Touche... Speaking of which, it has nothing to do about stayin’ or leavin’... But, what’re your plans next weekend?”

 

“Well, as of right now, I don’t got any plans.. Why?”

 

“Merle fixed the truck... ‘nd I go muddin’ from time to time with Maggie. Was wondering if you’d want to go with me to her dad’s farm where he lets us go muddin’, ‘nd spend some time with me and finally get to know Maggie while I finally get the chance to get to know this fella she’s with...”  Daryl whispered with a small smile across his face. 

 

“I think that sounds… fun to be honest. I’d very much like that. I’d finally like to see you in your element.” 

 

“Then it’s a date…” Daryl laughed and looked at the tv still smiling like a dork. 

 

“Then it’ll be a date...” Rick whispered in unison as he pulled Daryl to him giving him a kiss, “You know, no matter what, I am very happy and blessed that you came into our lives. Especially mine.”

 

“Ditto.” 

 

Rick laughed and as the beer went down the wrong pipe, he started coughing until he was able to speak, “Did you just quote… Patrick Swayze in Ghost?”

 

“Perhaps... Gay guys like them movies too..”

  
Rick shook his head and forcefully kissed Daryl as they both were smiling and stopped as  _ Justified _ ’s theme song began to play.


	27. XXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl takes an extra step to meeting Shane off for the weekend that he had planned for Rick and himself... But Shane gets too full of himself and caused Daryl to back off.. Stuff & Thangs ensue.. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised SEXY TIMES and I think... I might have delivered! Lol. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think!
> 
> I also wanna thank my beta for taking the time to edit this chapter for me! :) 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always welcome and enjoyed! :)

Daryl stayed through the week as he had been doing lately. He had still been sleeping on the couch, waking up to make Carl and Rick breakfast, sometimes he’d even let Carl sleep in. While Rick was finishing breakfast, putting coffee in his to go cup, and grabbing his newspaper, they had started kissing one another goodbye. Daryl normally watched as Rick drove away, it was like he was already the woman of the relationship. 

 

By the time Carl had come and ate breakfast, he was already on his way to the end of the driveway waiting for the school bus. He'd normally have Judith in his arms on the front porch, drinking his coffee and rocking her. He didn’t know how many times he had told himself that he was finally happy and finally found a reason to want to live. Carl and Judith were his world, even if he’d only been around for that past few months and of course, there was Rick. Rick was… everything that he’d always dreamed of having since he came out. The polite, put together, loving, caring, sweet man who adored his children and cared even more about other people than himself. It was refreshing for him, like coming up for air after drowning in his past. 

 

As Carl was finally on the bus and on his way to school, Daryl took Judith inside and turned on her  _ Baby Einstein’s  _ movie that she watched on repeat. It drove everyone in that house insane, but it kept her quiet. Well, quiet long enough for him to do the kids’ laundry, and pack her diaper bag, all while getting Carl’s toothbrush and his other belongings. It took him nearly an hour for the clothes to wash, dry and for him to figure out what he was sending with them to Shane’s. 

 

Shane.. Another situation in the one he was already in. He couldn’t even remember really meeting the man, let alone speaking a word to him. But he remember seeing him and witnessing his smug know it all face. If anything drove him insane, it was Shane Walsh. Always having Rick’s ear and thinking he know’s what’s best for his kids… But then again, Shane has been Rick’s friend since forever and is considered their uncle. For Christ sake, he knew exactly what it was, he was a grown man feeling like he was competing for another man. He was feeling like Shane would take everything he’s ever grown to love, away. 

 

Quickly, he was listening for Judith while packing her bag, by the time he finished with her clothes, she was sound asleep. It was eleven in the morning, her normal nap time and he had a few hours to take a breather. He grabbed himself a fresh cup of coffee, then went on the front porch and took his phone out. He hadn’t gotten any calls or texts from Rick which normally meant he was on patrol with Shane or in meetings that lasted ‘til at least one in the afternoon. But, he decided to text Rick anyways. 

 

_ [Daryl:] _ How’s your day going?

 

He lit a cigarette and took a drink of his coffee while waiting for a response, which came through almost immediately. 

 

_ [Rick:] _ I’m bored out of my mind. Shane’s just going on and on about what he did last weekend.. By the way, is it 5 yet?

 

Daryl laughed and starting texting back. 

 

_ [Daryl:] _ No, it’s not. By the way, the kids staying with Carol or Shane?

 

He inhaled his cigarette, holding the strong air of nicotine in his lungs before letting it out until the thing was nothing but a filter. He took a drink of his coffee again and went back inside. He took the drink down to Carl’s room and began looking through the kid’s drawer and starting pulling out the clothes needed for the weekend. 

 

_ [Rick:]  _ Shane. He said he would meet you at the local grocery store. 

 

_ [Daryl:]  _ Sounds good. I’m packing their clothes now. Judith is asleep. 

 

_ [Rick:] _ Alright. I must say that I am getting excited about tomorrow. 

 

_ [Daryl:]  _ I bet you are. I’m gonna let you go get some actual work done.

 

_ [Rick:]  _ Okay. I’ll see you later then? 

 

_ [Daryl:]  _  Bye, Rick. :) 

 

Daryl pocketed his cell phone and grabbed a couple pair of everything along with Carl’s deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste as he then put both bags by the front door. He had a few moments to himself as Judith was fast asleep, thankfully. The past few days he could hardly keep her down for more than fifteen minutes, but today he was able to chill on the couch and long for Rick. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Daryl had done the dishes, swept, and mopped the kitchen floor, as well as having the laundry completely caught up. By the time Carl was home he had changed out of his school clothes and into his sweats, t-shirt, and sweatshirt. He didn’t have any homework so Daryl allowed him to play on the Xbox for a little bit since he didn’t have to meet Shane until five-thirty, and Rick wasn’t getting home til later that night. He had already taken the bags out to Rick’s car which he  _ finally _   fixed. But his truck wasn’t suitable for Judith, so Rick let him drive his car to meet Shane. Judith was sound asleep in her car seat, sucking on her pacifier next to him on the floor while he and Carl played his new game to pass the time. 

 

“What time is it?” Carl asked as he kept growling at the tv. 

 

Daryl pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and sighed, realizing that he’d have to finally talk to Shane. “Time to go, buddy.” 

 

“Okay. I can’t wait to see what Uncle Shane has planned for us this weekend.” 

 

“Oh yeah? You really love spending time with your Uncle Shane, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah. He’s pretty cool. When it’s just me he takes me out in the squad car and lets me mess with the sirens and stuff. Dad never lets me do that..”

 

“Well, that’s probably cause Shane’s allowed to be careless and have fun with you, whereas your dad has to be your… dad and protective.” Daryl smiled down at the kid as he stood up and grabbed Judith. “Turn the Xbox off..” 

 

“Okay.” Carl quickly obeyed, and as he turned the Xbox off he turned to Daryl, “Can I sit up front?” 

 

“Hmm. No. Sorry, kid.” 

 

“It was worth a shot..” 

 

“Nice try though..”

 

They both laughed dryly and made their way to the car. Carl got in first, making sure his seat belt was on, then watched Daryl intently while he was putting the car seat in the base.

 

“So, where are we meeting Uncle Shane?”

 

“At the grocery store.”

 

“Oh, maybe so he can get us food..” 

 

“Maybe.” Daryl smiled in the rear-view mirror. 

 

Carl smiled back and then turned his attention to look out of the window, leaving Daryl alone in his thoughts. His knuckles were wrapped so firmly around the wheel that they were turning white. He didn’t want to have to do this with Shane. Meeting the  _ ex  _ per say. Obviously, Shane wasn’t the ex, just the best friend but it’s like meeting divorced parents.. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t meet Carol only because he wasn’t necessarily intimidated by men but Carol was nice and sweet. Shane on the other hand… rugged and tall, muscular with a clean shaven head.. The man was.. Someone you didn’t really want to meet in a dark alley. 

 

The drive was quiet, Judith was babbling while Carl played peek-a-boo with her. He turned into the grocery store parking lot and saw Shane standing outside of his worn out Jeep Wrangler causing a heavy sigh to escape his mouth. He parked the car a couple spaces away from him and got out. He grabbed Judith’s car seat while Shane had walked over grabbing their bags.

 

“Hey.” Daryl muttered quietly. 

 

“Evening, Daryl. How’s everything?” Shane asked, making small talk as he put the kids’ bags in the back. 

 

“It’s going..” Daryl sighed and put Judith in Shane’s back seat while helping to strap her in. 

 

“Everythin’ alright?” 

 

“All good..” 

 

“Sure seems like you may be.. Pissed at me or somethin..”

 

  
“Why.. why would I,-”

 

“Look man, I love Rick.. he’s my brother, my best friend. If I come off as a dick.. It’s cause I am the one who picks him up when he falls and breaks.” Shane said as they closed the doors so Carl couldn’t hear them. 

 

Daryl stood there not saying a word but a soft scoff. 

 

“Look, I could sit here and make you feel uncomfortable, make you want to run in the other direction, but that’s not what I'm here for, Daryl. I know your past, I looked at your file. I know everything I need to about you. But, I’m here for these kids and Rick,-” Daryl scoffed again and looked at Shane in his eyes, squinting hard. 

 

“Ya looked at my file? Wow. Just cause yer a cop don’t mean that it’s okay to be snoopin’ ‘round people who he gets with.. My past is my past and that’s where it stays Shane,-”

 

“I’m going to stop you there, Daryl. I am not going to fight you, I don't want to fight. All I’m saying is that, if he gets hurt, Or them kids get hurt... I will find you and I will bust your teeth out and watch as you choke on them, then, I’ll bury you. Don’t think twice about that. It’s not a threat or a warning, It’s a promise. Got it?” Shane said as he gently strided to stand in front of Daryl with his hand out waiting for him to shake his hand. 

 

Daryl let out a grunt in acknowledgement and shook Shane’s hand, making sure it only lasted a few seconds then let go.

 

“Let Rick know I said hi.” Shane snarkily, then smiled and turned to get into his truck. 

 

“Yeah, sure will.” Daryl countered, and turned to walk his way back to Rick’s car and got in, slamming the door.

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Rick got home before Daryl and had his favorite dinner waiting on him, Fried chicken, mashed taters and gravy with mac and cheese, All from KFC of course. He had everything waiting and when he heard the garage door open and his car pull in, then the door closing, he stood up, waiting for his  _ boyfriend.  _ It didn’t take long for Daryl to come into the house and put the keys on the kitchen counter. 

 

“Hey..” Rick whispered as he snaked an arm under Daryl’s right arm. 

 

“Hey.” Daryl bluntly growled out and avoided the kiss. 

 

“Everything okay?” Rick asked, stepping away and leaned against the sink. 

 

“Yeah..” Daryl grumbled and rubbed his temples, “Shane says hey.” Daryl said, and then rolled his eyes. 

 

“Hey...” Rick sighed and was standing in front of his man, who was clearly more than irritated. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Did I not add his snarky little smile when I said, ‘ _ Shane Says Hey’  _ ?” Daryl cleared his throat and passed Rick, going into the living room to grab his keys. “I’m just going to go on home for the weekend.” 

 

“Daryl! What the hell is going on? What happened?” Rick asked, his temper flaring just a bit more than usual.

 

“Ain’ no point.” He grumbled. 

 

“There is, if there wasn’t you wouldn’t be acting like that.. Now, gimme your keys because we’re gonna talk about this.”

 

“You are  _ not  _ taking my keys.” Daryl challenged and as Rick approached him he stepped back. They did this until Daryl was up against the front door. “Let it go.”

 

“Gimme the keys.” 

 

“No..”

 

Rick smirked leaning in and gently kissed Daryl’s neck as he leaned his lower body into the other man. 

 

“Shane...” Daryl whispered as he pulled Rick closer to him while holding his belt loops. 

 

Rick moaned and began to kiss his way to the other side of Daryl’s neck. “What about him? What’d he do?”

 

Daryl sighed, and let Rick grab the keys from his hand. His eyes closed and he felt Rick lean into him more, feeling nothing but the other man’s hardened member. 

 

“What’d he do, Daryl?” Rick coaxed and moved his heat seeking mouth to Daryl’s earlobe letting out a soft moan. 

 

“Fuck…” Daryl moaned softly and tugged Rick’s shirt off, and held it behind him, pulling Rick closer. 

 

“God…”  Rick growled with butterflies filling his stomach, and he took Daryl’s shirt off too. “I’ve been wanting to get you out of your clothes all day…” 

 

Daryl let out a heavy sigh and pulled Rick’s mouth to his, shoving his tongue into the other man’s mouth, seeking every inch of it. Their moans began to mask each other’s while fighting for dominance. 

 

Rick began walking backwards not daring to break their connection. It didn’t take long for them to reach his room, all while kicking their boots off, leaving them on their trail to the room. Their shirts dropped-thrown god knows where, both fighting with their buttons on their jeans. Rick backed Daryl on to the bed and climbed on top of him kissing him deep and tender. 

 

“Is this too soon?” Rick moaned as he kissed down the other man’s chest. 

 

“Shut up..” Daryl moaned wantonly, feeling Rick’s mouth graze over his nipples. 

 

Rick closed his mouth, and started sucking hard, leaving little bite marks over them. He kissed and licked all over Daryl’s torso while using his right hand to unbutton his jeans. He took his hand and slid it under just his jeans, palming Daryl’s very obvious rock hard cock. 

 

“Fuck.” Daryl grunted, and bucked his hips under Rick’s palm. 

 

Rick gently smiled as he watched Daryl’s eyes flutter open and closed. He was in heaven listening to the moans escaping the older man’s mouth that he leaned down and started to lick at the waistband of his boxers. “up.” 

 

Daryl lifted his hips up and watched as much as he could of Rick taking his jeans and boxers down, tossing them on the floor. He caught bits and pieces of the younger man wanting nothing but to devour him. This was something he wasn’t used to but definitely could be. 

 

All of a sudden he was moaning at the sudden feeling of Rick’s tongue licking his thighs until he got close to his cock and bit down to suck on the inside of his thigh. He jerked with a loud eccentric moan escaping his throat and his eyes were forced open. “Holy mother of christ, Rick...” 

 

Rick bit his lip trying to stop a smile from gracing his face, but he watched as Daryl looked at him with yearning in his eyes, and sighed looking at one another. Rick faintly smiled leaning up, kissing the other man with all the emotion he could muster up. From head to toe he kissed the man like he never had before. 

 

“Tell me.” Rick moaned out breathing nothing but hot hair on the other man’s neck, lips barely grazing him. 

 

“Want...” 

 

“Want what, Daryl?” 

 

“You.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Rick asked huskily as he started licking the man’s neck. 

 

“More than sure.” Daryl moaned out and placed his hand on the back of Rick’s head of curly hair, pressing him more into his neck. 

 

“Goddamn.” Rick growled, then grabbed Daryl’s hands and placed them above his head. He leaned down, shoving his tongue deep into his mouth, he could have sworn that he reached the back of his throat. “Turn over.” 

 

Daryl complied and turned over on his knees hastily biting his lip until he tasted blood. The anticipation was driving him crazy, burning him up from the inside. Everywhere Rick touched him was electric and hot. He couldn't  _ think _ . He gasped at Rick’s fiery mouth that was embracing his pucker. The sudden soaked tongue that gently grazed over his tight hole made him groan out so loud that he could have sworn China could hear him. 

 

“God, a little warning next time...” He joked, and tightened his fist in the sheets.

 

Rick hummed and continued to make him as wet as he could. He spit and sucked on his fingers, and admired the little pink hole. He moaned and took his index finger and gently began to work it inside of Daryl. 

 

“Relax...” 

 

“Goddamn it!” Daryl grunted and felt nothing but the pain and burning sensation as Rick kept pushing deeper inside. Once he was inside and felt him start massaging the sides, he was back to moaning out. 

 

“Okay to add another one there, Dar?” 

 

“Mmmhmm.” Daryl hummed and squeezed his eyes as tight as he could and felt Rick’s second finger slowly enter him. 

 

After reaching past Daryl’s involuntary muscles he moaned as he watched the greedy hole take both fingers deeper inside of him. He took his fingers and worked them inside, while pressing down on his walls loving the small moans escaping Daryl’s mouth. 

 

“Let me know when you think you’re ready for me.” Rick moaned and started to scissor Daryl’s pucker open some more. His fingers went deeper, and when he pressed down, Daryl jerked and grabbed the headboard, damn near screaming out. 

 

“Uhm...” Daryl sighed as Rick left his fingers on his spot allowing him to compose himself. “I think..”

 

“What do you think, Dar?” 

 

“I think.. You hit that bundle of nerves that makes you have earth shattering orgasms and…”

 

“And what?” 

 

“And… I am fairly certain...” Daryl paused, feeling his breathing catch in his chest as Rick’s fingers slightly moved over his spot. “I want you..” 

 

“You’ve got me, Daryl.” Rick teased lovingly, pressing down on purpose. 

 

“I want you inside of me, damnit.” 

 

“Say it again.”

 

Daryl growled in frustration and pushed himself further on to Rick’s fingers causing Rick to growl out in want. He slowly took his fingers out of Daryl’s hole, and stood up off the bed, quickly taking his work pants and boxers off. He got in the top drawer of his dresser, grabbing the lube and a condom and got himself ready. 

 

“you ready?” Rick asked as he took the lube, rubbing a thick amount over Daryl’s pucker. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Rick bit his lip, rubbing the remaining lube over his rock hard cock, and placed it at the man’s slick hole. He slowly began to enter the other man, who grabbed the headboard again. 

 

“Relax...” 

 

“Fuck! I’m...” Daryl grunted and took a deep breath in as he felt Rick finally bottom out, filling him up completely.

 

“Daryl…” Rick groaned and grabbed the headboard above where Daryl’s hands where at. 

 

“Fuck… me…” Daryl panted and took one hand and started pumping his own cock. 

 

Rick’s mouth watered with thirst of the other man. He was quickly thrusting deep inside Daryl, causing him to moan out loudly, knowing he was hitting those nerves again. He grabbed the mans hips and pounded as hard, and as deep as he could. He threw his head back, feeling the sweat pooling in his scalp. 

 

“I’m not gon’ last much longer!” Daryl growled out, tightly grasping the headboard while the other pumped his leaking cock. 

 

“Me either...” Rick gasped, he was damn near laying on top of Daryl as his body started to shake. 

 

“I’m gonna get your bed...soaked…” Daryl panted even harder searching for air.

 

“I don’t care.” Rick squeezed harder on Daryl’s hip bones, causing him to shake beneath him. 

 

“I’m gonna come’!” Daryl heaved out and he was already going. 

 

It didn’t take long after, and Rick followed him releasing his orgasm into the condom. As they finished, Rick slowly pulled out and took the condom off, tossing it on the floor without a care in the world. He collapsed on the bed next to Daryl who was laying on his stomach still and they were both panting. Eventually, Daryl laid on his back, and they looked at one another.

 

“Everything you’ve been dreamin’ of?” Rick joked and took his hand through his hair. 

  
Daryl chuckled and made his way into Rick’s arms, they laid there calming their breathing and both fell asleep in one another’s arms. Legs tangled and arms around each other. 


	28. XXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick wakes up and makes breakfast for he and Daryl before taking a shower.. & stuff and thangs ensue with a certain sexy times. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some fluff, sexy times and well I think it's worth reading it because next chapter, there's some serious fluff coming y'alls way! :) 
> 
> & shout out to literally my best friend, best co-writer and beta in the world. <3

**Throughout the night, both of them made their way under the covers and Rick’s arms wrapped tightly around Daryl’s body. Their breathing matched one another and Rick could possibly say that this would have been the first night he really slept. He didn’t move throughout the night keeping Daryl close, next to him in his arms.**

 

**Rick woke up first while Daryl was snoring in the same spot that he laid in all night. He was sitting on the side of the bed taking his hand through his curly hair before getting up and grabbing his basketball shorts. As he stood they were pulled up around his waist. He turned and looked at the bed watching Daryl sleeping peacefully before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.**

 

**He started a pot of coffee then began making breakfast for the both of them. It didn’t take long for Rick to finish the eggs and sausage while making a cup of coffee for Daryl, before heading back to the bedroom. He opened the door placing the plate and cup on the bedside table. He sat down next to Daryl and rubbed his back feeling him stir underneath his calloused hands.**

 

**“Good morning, Dar…” He paused as he brushed the other man’s hair out his face.**

 

**“Mmm…” Daryl groaned as he grabbed Rick’s hand and held it against his face.**

 

**“You gonna’ wake up?”**

 

**“Nope. Yer gon’ lay back down in this bed with me…”**

 

**“Oh, I am, am I?” Rick smiled as he leaned down to kiss Daryl’s forehead. “I thought we had plans with your friends.”**

 

**“Later on today. What time is it?” He asked as he laid on his back giving Rick a little more room on the bed.**

 

**“Eight. You slept all night. Didn’t stir at all.” Rick smiled sweetly and grabbed his own cup of coffee taking a drink.**

 

**“Where’s mine?” Daryl teased with a slight smile as he put his arms under his head.**

 

**Rick leaned over and picked the other cup up with a small smile. “Why don’t ya eat and drink your coffee… Do what you do, and then we can shower…” Rick whispered and seductively bit his lip.**

 

**“Are ya’ trying to tell me something?” Daryl asked as he sat more up in the bed reaching for his coffee cup.**

 

**“Not at all.” Rick smirked, getting off the bed and heading to his bathroom grabbing their towels.**

  
  
  


**______________**

  
  
  


**Daryl took another sip of his coffee before setting it back on the bedside table. He grunted as he got up stretching his back and grabbed the sheet to wrap around him before making his way into the bathroom. Rick was standing there still in his basketball shorts making sure the water was turned on to a comfortable level of heat. He quickly turned around hearing the floor creak and smiled seeing the bed sheet wrapped around Daryl’s waist.**

 

**“Whatcha’ waitin’ on?” Daryl asked as he moved further into the bathroom.**

 

**“Well, you… I suppose.” Rick smiled as he walked closer to the other man who straightened his stance.**

 

**“Hmm. So you just lettin’ the water run until I came in here?” Daryl teased with his lips curling into a half smile.**

 

**“I sure did…” Rick grinned back and grabbed ahold of the sheet that was still wrapped around Daryl’s waist.**

 

**Daryl stood there watching Rick as he started to untuck the sheet. He sighed feeling Rick’s fingertips on his hip bones causing him to bite his bottom lip.**

 

**“How are you feeling?” Rick asked as he finally tossed the sheet to the side.**

 

**“Been a while.” Daryl whispered and closed his eyes feeling Rick’s rough calloused hands running up his back.**

 

**“Did I... get too rough?” Rick asked as he placed his hand on the other man’s face, lowly whispering in his ear.**

 

**Daryl’s breath hitched in his throat forcing him to swallow, “No. Just right…”**

 

**“Y’know, last night… it was very,-” Rick paused and smiled shyly, “I’m just saying that I haven’t done that in quite a while and it was sensational. And all I keep thinking about is your thin lips pressed to mine and just devouring your mouth and feeling your moans against my lips…” Rick sighed as his forehead was resting against Daryl’s.**

 

**“Is that right?”**

 

**Rick lightly laughed as he kissed Daryl’s forehead and turned to the shower. The room had already begun to fill with moisture and heat as the steam billowed out of the shower and filled the room surrounding the two men in a thick fog. Rick pulled the curtain back and stepped in first waiting for Daryl. It didn’t take long for the other man to step inside the shower with him and he stood there in front of Rick still biting his lip.**

**  
** **“Come here…” Rick said motioning Daryl to him with his finger.**

 

**“Get any closer there’ll be no more room.” Daryl lightly moaned as the heated water began to pelt against his skin.**

 

**“Not a bad thang, is it?” Rick chuckled and wrapped his arm around Daryl, making sure the water was hitting both of them.**

 

**Daryl moaned as he was suddenly up against the shower wall.**

 

**“Kiss me…” Rick groaned as he gently grabbed the other man’s ass.**

 

**“Damn.” Daryl moaned as he looked back into Rick’s piercing blue eyes.**

 

**“Do it, Daryl. Take control, I know you can and want to.” Rick huffed as he kissed the man’s cheek and down to his neck, licking the water off of him.**

 

**Causing Daryl to moan out, Rick stepped back and smiled from ear to ear. Daryl opened his eyes as he watched Rick brush his hair out of his face.**

 

**“So…” Daryl paused and bit his lip.**

 

**“What is it, Dar?” Rick whispered and started kissing down to his shoulders.**

 

**“If… I, take control, what happens?”**

 

**“What do you want to happen?” Rick countered holding Daryl’s hands above his head.**

 

**“You mean, I get to choose?”**

 

**“Well, yeah. Basically. Whether we go all the way again or whatever you feel like doing…”**

 

**“Can we shower and then I get to choose?” Daryl asked with anticipation.**

 

**“Of course, except there is one dilemma about that.”**

 

**Daryl squinted his eyes in confusion until Rick raised his eyebrows and smiled.**

 

**“Ya gotta kiss me to be able to get in control, remember?” He challenged grabbing the washcloth and soap as he went on with washing his body.**

 

**“Yeah, I remember.” Daryl rolled his eyes and grabbed Rick’s wash cloth and started washing the officer’s body.**

 

**“That feels good…” Rick groaned in appreciation and placed his hands on tile wall.**

 

**Daryl stood behind him with a soft smile gracing his lips. He wrapped his arms around Rick’s torso to wash the front of him. He started at the top of Rick’s body and dragged the washcloth over Rick’s pert nipples causing a soft moan to escape his throat. Daryl didn’t say anything as he dragged the open washcloth down Rick’s stomach reaching the officer’s v-shaped pelvic muscle and pressed down. He watched the officer hang his head lower and he moaned.**

 

**“Is that the type of control I have to show you?” Daryl teased as he kept pressing down on the muscle causing the other man to spasm.**

 

**Rick didn’t say anything as he turned around with a huge grin on his face.**

 

**“Is that a yes?” Daryl asked as he turned around to grab his own washcloth and started washing his body.**

  
  
  


**_______________**

  
  
  


**After their shower, they had both walked back into the bedroom. Daryl followed behind Rick and watched intently as the officer grabbed his black denim jeans and tight fitted gray t-shirt from his closet. The man was weird, he hung everything up except his underwear and socks.**

 

**“Ain’ got,-” Daryl started but smiled as Rick had Daryl’s clothes laid out too. “I guess I’m goin’ commando today, huh?”**

 

**“Well, I… Whatcha’ want? A pair of my boxers?” Rick teased, “I got the perfect ones for you…” He laughed and pulled out his silky duck boxers that he had gotten from Shane one Christmas.**

 

**“Nah, I’m good. I’ll go commando…” Daryl smirked as Rick raised his shoulders then dropped his towel.**

 

**He bit his lip as the tight muscled ass was giving him a show. He watched as the other man pulled the shirt on leaving the bottom half undressed, he could have sworn that Rick was teasing him.**

 

**“What’re you waiting on?” Rick asked turning around to face Daryl.**

 

**“Nothin’.”**

 

**Rick hummed as he started to approach Daryl with a gentle smile. “What’re you thinkin’?”**

 

**“I ain’t thinkin’ nothing, man. Just…”**

 

**“Just what?” Rick whispered and took his hand through Daryl’s now damp hair.**

 

**Daryl sighed into the touch. He couldn’t tease Rick any longer and his breath began to hitch as he shuddered. It took him only a second and his hands were twisted around the curly black hair and mouth was being forced against his. Rick grunted, pulling Daryl closer to him and their bodies were radiated heat off one another.**

 

**“Oh, Daryl…” Rick howled as his hair was being pulled harder and the kiss was deepening.**

 

**Daryl was panting and could barely breathe but that didn’t stop him from shoving his tongue further into Rick’s mouth fighting for dominance. He loved being in control and being the one that made the sexy sounds escape the man in front of him. The man was enticing to him and even if he was tired as hell from the night prior, he’d do it all over again.**

 

**Being caught off guard, the kiss ended and Rick’s plump wet lips were kissing down his torso until the other man was on his knees. He was smiling like he was being served a continuous amount of vanilla ice cream. It didn’t take long that Rick had pushed him on the bed still wet from the shower. He put his arms behind his head and watched as Rick had crawled up in between his legs.**

 

**“What do you want, Daryl?” Rick sighed as he ran his hands up the other man’s thigh.**

 

**“You…” Daryl groaned biting his lip hoping to silence himself just a little bit.**

 

**“Where at?” Rick asked with a gentle smile and licked up Daryl’s thigh.**

 

**“There…” Daryl closed his eyes as he exhaled deeply.**

 

**“Where?” Rick coaxed and started to lick the man’s inner thigh.**

 

**Without realizing it, Daryl grabbed ahold of his hardened member and held it just long enough until Rick instantly replaced Daryl’s hand with his. He grinned as he moved himself in between Daryl’s parted legs and leaned down. He inhaled deeply nuzzling his entire face next to Daryl’s rigid member breathing over his skin.**

 

**“Holy hell…” Daryl heaved while watched Rick slowly start to lick up his shack before taking him completely in his mouth.**

 

**Rick moaned out while taking Daryl as far in as he could and immediately started to suck his cock like a lollipop. He devoured Daryl as much as he could causing every little moan to escape his body while moving with Daryl’s shaking body. Arching his back in bliss he was grabbing the sheets, he couldn’t stop himself. The burning sensation in his gut was seeping through his veins like he had injected himself with a very potent drug, taking him over the edge.**

 

**“‘m gonna’ come, man!” Daryl breathlessly moaned out grabbing ahold of the back of Rick’s head.**

 

**Hearing those words come out of Daryl’s mouth was like music to his ears. He didn’t ease up a bit, but he sure intensified the motions of his mouth around the hardened member’s slit. He used his free hand and started massaging Daryl’s balls feeling him squirm underneath him. It didn’t take long after forcing Daryl down on the bed, the man’s cock began to twitch in his mouth and Daryl cried out as he spilled down Rick’s throat.**

 

**Rick moaned out while sucking every drop from his slit. He looked up at Daryl who was breathing heavily yet watching him. Rick smirked seductively and swallowed Daryl’s come before crawling up next to him.**

 

**“You doin’ alright?” Rick sighed and turned on his side facing Daryl who was still breathing heavily.**

 

**“Fuck yes, just need a minute.” Daryl sighed.**

 

**“Mmm, me too.” Rick agreed and patted Daryl’s thigh. “But, eventually, we’re gonna need to get up out of this bed…”**

 

**“Yeah… So stop trying to keep me from getting dressed.”**

 

**“Oh, sorry about that. I thought that I’d please you a little bit.”**

 

**“You ain’t sorry.” Daryl chuckled.**

 

**Rick scoffed causing them both to laugh and look at one another.**

 

**“What’s the time?” Daryl asked feeling Rick’s hand rub his thigh.**

 

**Rick rolled over and looked at his clock, “1030. Y’know, we still have time to take a nap.”**

 

**“Is that all you got planned?”**

 

**“Yep. I’m worn out…”**

 

**“Good, cause I am too.” Daryl laughed and rolled over on his side pulling the covers up over them.**

 

**“Come here.” Rick moaned and let Daryl move closer into his arms so be cuddled.**

 

**They laid there together allowing their breathing so slow down and Rick wrapped his arms tightly around Daryl. After a while, they were asleep and alarm was set so they could make it out to the** **_Greene Farm_ ** **to spend the evening with Maggie and Glenn.**   
  



	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick woke up the following morning with another full day with Daryl, leaving him nothing but happiness on the inside and outside :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies & Gentlemen! 
> 
> It has been a LONG long LONG while since I've updated, worked, or brainstormed for this chapter. I've looked at it over a dozen time and then just shut the screen. I've had a lot going on in life BUT hopefully I'll be back in no time for regular updates and writing to get new things out for you all. 
> 
> I am so sorry though! I didn't mean to abandon anyone or leave anyone hanging. Real life has literally just been kicking my ass! 
> 
> But, as always, COMMENTS/KUDOS are always welcome and I look forward to reading your thoughts and opinions on what y'all would like to come next! 
> 
> -Leni

After a few hours, Rick had woken up to Daryl staring at him. He softly smiled at the man who laid on his side with his hair falling over his eyes. 

 

“Do you always just stare at people until they wake up?” Rick joked then ran his hand over his beard. 

 

“You were sleeping and didn’t want to wake you.” 

  
“Ahh. And you randomly just woke up and decided to stare?” Rick laughed and stretched his arm out allowing Daryl to move in closer to him. 

 

“Somethin’ like that. I could’a done other things but I decided to let you sleep. We were up pretty late last night…” 

 

“We were up late doing thangs ‘cause of you.” 

 

“Cause of me!? The results have determined that ‘that’ was a lie.” Daryl laughed as he nuzzled his head on Rick’s chest. 

 

“You need to get out more. Been watching too much Maury…” 

 

“Better than Judge Judy.” Daryl laughed, pinching the bare existent fat on Rick’s side causing the other man to laugh as well. 

 

“Hey now, I like Judge Judy…” 

 

“Mmm.” Daryl teased, kissing Rick’s chest and sighed as the alarm began to go off. “Wonder if we can cancel tonight and just stay in bed.” 

 

Rick sighed heavily taking his hand through Daryl’s hair, letting out another big yawn. “No, I don’t think so. You’ve kept me in the dark too long about Maggie and I wanna’ meet this amazing young woman who you call your other half.” 

 

“Other half?” Daryl rolled his eyes, “More like, my best friend. She was my lifeline in college. I’s told you all about her, man. Ain’ nothing more than that.” 

 

“Mm, see, now I just want to meet her even more.” Rick smirked and kissed Daryl’s temple then sat on the side of the bed. “You best get up and get dressed, don’t want to keep a lady waiting.” 

“Yeah, not that woman.” Daryl moaned and covered his head with the pillow. 

 

 

 

**_______________**

 

 

 

Rick was dressed in his white t-shirt and black denim jeans while Daryl had chose to wear one of Rick’s black t-shirts and his jeans he’d been wearing. It didn’t take them long at all to get ready and in Daryl’s truck before heading out to the Greene Farm. 

 

“You ever been muddin’?” Daryl asked as he turned the blower on. 

 

“Can’t say that I have to be honest. Always wanted to but never had a chance to with everythang that’s well, y’know.” Rick sighed as he looked out of the window. “So, what all does Maggie know about you and I?” 

 

“Well, she’s known me for the last decade of my life man, so I would have to tell you that she basically knows everything… Now, can I remember if I told her everything? No. Have I? I probably have. But that doesn’t mean really anything.” Daryl curled his lip leaving Rick rubbing his palms on his pants.

 

“Did you tell her about… well, Lori and my kids?” 

 

“She knows you have kids, Rick. You met her that one night when I was with her… Will you just chill out? She’s going to love you, alright?” Daryl whispered and grabbed Rick’s hand. 

 

Rick cleared his throat and rubbed his forehead as Daryl picked up the speed on the backroads. 

 

“Y’know.. Eh, nevermind.” Daryl scoffed out. 

 

“What?” Rick asked as he looked over at Daryl who kept on driving. 

 

“Do ya’ want to even go? I mean you do have a choice…” Daryl countered and slowed the car down around a corner. 

 

Rick sat there dumbfounded by the question before answering. “What makes you ask that?” 

 

“Just wondering. No reason. You’d tell me if you wanted to leave as I’d tell you, right?” He asked shaking his head. 

 

“Can you pull over for a moment?” Rick asked while looking at Daryl who nodded and pulled over to the side of the road. He reached over and grabbed Daryl’s hand who stared out of the windshield. “Daryl, look at me, please?” 

 

Daryl looked at Rick who interlaced their fingers. “What?” 

 

“If there’s ever a chance of me getting time with you then I’m going to take it. No matter what. I just didn’t know what to expect if she were to approach me already knowing about Lori and all of that. But being with you, it’s the happiest I’ve been and I want to spend time with you. Goin’ muddin’ seems… fun and different. It’s somethang I’ve always wanted to do…” 

 

“Stop gettin’ all sentimental on me…” Daryl sighed and shook his head as they were still looking at one another. 

 

Rick smiled at his lover who was attempting to hide his own grin. He reached over and pulled Daryl to look at him again. He gently leaned over and kissed Daryl more romantically than he’d ever had. There was something pooling in his gut every single time Daryl’s name was mentioned and every time the man was around. His heart did flips in his chest as if it was going to knock the wind out of him. Did he love him? Yeah, he thought so. But was he ready to look at the man who’s been through so much and tell him he loved him and was in love with him? Sure, if he was wanting to watch Daryl’s backend flee away from him. As they pulled apart, Daryl turned his flashers off and started making his way towards the farm to meet with Glenn and Maggie. 

 

 

 

**_______________**

 

 

 

As they showed up to the farm, Daryl sped down the curvy dirt driveway that led all the way to the front porch. Thankfully, Maggie had been outside alone which made Daryl smile. It didn’t take long for him to jump out of the truck, remembering that Rick was with him. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the truck. 

 

“C’mon.” Daryl smiled and held his hand out to the officer, causing Rick to dryly laugh. 

 

Rick climbed out of the truck feeling more comfortable with both feet on the ground. He looked around and smiled. He already fell in love with the scenery. It was quiet, secluded and just down right beautiful. The trees lining the outside of the property  and the old farmhouse leaving him speechless. He turned his head to the other side while still in Daryl’s arms and smiled at the old rugged barn that sat down the hill and off to the right. 

 

“Nice to see you again, Rick,” Maggie said magically appearing in front of the the two of them. 

 

“Nice to you see you too. Your house is beautiful. Thank you for inviting me.”

 

“Nonsense. My house is your house just as much as it’s daddy’s and Daryl’s. Everyone has at least stayed here once in their life... It’s just the Christian thing that we do.” Maggie smiled as she looked at Daryl, “Speaking of which, I found a few things up in your old room… Well, Daddy did. He is in there at the kitchen table, waiting for you. It must be something important.” 

 

“Alrighty.” Daryl winked as he eventually let go of Rick and hugged Maggie. “I’ll be right back, babe.” He smirked then walked up the porch. 

 

“Babe, huh?” Maggie giggled.

 

Rick stood there and looked down at his worn out cowboy boots that made impressions on the mucky ground. 

  
“Oh, Rick… No, I’m not making fun or anything like that. I’ve just not ever heard him call  _ anyone  _ that before or him ever be sentimental to anyone. With everything he’s been through and has come back from, I was sure he’d never open up and allow himself to feel or be loved… It’s nice. I like that he’s getting back to normal. By the way, I know we’ve met before but it wasn’t really a formal meeting. It was kinda’ awkward. I’m Maggie… Maggie Greene.” She smiled holding her hand out. 

 

“Did you say… Greene?” Rick asked as he looked back up to her beautiful green eyes. 

  
“Yeah, I did.” She smiled and pushed her hair back behind her ear. 

 

Rick inhaled before nodding. He sighed heavily and forced a smile anyways. “It’s very nice to meet you. Would it be okay if I took a walk on the property? I’m very fascinated with your land.” 

 

“Of course. Go right on ahead. I’ll send Daryl out.” She smiled and turned on her heels not giving him a chance to object. 

 

Rick nodded and made his way through the gate and up to the fence leaning against it staring right into where the sun was beaming behind the many trees that lined the property. Lost in thought he didn’t hear Daryl making his way to his side until the man’s hand was rubbing his back. 

 

“Just me. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Daryl whispered. 

 

“You didn’t. Just didn’t hear you come up…” Rick said as he turned and looked back out towards the trees.

 

Daryl hummed and sighed, “Are you okay? Maggie said that something triggered you like PTSD or somethin’.” 

 

Rick scoffed and eyed Daryl who was facing him with nothing but a grim look. “Like she’d know what.”

 

“She kinda does. She’s a therapist… She reads people.” Daryl cut him off and then turned to face the house. “You wanna go home? If so that’s fine. Not an issue. Just gotta tell me whatcha’ want.” 

 

Rick sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Not PTSD from when I got shot or anythang like that. Just… Didn’t know that she’s the daughter of Hershel Greene… Pastor Greene. The same pastor that spoke at my wife’s funeral… Lori’s funeral.” Rick groaned as he corrected himself. “I’m sorry. It’s just, I’m still getting used to calling her Lori and not my wife.” 

 

“I didn’t even know that he was the one who spoke at her funeral or the same Greene. There’s a few from their generation. I’m sorry, Rick. I didn’t mean for this to be a smack in the face or a test or anythin’. I’m very sorry. If you want to go then we will. It’s not an issue at all.” Daryl whispered as he looked at his lover who was biting his lip. 

 

“No, it’s fine, Daryl. I promise. Just, give me a few minutes? Please.” Rick whispered and stroked Daryl’s cheek feeling the other man’s rough, calloused hand over his own. 

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” 

 

Rick sighed and watched as Daryl started making his way back towards the house where Maggie and Glenn were sitting on the front porch. 

 

 

 

 

**_______________**

 

 

 

 

As Daryl made his way up the steps he took the last rocking chair and looked at Maggie. 

 

“Everything alright?” Maggie asked as she sipped on her sweet tea. 

 

“Yeah. He just needs a minute.” Daryl sighed as he squinted into the sun looking towards Rick. 

 

“He say what was wrong? We could do this another time, Dar. It’s not an issue.” 

 

“He didn’t realize you and yer daddy were related…” Daryl sighed and shook his head. 

 

“Meaning?” 

 

“Meaning that I didn’t realize that yer daddy was the one that spoke at Lori’s funeral…So, it was kinda a shock factor…” 

 

Maggie hummed and sipped on the glass of tea once more.

 

“I know that hum, Maggie. If you got something to say then just say it.” 

 

“I was just thinking that… It’s been what? Six months or so since Lori passed away. You’re practically living with him, helping him raise his children and you’re together. You’re actually together,-”

 

“Yeah? And?” 

 

“And, the fact that it’s only been that long since she passed away leaving him a lot of crap to deal with and bringing you in on it… Is that really, uhm, I don’t know. Smart? I know you’re intelligent Daryl. I’ve know that since the first time I met you. I also know that you don’t give your heart away that easily either. You’ve not once been in a committed relationship because of your past… So what about his past?” 

 

“He’s a man that lost his wife and is raising two children while working a full time job.” Daryl sighed, lighting a cigarette. 

 

“He’s a man that is still grieving and looking for something or someone to fill the void. He is a man that… well, is good looking, smart, sweet, loving and has so much affection towards you… but is the affection really towards you or is it because he’s lonely.” 

 

“What’re you doing here, Maggs?” Glenn whispered and looked at how uncomfortable Daryl had become. 

 

“I’m just trying to talk some sense into him because I don’t want him to get hurt.” 

  
“And he’s sitting right here. I’m a grown man myself and I know that the way I feel about him is… something I’ve not ever felt before. He makes me happy and my heart stops when I look at him, touch him, and when...” Daryl coughed, “And when I’m in his arms at night and I hear him talking in his sleep… It’s a feeling I’ve not once ever felt. Even with Negan. I was his slave. I didn’t ever get an opinion or a choice in anything. You’re allowed to have your opinion, Maggie. I know that, but not about this…”

 

“I’m gonna have my opinion the way it is, Daryl. That’s all there is to it and when you realize that I’m just looking out for  _ your  _ best interest, then maybe you’ll dial it back some. I like Rick. I think he’s a great man and has his feet planted and that whatever you two really have is something that you both can build on and start a actual future on, but at the same time Dar… You were the same way when you first met Negan…” 

 

“This isn’t the same thing, Maggie.” 

 

“It isn’t? How are you sure? How do you know when you can’t see that you’re lovestruck?” 

 

“Because I know that this isn’t the same thing.” 

 

“Because you’re not blinded that a hot man is wanting you? That you not blinded that you are already living with him? That you aren’t blinded that you are raising two children that aren’t yours, let alone that the oldest still doesn’t know about you…” 

 

“His child is just that, a child. It’s not for him to comprehend or understand. I am not blinded because I know that Rick and Negan are two different kind’f men. Why are you...” Daryl stopped and turned his head as he heard the rocks and boots of Rick approaching the house, causing their conversation to end abruptly. 

 

“Hey Rick. I got some sweet tea inside…” Glenn mentioned looking at Rick and then at Maggie and Daryl. 

 

“That sounds great. Thank you.” Rick politely smiled and followed Glenn inside leaving the two others alone. 

 

“This is over, Maggie. I’m not talking about it anymore. We ain’ bringing it up again. If I want your opinion on my lifestyle and what I’m doing then I’ll come to you. You ain’ my therapist and you ain’ my momma. You are my friend.” Daryl sighed and put the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe before putting it in his pocket.

 

“I was just looking out for you, Dar.” 

 

“And I know that but right now is not the time for you to be. I am fine. I am happy. We are happy and that’s the bottom line. So, let’s just drop it, okay?” 

 

“Fine.” Maggie whispered and then forced a smile as Rick and Glenn emerged back from the house. 

 

Daryl got up allowing Rick to take the seat next to Maggie and then sat down on the steps. They sat there and talked for almost a half hour before Daryl finally grabbed the keys out of his pocket and smirked at Maggie who knew what was coming. 

 

“I think it’s time for me to finally introduce you to the backwoods life, there Officer Grimes.” Daryl chuckled and started walking to his truck. 

 

“Is that so?” Rick teased and grabbed Daryl’s hand. 

 

“It is. I’ll take you first and then Maggie and then Glenn. We’ll go for as ever long as you want. But as I said, windows will be down and you will be dirty as shit… even inside the truck.” 

 

“Hmm. Can’t wait. But, we aren’t gonna get stuck are we?” Rick asked as they approached the passenger side of the truck. 

 

“It’s a possibility. But I ain’ ever got stuck.” 

 

“The doom of Grimes is upon us,” Rick whispered and lightly laughed. 

 

Daryl scoffed and shook his head allowing Rick to get in before walking around to the driver’s side. After he climbed up in the truck, they put on their seatbelts and were off. Daryl rolled the windows down and mischievously smirked. 

 

Daryl damn near impaled his foot on the gas pedal as the truck sped up quickly into the dead grassy area that lead further into the woods. 

 

“You ready?” He asked and grinned from ear to ear as he approached the flooded area, not giving Rick a chance to answer him. 

 

The mud flew up around the truck as Daryl’s foot was all the way down to the floor board and watched as Rick laughed, causing Daryl to chuckle. He turned the wheel causing more mud to fly around the truck and inside all over Rick, covering his face. It wasn’t long before both men were coated, laughing and heading back towards the house. 

 

“So?” Daryl asked as he pushed some of his hair out of his face and looked at Rick, coming to a stop where Maggie and Glenn were waiting. 

 

“I loved it. It was… thrilling, God, more than thrilling. I have no words. It’s the most fun that I’ve had in so long. I really… there’s nothing. No fear, no… It was simply amazing. Thank you.” Rick confessed as he pulled his muddy lover into him, kissing him deeply without a care that mud was transferring between the two of them. 

 

“Our turn!” Glenn piped up causing them to break away. 

 

Rick smirked and left a gentle kiss again on Daryl’s lips before getting out of the truck allowing Glenn and Maggie to both get inside. And before he knew it, they were off and he was watching them leave. 

 

He made his way to the porch and saw Daryl’s cigarettes and sweet tea sitting there, and he took a seat on the steps waiting for Daryl. He was happy. He was sure that he was in love with the man. The man himself. Not the fact that he’d been through so much, but the man whom he had gotten to know. It didn’t take long though before Daryl arrived back with Glenn and Maggie. Rick watched him park the truck and walk towards the porch. 

 

“You, uh, wanna go again?” Daryl smirked as he began to eye-fuck him without realizing it. 

 

Rick shook his head and made his way towards Daryl who had his hand resting against the pillar that held the porch up. 

 

“What’re you wanting to do then?” Daryl whispered as he had his arm wrapped around Rick.  

 

Rick didn’t answer except with a gentle kiss on Daryl’s lips, leaving the answer there. 

 

“Uhm, Maggie. It’s gettin’ late. We’re gonna head on home. I hope that’s alright.” 

 

“That’s fine.” Maggie answered and then watched as the two men got into the truck and made their way off the property. 

**Author's Note:**

> -So, I'm definitely going to give a shout to the amazing noonesangel_noonesbitch, for giving me this to write! I am more than stoked to post this and actually write something for someone. 
> 
> ~Also, adding now that I have two amazing people that I am also writing this for. Two of my most closest friends in our group who loves this story as much as I do. I couldn't have gotten this far without their help. Thank you guys for everything. I love you all very much. <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed! :D
> 
> \--Tags may change here and there fyi!


End file.
